Shadows
by Neva and Nora
Summary: Want to read Twilight with a new twist? Meet a second set of Characters and watch them define the world of Twilight!  Will they ever interact with the Cullens?  What do the two families have in common? This story is safe enough for a T rating...
1. Chapter 1 New Kids

**This story was originally supposed to be the start of one of seven books that I wanted to write as a sequel to Twilight (Book five was supposed to reintroduce the Cullens and have them play together with the characters here). It is dedicated to the kids at Dojack, who couldn't get enough Twilight and inspired me to create something that I would have never otherwise done. I do not own Twilight, or any of its ideas. This story merges the dreams I had since I was a teen with Stephenie's ideas. Originally I didn't want to combine her work with my own, but it flowed so nicely it was scary! I thank you for taking the time to indulge my imagination! Stephenie, you are a great writer, and you've taught many of my students about the joys of reading.**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter One

New Kids

I awoke in protest. My body ached all over from gym class the day before. I didn't mind Physical Education, but that didn't mean I was competent at it. My moments of glory always seemed to follow moments (and I do mean that in the plural form) of complete disaster, no matter which activity I was engaged in.

I reluctantly pulled the warm quilts from my body and placed my bare feet on the cool tile floor of my bedroom. As I sucked in the cold air I looked out my window in disgust. A grey fog loomed outside my window. It was always gloomy around here, but if it wasn't, that didn't mean that the clouds went away. The sun was now some strange hidden element in the limited sky.

I truly loved the landscape around here, the towering mountains made it magically different from where I grew up. At first I was annoyed at how the mountains blocked my view of the stars at night, but I later realized that you can't see the stars when the clouds are out anyway. So I accepted the large beasts that shot from the ground with welcome. They were something to look at, when looking at the sun and the stars obviously isn't an option.

I staggered to my closet and put on clothes to match the weather, at least it wasn't pouring outside, yet. I grabbed my school bag and shoved my homework inside while I pondered what I should pack for gym class. I might have liked soccer, but not here in this place. Soccer was outside, in the rain, and the fog, and the cold, and the wet. Soccer sucked, and it was only the first week of school.

After my bag was packed I sauntered downstairs for some breakfast. I was the oldest in the family, and the slowest at getting up. My brother and sister always beat me downstairs. Joe is a year younger than me, with a tall, muscular, and slender build and slightly bronze'ish skin. He joined me this year at High School, but as a freshman in grade ten. My sister Lindsay is two years younger than me, but aside from that could pass for my twin. We both are about the same height and have the same brunette hair with dirty blonde highlights and natural curl. The biggest difference between my sister and I was that she had a more slender build than me; my muscles were almost unnatural for a girl. My siblings and I share the same deep, royal blue eyes of our father.

I deliberately rustled Joe's bed-headed hair to say good morning and walked over to the counter. I placed two slices of bread inside the toaster and then went to the fridge to pull out the jam and peanut butter.

"Good morning!" Lindsay said a little too cheery.

"Morning," I mumbled back.

"We got letters from Ella!" my sister exclaimed. At least now she had an excuse to be excited this early in the morning. "Here's yours."

Ella was our only Aunt. She would come to visit now and then, always bringing us amazing gifts and often very unique jewelry. I remember her at many of our small family functions, she was always watching over everyone so carefully as though she was a shepherd counting her flock. Even though she shared the family's deep royal blue eyes, I didn't think that she was my real Auntie because my dad didn't have any brothers or sisters. She was definitely family however, perhaps a cousin or something like that.

I opened the letter carefully as Ella usually put some sort of trinket within. After sliding the letter out of it's envelope I found a small, silver metal charm inside. I held it up to light of the kitchen and examined it carefully. The silver metal of the charm gleamed so brightly it made it appear white. Scratched on the face of the charm was an odd picture, it looked like a rope with a handle on it, all coiled up as if it were a snake. As I flipped it over I saw the familiar symbol, the letter "S" written in an old English style of writing, a beautifully curved letter, simple and yet elegant.

After pondering the trinket I opened the folds of my letter and began to read the neatly messy, imperfect, loving letters of my aunt:

_Dear Danny,_

_Here is a"Corde" charm for your bracelet. Place it in the center ring opposite of the clasp._

_I hope everything is going well, help your father look after your brother and your sister. I will come to see you at Thanksgiving._

_ Love,_

_ Auntie Ella_

_ ps_

_ Help your sister with her charm please; she may mix hers up again._

I looked over at my sister and recognized her trinket immediately. It was the third charm that Auntie gave me; a charm I wore beside the center charm on my necklace. Its name: Flamme. It had the Old English letter F in the center with a frame traced around the edge resembling flames of fire. Lindsay had not received a bracelet from our aunt yet, though I was sure that it was coming. Her new charm also had the tell-tale letter S on the back of it. After snapping my charm into place on my bracelet, I leaned over my sister and lifted the necklace from off her collar bone. For whatever reason, whenever I touched her necklace I would feel the faintest jolt, like a shock of electricity radiate down my spine. I shuttered slightly at the sensation then grabbed her charm and snapped it into place.

I heard my toast pop in the toaster I went over to spread peanut butter and jam on it. In an effort to create polite conversation, I started some small talk with my siblings.

"So, what does Auntie say, Lindz?" I said over my shoulder.

"Not too much, she just wanted to give me a charm and tell me not to get into any mischief," she sighed. "She said that if I did, you would tell her and I would be in trouble when she came down for Thanksgiving."

"Oh. Well Auntie always worries about you, it's 'cause you're her little baby!"

I heard my brother chuckle at that.

"What did Auntie give you, wise guy?" I asked pointedly at my brother.

"Cash," he said smugly. "You can keep your ornaments. I'll take the moo-lah over the bling-bling any day."

"How do you always get so lucky?" I stated in a bit of a jealous tone.

I loved my Aunt's jewelry, it was exquisite, but I wasn't much of a girl's girl like my sister was. If I could chose I would pick the money, even though I knew our aunt wasn't giving our brother more than us. It made me wonder how much our little "ornaments" were worth.

"Simple," stated my brother. "I'm her favorite."

I laughed at that, and then began to eat my toast in as big of bites as I could muster. It was getting late and the peanut butter made chewing difficult. My sister got off her chair and placed her dishes in the sink with one hand while holding up her necklace and admiring the new charm with the other.

"Dad asked if you could make supper tonight," she said absentmindedly, still admiring the shinny silver metal.

"Kay, what do you two want?" I asked, barely able to get out the words without spitting chunks of peanut butter toast from my stuffed cheeks.

"Pizza," my brother responded. Lindsay ignored me.

"Sure," I spat as I walked over to the freezer and opened it up relieved to find two boxes of frozen pizza. "Is pepperoni OK?" I questioned, looking at the labels of the boxes.

"Yep," Joe agreed as Lindsay silently left the room.

I looked over at my brother who was just finishing his breakfast. An evil looking grin slowly climbed up one side of his face.

"I bet you want to know how much money she gave me, don't you?" he asked in a tone that radiated smugness.

"Kay, How much?" I said, trying to sound uninterested. Let's face it: I was dying to know.

"Enough that you should be really jealous!" Joe laughed, barely able to get out the words.

He was lucky I didn't stick his letter, and is cash, down his throat. Jerk.

I watched as my brother got up and placed his dishes in the sink. He was still smirking when he left the room.

Joe was a playful, loveable, wise guy. You couldn't help but want to give him a great big hug followed by an even bigger kick in the… butt. Like right now, for example. Every muscle in my body ached to give him a kick so hard it would somehow wipe that smirk off of his face. But he was my brother, he was supposed to annoy me, and he was an expert at it.

I remained in the kitchen and finished my toast then poured myself a glass of milk which I swallowed in one gulp. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, ran upstairs to comb my hair, wash my face and brush my teeth. My brother and sister were waiting downstairs with their coats on when I heard the bus screech to stop outside. I heard my brother holler something, which was my cue that it was time to go. I sprinted downstairs, backpack in hand, and grabbed my lunch from the fridge, stuffed it inside then slug my pack over my shoulder. Grabbing my coat off the hook by the door I stepped outside opening and closing the front door with my free hand. I dashed towards the corner where the bus was stopped and met the bus just as my brother was getting on.

"Why the hurry Danny? You had a whole 'nother 2 seconds or so," my brother chirped as he sauntered onto the bus.

"Shut up!" I gasped between breaths.

I slowly stepped onto the bus, looking for my regular spot. It was embarrassing having to ride the "big yellow taxi" to school, especially when you're seventeen. Perhaps it was because everyone else in my grade had their license AND their own cars by now while I was short the latter. My dad thought that having a vehicle while in school was too much responsibility, the only way we would own a car at that age was if we paid for it on our own.

As I made my way to the back of the bus, I finally eyed my regular spot. I was about to make my way further towards my seat when I suddenly realized that it wasn't empty. I stared in disbelief at a dark haired boy looking out the window. He was cute, cute enough that I could feel my cheeks blush with just my first glance of his face. His skin was sort of pale with a hint of faded freckles in his cheeks. His eyes were velvet green, so amazing that even in his reflection it was mesmerizing.

I don't know how long I stood their dumbfounded but I began to feel the bus move as the vibrations from the bumpy road sent waves through my feet. I stopped looking for my seat, looked over and saw that my brother was sitting alone and plopped down beside him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his eyes widened with shock.

"Just shut up a sec, would you!" I hissed, still flustered.

I saw Joe turn around, obviously to see what I was worked up about. He then looked at me with a very sheepish smirk.

"You got a crush on the new kid, do yah?" he grinned… again.

"What? Why don't you please JUST be quiet for two seconds of your entire existence! I am not in the mood to tolerate you or your annoyances!"

"Settle down," he said calmly, and glanced over his shoulder again. "Hey, you know his sister is kinda cute too. Perhaps when you get to know your boyfriend better we could go Dutch?"

What was he talking about now? I didn't notice anyone besides the boy. I stared at my brother with a contemptuous look when I realized he made me curious. I started to look around the bus, pretending as though I lost something. When I thought I had my timing right, I glanced at the seat that I usually sit. Then I saw her, she had the same ghostly skin and deep green eyes. Obviously this family had some lookers.

Who the heck were they? I remembered that a new family was supposed to be moving into town. I thought that it was typical small town gossip when there weren't any new kids on the first day of school. It was now Thursday, and most of the anticipation of newcomers had faded. What a perfect time to make a grand appearance.

I pitied them. I remember being the new kid last year, when we moved here to this small town in British Columbia from our cozy little house on the prairies. The stares and glares were relentless: the locals seemed to have an innate need to be the first to get a glance at the new family.

We moved to Williams Lake because dad received work out here as a fire inspector, and with all the forest fires and industrial work around here, he thought that this little town would be perfect for us to settle down and finish school. Mom wanted to move here too, but I don't see why she cared. Mom was never home anyway, except to interfere with our routine. Mom called herself an artist, though I couldn't tell you what she did. Mom used her art as an excuse to leave all the time.

I felt the cool air rush across my face as the doors of the bus opened up. My sister got up to leave with the rest of Central Junior High School students while I remained firmly rooted in my seat. My cheeks were still warm with embarrassment as I glanced at the younger students getting up to leave. That's when I notice another one of them. The young girl was blonde, with snowy white skin and very delicate looking. She had a very unusual eye color, some sort of liquid gold. I whirled my head back to where she came from and I saw another boy, whom I also hadn't noticed earlier. He had curly brown hair and a strong physique, but deep green eyes like the first two.

Ok, there are four of them.

"What classes do you have this morning?" I muttered to my brother, the two of us weren't good at small talk, but I had to come up with something, I needed the distraction.

"I have Math and then Social, first and second period. I'll skip Miss Carlyle's English class in third; she bores the hell out of me," he teased. If he was planning on skipping class he would never admit it to me.

"Yeah right, at least you don't have gym this morning; I would trade for your schedule any day."

I had English in first period, followed by Physics in the second. Then, for some extra spice in my life, I had our new gym teacher, Mr. Raymore, for "Physical Education" class. Third period sucked for me too.

"Hey, I'm going to catch a ride after school today. A few of us guys are going to toss the football around after school."

"You know it's supposed to rain, right?"

"Excellent," he smirked. "Won't need to shower after."

I rolled my eyes. My brother was a little too free-spirited for my taste, and never took anything seriously. I had to admit it somehow suited him perfectly, even if it annoyed the hell out of me.

I heard the bus screech to a stop. We were at the high school, and I quickly grabbed my things making a deliberate effort to not look at the people behind me. I got up and slowly walked down the crowded isle desperate for the smell of fresh air. Once outside I said good-bye to my brother and strode towards the main doors of the high school.

I must admit that this was an amazing looking building. It was large, tan'ish brown in color and was the length and size of at least twelve two story houses side by side. The large windows in each classroom were lit with streams of yellow shinning through and made it evident that the teachers were already there.

On the ends of the building were two separate gyms. This small community of Williams Lake decided that Physical Education (a.k.a. my inevitable demise) should be mandatory for all students in high school, to encourage them to be active and healthy as adults. Goody for me. The sides of the school were surrounded by the thick forest of William's Lake while the front grounds of the school had long walkways that lead to the main doors.

There were extremely large, dark evergreen trees planted in the grass between the slabs of concrete sidewalk. The school had a red tin roof, which seemed to compliment the beauty of the evergreens, the grey sky and silky tan of the front of the building.

As I entered the school I met my friend Melanie, who was always a chatter box, just beyond the entrance way. She joined me in my walk to my locker.

"Danny! Did you hear that the new family is in town? I heard that they should be in school today!" she exclaimed a little overanxious.

"Yeah, I knew they were in town now," I said plainly.

"Really! How?" she questioned.

"They were on my bus this morning."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "What are they like?"

"Pretty plain I guess." I lied.

"Well I heard that one of them is going to be in our grade! Pretty cool, huh?"

I felt my face turn red again. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that. There were three of them coming to high school. The odds of one of them being in my grade were pretty good.

"That could be nice, I guess," I said passively.

"Oh come on, Danny! You can't tell me that you honestly don't care!"

"Ok, fine. I won't tell you how much I couldn't care less," I rolled my eyes and said exasperated. I noticed how my legs started walking faster, like they were trying to run away from our conversation.

"You know, you never get excited about anything. I was excited when you came here! It's good to have someone different for a change. Everyone already knows everyone around here; it's nice to have something fresh in the pot once in a while," Melanie pleaded hoping that I would share in her enthusiasm.

I remembered being that "something" last year. I cringed at the memory. We arrived at our lockers, with Melanie's being several down from mine. I started to fumble with the combination on my lock, and when I finally heard it click I opened the door and placed my lunch and jacket inside. I zipped my backpack open and started to unload my homework.

"Excuse me," I heard a soft but rusty voice from behind me. "They told me this locker was no longer taken."

I whirled my head around and stood there in shock. It was the green eyed boy I first saw on the bus.

Of course.

Looking at him from this close a distance mesmerized me again. I could feel my cheeks burn and my eyes water. My necklace seemed to weigh a thousand pounds as it hung around my neck and felt like it was choking me. I stared into his piercing eyes, somehow knowing they were looking right through me. I started to feel this really weird connection; like electricity was pulling us together and charging us both.

As my eyes memorized the contours of his face I realized how he was that soft sort of cute. He would be Archie rather than Reggie if he were a comic book character. He was amazing to stare at, having a strange kind of untypical beauty.

It took a moment before I pulled my wits together long enough to choke out some words.

"Yeah, she dropped out after the second day," I stammered.

I noticed how he stared at me, like he was searching, and recognizing something. Abruptly his eyes turned away as he opened the locker in question and put his belongings inside.

"Do you know where Mr. Glaslyn's class is?" he asked politely. His voice made me swoon a little more than I liked.

"Up those stairs, first…," I stuttered, "no, second door to your left." I pointed towards

**This chapter is dedicated to my step-sister Melanie.**

**True Story: Melanie auditioned for a part in a movie called "New Moon"… (Perhaps you all have heard of it?) She was told that she would have been considered for the part, but had too much pale-face in her!**

**Personally I believe that Melanie doesn't truly belong as sub character in New Moon, but rather as a front runner here!**

**Agreed?**


	2. Chapter 2 Soccer

Chapter Two

Soccer

Melanie and I walked to class together. She didn't bare witness to my catastrophe; her locker was just a little too far away.

"Was that one of the new students you were talking to?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently he has Mr. Glaslyn's class this morning," I tried to sound nonchalant, but I think I failed.

"I wish! Computer class first period would be great; at least it would give me a chance to type out my assignments in the morning." I could here the envy in her voice.

"Yeah, it would be nice," I sighed. It was a lie. After my embarrassment this morning I am glad that I didn't have class anywhere near that boy. I could still feel the faintest burn in my cheeks.

"We will have computers next semester," I volunteered.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled. "It would be nice to get to know _him_ though, don't you think?"

"I don't think it matters either way." Mel was obviously thinking about the new boy and I wish she would let it go. She has a way of obsessing over things and letting everyone know about it. Sometimes I wondered if she was capable of keeping her emotions inside. Like I did, all the time.

We stepped into class and took our seats. Once Miss Carlyle started talking about Romeo and Juliet, I knew I was in trouble. I never understood that old English gab. With all the "thee's" and "thou's", why couldn't they just say "you" or "him"? And why the heck does everyone have to end up dead anyway? It was depressing. Perhaps my mind was not yet ready to "appreciate" Shakespearian literature, but in my defense, it's really hard to appreciate something that puts you to sleep, unless you're going for a cure for insomnia.

The hour dragged on, and I glanced over at Melanie a few times. I was envious of her ability to focus on such a dry subject. I knew I had to get her to explain the lesson to me later, in today's kind of English. Melanie might have been a chatter box, but she was a straight A student. She was an attentive, disciplined sponge. I was extremely jealous of her ability to soak up what seemed to be the most complex material. I was also grateful, because as a result of my lack of focus in class I found her more than willing to help me out, and with an amazing degree of patience. She's the reason I was doing well in school. I never had A's before. (They were low A's, but A's nonetheless). Melanie was my official tutor. Even though I was dying to chat or bug her in class, I didn't. I knew that she was my only hope, my only chance to understand whatever it was the teacher was talking about. So I didn't bug her. I needed her to know everything so that she could teach me later.

Just when I thought that class would never end, I saw Melanie close her books and get up. I shocked myself out of my distracted trance while gathering my books and back pack and left the room with her.

"Thank god that's over!" I revealed with a sigh of relief.

"It's a classic love story! Why are you such a bear?" she stated very defensively.

"Please, when was the last time you ever heard of a guy doing himself in because of a girl? Look around you Mel! Guys AREN'T like that; they never have been and NEVER will be!" I sighed at the truth of my statement. I don't know of any relationship that strong. I don't know if one could ever truly love another that much. It was just a story. It wasn't real.

"Well, I happen to love the story Danny. It's nice to dream about, you know?" she gleamed as her eyes seemed to turn inward and take her to a place where she really was Juliet.

"You are such a hopeless romantic!" I laughed. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Melanie was thinking.

We sauntered into our Physics class together and took our seats. I always sat behind or beside Mel in my classes, that way it was easier for her to wake me up if I needed it. It also came in handy when Mr. Palliser or the other teachers checked to see if I was paying attention by asking random questions. Melanie would let an answer "slip" every now and then to save me.

I got to my seat behind Mel and fell into my desk. My books made a thump as they hit the table. "What time do you want to come over tonight?" I asked lazily.

"How about right after school? I have to help my brother with his homework after supper, and then Mom said that we would watch Romeo and Juliet tonight, since we are studying it in class. Would you like to join us?" she innocently asked.

"Uh, no thanks!" I said, sounding more put off then I intended.

I was staring at Mel as her eyes suddenly looked past me. I saw a huge smile grow across her face. She suddenly shrieked with glee, and turned around to compose herself.

I turned my head to see what had her so speechless and felt my necklace become heavy again, and warm. My heart started to race as my blue eyes found themselves staring directly into eyes so deep and green that their beauty surpassed that of any royal emerald. I felt the now familiar flush of my cheeks but did not remove my gaze.

"Hello again," said the dreamlike voice. "Do you know if anyone is sitting here?" he directed his gaze to the seat directly behind mine.

It took me a second before I realized that he was talking to me, and then another second to process his question.

"No, most seats in the back aren't taken; it's not a very big class. Most students skip taking Physics," I thought I barely mouthed the words, but I was grateful that he seemed to understand them clearly.

"I'm Thomas Wilcox, I don't believe that I caught your name." He spoke in a silky tone.

"I'm Danielle Lanigan, but I prefer to be called Danny… and this is my friend Melanie Grenfell." I turned my head to see that Mel looked like she was drunk. She kept staring right at Thomas and batting her eyelashes while sighing every now and then. At least my behavior seemed somewhat normal compared to her.

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Thomas stated. "What classes do you have next?"

Mel finally fell out of her trance long enough to speak. "We both have gym next, but our class is split. I have class in the new gym, Danny has class in Gym two."

"We're actually not in the gym today, we have soccer outside," I commented with disgust.

I saw a broad smile spread across Thomas's face. "Would you mind if I followed you to class, Danny? Since you know the way…"

I swallowed hard. "You have class in gym two next period?"

"I believe they called it Physical Education, and yes I do. In gym two, and apparently with you." His smile turned into a grin, a completely irresistible smirk. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Great. Now he would witness both my inarticulate bumble-brained nature and my awkward, inapt attempts at coordination all in the same day. What a perfect first impression I was making.

"Sure, and I'll show you some of the school along the way," I replied, thinking that if I showed him enough of the school he would not need my escort services any longer and therefore, hopefully, I would not have an audience in the event that I embarrass myself further.

"Thanks." He smiled at me.

Just then Mr. Palliser came through the door and I felt a slight surge of relief. I turned around to face the front and saw Mel still gawking at Thomas. I tried to move my head into her line of sight in hopes to get her to snap out of it. It worked; Mel sighed, shook her head and then turned around to face the front of the class. I am glad I am not the only one that has butterflies on account of this boy. I can't believe my luck! Why did I have to have class with this boy? Why did he have to be the one to sit behind me? Why did he need me to show him to his next class? And worst of all, why did we have to have GYM class together? I decided that I was having a bad day.

Mr. Palliser was about ten minutes into his lecture when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. My necklace flared from around my neck, it felt like it was burning right into me, it was everything I had inside of me not to reach up and tare it off.

"Danny, can I borrow your notes from the first couple of classes?" Thomas asked in a whisper so low I wasn't even sure that I was hearing it.

I didn't respond, I was still melting at the sound of his words, the musky sweet smells that came with his presence and the memory of his eyes, how looking into them could make you forget your very being.

I didn't turn around to face him. I simply cracked open my binder, grabbed the small pile of notes and handed them to Thomas from over my shoulder. I pretended to be engrossed in the lesson.

I heard Thomas say "Thank you" in that same hushed whisper; I turned my head ever so slightly and nodded in response. I was careful not to look at him.

For the first and probably only time in the history of the universe, Physics class went by way too fast. I was extremely aware of the minutes passing by, the countdown when this boy and I would be somewhat alone; together.

When class ended I immediately closed my book, placed my pen in my pencil case and got up. I was surprised to see Thomas already waiting at the door for me. _Good_, I thought. I wanted this over as quickly as possible. I caught a glimpse of Mel before I left. I wasn't sure if the expression she wore was one of jealousy or envy, but I knew the look meant that I would have to tell her everything about our little walk the moment she and I were out of earshot of Thomas.

"Have fun at gym!" I heard Mel shout as Thomas and I walked out the classroom door.

I waved at her with my hand while trying to keep my attention straight in front of me. This served two purposes: It kept me from looking directly into Thomas's eyes and it helped to ensure that I didn't trip or run into anything.

"The people here are really… interesting," I heard Thomas say through a smile.

"It can be annoying at first, but you get used to it," I said back, still looking forward.

"You're not from around here then?"

"No, my family moved here just over a year ago. My dad said that the work out here was good and would last a while. He wanted to see us settled for the last few years of school."

"So, you just have one brother and sister then?"

I thought for a second and wondered how he would know that, and then I remembered the school bus ride this morning. I didn't think he had noticed anyone while he was staring out the window but apparently he had.

"Yes, my brother Joe entered high school here this year, my sister Lindsay will be a freshman next year. What about your brother and sisters? I saw them on the bus this morning."

"We are all a year apart. Michelle is the oldest. She graduates this year. Jesse is a year younger than me, he's a freshman. Theresa is in grade nine."

"You must live a ways out of town. My family is usually one of the first to get picked up."

"We live just a couple of miles away from your place. We are only temporarily taking the bus, until our cars arrive."

I pondered all locations in my head which were approximately two miles or so away from our place. I could only think of the abandoned Cudworth mansion. I quickly shook the thought from my head, as the place had been abandoned for over 60 years, and by all accounts was supposed to be haunted. Surely a place that has not been inhabited for so long would no longer be livable. They probably live on an acreage or something that I just hadn't noticed yet. I have only been here a year after all.

We made it to our lockers and I started dialing the combination. I opened the door but before I could place my binder inside, Thomas stopped me.

"Here are your notes back," he said as he handed me the loose pieces of paper.

I was obviously confused, my concentration broke and I made the mistake of gazing into his glowing green eyes.

"I thought you needed to copy the notes?" I asked quizzically.

"Already done." He flashed me his binder and flipped through the pages. I was shocked to see that he was right. The notes from the last four classes, including today's, were there in the most perfect and neat writing you can imagine. "I'm a quick study."

I was not surprised at the comment. The tally of my inadequacies kept adding up. I was more klutzy, incoherent and now dumber then this magically mysterious boy. I felt about two feet tall. I didn't like how this boy made me feel so small, so ugly, and so wonderful all at the same time. Hopefully as time passes I'll be able to get him out of my head.

I grabbed my notes from his hand, placed them in my binder and put it in my locker. I then grabbed my backpack with my soccer gear inside and shut the door. Thomas had his backpack in hand and was staring at me with an innocent smile.

"Lead the way," he said with a small gesture of his hand.

His manners made me laugh a little. Thomas was definitely very polite.

"What classes do you have this afternoon?" I asked, hoping to point out the rooms where he would need to go along the way.

"Chemistry and then Algebra, how about you?"

"French and then… Algebra." _Dang it_, I thought. That will be our third class together!

"Well I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other this Semester."

"It looks like it," I said in defeat.

Just then I noticed that a large number of females were staring at me. Well actually, they were staring past me and looking at my companion as he glided along beside me.

We passed the long hallway that held the shop, art and chemistry classes and I pointed it out to Thomas.

"Take this hallway after lunch," I told him abruptly. "The chemistry lab is at the end of the hall on the left."

"Good to know, where is our Algebra class?" he asked.

"It's the classroom just to the right of our lockers." Ugh, I thought again. OUR Algebra class. Like having two classes in the day with the boy wouldn't be enough.

"That's convenient," he chirped.

"Yeah, works out well," I tried to agree, but I think it was obvious that I didn't. Not even a little bit.

We had finally come to the locker rooms just beside the gym.

"I guess here is where I let you off," I said, now cheerily. I had done it. I walked him to class without any major catastrophes. "Everyone meets in the gym for attendance before going outside."

"Thanks," he said. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

I watched as he walked gingerly into the boy's locker room. Then I took in a deep breath of air which still held his scent. I felt my head get a little dizzy from the aroma, so I quickly strode toward the girls locker room.

The locker room smelled like sweaty gym socks and was enough to fully snap me out of my daze. I found a bench, sat myself down and started to open my backpack. As I began pulling out its contents I overheard voices come from the lockers around the corner.

"Have you seen the new boys in school today? They are absolutely gorgeous!" I recognized the overwhelming voice instantly. It was Jenny Janzen, or J.J. as she preferred to be called.

I instantly heard a snooty voice answer. "One of them had computers with me this morning. He sat right beside me but he didn't say hardly a word. He's really shy. All I got out of him was that his name is Thomas," the voice snipped. It could belong to only one person; Sydney Viscount.

I really missed not having Mel with me in gym class. She wasn't eager to cut anyone down and she didn't care that I wasn't a great athlete. Most importantly though, was that she didn't laugh when I made mistakes. When I messed up (which happened a lot), she just encouraged me to keep at it. It was very easy to like Melanie.

I slipped my soccer clothes on and made my way out the door. I was one of the first to the gym so I sat down on the floor against one of the radiators along the wall. _Might as well try and get warm now_, I thought to myself. I knew that I would be freezing once I stepped outside.

As the students filtered into class I noticed the gym door open and Lori Watson walked through amongst some of the other students. I gave her a wave and she slowly sauntered over and sat down beside me.

"Everyone's talking about the new family in town," Lori said, in way that seemed to invite further conversation on the subject.

"Yeah, they were on my bus this morning. Thomas has class with us now," I said as if it didn't matter at all, which I hoped it wouldn't.

"Really?" Lori said back. "What's he like?"

"Not really sure, didn't talk to him that much."

"Hymph. What does he look like?"

As if he heard his cue, Thomas walked into the gym with a few of the other boys. I looked around to see that every female in our class was now staring at him.

"He's right there," I pointed. Just then Thomas looked my way and waved, I felt my cheeks flush a little, but I was quick to respond with a wave back.

"Wow! He is a form of eye candy isn't he?" Lori drooled.

"That's what everyone keeps saying anyway…" I let the thought trail off. I've barely known the boy for three hours and this topic has already started to wear on me.

The gym doors then flew open and Mr. Raymore pushed through.

"Hello class! Good to see everyone ready," Mr. Raymore boomed throughout the gym. "Miss Lanigan, how are you feeling today? That was quite the spill you took yesterday."

"Fine, thanks," I spoke up across the gym. I saw Thomas look at me. It almost seemed like a look of concern swiped across his face.

Mr. Raymore then proceeded with the customary roll call for attendance. There were now eighteen of us in class.

"We have a new student… Thomas Wilcox. Where are you Thomas?"

I saw Thomas raise his hand over the crowd. Everyone immediately had his attention.

"Do you play any sports Thomas?" Mr. Raymore asked with intent curiosity.

"Yes sir. I like to play volleyball, badminton, and track and field," Thomas listed.

"Do you plan on joining any of our fine athletic teams now that you are here?" Mr. Raymore boasted.

"Yeah, sure. If it's not too late, I would like to join the volleyball team," Thomas stated.

"Excellent, tryouts for both our senior men's and women's teams are Monday." Mr. Raymore seemed pleased at his new find, he seemed to have faith in Thomas's abilities just by looking at him.

We then made our way through the back gym doors. I felt the cool breeze hit me as I walked through the wind tunnel that led to the field. The well groomed grass was cool and wet. The clouds hung in darkness and threatened to rain. Even though I wore a bunny hug and a wind jacket I could still feel myself shiver. I was somewhat grateful for the warm up laps that we would customarily run around the field before we began our drills for the day.

I started to break into my running stride. I felt very strong, almost graceful. I was surprised how easily the air filled my lungs and how I was able to transfer the movement of my legs into a smooth glide. I evenly placed one foot in front of the other as the class paraded across the grass.

"Slow down Danny, we still have a whole hour of class left!" I heard Lori plead as she started to pant behind me.

"Sorry, I guess I just feel like running today."

"You NEVER feel like running Danny," Lori did not hesitate to point that fact out.

"Guess I just have a lot of things on my mind, I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing," It was true, the running seemed to make me fall into a trance.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Mel is going to come over and help me with my homework, then I am going to hang out at home for the evening. Dad is going to be home late, so I promised to make supper and help out."

"A couple of us are going to go out to The Cottage for burgers, if you are interested," Lori invited.

"No, tonight's not the best night," I started thinking about how much work it was going to be to go over and understand the English lesson I had taken just a few hours earlier.

"Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind."

"Thanks." It was nice of Lori to include me, even if she may have another motive that I wasn't picking up on.

Mr. Raymore called the warm-up to an end. We then got into pairs of two and grabbed a soccer ball. Our drill was to rotate in a circle across the field and pass the ball back and fourth to our partner.

I did not like these types of drills. I barely mastered walking and chewing bubble gum at the same time. The whole running, kicking and turning thing was a skill on a whole new level beyond that of what my body willingly wanted me to do. I proceeded with caution.

As we strode around the field I made several attempts to cheat at this drill. I kicked the ball a little too far ahead of Lori, to keep her from passing it back to me right away. This would make me feel bad, as she would always have to chase the ball off of our route to go and retrieve it. I then decided I would stop the ball entirely before attempting to kick it (in an attempt to achieve some form of stability for my two left feet). Considering this was a movement drill, it wasn't too long before Mr. Raymore caught up with me and I was forced to attempt the drill correctly, with coordinated movement and timing.

Just when I thought that the drill was going well, the inevitable happened. I saw the rolling ball headed towards me and I adjusted my speed to allow myself to kick the ball with my right foot. In doing so I stepped on a very wet and slippery patch of grass with my left foot, the only foot that held me to the ground. I still followed through with the kick however, a mistake that would lead to the undoing of my thus far, uneventful class. With the swinging of my right foot the momentum of my entire lower body was whisked out from under me. It was like I was standing on a table and someone suddenly decided to pull the cloth out from beneath me. Both my feet flew into the air and I heard a dull thud as I landed on my back in the soft grass. I felt the whoosh of air exit my lungs and the impending pain of being winded.

As I lay there, I started to feel the gaze of the entire class on me. It was not unfamiliar, but still uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Danny?" It was the passive, somewhat concerned voice of Lori.

"Yes, I think I just winded myself." I was still trying to catch my breath.

As I started to raise myself off of the ground, I reached for one of the many hands that were offering to help to pull me to my feet. I felt a very strong and yet gentle grip grab my hand, a hand that was very cool to the touch, like gabbling a piece of smooth carved glass.

The instant I felt the cool hand touch my skin, I felt the warm burn in my cheeks, around my neck and, once again… in my necklace. I instantly knew who was helping me to my feet, and I didn't even have to look at his face.

"Are you OK?" Thomas leaned towards me and asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah, happens all the time," I tried to shake off his gaze and the rest of the stares.

Just then Mr. Raymore appeared. "Another spill Danny? If you aren't feeling up to it, you can sit for the rest of class."

As much as I wanted to sit to avoid further embarrassment, I didn't want the extra attention. Besides, I would freeze on the sidelines if I didn't keep moving, and I really was feeling fine. Better than usual after my slip-ups.

"Alright class, shows over!" Mr. Raymore looked up and began to address the class with instructions for our next drill. While he was talking I overheard some snickers and voices coming from behind me.

"I bet she fell on purpose, no one is that much of a ditz," I recognized the rude arrogance of Sydney's voice instantly.

"It looked pretty real to me," JJ responded back.

"She's just trying to make the moves on the new kid. Like she has a shot. He is so out of her league," I could hear the contempt in Sydney's voice.

"Danny doesn't seem to be the kind to play games. She probably just fell again. She fell yesterday and Thomas wasn't around to see that," Jenny replied in almost a defensive tone, but more in a way to try to assure Sydney of something.

"Well then she's the biggest clown I've ever met. How embarrassing. I can't believe she wouldn't opt to sit out. Only someone completely retarded would want to continue to make of fool out of themselves."

Just then I looked up and saw Thomas's face. He looked angry. I wouldn't have thought that his completely angelic face could look angry, but it did. It made me wonder what he was thinking about.

Lori and I participated in the next drill without incident. Then the class broke into a scrimmage game. I was lucky enough to be on Lori's team along with Peter, Mark and Clayton who usually were pretty good about tolerating my clumsiness. On the other team were Sydney, Jenny, and Thomas, as well as a few other students. Once my team went to the sidelines to grab our jerseys and put them on, the game was underway.

The opposing team started with possession. I could not believe how coordinated Thomas looked on the field. It was like the ball was his pet and it did whatever he commanded of it. I watched as he weaved gracefully around everyone on the turf, and just before he got to our goal he passed the ball to an open player on his team. I don't know why he didn't just take the last shot himself, but he was still a dream to watch. Luckily David, Thomas's teammate, missed the net and we took possession of the ball. Peter, Mark and Clayton then set out on a skilled attack of there own, but were stopped by Thomas about twenty feet from the goal.

Class continued in the same intense scoreless fury for the next twenty minutes when suddenly Mr. Raymore blew the whistle.

"To end the tie, we are going let the game be decided by a penalty kick," Mr. Raymore announced to the class. "Each team will pick three strikers."

It was no surprise that Peter, Mark and Clayton were picked from our team. The other team's strikers were Thomas, Sydney and David.

First up was Thomas, and to no one's surprise, he placed an effortless kick into the top right corner of the net for a goal.

Mark shot next, and missed the net by only inches. We were down by one.

After Mark it was David's turn, and he kicked one right to the goalie who caught the ball effortlessly. Unfortunately, Clayton made the exact same shot on our team during his turn up, so we were still down by one when Sydney went up to kick.

I kept wishing I could do something, anything to sabotage Sydney's kick. I would never hear the end of the gloating if she scored this goal. The winning goal. I stared at the ball intently hoping to wiggle it, as if I could move it with my mind. Then just as she started to wind up to kick the ball something strange happened. The ball did move, ever so slightly, but it did move. Sydney must have been thrown off by the subtle shifting because her resulting kick was nothing more then a lazy roller to the goalie. I smiled broadly and let out a squeak of glee. I listened to her protest to Mr. Raymore but all I could hear him say in response was "A kick's a kick." I felt the smile on my face.

Last to shoot was Peter. It was like he fed off of the anticipation of the moment and made no mistake with his shot. He placed the ball to the left of the goalie just out of his reach. We were tied.

" O.K." Mr. Raymore addressed the class again. "Since your teams can't decide a winner, let's let the other team decide who will win. Each team will choose who will kick against them."

My heart sank. I knew the other team was going to choose me. They know I can't stand and kick at the same time. I was suddenly very nervous.

"Peter, who has your team picked?" asked Mr. Raymore.

"Alison," Peter replied.

I watched as Alison walked over to the ball placed on the field. I heard some words of encouragement from Sydney, Jenny and the rest of her team. That seemed to give her a boost of confidence as she wound up and kicked the ball. I heard the slight "ping" noise as the ball hit the goal post and bounced away from the net. It was a very close shot.

"Very nice try Alison," said Mr. Raymore, slightly impressed. "Now Sydney, has your team picked who is going to shoot against you?"

"Yes, we pick Danny. If she can keep from falling down she might actually be able to strike the ball," she snickered.

I heard some of the class giggle at her cheeky little comment and it angered me. Her last kick was certainly nothing to brag about. She was always so damn rude.

I stared at the black and white ball out on the dark green grass in front of me. I felt myself focus; I felt everything around me quiet down. I approached the ball with a pace that matched my beating heart. As I placed my left foot beside the ball I felt my right foot follow through with the kick. I focused hard on the ball, like I was trying to place all my energy behind it. The moment I felt my foot connect with the ball it was like an explosion went off in my head. I struck the ball with what felt like the force of my body AND my mind. When I looked up I saw the ball blast towards the net. It shot strait above the goalie, just below the goal post. I have never kicked a ball that hard in my life. The goalie didn't have time to raise his hands above his head; the ball was already past him. I scored. Wow.

I turned my head to see almost an entire class staring at me in disbelief; the only exception was Thomas who wore a broad grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

Chapter Three

Darkness

"Danny!!! Tell me EVERYTHING!!!" Mel demanded as we sat down to lunch together. "I mean it! Don't leave anything out!"

I looked around our little hallway, checking to see if anyone else would be listening. I liked having our lunch out here on the benches. It was much less noisy than the cafeteria.

"Well…" I started while eating my sandwich, "there really isn't that much to tell. I walked Thomas to the gym, and showed him where his classes were along the way. Apparently he has Algebra with us last period." I knew that Mel would be very excited about that little piece of information. "I didn't see much of him on the soccer field, except when he helped me up after I wiped out."

Mel didn't seem even slightly phased when I told her about my mishap; she just kept nodding at me and eating her lunch. She was used to hearing stories of me landing on my butt. As long I was still walking with all pertinent body parts, she never seemed alarmed.

"What's he like? You know… funny, sweet, charming… that kind of stuff." Mel prodded, between sips of juice from her bottle.

"Oh, um, he's well-mannered. Very gentleman-like." … and charming and sweet like she said, but I didn't need to say it out loud and encourage her. She was already looking love-struck as it was.

"Hey, I got the winning goal in gym today!" I said, trying to change the subject. "It was a penalty kick. I nailed the ball over the goalie's head."

Mel smiled at me with encouragement. "Hey, that's great Danny! See I told you that you would like soccer once you got into it."

Saying that I liked soccer was a bit of an exaggeration. Although after today's experience in class I had to admit I found the thought of it much more tolerable.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Sydney's face when I scored, especially after she missed her shot!"

"I wish I could have seen that!" smiled Mel. "I bet it was priceless!"

"Yeah, the whole class was kinda speechless. I think it was beyond what they expected."

"Well, I know that you are capable of things like that. I told you, I can feel it."

I laughed at that, Mel believed in me more that I did. She always said that I was bound for amazing things. I don't know why, but she always seemed genuine with it.

I looked out the window at the overhanging red tin roof. I saw the water drip from its edge like a hose that wasn't turned off all the way. Yuck. It was raining again. At least soccer was over. My thought's wondered to my brother and whether or not he would be joining me on the bus after all. Perhaps his so called "practice" would be called on account of rain.

Mel interrupted my train of thought.

"Mom is going to pick me up after she is done work; I talked to her on my cell right after Gym class. Does that work for you Danny?"

I nodded.

"Great! Well we should get to our class. I have some questions to ask Madame Montemarte before it starts."

"Let's go."

The class was completely empty when Mel and I arrived. I sat down in my desk while Mel stood up at hers, examining her assignment that was not due until Monday. She had little red marks in several places; I assumed that it marked the places where she had questions.

Once Madame Montemartre came into class and sat down at her desk, Mel walked over to her and bombarded her with questions. I sat quietly as the students slowly walked through the door and took their seats. Finally when Mel had answers to all her questions she strolled to her seat beside mine just in time to hear the bell ring.

Madame Montemartre started handing out her customary vocabulary sheets. She handed out these sheets once or twice a month, each with up to one hundred French words on them. The assignment was simply to translate the words into English, and then commit them to memory. Each week there were typically one or two pop quizzes on the vocabulary words.

I looked at the long list and groaned. It would take me almost an hour to look up all of these words, and then another three before I got half of them memorized.

Once Madame Montemarte started her lecture I fell into my familiar inattentive daze. I looked at Mel and saw her listening assiduously to the lesson. All I could think was that if I wasn't able to understand Old English in my morning class when we studied Shakespeare, then how was I ever supposed to understand French? It's a completely different language altogether!

Nearing the end of the class Madame Montemarte gave us the remaining time to start on our vocabulary. I started to gaze at the long list of words trying to pronunciate each one. I stopped when I saw a familiar word, "Flamme". I looked at the word suddenly curious. I never would have thought that the charms I wore may actually represent a word, a real logical word with meaning.

Just as I was about to look up the word I heard the bell rang. I saw Mel jump up and become unusually chipper.

"Come on Danny, let's go!" she tried to hurry me.

"What's your rush?"

"I wouldn't want us to be late for our next class with… um, Mr. Pelly."

Ah. I had almost forgotten. I read through her stutter like an open book. I told Mel that Thomas was in our next class.

I sighed, got my stuff together as Mel stood impatiently at the door waiting for me. It was like she was doing some strange dance, swaying and bopping from side to side in anticipation. When I finally got to the door she had already broke into a stride down the hallway.

"You seem overly anxious Mel," I observed.

"OK, I know. It's just that he's new and he seems really nice, and well, a girl can dream."

I grinned. Yep, Mel was still the hopeless romantic.

We got into class and approached our seats. Mr. Pelly was at the front of the room, erasing notes from the black board. I scanned the room and saw that Thomas was not there yet. I could see the look of disappointment on Mel's face as she slumped into her seat.

As the class started to fill up, I felt Mel's nervous anticipation as well as my own. There were only a few seats in class that weren't taken. There was the one beside mine against the wall near the back, the one near the front corner two rows over, and the one directly in front of Mel. I felt defeat. I didn't know a new student on the planet who would sit near the front of the room if they had the option not to. I knew which seat Mel was hoping Thomas would pick, but in my heart I knew where Thomas was going to be.

Gradually, I could hear Sydney's voice echo as she walked down the hallway. She sat one row over from Mel and me, but in the desk that was besides Mel's. Jenny sat in front of Sydney.

Sydney entered the room, took one glance in my direction and immediately turned up her nose and looked the other way. She pretended to not notice me but instantly her voice shot up an octave.

"Like I told you JJ," she said in an extra loud voice, "I don't need to fall on my backside to get a boys attention. Anyone who acts like a clumsy ditz in front of a boy is just pathetic."

I really, really hated her.

"Well, did you get to talk to him at lunch? You said that you were going to ask him to your table," Jenny asked innocently.

"No, like I told you before, he's really shy," she stated simply. "I am sure he will come around though. He's not an idiot. As long as I don't act like an awkward fool, like some people tend to do, I am sure I'll get to talk to him soon enough. Perhaps I'll invite him out to my birthday party next weekend. Everyone's going to be there."

Mel shot Sydney a deathly glare. Sydney obviously didn't catch it. For whatever reason, Sydney always treated Mel in a very civil manner. Mel didn't buy into her crap though. Mel told me from the first moment I arrived here at William's Lake to stay away from Sydney. Mel insisted that Sydney's mind was evil. From my experience, Mel was right.

Finally, when almost all the students had arrived, Thomas strolled through the door. As soon as I looked up into his eyes I felt the familiar heat within my body and my face started to flush. I saw a smile creep across Thomas's face and I returned the gesture with my own.

This time, I started the conversation.

"How was chemistry?" I asked still feeling the warmth in my cheeks and the tingling around my neck.

"It was OK, for a chemistry class. A little boring, but I managed," he said with a sheepish smirk. "Hey, do you know which seat isn't taken?"

Sydney must have overheard the question, because she immediately responded.

"You can sit here." A look of triumph shot across her face as she offered Thomas the seat in the front corner beside hers. She assumed that after she made the offer Thomas wouldn't seek to sit somewhere else.

Thomas looked at me desperately, but before I could speak Mel beat me to the punch.

"There is also the seat right here in front of me and the one right there beside Danny," she said with a matter of a fact tone. She knew what Sydney was up to, and didn't want Thomas anywhere near her.

"Thanks Mel. Well, I guess I will sit near the back by Danny then. Thanks for the offer… Sydney, is it?"

"Yes," she grumbled and then decided to perk up. "Sydney Melfort. I am in your computer and Gym classes. So if you ever need notes or someone to study with I would be happy to help you out."

Yeah right, like Sydney was "about" studying. She was such a liar. Every student knew how she cheated at everything. There wasn't an exam where she didn't have answers written all the way up her arms, or a paper she didn't find off the internet. I couldn't wait until the day when a teacher finally wised up to her antics and would catch her red handed. I just hoped that I would be around to see it.

I eventually turned my head to see that Mr. Pelly had already started class.

I was bored in Algebra class. It was the only class where I didn't need help. Math was somehow second nature to me, so I didn't pay much attention to the lecture and as a result my mind tended to wonder while taking the notes off the black board.

Every now and then I would look around to see the students all diligently copying the notes that Mr. Pelly scratched onto the wall. All that I could see of Mel was the back of her head, and when I glanced one row over I saw JJ looking desperate to keep up with the pace of the teacher and Sydney doodling in her notebook. The entire class was in various states of conscience in an effort to pay attention to the lesson.

I then made the mistake of glancing over at Thomas. His writing was so incredibly neat and fast, it almost seemed like a blur to my eyes. He must have felt me staring at him because he suddenly stopped writing and turned his head. When I looked into his irresistible eyes I felt a surge of power within my body. Like I wanted to run, or fight or dance or scream. It was such a strange and new sensation that it felt almost uncomfortable. Thomas then turned his head back to the chalk board and I saw a grin crawl across his face. I knew he caught me staring at him, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the blood running through my veins, the strength I felt in my muscles and the sharp awareness of my mind.

I gripped at my pencil with an unusual amount of force to try to control my reaction, but to my shock it snapped in my hand. I felt a few stares glance towards my direction as the students around me heard the dull crack from my shattered pencil.

What was wrong with me? What was this weird and almost uncontrollable urge? It was strong like anger, yet powerful like love. I felt fierce. Algebra class should be the last class in the world to give birth to such an incredible sensation, but I felt like I was about to go insane if I didn't focus my energy on something.

I finally decided to leave the class. I closed my books, and stuffed them in my backpack. Mel heard the noise I was making and then turned around.

"I'm not feeling well," I whispered. "I will meet you at our lockers after class."

Mel nodded in response, and without another word I left the room.

Although my locker was just outside the door I rushed passed it, and went straight towards the bathroom. I walked over to the sink, dropped my backpack and started to run the water. I then leaned over the sink and placed my hands together under the faucet. Once my hands filled with the cool liquid I instantly splashed the water over my face. I must have done this five or six times before I started to feel normal again. I looked at my steely blue eyes in the mirror. They almost seem to have a dull glow to them, but I let the thought pass because I didn't seem to be feeling too normal today anyway.

Just then I heard the bell ring. I grabbed some paper towel and wiped my face. I took one extra moment to compose myself and then decided it was time to return to my locker. On my way there I saw Mel loading her backpack.

I leaned over her. "I will be ready in two minutes, you don't need to hurry."

"Kay, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine now… I must have felt claustrophobic or something."

"Good. I will meet you at your locker as soon as I am done."

When I got to my locker Thomas wasn't there. It didn't surprise me. He probably already left to catch the bus. I started to load up my schoolbag with my homework and my gym clothes. As I was closing my locker I heard Mel's voice.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, I think that I got everything."

"Good, I don't want to be late for your bus," Mel said as we started along our way out to the main exit out of the school. "What was with you breaking the pencil in class?"

"I don't know. It was in my hand and somehow I just snapped it. I didn't realize I was doing it at the time, even I was shocked when I heard the snap because I didn't think I was holding it that hard."

"Something's different about you today, Danny. I can feel it."

"Yeah, I am feeling kinda strange myself actually. Maybe it's some weird teen-age hormonal thing… you know. Like mood swings or a growth spurt or something."

"I don't think that's it Danny. I am sensing something strange about you. It's like you're… you're changing, or something."

"Yes, and soon the aliens will come and beam me up and take me to my home planet to where I belong," I laughed a little sarcastically.

"Well, laugh all you want Danny, but I am right about this. I don't know what it is, but something IS different about you today. Different, from every day I've known you."

"You haven't known me that long you know."

"Doesn't matter. I am still right."

We pushed our way through the exit doors and saw a long line of buses waiting along the street. To my relief it was no longer raining, just a misty type of fog loomed over the ground. As we walked along one of the long concrete sidewalks that stretched away from the school like fingers from a hand, we both noticed Thomas talking with his sister outside of our bus.

I started to slowly feel the surge of power return to my body. I could feel my feet strike the pavement and quicken their pace. My heart started to pound so loudly I thought that it was trying to break free from my chest. When my eyes caught Thomas's I saw the same look of concern I thought I saw in gym class. He didn't approach me, just stared for a moment as I disappeared on the bus, Mel several steps behind me.

I was about to approach my usual seat when I suddenly remembered who occupied it this morning. I then also realized that my brother was not going to be on the bus this afternoon so I quickly sat down in his seat and plopped my schoolbag between my knees.

"I didn't realize we were in a race," I heard Mel pant from over my shoulder. "Hey, don't you usually sit near the back?"

"Not today, long story… I'll explain it to you later," I said with a pleading look in my eyes as I saw that Thomas and his sister had stepped onto the bus.

I felt my heart pound and my face get incredibly hot with each step they took towards me. The surge of energy was completely unbearable. It was more than twice the sensation I felt in Algebra class. Suddenly, things seemed to happen very slowly. Each step Thomas and his sister took was part of a miserable eternity. It looked like Thomas glanced my way and started to say something, but I couldn't make it out. He was talking so slowly.

That's when I started to notice the darkness. It was like someone was slowly removing all the light from existence. I heard Mel's voice, but I couldn't understand her. I slowly felt the energy fade from my body, like a pond that was being drained of its water. The blackness started to creep in faster and faster until it consumed me. I heard Mel's voice plead to me, but I couldn't respond to her. I felt my mind slip into a deep unconscious state and then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Charms

Chapter 4

Charms

I was dreaming.

_I was in the dark, wet forest that surrounded my home. Something was hunting me, but I wasn't scared. I was excited. I WANTED it to find me. It was coming, I could hear it. I felt my body laugh. I was trying to taunt this creature that was so foolish to stalk me in the night, out here in MY forest. Once the creature found me, I would destroy it._

_I saw the shadows of the creature slip through the tall dark green pines of the forest. It was a giant wolf-like being that had the body of a dog, but with long claws, deep fangs, and a face that seemed to be part human. The creature snarled at me, but I didn't flinch. I just laughed a completely unreasonable and irrational chuckle. This angered the creature, and I saw it position itself into a low crouch. I stared into the creatures deep brown eyes as he continued to snarl at me while saliva dripped from its jaws. Suddenly the creature pounced. I felt a smile spread across my face._

"Danny, can you hear me? Danny, it's me. Mel." A voice was speaking my name in desperation. The voice turned to talk to someone else. "I think it's alright, she's coming around."

I slowly felt the consciousness return to my body as I became aware of the noises around me. I struggled to speak.

"Where am I?" I said, still groggy.

"On the bus, the nurse is here. Thomas went and got her as soon as you fainted," Mel explained.

I felt someone's cool hand holding my own, gently rubbing the back with their thumb. I knew who it was.

"Danny, have you fallen or hit your head recently?" I heard the friendly, loveable voice of our school nurse.

"Recently or regularly?" I asked back.

"Either dear," she responded patiently.

"I wiped out a few times during gym class the past couple of days, but I didn't hit my head or anything."

"Hmm," paused the nurse. "Well, I'll let you go if you promise me that if you have any more dizzy spells you'll go straight to the doctor."

"Sure," I said positively. The hospital was not unfamiliar to me.

"My guess is that it's just stress, hon. Make sure that you get lots of rest for the next few days."

"I will."

"You're welcome. I better let you go, or this bus is going to be late," the nurse said as she turned to leave.

"Thanks for your help!" I said trying to sound as appreciative as possible.

"Take care," she smiled as she left the bus.

As soon as the nurse was out of sight Mel jumped at the opportunity to interrogate.

"Danny, WHAT happened?" Mel demanded as soon as the nurse was out of earshot and I was thinking clearly.

I looked up and saw several eyes on me, but they glanced away as soon as I made eye contact. Thomas however, held his gaze steady, along with my hand.

"I am not sure. I just felt drained or something," I responded honestly.

"I have never seen you like this before. I am worried about you!"

"Aww, Mel, don't be… I am sure this will pass." I started to feel the rumble of the bus as we started moving down the gravel road. I was glad to actually be going somewhere.

"What do you remember?" Thomas asked. "Before you fainted."

"Umm…" I paused. "I am not sure, but I did have the weirdest dream. There was this strange wolf in the forest, but I wasn't scared of it. It just seemed so real."

As I was saying this, Thomas listened intently, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You don't remember anything before that. Perhaps what may have caused you to faint?" he asked softly.

"No." Now I was lying. Thomas did not need to know he was the cause for my unintentional napping.

"Well, it's very strange Danny. I am not sure what it is, but it's definitely something weird," Mel chirped in.

"We are almost at Central, I'm going to take my seat. Danny, if you need anything, please let me know," Thomas sounded persuasive.

"I am fine… really." I sighed, for some strange reason I wanted Thomas to stay with me even though my body seemed to act completely alien around him. "Thanks for your help."

He just smiled his now familiar smile in response, let go of my hand and turned and walked to the back of the bus. Mel jumped from her seat in front of me and perched herself in the spot were Thomas was just sitting.

"I think he likes you," she giggled. I hated it when she giggled. "I think he likes you a lot."

"I think he's just being friendly," I sighed. "It's like he's a real gentleman or something. You know, friendly, helpful and with good manners. The way boys used to be, the way boys are supposed to be."

"He still likes you," Mel insisted.

I groaned. I didn't want to have this conversation right now, especially not with Thomas in the bus with us.

The bus haulted at the Junior High School and my sister got on board. Her face practically lit up when she saw Mel sitting there beside me. My sister loved Melanie. If Lindsay and I didn't look so much alike you could almost swear that the two of them were sisters and I was the one from another family. They would talk for hours about clothes, boys and music. I was glad Lindsay had someone she could easily talk to, as I usually wasn't much help with that stuff and mom was hardly ever around.

"Hi Mel!" my sister beamed. "I didn't know that you were coming over today!"

"I am just coming over to help Danny with her schoolwork, when my mom is done work she is going to pick me up and take me home."

"I am sure that Dad can take you there when he gets home, you can stay for supper," Lindsay offered.

"I would love to Lindz, but I can't. I have plans tonight." Mel saw the frown form on Lindsay's face. "Perhaps this weekend, maybe we could have a sleepover or something?"

Lindsay's face beamed. "OK, and we can listen to some of the new songs I downloaded from the internet. I found some really good ones that I know you will love!"

"Sounds good Lindz."

I didn't pay much attention as Lindsay described the songs and the bands from her new downloaded collection. I just stared out the window and looked blankly into the passing trees. The forest was so dark you could barely see more than five feet beyond the tree line. It made me think of my dream and the strange creature that tried to haunt it. I wondered what kind of wolf it was. I remembered its thick maple brown coat, and deep black-brown eyes. I closed my eyes and fell into a trance. The sound of the monster's snarl filled my head, along with images of its long, sharp, protruding fangs.

I couldn't help but think about how I felt in my dream. I was strong, confident and perhaps cocky. I either enjoyed the danger or I knew this monster couldn't hurt me. I was just standing there all alone. I didn't understand why I didn't seem frightened. I should have been scared to pieces. The dream should have been a nightmare, but instead all it did was make me want to fall back to sleep to see how it would end.

"Earth to Danny, this is our stop." The sound of Lindsay's voice snapped me out of my trance. I grabbed my backpack from off of the floor and got up to leave. Just before I left the bus I looked over at Thomas and waved with a smile. I notice him wave back. I then stepped off of the bus.

"What do you want to work on first Danny?" Mel said as we were walking towards the house.

I groaned. The last thing that I wanted to do was homework. I had so much on my mind. "I guess we can work on Shakespeare." I looked over at my sister, "What homework do you have tonight, Lindz?"

"Just math. I got the rest done during school," she stated, rather chipper. She was trying to rub it in.

"I can help you with that too if you would like," Mel directed towards Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled. She hated math, but always found it much easier when she had help. "Cool."

I pulled out the key from my coat pocket, and was surprised to find that when I turned it in the door the catch didn't make its usual click. The door was already unlocked. I was the first to step inside and noticed my dad's boots on the floor and his coat hung up on the hook.

"Dad, are you home?" I shouted loud enough for him to hear me in any room in the house.

"In the kitchen," was his only response.

"Dad, I brought Mel home with me. She's going to help us with our homework," I said while I strolled into the kitchen to meet my father. Once I got there I paused at the doorway and saw my father standing at the kitchen counter, staring at me. He gave me a very grave look.

"I got a call from the school nurse," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. The nurse said that it's probably just stress or something," I told him nonchalantly. "Is that why you came home early?"

"Yes." He was looking at me very strangely. "I thought I should make sure that you were OK."

"I am fine dad, promise." I walked over to the kitchen sink to pour three glasses of water. As I approached my father I felt a new sensation around my neck, it was like a faint tickle. My dad moved out of the way but couldn't stop staring at me. He just looked at me completely mystified.

"Mel, Lindsay and I are going to study in the living room, if that's alright?" I asked, trying to crack his gaze.

"Sure, I will be in the kitchen if you need me. I have to make a few phone calls," he said, but he did not move his watchful eyes.

I could here Mel and Lindsay set up their homework. I picked up the three filled glasses of water in my two hands and made my way into the living room. I was grateful to no longer be under the glare of my father's eyes, even though I got along with my dad incredibly well. My relationship with dad was similar to the relationship I had with my siblings. Perhaps it was because dad seemed so young for his age. Although he was in his forties, he didn't look a day over thirty. He was a handsome man, with dirty blonde hair that was cut in that short but shaggy, rock and roll style. He was taller than me, and had a muscular build. His hair and his smile perfectly matched both mine and my sister's, which made him look more like my brother than Joe did. Dad's watchful eyes usually seemed to comfort me, but for whatever reason today I did not like it. Dad's blue eyes gazed upon me and made me feel very uneasy.

I set the glasses of water down on the coffee table, pulled my schoolwork from my backpacks and opened my books. Mel started to read me quotes from Shakespeare and then explain each one, but I had great difficulty concentrating. Eventually she gave up on me and started to help my sister who gave her undivided attention. As a result, I further lost focus on what I was doing. I zoned out on everything but my father's voice that echoed from the kitchen. He was talking on the phone.

"I am telling you Ella, she's maturing, and faster than I would have EVER thought possible. Yesterday, I felt nothing. Today, I could sense her from over a block away."

There was a pause where I was sure Auntie Ella was talking. I didn't know why dad would choose to tell her this information. Whatever kind of information it was.

"The nurse said that she fainted at school."

Again another pause, but this time I was sure dad cut her off.

"No, I don't know if she felt threatened. She was on the school bus. What was there to be scared of?"

I could hear dad listening intently on Ella's words.

"So you can be here tomorrow?" … "Yes, I will make it work. Thank you, Ella. I am very new at this. I don't know what to do."

I couldn't help but think that this was very odd. I was almost seventeen. If dad was just noticing that I hit puberty now, then he seriously missed the boat.

Just then I heard a honk outside.

"That's my mom. I got to go," Mel said.

"You're going to come over tomorrow? You know, for a sleepover. Right?" Lindsay pleaded; she obviously didn't forget the conversation on the bus.

"I will have to check with my mom first, but I will try," Mel said as she packed up her things. She then got up from the couch, and shouted through the kitchen. "Have a good evening, Mr. Lanigan!"

My father greeted her back and then Mel left out the front door. My sister and I gathered our school work from off of the coffee table.

"Do you still want that pizza, Lindz?" I asked.

"Sure, call me when it's ready." Lindsay then got up and went to her bedroom upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen where my dad was still talking on the phone. From what I could make of the conversation it sounded like he was going to try to get a hold of Mom. I tried not to intrude too much with my ears so I started humming some nameless tune I had in my head. I pulled the pizzas out of the freezer, opened their boxes and placed them on two cooking sheets. I then turned on the oven and pushed the pizzas inside. Dad was still on the phone, and since he hadn't given up staring at me I set the timer for twenty-five minutes, then left the kitchen and sauntered up to my room.

I didn't feel like doing any more school work so I started to clean up my mess. I made my bed, put some clothes in the hamper and removed the clutter from my dresser. I then turned on some quiet tunes and laid on top of my bed. I picked my necklace from off of my chest and started to stare at the charms.

I gazed at the trinkets one by one, admiring each for their beauty. My favorite charm was the first one that I received from my aunt. It was called the "Arme" charm. I looked at the tiny picture scratched on the surface of the shiny coin sized silver metal. The picture looked almost like the crescent moon, but slightly straighter. The curved side of the object was a simple line, but the line that attached the inside ends of the curve was not. It had bends inside the curve itself that almost looked like handles you could grip.

The second charm that I received was the "Électrochoc" charm. It was currently in place right beside the blade charm on my necklace. It had a very simple symbol on it: a lightning bolt. I then received the "Flamme" charm and the "Protégé" charm. These charms were placed on opposite ends beside the first two charms I received. The picture on the face of the "Protégé" charm had a knight's shield on the front with a cross stretching to each end. The fifth and final charm on my necklace was called "Aide". Its picture was the Old English letter A with several drops falling below it. I never really understood the point of the names to the charms, but now I was suddenly intrigued.

I grabbed my backpack from off the floor and looked for my French-English dictionary inside. I thumbed through pages until I found what I was looking for. There under the word "Flamme" was its definition: Flame. It was so simple it was almost maddening. I looked at the charm as it dangled from its silvery chain and saw how the letter F seemed to be like it was on fire. Yep, I thought, definitely made sense to me now.

Just then I heard the oven buzzer sound off from downstairs. I suddenly became aware of the doughy smell of the pizza that penetrated my room. I felt famished. I placed my book on my desk and went downstairs into the kitchen. Lindsay was already downstairs setting the table. I was grateful that dad was nowhere in site.

"Is Joe home yet?" I asked as I absentmindedly placed the oven mitts on my hands and opened the oven to pull out the pizza.

"Yeah, he's in the backyard with one of the new kids from your school today. They've been home for about ten minutes or so."

I froze instantly. Which new kid was Lindsay talking about?

"Do you know what his name is?" I tried to speak calmly.

"Not sure, he wasn't on our bus this afternoon though."

I then paused to think. Well it definitely couldn't be Thomas. He was on the bus with us. Thomas's younger brother Jesse however, might not have been. I didn't notice if he was or wasn't.

"You might as well go and invite them in for dinner," I said to my sister casually, while I transferred the hot pizza to a cutting board so that I could slice it.

My sister didn't make a verbal response to my request, but I saw out of the corner of my eye how she turned and walked out of the kitchen. I continued to slice the pizza and place two pieces on each plate. I then placed the plates at each setting on the table and began to fill the glasses from the juice pitcher.

While I was filling the last goblet with juice my sister, brother and his new friend entered the kitchen.

I felt the presence of our new guest in the tingle across my neck instantly. I didn't even have to guess who it was.

"Hi, Jesse!" I didn't hesitate to greet our guest. "Can I get you anything?"

I the familiar burn tingled around my neck as I stared at Jesse's all too perfect face. If I hadn't already been dumbfounded for most of my day by Thomas's good looks and stunning charm, I would have been completely swept away by his younger brother Jesse. He had the same deep green eyes and pale milky skin, but there were some obvious differences as well. His shoulders were slightly broader than Thomas's and his hair was several shades lighter than dark brown. He stood there with a smile on his face, which was also different from Thomas's. Jesse appeared to be the kind of kid who looked for trouble and would often get away with whatever mischief he found himself in because he was too cute to punish.

"Hi." I was shocked by the deep musty voice that came out of his mouth. "I am fine thanks."

I looked over at my sister who seemed to be sitting in the kitchen chair, completely love struck. She reminded me of Mel in Physics class.

"Would you like to join us for supper?" I politely inquired of our guest.

"No thank you," he again declined politely. "I'd better be getting home myself."

"OK. Well, perhaps next time then?"

"Sure," he responded then turned to my brother. "Same time, same place tomorrow?"

"You bet," Joe responded.

"Nice to meet you Danny." Jesse paused and then looked over at my sister. I suddenly realized we didn't do introductions.

"Nice to meet you too Lindsay." Apparently they weren't necessary; Jesse already seemed to know us both.

Lindsay just smiled and blushed as Jesse acknowledged her.

"See you tomorrow," my brother said as Jesse vanished down the hall.

"Yeah, and I'll bring Thomas. He's not as good as me, but he's quick. See you later." Jesse's voice as it echoed through the walls.

I heard the familiar click of the front door and I knew that Jesse was gone. My brother sat down to the table with a smile and started to devour his pizza.

"So, I see you made a new friend," I asked curiously.

"Yeah, your boyfriend's brother is a good football player. He's quick, strong and got good hands. He's a challenge even for me to keep up with. It's great. I could use a good challenge out on the field."

"First, he's not my boyfriend…." I started to speak but Joe cut me off.

"Then why are you bathing in perfume?"

Confused by his sudden accusation, I stopped to process his question.

"I am not wearing any perfume," I retorted. I couldn't even remember if I owned any of the stuff.

"Yeah, right," my brother stated as he rolled his eyes. "You smell like freakin' daisies."

I didn't understand for the life of me what my bumble brained brother was talking about, so I let it drop and tried to change the subject.

"How is Jesse getting home?" I was suddenly curious. I knew Jesse was too young to drive and I didn't hear any vehicles come into the yard to pick him up.

"He's just going to hit the trails. It's only about a mile and a half to his place that way."

The trails are the paths cut into the forest that many of the locals use around here. They were first formed by hikers in the summer and then widened and expanded over the years for snowmobile use in the winter. The trails connected almost every acreage within a fifty mile radius of Williams Lake. It was not uncommon for people to go to each others homes with snowmobiles, quads and mountain bikes instead of cars and trucks around here. The trails were almost as busy as the main roads.

"What do the two of you have planned for tonight?" I asked, though I wasn't sure if I really cared. My mind was continually prodding other things.

"I have dibs on the computer!" Lindsay commanded in a tone that was clearly direct. "I want to download some more music before Mel gets here tomorrow!"

"I am just going to chill and watch TV," Joe stated. "Unless you were able to hook me up with your boyfriend's sister…"

"Yeah, right." I cut Joe off. I wasn't going to allow him to continually call Thomas my boyfriend. Even though I'd admit that part of me liked the idea.

Once dinner was over with I stumbled up to my room as my brother and sister cleaned up the kitchen. In my room I saw the still open French dictionary on my desk. I felt my curiosity take over and wondered if the rest of the charms names could be found within its pages. I started with the "Aider" charm and looked up it up in the dictionary. Its meaning: To help, assist or aid. I couldn't help but think that this was a really weird name for a charm, and was puzzled by why my aunt would think that I wanted or needed such a thing. I proceeded to the next charm.

"Arme": Weapon, sword or blade.

"Protégé": Shield or method of defense.

"Corde": Cord or rope.

I sat there, staring at my charms when I felt the presence of my father at my door.

"Come in Dad!" I spoke before I even heard him knock.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

That was a good question. Considering I was absolutely certain is was my dad at the door. Something inside of me told me.

"I am not sure, just a lucky guess. So, what's up?" I hated lying to my dad but for some reason I didn't want to speak the truth.

"Try and come home right after school tomorrow. Your aunt is coming down for a visit," he asked politely.

"Really!" I tried to make it sound like I didn't already know, as I overheard him speak to Ella on the phone. "That's great dad! I can't wait to see her!"

Yep, I think I made him believe that I had no idea.

"Do you know what time she should be here?"

"Her plane arrives in Kelowna at noon; she thinks she should be here by 3:00pm. Can I get you to make supper for us if she is late?"

"Sure thing, Dad." I looked up at my father. He looked like he wanted to say a thousand things to me, but was lost for words. He just gazed at me without saying anything.

"Well, I should get back to my homework…." I paused hoping that dad would get the hint and remove his protruding eyes from my site.

"Alright, I think I am going to go to bed early. Call me if you need anything, I'll be in the other room."

"Night, dad."

I was grateful to be alone in my bedroom. I needed time to think about one of the weirdest days in my life. The goal during soccer, the dream on the bus, and the weird glares coming from my father… Could they possibly be connected in some way I was missing?

My mind was going a mile a minute when suddenly it stopped. "Thomas," I whispered under my breath. I felt his presence, just like I knew it was my father's at my bedroom door not an hour earlier. I was sure Thomas was close by, but not anywhere in the room with me. The feeling started to get stronger and stronger, and it directed me towards my window. It was like a desire, strong and desperate. I was meant to follow it.

I left my room and flew down the stairs. I grabbed my coat hanging up by the door and let out a shout to my family in the house, "I am going out to walk the trails! I'll be back before nine!"

My heart was now pulling me towards the dewy, wet paths behind my house. I could hear my pulse pounding rhythmically throughout my body. I felt my feet take over; they broke into a run beseeching the direction of my heart. My breathing was slow and steady. Even. I was surprised at both my speed and the distance I was traveling in stride. Running seemed almost effortless. Easy. Even under the uneven terrain of the forest and limited amount of light as the trail was under a dark canopy of trees.

Finally I saw someone on the trail. The burn in my heart was stabbing through my entire body. The person slowly turned around to show their face and I felt my body sigh with relief. I looked into the bright green eyes of my classmate. I was right. It was Thomas.

"Wow, Danny! You are quite the runner! I hardly heard you approach. Do you usually run out here in the evening?"

"Uh, no. Not really." I stopped running to talk to him, without a hit of breathlessness. "I just felt like going for a walk, and once I was out here I felt like running." At least that was partially the truth. I have done a lot of lying today.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I am heading home, I was just…" Thomas stumbled slightly as he tried to make up an excuse for what he was doing "out for a walk myself".

He was lying to me. At least we were both on the same page; respectfully dishonest. It wasn't going to stop me from seeking his truth however.

"It is a beautiful trail. How far have you been down it?" If he truly went for a walk this shouldn't be a hard question to answer.

I wasn't sure if he sensed that I was prodding him, because instantly I felt my face flush as he caught my eyes in his and a small crooked smile appeared across his face.

"Just up to your place. I didn't want to go too far my first time out." He was humoring me.

Dang it. The last thing I wanted was an honest answer that only told me stuff I already knew.

"You know if you follow the trails about three miles passed our place it takes you right down to the lake. It's one of the most scenic places you will ever see," I told him, still wondering how to prod him further.

"Sounds nice. I will let you take me there on Saturday. How about one o'clock?" I watched as his crooked smile broadened, I felt my heart pound and my knees weaken. Where was all that endless strength I had five minutes ago?

"Are you asking me out?" I said as I took in his scent from the air around me. I was starting to feel dizzy again.

"Well technically, you asked me. And I accepted. I will meet you at your place at one," he said as he gazed upon me and let out a small chuckle. I felt him place his hands in my own.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll be ready by one." The words came out dry, even though I wanted to be enthusiastic.

The world was spinning again, and I started to loose my balance as I felt the blackness creep in. I heard a loud beastie howl come from within the forest. This only intensified the rotating and I fell to my knees. I heard Thomas called my name, but I could not answer. My body kept falling along with my mind into that pool of darkness that I vaguely remembered. I felt Thomas's cool stone hands tighten their grasp around mine. The world was completely enveloped in blackness. In my last seconds of consciousness a pair of hands caught me and held me close to an icy hard chest. A voice whispered in my ear, "Danny, don't worry, I'll take you home," and then was gone, with the rest of the world


	5. Chapter 5 Cryptic Non Sense

**Thank you Vanillabean18 for all of your help! I am learning!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Danny and Thomas are MINE!!!**

**If you are new to this story, please tell me what you think! Feedback is needed!**

Chapter 5

Cryptic Nonsense

_I was in the forest running, but not just running, I was chasing something. I was getting closer. There was fear in my heart. Fear I wouldn't get there in time. I wished I was faster. I wanted to be faster. I felt flawed. Suddenly, I saw the creatures. There were three of them; they were still stalking what they were after. I had to destroy them before they got to their prey._

_The creatures approached a clearing in the thick forest and as I closed in on them I saw who they were chasing. Thomas. I felt anger flare within me as I closed in on the beasts. I shrieked a call of both vengeance and warning. The fanged beasts stopped in their tracks and turned to face me. They accepted my warning and crouched into a defensive position. They snarled. I heard Thomas yell my name in desperation. "Danny back off, I can handle this!"_

_I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen. I wanted to show him who I was now. These creatures don't scare me. They should fear me. To destroy three of them would be nothing. Almost too easy. I wanted to destroy them. The creatures started to run towards me. I watched their hind legs lower as they were about to pounce. I felt a smile form across my face._

"How long has she been out?" I heard the voice of my aunt say to my father. Finally the blackness that crept in on me was thinning.

"About eight hours ago, I called you back as soon as Thomas brought her in," my father replied.

"I am surprised that you didn't take her to the doctor," Auntie Ella stated, but not in a way that would make anyone feel guilty.

"You told me this was normal," dad said defensively.

"You are right, it is. I've just never heard of someone changing so fast before. I warned you that this could happen. She has the most unique heritage of anyone of us."

"Yeah, I know that now. What should we do?" dad replied.

"Nothing. We can only wait. Where was she when this happened the second time."

"Walking on the forest trails, with Thomas. He has been waiting outside since he brought her here."

"I know where he is. I can feel his presence just like you. I think I need to have a talk with the young lad before Danny wakes up. I will be right back."

My mind seemed fully awake even though my eyes didn't open. Did I just hear Ella and my Dad talking? It didn't feel like a dream. I can't believe that Thomas would still be waiting for me! I can't believe that dad didn't invite Thomas into the house!

I lay there, unable to move but very aware of the watchful eyes of my father pressing down on me. I waited for what seemed like an eternity before my aunt came back into the room.

"Danny has herself a very nice young friend, an extreme rarity for his type, and I think that he is the reason she is having these little spells," Ella stated as she walked into the room.

What on earth could that mean?

"I thought of that too. If I knew they were going to be here we would have never have come," dad replied.

"It's for the best James, she was about to go through this sometime anyway. It's part of who she is. The boy can help; he's already completely captivated by her."

"He's only known her for one day, Ella."

"It only takes a moment to fall in love, James. Don't you remember? The whole world couldn't keep you from Willow once you laid eyes on her. You aren't going to be able to keep that boy from her, and Thomas wouldn't feel that strongly towards her if Danny didn't feel the same. He's just going to have to be careful around her, until she's stable."

"How long is that going to take Ella?"

"At this rate, not very long. It takes most of us around five years to transform, but Danny is different. It may only take a year."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Transform into what? Auntie was using the word "us." Was she more than who she pretended to be? Is Thomas completely captivated by me? How could she tell? And most importantly, what did she mean when she said that Thomas was the reason for my blackouts? I know I was a little love struck by the guy, but I didn't think it was enough to cause me to pass out!

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the cloudiness started to clear from my head. As it did it left behind a very intense, unforgiving headache. I let out a huge groan.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you feeling? You were out for quite a while there. Can I get you anything?" Ella sounded unusually chirpy for the insanely late hour it was.

I felt the dryness in my throat penetrate into my vocal cords. "Water," I stated in a very raspy voice. Dad picked up the glass from dresser and handed to me. I reluctantly sat up and grabbed the clear cup. It hurt to swallow the first couple of gulps of the stale liquid, but I downed the whole glass anyway.

"Are you in any pain, Danny? Were you at all hurt?" I heard my dad ask as he took the empty glass from my hand.

"No, I was just talking to Thomas, and then the world started to spin and go dark. Just like what happened on the bus yesterday. Except now I have a splitting headache," I rubbed my forehead as though I could point to the pain.

"I'll go get you something for that," my father replied.

"Ella, what are you doing here? I thought that you weren't supposed to come in until this afternoon," I turned my attention towards my aunt.

"Well, I was looking for an earlier flight when your father called and said that you had fainted again. Luckily I found one and was in the air within the hour. Don't worry about me dear, try and get some rest," my aunt sweetly answered my question.

"What time is it?" I asked, wanting to know how long my dizzy spell lasted this time.

"Four… in the morning," my aunt replied.

"What happened to Thomas?" Finally, I was able to ask the only question that really mattered.

"He's outside on the porch step. I tried to invite the lad in, but he insisted on waiting outside. You have a wonderful friend Danny. One you may need to keep."

"I know, I am supposed to take him to the lake on Saturday… If I don't pass out again."

"I am sorry Danny, but I am afraid that I can't let that happen, for now. You have been way too… umm…"

"Spastic?" I volunteered.

"Well, no. But for lack of a better word I am going to say that you are too ill to go anywhere for the next few days." Ella's words were sweet, but also final. I knew I couldn't argue.

I let out a groan of disgust.

"Just for now Danny. After a few days, or a week or so…"

"A week or so…? Ugh! If I am so sick why don't you just take me to the hospital!" I felt my anger swell like a balloon, heightened by the disappointment over the change in my weekend plans.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? I am sure it can be arranged under the circumstances. Here's some Tylenol." My father obviously heard our conversation and intruded upon it as he re-entered the room.

I growled at my father in response to his question.

"Well it's settled then. I will stick around for the next little while. Try and get some rest Danny. You aren't going to school tomorrow." Again, it was another sweet yet firm statement from my aunt.

"Will someone at least tell me what is happening to me?" I wanted to make myself sound authoritative, but instead it just came out whinny.

"Not right now. Get some rest." Ella tried to clam me.

"Can I say thank you to Thomas?" I pleaded.

"He left when I went to get you Tylenol, I told him you were alright," my dad interjected, and looked at my aunt with a defeated gaze.

I knew he was lying. I could feel the presence of the boy downstairs on the porch swing. He was still here. He was calling for me somehow. I wanted to reach out to him, I wanted to call my dad on his bold-faced lie, but I remembered what Ella said while I was sleeping: "I think that he is the reason she is having these little spells." Were they trying to protect me from him or where they trying to protect HIM from ME? I had too many questions that needed answers, and I was way too confused to try and sort things out with my brain at this time. It was time to give in.

"Alright, I am going to go back to sleep." I crawled back under the warm covers and rolled over with my back to my family.

I gazed out into the creepy blackness of the night as I heard my father and aunt leave the room. I pondered all the strange things I overheard them say before I was fully awake and tried to make sense of it but I couldn't. My brain was too overwhelmed with all the weirdness that happened yesterday and the fact that my heart was still desperately reaching out to the boy on my front porch.

__________

I woke up at about 11:30 to the pouring rain. I thought about my classmates and wondered how soccer class was going. I surprised myself when I felt a small pang of regret that I wasn't with them. I thought I was born to hate soccer, but for whatever reason, I no longer did. Something strange was happening to me and the amazing thing was that it didn't scare me. I was excited.

I eventually crawled out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. I felt the warmth of the fireplace chase the chill away. It felt nice. I saw the shadow of my aunt sitting down in the rocking chair so I moved over to the couch to sit beside her.

"Good morning," I said. I felt pretty cheery even though I was under house arrest.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Ella asked.

"OK, I guess. How long has it been raining?"

"Since nine this morning. Didn't you hear the thunder and lightning?"

"No, I must have slept through it."

"Yes, you must have been quite tired. Thomas left you a letter this morning. He dropped it off on the way to school."

"Really!" I was suddenly excited. "Where is it?"

"On the table in the kitchen," Ella responded with a chuckle at my enthusiasm.

I practically sprinted to the table and grabbed the envelope. I tore the lip off eagerly and pulled out the folded note inside.

_Danny,_

_I spoke to your dad and aunt this morning. They told me that you would not be able to attend class today or go out this weekend. I will tell Melanie that you will need notes for your school work._

_I am sorry I wasn't able to say good-bye to you. Please accept my apology. I will let you make up for our missed date when you are feeling better. Until then I will look forward to it. ;)_

_Thomas_

My heart soared just a little, until the words spoken about me last night flashed across my mind. "He's just going to have to be careful around her, until she's stable." Could I possibly hurt Thomas in my condition? I shuttered a little at the thought. Perhaps I should keep a distance from my friends until I got some answers.

I walked back into the living room and plopped myself on the couch. I looked into my aunts royal blue eyes and pondered how they could be so much like my own.

"So are you going to tell me what's happening to me?" I asked casually.

"No, it's not the way. You must find out for yourself," she responded as if I should already know that.

"Come on Ella!" I scoffed. "How am I supposed to know what's happening to me if I haven't got a clue where to start? The closest thing that I can guess is a late form of puberty."

"Do you remember the bedtime stories I used to tell you?" Ella responded rather blankly.

"Yes, vaguely. Those were just scary fairy tales. What do they have to do about any of this?" I questioned, completely puzzled.

Ella turned her head to face me. "Those were more than fairy tales, Danny. They hold the answer to your mystery…." She paused, "…to your destiny."

I stared blankly into the face of my aunt. I was expecting her to burst out laughing, and I wanted to do the same but I realized that she was serious. I searched my mind to try and pull those stories from my childhood into it. All I could remember was that there were werewolves, vampires and beings that could transform themselves into anything they wanted. They were always at war. What does any of that have to do with me?

"Are you saying that I am a vampire or something?" I kind of chuckled at the statement.

"You will discover everything for yourself when the time is right, until then don't worry about who you will become, but focus on who you are now." My aunt was talking cryptic nonsense. I was beginning to wonder if the lack of sleep was affecting her.

"Auntie?" I asked quietly.

"Yes dear?"

"How do you know that Thomas likes me?"

"Can't you tell for yourself?"

"Tell what?"

"You have a strong heart Danny, and when that strong heart falls for someone, like Thomas has for you, and those feelings are returned you will feel a pull towards that person. It's like a homing beacon," my aunt tried to explain.

"But how do YOU know he likes me?"

"I recognize the signs," she stated as simply, as if it were obvious to the world.

"Auntie?" I asked again.

"Yes dear?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Scared? To fall in love?"

"No, this transformation. Is it scary?"

"It can be, at times. Nothing can help that, but don't worry about it. Your father, mother and I will be able to help you through it. Your new friend Thomas may be able to help too."

"Thomas? How can he help?" I wondered, especially since all I seemed to be able to do was blackout when he was around.

"That will reveal itself in time, dear. Enough questions for now, I am going to make us some dinner." Ella spoke as she got up from the rocking chair and left me alone to stare into the fire.

I sat there until Ella brought me a tray with a warm bowl of soup and a sandwich and placed them in my hands.

"Thank you," I accepted as I started to stir the soup. Ella just smiled in response. She then went into the kitchen to grab her own tray. When she came back to the living room she sat down beside me at the other end of the couch.

"Your kitchen is so dreary. It's much cozier in here." She stated as though she was trying to come up with an excuse to eat while perched on the couch.

"Yeah, just don't let mom catch us, or she will freak out!"

"That's why we do this when your mom is not here," Ella winked at me. No wonder I liked her so much. She didn't mind bending the rules once in a while.

I realized just then that I had no idea how old Ella really was.

"How old are you Auntie?" I asked, though I wasn't sure if it was out loud or just a question thought up inside my head.

"Old enough to know it's rude to ask," she responded with a chuckle. She was dodging the question.

"Seriously Auntie! You don't look a day over thirty, just like dad! Yet you've been an adult since my father was a baby! I know, because dad says that you took care of him! I know that dad also looks very young for his age, but from what I can guess you have to be close to sixty, yet you barely look like you passed puberty! How old are you really?!? Come on! The gig is up!" I thought that I put together a good argument; she should give me a respectful answer.

"OK Danny, you got me. I am five hundred and thirty one years old," she said solemnly.

I laughed. I guess I wasn't going to get a serious answer after all.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at my old age?" she said with a little smile.

"Are you ever going to tell me the truth about anything this weekend?" I asked in defeat.

"What makes you so sure that I am lying?"

"Cause you said that you were five hundred thirty one years old! Last I heard people on this planet were lucky to live to be a hundred."

"And if I was telling you the truth?"

"Then I would ask you what planet you're from!" I said as I finished my lunch. If she wasn't going to give me a serious answer, I wasn't going to give her one.

I rose from the couch with my tray in my hands and walked into the kitchen. I opened the dishwasher and placed my dirty dishes inside. When I got to my dirty glass, I decided to rinse it out and fill it with water. I closed the dishwater, grabbed my full cup and left the kitchen.

"I am going upstairs to catch up on my homework," I said as I passed my aunt who had resumed her place in the rocking chair.

"Alright dear. If you need anything just ask. I will be right here." I saw that my aunt closed her eyes as she spoke. I thought she must be quite tired from her long night, so I concluded that it was best to try and keep quiet while I was upstairs so I wouldn't wake her.

When I got to my room I grabbed my backpack from off the floor. It wouldn't be hard to guess what they were going to study today in Algebra. I opened my textbook to the lesson following yesterdays and I started to go over the sample exercises. After reading them several times, I tried one on my own successfully. I then saw that there were forty exercise questions, so I proceeded to complete them. I was happy that there was going to be one class I wasn't going to be behind in on account of my "illness".

Physics was a completely different story. I spent the better part of an hour trying to decipher the exercise questions in the text book. When I was able to do the sample questions on my own I tackled the ones I was sure would be assigned. I didn't have any problems until the fifth question, which I spent the better part of an hour on until I realized that I wrote out the formula wrong.

I looked at my clock which said that it was three o'clock. I was alerted by my father's car pulling into the driveway. Joey and Lindsay would be getting home soon too, but I still didn't want to leave my room. I was enjoying being by myself, where nothing unusual happened. I decided to look up the rest of the French words assigned in class and work on finding their meanings until my siblings arrived home.


	6. Chapter 6 Football

Chapter 6

Football

At about 3:45 I felt their presence. My siblings were not alone. They had just walked off of the bus, and there were three others with them. I closed my eyes and I entered a quiet spot inside my mind. From there I reached out to the strangers. I suddenly felt my heart pound as I recognized who they were.

_Thomas_, I said silently under my breath. I felt my heart ache at the mere mention of his name. I felt Jesse's presence as well. There was a third person with them, familiar but not able to give the same kind of aura as the other two. Someone who was kind, gentle and honorable, I could recognize the traits better than I could recognize the person. Suddenly, I heard laughter coming from outside and the mysterious third person was revealed. I knew that laugh all too well. I felt the presence of Thomas and Jesse wonder to the backyard with Joe. In the meantime I got up to go downstairs and greet my sister and Melanie at the door.

"Hey! How was school today?" I asked as they came through the front door.

"Boring. Gym was rained out. We took notes on the rules and strategies of soccer in class," Mel volunteered first. "How was playing hookie all day?"

"I wasn't playing hookie, I'm under surveillance!" I said in protest, with a little laugh.

"I took notes for you. Thomas said that you wouldn't be in class today. Which by the way, I have one hundred questions to ask you!" Mel took a deep breath in as she prepared to unleash a tyrant of questions. "… How did he know that you wouldn't be in class? What happened to you? Was this because of your blackout on the bus yesterday? "

"Didn't Lindz tell you anything on the bus?" I asked as I gave a glance at my sister who was hanging up Mel's coat. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"No, I didn't ask her. I would rather hear it from you. So tell me! WHAT HAPPENED!?!???"

"She blacked out again, and they think it's 'cause of Thomas," Lindsay stated nonchalantly. Thanks a lot, little unhelpful sibling.

"They don't know why I keep passing out. That's why they wouldn't let me go to school today. Dad and Ella are just being cautious, although I don't really see the point." I had to correct Lindsay's statement. I didn't want Mel or anyone else to believe that Thomas's presence affected me so drastically.

"Where should I put your notes…. And my stuff to sleep over? I am supposed call my mom at work if that is a problem. Are we still on for tonight?" Mel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I am under house arrest, but if you are here I know that Dad or Ella won't have a problem with it."

"Your aunt is here?!? When did she get in?" Mel asked.

"Last night, I am not sure of the time. I was unconscious."

As I spoke I felt two additional visitors come into the backyard. My mind narrowed its focus on the individuals that were now behind my house. They felt a lot like Thomas and Jesse, but they were definitely female. I had a feeling that I was about to meet Michelle and Theresa.

Joe stepped into the entranceway. "So are the three of you up for some football? We are up to five; with the three of you we'll have four a side."

"I'm in!" Lindsay and Mel said in unison. I knew they wouldn't miss an opportunity to play a contact sport with Thomas and Jesse.

"Danny Blackout. What about you?" Joe said sarcastically.

"Would I miss the chance to kick your butt? I am in, as long as I play OPPOSITE of you…." My brother's cheeky nature was getting to me and it was time to put him in his place.

"Your father and I would also like to join you, if you don't mind. I haven't played in ages," my aunt seemed to come out of nowhere and invited herself into the game.

Joe looked like he was about to protest, but then curiosity got the best of him.

"Bring it on, Auntie! Meet you in the backyard in two minutes …" Joe said with a smirk, and then muttered under his breath "… and don't forget your crutches."

I think Ella overheard that, because she grinned in response. She then noticed Melanie standing in the entrance way.

"Hello Melanie, it's nice to see you!" Ella walked up to Mel and gave her a warm hug.

"It's good to see you again too," Mel responded to her gesture with warmth.

"Why don't you give me your things and the two of you go on back since you're ready?" Ella spoke to both Mel and my sister. "Danny, James and I will be out in a minute."

Mel handed Ella her bags and then she and Lindsay headed out the door. Auntie then turned to me and I noticed how hesitant she looked.

"Danny, I want you to remember that you are stronger now. Much stronger than you think you should be. If you experience a powerful emotion, like anger or determination, it can enhance your…." I saw her stare off into space as she searched for the right word. "… well, you. It will enhance everything you do."

"You're still not going to tell me what's going on with me are you?"

"No, but the answer will become more clear with each passing moment, and very soon, it will hit you like a ton of bricks."

"I'll be careful. No worries. I am not feeling the least bit overanxious. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure my aunt.

"What are you ladies doing?" My father interrupted as he came down the stairs.

"We are getting ready to play football with the kids and you ARE going to join us."

My father smiled at my aunt's seemingly gentle command.

"Are you sure that you can keep up with me old gal?" My dad was mocking my aunt. I giggled.

"I think you could both learn a very valuable lesson from this OLD GAL. Just don't cry too hard when it finally sinks in!"

"I am going outside. Don't take too long… geezers!" I thought that I should get a jab or two of my own in. Pre game sneering was fun even if I was very, very bad at it.

I made it out the door and as I rounded the front corner of my house I stopped when I overheard my father's voice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ella?

"Yes James. I am positive. This is a perfect situation to see her when she is aggressive, and with the Wilcox kids here to boot. We can keep an eye on her and make sure that no one gets hurt."

"What if someone does get hurt Ella? Even you can't prevent every spill that's going to happen out there. The Wilcox kids are like hitting a brick wall, Joey, Lindsay and Mel could be like sitting ducks."

"I will pay special attention to those three. You watch over Danny. I am sure the Wilcox's can manage themselves. They wouldn't be out there if they couldn't."

Every time that dad and Ella spoke a ton of questions seemed to pile into my head. Questions I was just magically supposed to know the answer to. It was making me quite angry, so I shook my head and strode to the back yard.

Once I was in the big, grassy, open field behind our house I saw Joey, Jessie, Michelle and Theresa warming up. Mel and Lindsay were talking to Thomas, and I strode up to meet them.

"Hey Danny! We are just picking teams… are Ella and your dad coming?" Mel greeted me.

"They should be right behind me," I replied, while I looked up at Thomas. It seemed like I fell right into his bright green eyes.

I couldn't stop looking at him. After only a moment everyone around me vanished and only Thomas and I existed. My eyes let go of his for a split second and I saw the smile on his face. He took a couple of steps toward me and softly placed his cold, but gentle hand in mine.

"How are you feeling? I was worried about you yesterday. You were out for a very long time."

"Apparently I just needed a nap…" I tried to joke. "I'm fine."

I was amazed at how silent the rest of the world was. It was the complete opposite of the night before when I was alone with Thomas. I felt strong, lighthearted and powerful. It was amazing to have him so close to me. I drew strength from it.

"I would like you to meet my sisters." He spoke with a smile.

I was brought back to the real world when he turned his head and our eyes broke contact. I heard him call his sister's names, and I looked over at Mel. She was practically giddy to see Thomas so close to me. Lindsay wore a grin too.

"Danny, Mel, Lindsay, these are my sisters, Michelle and Theresa."

"Actually, Lindsay and I have already met. We are in the same class at Central." Theresa smiled kindly at Lindsay.

"Nice to meet you!" Mel spoke first, and with manners. "How do you like Williams Lake?"

"It's beautiful, but I miss home." Theresa responded thoughtfully.

"Where is home for you?" I found I spoke aloud without thinking again.

"Boston. We lived there for the last five years. Before that we lived in Europe," Michelle answered the question resentfully. It gave me the impression she hated moving all the time.

"Wow, it seems like you have seen a lot of the world! Did you spend anytime in France? Italy? Spain?" Mel asked.

"We went everywhere… except Italy," Theresa stated.

Just then dad and Ella joined us in the back yard.

"So, are we ready to go or what?" Dad said in an attempt to sound cool.

"Bring it," Jessie smirked.

"Who's pairing up with whom?" I asked.

"Let me decide… In the spirit of fairness." Ella spoke and everyone was quiet. "James, Lindsay, Joey, Jessie and Michelle will be The Unfortunates…. Thomas, Danny, Theresa, Melanie and I will be The Dominants. Agreed?" My aunt laughed at her little joke. I think I let out an audible groan.

"Let's do this!" Joe was excited too.

"We will let The Unfortunates have first possession; otherwise they may never see the ball," Thomas said as he handed the ball over to his brother with a laugh.

We each marked a man. Ella marked my dad, Thomas marked Jessie, Mel marked Lindsay, and Theresa marked Michelle. That left me to play man on man against my brother. Finally, the brat would pay.

Jessie snapped the ball back to my dad. My dad's team, "The Unfortunates," as Auntie had called them, was faster than I would have though possible. Even Lindsay seemed to trot like a deer across the field. Ella stood at her mark and counted one-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand and then took off like a shot after my dad, but he had already released the ball. A perfectly thrown spiral had landed neatly in the hands of Michelle. She might have scored but Theresa was right there and tackled her instantly. I thought I heard a faint crack when there bodies collided, but when no one else seemed to notice I passed it of as if I was dreaming.

"I believe that's a twenty-three yard completion," my brother chirped in his familiar cheeky tone.

"Doesn't put any points on the board," I insisted.

"It will when I catch the ball and out run you!" he instantly fired back.

"I didn't know little girls could run!" I retorted.

With that Jessie snapped the ball back to my dad again and my brother took off like a shot. He was easily ten yards ahead of me before I even took my first step. I felt a surge of panic and determination. My brother sprinted down the field effortlessly, but I was gaining on him. As he jumped to catch the ball with his baby soft hands I felt myself flying through the air and clawed him around his waist. My momentum carried us both another five yards down the field. To my delight my brother was officially tackled. To my disappointment he didn't drop the ball.

I picked myself off the ground and heard my brother taunt me.

"Come on Danny! Is that all you got? Maybe you should have yourself a sit down and rest up a bit before the next play…"

"Just don't cry the next time I take you down… you little loud mouth jerk!" It felt like my eyes were burning.

The next throw my dad threw an interception. The throw was meant for Lindsay, but she overran the ball and it fell into Mel's outstretched arms. I immediately let out a loud cheer.

"Your field position is nothing to brag home about… especially when I am not going to let you get one yard past me," my brother sneered.

"Shut up Joe!" Grrr. My eyes felt like they were on fire.

Joe wasn't exactly correct. I did get past him. Way past him. But when Auntie threw the ball towards me Joe reached for it with one outstretched hand and batted it out of the air.

The next pass went to Thomas, he was able to out-maneuver Jesse to buy himself a couple of yards, but his sister Michelle stopped him soon after. They all seemed to move so fast, it was almost surreal, and I couldn't help but notice the faint cracking sound I heard when their bodies collided. It reminded me of the sound you get when you throw two rocks together, the perfect blend of pop and crack all at the same time.

The game continued in the same intense, scoreless frenzy for over an hour and a half. I could sense a hint of windedness in my chest, and feel the sweat running from my forehead. I became very aware of my own heartbeat, my frustrations toward my brother and the determination that I had to win.

I looked over at Thomas, and he didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat! Lindsay's and Ella's faces were flushed, and Mel and Joe both had sweat dripping from their shirts. I stared as I realized that none of the Wilcox kids, or my father seemed to show the faintest hint that they've been running around for over an hour.

Finally, the last play of the game was called. My father's team had possession. The ball was snapped and Joe and Jessie took off down the field, then at an attempt at a sneak play, they crossed paths with each other. When Thomas and I realized what they were doing we switched defenders and I marked Jesse. Jesse seemed to run a lot faster than Joe, but I was determined to catch him. My father threw the ball. I continued to run sidelong down the field chasing Jesse when I felt my anger flare. I did NOT want to loose. I had to tackle Jesse. The back of my head swelled with energy as my speed picked up. My legs seemed to understand what I was commanding of them and pushed forcefully forward. I saw Jesse catch the ball and turn up field, but before he could take one step I pounced. I heard my father yell something, but I wasn't paying attention to it. My mind seemed to enhance the power of my body as I flew through the air.

I felt the impact on my shoulder first. It felt like I hit a parked car. As I collided with Jesse's stomach I heard a very distinct crack, similar to that of bones breaking. Jesse started to fall from our impact as my body tried to move through him. I fell on top of him, with my left shoulder buried deep into his stomach and my left knee falling on his right thigh bone. I heard an audible snap.

I rolled over and lay on the ground. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, but all I could think about was the indescribable pain in my shoulder. I COULDN'T MOVE MY SHOULDER. I looked over at Jesse and was horrified. It looked like his thigh bone was broken and there was a small, perhaps shoulder sized dent in his chest where his lower ribs should have been.

I moaned and closed my eyes. "Jesse, I'm sooo sorry. How badly did I hurt you?"

"Me? Hurt? Not at all. Are YOU ok?

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked back over to my side, Jesse was not there. He was standing above me, with two normal legs and without a hole in his chest.

The world started to spin again. This time I welcomed it. The pain in my body was fading as the darkness crept in. My eyes lost focus just in time to see the familiar shapes of the heads of my family and friends join in beside Jesse.

_I was being chased. There were many of them. I felt them pressing in on the walls of the forest around me. I had to stop. I had to face them. I was going to DIE. AND I was going to die FIGHTING. I was terrified and calm at the same time. I knew they feared me. I knew that they didn't want to die. I was going to destroy many of them before they got me. I was going to bring MANY of them with me to the other side._

_I stopped running. I heard them slowly walk in towards me._

_Thomas yelled my name. The creatures started to snarl. They continued to circle me. Thomas called my name again. The creatures howled and turned their backs to me but continued to hover. I was looking into the thick, black forest for Thomas._

_One of the creatures was at my feet looking up at me, whimpering. I looked into its deep brown eyes and felt a surge of familiarity. The creatures surrounded me, but they didn't seem to WANT me. They were protecting me. Why did they think that I needed protection? From what?_

_Thomas called my name again. The creatures around me growled angrily__**.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Ledgend

Chapter 7

Ledgend

"Ok Danny, it's time to wake up…" I could hear Ella's distinct voice coax me into the real world. "You've been out for over sixteen hours, you're going to sleep your entire weekend away!"

I heard myself moan. I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't want to feel the pain I felt yesterday. Most of all, I wanted to continue my dreams. I felt that they were trying to tell me something and I was extremely annoyed that I kept waking up as soon as I got to the good parts.

"Do you feel any pain anywhere?" Ella asked.

I moaned again. I was preparing my body for the pain that I should be feeling. I remembered the impact of hitting Jesse. I remember the intensity of the throbbing in my shoulder and knew that I must have torn or broken something quite severely. I slowly searched my body for the pain that I was supposed to feel, but was alarmed when I found none.

I kept my eyes closed as I spoke.

"No, I don't feel anything," I thought that my lack of pain must be from a massive amount of pain medication. I must be in a hospital.

"I am glad to hear it. Can you open your eyes for me dear?" Ella's voice was clam, steady.

I slowly opened my eyes and my surroundings came into focus. I was shocked to find myself in my room.

"You didn't take me to the hospital?" I was accusing.

"What for dear?"

"What do you mean what for? I nearly died out there on the field! It felt like I ripped my shoulder right off!"

"You just said that you weren't in any pain. How does your shoulder feel now?"

I stopped for a moment to actually try to assess my entire body, including my shoulder. I felt great. Nothing hurt, nothing was sore or stiff. I felt like a million bucks. It made absolutely no sense to me.

"Pretty good… but I don't understand how. I was sure that I completely wrenched my shoulder…" I paused as the last seconds before my blackout became clear. "… and Jesse. I hurt Jesse! Oh, no! Is he alright?"

"Jesse is fine dear, not a scratch on him. It will take a lot more than a little hit to keep that boy down."

"Little hit? I totally clocked him! I thought I heard his bones snap!"

"He's fine Danny. Don't worry about him," my aunt's voice turned suddenly authoritative. "It's time to get up; I have some things to teach you today."

I groaned as my aunt left the room. Her teachings always involved physical activity of some sort. Wrestling, sparring, even active meditation. She would engage my siblings and I in these weird activities while insisting that we needed to be able to "protect our bodies and our minds." It was the only part of auntie's visits that I didn't like.

As I slowly sat myself up Mel and Lindsay entered the room.

"Finally! I thought you were trying to play sleeping beauty and I was going to have to send Thomas in here to kiss you out of your coma!" Mel said with a grin.

I suddenly realized that I forgot all about Mel's sleepover, and felt horribly about it. Lindsay sat herself down on the edge of my bed holding an old leather book.

"Aw Mel, I am sorry I was out of it all night… I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Don't worry about it. Lindsay was great company. Besides, I wanted to stay. I will have to admit I was a little worried about you. I was going to insist that they take you to the hospital, but then I heard you talking. By the way, you say a lot of weird stuff in your sleep…"

"Oh great." I hoped I didn't embarrass myself too badly. "What did I say?"

"You kept rambling on saying something about 'but he's good' and 'I trust him'. And then you started talking about Halloween stuff."

"Halloween stuff?"

"You said that you had to protect the werewolves from the vampires."

I laughed.

"You also said that vampires can change. Not all vampires must be destroyed."

I just stared dumbfounded at Mel. I had no idea why I would be thinking about vampires, especially in my sleep. I had to admit however, werewolves seemed to be haunting my dreams a lot lately and it wasn't a surprise that I was mentioning them.

I looked over at my sister as she handed me the book in her hands. I recognized it instantly. It was the book that auntie would read us stories from when we were little. I was surprised when I noticed the symbols on the front of the book. Some of them matched the jewelry that I wore around my neck. The front of the book had the large letter S in the middle and other smaller symbols lined the four edges. I never paid attention to the markings on the book when I was younger, but now they were impossible to miss. They matched the silver jewelry auntie had bestowed upon my sister and I.

"Your dreams reminded me of the stories that auntie would tell us. Perhaps reading this book will help you with your… sleeping habits?" Lindsay looked into my eyes with the strangest of expressions. It was like she realized something for the first time. She was recognizing something that she had never seen before.

I gazed at the book and let my finger trace the curves on the tattered front cover. I admired how the leather brought out the silver imprinting of the now familiar symbols. The book looked like time could not touch it, and at the same time it seemed like it were hundreds of years old.

"Thanks Lindz. I may have to humor auntie and see if this book will unravel my mystery," I tried to sound lighthearted, and I found myself suddenly curious.

"We will leave and let you get dressed. Your aunt is making breakfast. See you downstairs!" Mel said as Lindsay got off my bed and both marched out of my room.

The instant they left the room a strange connection took over my body. The book was attached to me somehow. I was a part of it, it was the key and my heart was a locked vault. As my fingers continued to trace the silver symbols electricity surged around my bracelet and radiated up to my necklace. I was bound to this book somehow, and I felt like it was trying to reach me.

I gently lifted the cover to reveal the first two words printed on faded yellow paper. The words "the beginning…" were printed in Old English letters and were placed precisely in the middle of the page.

I turned the page over to reveal the books first story, simply called "Ledgend". Although I didn't want to keep Mel and my family waiting on me, I could not overcome the desire to read the story that was right before my eyes. Before I realized, my eyes were traveling across the delicate print soaking up the words…

_Ledgend_

_As the world began, humans lived amongst the creatures of the forests, the waters, and the mountains in unity. The binding of peace amongst these mortal beings was not taken lightly, for whoever sought to destroy the world's tranquility was punished by the two spirit sisters: Neva of Vengeance and Nora of Honor._

_But as time progressed in this new world many of the humans became greedy and did not want to share their world with any other beings. One family, the Kamrons, began a quest to control all creatures of the earth and to slaughter those they could not overpower. Neva, who became enraged at this gluttony for power sought to use this family to teach all the people of this world a lesson, one that would not soon be forgotten._

_When the Kamrons fought to slay the innocent creatures of the land and sea, Neva intervened. She gave some of these helpless creatures a great power; the ability to change themselves into any form they desired. They became the S__hape Shifters__. Many of the shape shifters became human to guard their brother and sisters, others changed into dangerous predators to help destroy the humans that sought to obliterate them._

_With the creation of the shape shifters the Kamrons realized that they needed assistance to win the war they started. The Kamrons did not want to put themselves in jeopardy so they sought control of a species of animal that showed loyalty, and was ferocious, powerful and intelligent. The Kamrons stole many of the wolf-pups of the forest, bread them to join their war and do their killing for them. Even more enraged, Neva changed these wolves and made them turn against their masters, while making them part-human. She multiplied their strength and ability to hunt and made them stronger when the sun fell. She called these new creatures W__ere-Wolves__._

_After many years and though many of their family were destroyed, the Kamrons would not stop their quest for domination. They encouraged many humans to help them eliminate all creatures of the world that would not show them loyalty. The Kamrons would not stop until they made humans the ultimate rulers of the lands and the waters._

_Neva would never have this. As her final act of vengeance Neva pressed a fate worse then death on the Kamrons. She could clearly see how the Kamrons had no heart for other beings, so she stopped theirs from beating. She saw how the Kamrons treated other creatures so coldly, so she turned their skin to ice. She knew how much these humans wanted to spill the blood of the innocent creatures of the forest, so she made them thirst for the blood of their own kind. Neva turned the Kamrons into __Vampires__._

_After many years Neva began to realize the arrogance of her vengeance. The shape-shifters, the were-wolves and the vampires she created where now much more powerful then the humans. The Kamrons were becoming aware of their newfound power, and now sought a new goal: to not only rule the creatures of the world, but the humans, werewolves and shap- shifters as well. Neva did not consider the consequences of her actions when she created the vampires. If she had, she may have realized that keeping these creatures alive without a beating heart gave them incredible strength and speed and keen senses._

_Some of the shape-shifters and the were-wolves also sought revenge with all humans because they did not help to stop the Kamrons quest to slaughter and control them._

_Desperate, Neva went to her sister Nora for guidance. Both did not have the heart to destroy any creature of the world, no matter how vile. However they realized what must be done. The humans and the innocent would need protection. Nora looked into the souls of the humans, seeking individuals with honor, courage, strength and intelligence. She wanted humans that would not abuse a great power if it was given to them. Once she found these kind hearted souls she enhanced their abilities and gave them divine weapons. These humans would be the guardians of all people, of all creatures, of all beings. They would be the protectors of the innocent: they were called the __Slayers__._

The book slowly slipped between my trembling fingers and plopped shut onto the bed. I felt a sting in my eyes, but they were not teary. They felt like they were on fire. I slowly looked up to see myself in the mirror across my bed. I was mesmerized by the reflection staring back at me. My eyes were lit like a glowing blue flame.

This cannot be! There is no such thing as werewolves and shape shifters! It's impossible to live without a beating heart! Then I did feel tears of frustration swell in my eyes. This wasn't right. This wasn't REAL.

I suddenly sensed a presence at my door.

"Danny, are you coming? Dinner is ready."

"Sure Mel. I will be just another minute."

"Kay, well hurry up would ya? You're taking forever!"

"Sorry! I will be down in a minute! Promise!" I half shouted back. I didn't want Mel to come in and find out that I hadn't even started to get dressed yet.

I heard Mel walk down the stairs and started to search for my favorite sweats and t-shirt. I quickly tore off my pj's and pulled on my day clothes. I then whisked into the washroom to splash some water on my face. I was grateful that the reflection in the bathroom mirror had my normal looking eyes back.

After washing my face I inhaled a deep breath and tried to erase the "Legend" from my head. I was not going to think about it again, it was NOT real. I cleared my head of the nonsense and went downstairs to join my family and Mel.

The moment I stepped into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs welcomed me and lifted my spirits considerably. Lindsay and Mel were sitting side by side at the table, and my brother was seated opposite of them. My dad was sitting at the head of the table, and I saw Auntie's cup of tea the other end. It was nice to have a full table, even if that meant I had to sit by my brother.

"Morning princess," Joe was the first to welcome me to the table. "Should have known you were too girlie to handle a real game of football, but don't worry, next time Jesse and I will go easy on you. You know, play down to your level so you can keep up without a half day nap afterwards."

My brother thought he was funny. I momentarily considered how hot auntie's tea would feel to him if he was wearing it.

"Whoah, Danny! How much cologne did you put on today? You really should go easy on that stuff. It smells nice and all, but really… do you have to bathe in it?" My brother was really, REALLY annoying first thing in the morning.

"Joe, I don't own perfume! I don't know what you're talking about, and I really don't care about how you think I smell," I sounded really irritated, even to myself. "Now pass the hashbrowns and don't say ANYTHING else to me!... Please!"

Ella brought the eggs that she was frying on the stove to the table.

"Careful Danny, you need to try to control your temper. Eggs anyone?"

I sat there fuming. I was trying to control my anger, but my aunt's nonchalant attitude about things and the annoyance of my brother had my rage stirred. My eyes burned and I could feel the electricity running through my body.

In the mist of my irritation I became extremely aware of my father staring at me, into me. He placed his hand on mine and I felt the strangest sensation. I knew how helpless he felt, how much he wished he could help me and how he wanted me to calm myself. I sensed his mind, and I instantly felt calmer because of it. I could suddenly focus, and the anger melted away.

Ella seemed to notice this small gesture and gave my father an approving look. She knew how dad's touch had comforted me.

The remainder of breakfast continued in a normal fashion. Mel was the center of attention, everyone seemed curious of the things that were new in her life and Auntie and Lindsay seemed to dominate her conversational time. Joe and I sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, while my father seemed to chime into the conversation happening on the other side of the table, periodically piercing his eyes into me.

After diner was done and the dishes were rinsed and placed into the dishwasher my aunt reminded me of the request that she made earlier.

"Danny, Joe, Lindsay please meet me in the backyard for a lesson. Mel, you are more than welcome to join us if you wish."

"Sure, Danny's told me all about the training you give her. It sound's exciting," Mel stated with a smile… if she only knew.

"Great, I'll give you kids five minutes to get ready. I will meet you in the backyard."

I wanted to protest, but it was vain. Auntie did so much for me and my siblings, and this was all she ever asked of us. Joe and Lindsay loved the training but I always felt myself too clumsy to do things properly.

When we got to the backyard Auntie was sitting on the grass in her meditative trance. I knew that she heard us coming, so we didn't have a need to announce ourselves. The four of us just sat down on the grass facing her and copied her pose. In the past, when auntie "trained" us, we would start with meditation, so it was a familiar routine for three of the four of us.

I closed my eyes and started my breathing exercises. The deeper I inhaled, the more consumed I felt buy a trance that was enveloping me. Then something very strange happened. I became aware, aware of EVERYTHING. I could hear my heart beat. I could hear the heart beats of the four people around me. I felt the presence of the critters in the trees, the birds in the sky and insects in the ground. I heard the wind blow through the forest. I smelt the pine and the dew and the grass.

Even though my eyes were closed, I was alerted to everything that was around me. I knew exactly how close others were. I could distinguish between each different aura. Mel was by far the most calm, Joe was the most aggressive, Ella was the wisest and Lindsay was the most trusting. I felt bonded to the people around me, protective and whole.

"Very good, Danny. Your focus has improved considerably," Ella's calm words penetrated my thoughts.

How did she know that?

It seemed that a few more minutes passed. They might have been hours, but I couldn't tell. Ella's voice eventually broke through my thoughts for a second time to take me out of my reverie.

"Alright, that's enough meditation for now. Let's see what our combat fighting skills are like, shall we?"

My brother and sister opened their eyes and smiled. This was their favorite exercise.

Auntie led us through our warm up routine. It was a basic set of stances and postures that we would glide through while holding certain aggressive posses. Normally these exercises would have a calming effect on me, but for whatever reason I became increasingly agitated. I tried to shake the sensation, but instead it seemed to swell.

I was persistently trying to ignore my irritation when the sensation suddenly shifted. I was no longer annoyed, I was mad. Angry. I was LIVID. What was even more astonishing was that there was a direct source of my distaste. It was pointed at my aunt. Somewhere inside of me I knew that she did not have the right to be here. She did not have the right to be with me, to show me these things. I was not hers. This was not her place. Something was missing, something was wrong. I was longing for someone, and I knew exactly who it was. I was longing for Thomas, but I did not know why.

Heat smoldered behind my eyes, fire burned in my necklace and bracelet. Electricity flowed through my veins. Anger ran through me, consumed me, like a flood that could not be stopped. My mind was calling for Thomas, screaming his name. Resentment filled my heart. I glared at my aunt, warning her. She had no right, and if she continued to persist I would fight her.

I felt my heart expand in my chest. Every beat echoed in my ears. I stopped my training and stood there glaring at her. I felt malevolent, like I wanted to rip her apart. Suddenly, Ella stopped her exercises and was staring back at me. I've never seen her look so angry. I've never seen her look so DANGEROUS. In her eyes I recognized a glow. It was the same steely blue blaze I saw in my reflection in the mirror earlier.

"You need to calm down Danny, I see that my time with you is over," Ella voice was firm. All the love in her voice was gone.

I ignored her.

"Be warned Danny, you need to control yourself. You WILL control yourself."

She was fueling my fire. She should not be commanding me what to do. She has no right. I took a very aggressive step towards her.

"Danny, I will fight you if I have to. I will protect myself, and I WILL win. You cannot beat me Danny. NOW STEP BACK." She then directed her attention towards the others with us. "Joe, Lindsay, Mel, go into the house for me please. I need to have a talk with Danny, ALONE."

I felt the uncomfortable stares of Joe, Lindsay and Mel. They did not understand what was going on. They left reluctantly. I waited for them to be out of site, and then I took another step towards my aunt.

"STEP BACK DANNY. STEP BACK NOW!" Ella's voice was full of authority. I did not care, she did not control me. I wasn't going to listen to her. I took another full step forward.

I saw Ella crouch. She was preparing for an attack. I accepted the challenge. I broke into a full out sprint. I closed the ten yard gap between us in half a second. I lunged myself towards her, but just before she was within my grasp she spun out of the way. I was still flying in the air when I felt a hard blow hit me in the center of my back. My body changed direction before I landed on the dewy grass with a light thump.

This angered me more. I could feel a dull ache in my back as I got up to my feet, but I was not done fighting. I was preparing myself to try again.

"Enough Danny."

The strong, masculine voice came from behind me. I stopped instantly. This was a command I must obey.

My aunt was the first to speak to the new member of our party.

"Thomas! Perfect timing! Why don't you join us?"


	8. Chapter 8 The Whole Truth

Chapter 8

The Whole Truth

I turned around and our eyes met instantly. I stared intently into the eyes of someone I did not know only two days ago. The eyes of someone whom I knew I could not live the rest of my existence without. I didn't know how or why, but I knew that I needed him. It bothered me, the amount of control he had over me, but I knew that he was meant to be in my life. His eyes looked deep inside me and somehow seemed to touch my heart.

"Of all things, a Calling! I've been around a long time and only heard of it. But to actually see it! I didn't think it would be something quite so powerful! I wasn't sure before, but now! It radiates off of the both of you!" Auntie spoke, all traces of anger and power gone from her voice. I hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but she was very enthusiastic about whatever it was.

Thomas walked up to me and gently grasped my hands in his while holding my attention with his eyes.

"Danny, do you know what is happening to you yet? Do you know why you were attacking your aunt?"

"Not really. I just remember being angry," I was shy, and a little too embarrassed to give the whole truth.

Thomas turned and spoke to Ella.

"I would like to take Danny with me for a while. I will have her back by supper," his tone indicated he was being polite but he was not asking for permission. My heart let out a silent cheer and I suddenly felt ecstatic.

"She's yours now," my aunt's smile was extremely broad. "You don't need my permission. Take as much time as you need."

"Danny, I need you to come with me," Thomas stared right into me. My heart was dancing as he spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"My place. I would like to introduce you to my father." Thomas then turned his attention to Ella and spoke in a sincere voice. "Goodbye Ella… and thank you for all you've done for her."

"It was nothing compared to what you are going to do for her," my aunt beamed back at us. "I can see that I am no longer needed here. Danny I have business that I left unattended back home. I will not be here when you return."

"But you just got here yesterday!" I protested. I knew that I wanted to tear her head off not two minutes earlier, but that didn't mean that I wanted her to leave.

"I know dear, but I will only get in the way now. Besides, it's not like I am throwing you out to the wolves!" Auntie and Thomas shared a brief chuckle at a joke I obviously wasn't getting.

I knew I could not convince my aunt to stay. Once she decided to go she did not dwell.

"Ok. Well goodbye, Auntie!" I waved at my aunt feeling the gentle tug of Thomas at my arm. "Have a safe trip home! …Oh, and say good-bye to Mel for me! Tell her that I will call her later!"

I felt a small pang of regret that I was leaving Mel, especially after the sleepover mishap.

Once we were walking on the trails I felt a familiar trance like state take over my body again. I was becoming hyper-sensitive to my surroundings.

_"I feel you searching."_ Thomas's words penetrated my thoughts. He did not speak aloud. _"Your mind is strong."_

"What's happening to me Thomas? How come everyone seems to know but me?" My voice was audible.

"You know what's happening to you Danny. You just don't accept it. In your heart, you know."

"No, Thomas. I don't. Nothing is making any sense! Please help me! I know you can help me! Somehow I feel that you are the only person in this world that can! In fact, you are the one that is supposed to help me!"

"You have very good instincts, Danny. They will not betray you. You are right, I will help you. I was meant to help you. But I shouldn't tell you why. You're answers will come when you accept what you are. In the meantime all you need to know is that I will be here. I will be with you every second that you need me."

"Why? Don't you think it's a little fast to be that protective of me? We don't even know each other."

"I am sorry if you find my dedication… excessive. Once you figure all this out you will understand why it's necessary. I will not hurt you, but there are things in this world that can. These things will want to hurt you Danny, the stronger you become the more they will draw themselves to you and you may need my help to be safe."

"Like the vampires and the werewolves?" I laughed at my little joke thinking of the things that Mel said I mentioned in my dreams.

Thomas grinned, "You don't think that vampires and werewolves are real?"

I rolled my eyes but did not comment.

"I see, and what if they were real Danny? What if they were in your life right now and you didn't even realize it?"

"You're funny. If you were any more cryptic I would say that you've been spending too much time with my aunt," I tried to laugh but the story of 'Ledgend' flashed through my head and had me second guessing myself.

"You're aunt is a very amazing person. She has a very strong heart."

"You seem to know a lot about everyone, even though you've only been here two days. What am I missing?"

Thomas smirked. "Some people are easier to… read …then others. You, your family, everyone is very familiar to me in a way."

"Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I drawn to you? I mean, I feel connected to you. I can reach you inside my head. Don't get me wrong, I like you… a lot. But I think it's a little soon for me to be so…" I stumbled to find the right words.

"So…?" He smiled. He was going to make me say things out loud.

"Well, so… comfortable, natural. I have to admit, I should feel like I am rushing with you, but instead it feels like things are going so slowly."

He just grinned at me. I knew he understood what I was getting at. Explaining it in words obviously humored him.

"So you like me huh?" he spoke with a subtle laugh.

I blushed.

"Good," he then leaned over and whispered gently in my ear. "because I like you too."

I felt the heat radiate in my face as my cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"So, I'm going to meet your dad?" I questioned. A change in subject was necessary to get the blood out of my face and back in my brain where it belonged.

"Yes, he would love to meet you."

"Why is that?"

"I think you two will have a lot in common."

"I guess I will have to take your word for it."

Just then we reached his yard. Thomas led me by the hand across the perfectly manicured landscape. The grass was cut in that ball diamond pattern you see in the big leagues, the hedges were so neatly trimmed that not even one leaf dare fall out of place, and the flower garden, with a large assortment of vibrant perennials, was immaculate.

Then I gazed up onto the dark grey slate of the Cudworth Mansion. My eyes widened as I gawked at the sure magnitude of the castle like building. It was the width of five regular houses, but three stories high. There were several peaks in the roof, which seemed to date the structure at least a hundred years. It was very beautiful, and haunting.

"Wow. I thought this was supposed to be some rundown old shack! Everyone said that this place is haunted."

Thomas chuckled, "So, you don't believe in vampires and werewolves, but ghosts are in a whole different category?"

"I didn't say that I believed in ghosts," I said offended, but my double standard became obvious even to myself. I realized then that I did believe in the haunted stories people told about this place, but I couldn't wrap my head around the whole werewolf thing.

"Would you like to see it from the inside? I promise to protect you from the ghouls and boogie monsters," he spoke with a loving, yet sarcastic tone.

I heard my voice let out a growl.

Thomas laughed and pulled at my arm, leading the way inside.

Once inside, I felt my jaw drop as I stepped on the glossy marble floor. It was like walking into the past. There were rustic reds and oranges that formed a complex circular pattern on the floor of the huge entrance way. Carvings of gargoyles sitting atop large pillars lined the walls. A wide staircase wound itself along the left side of the room while the right side remained open and revealed eight large, wood framed windows that were at least twelve feet high and four feet wide. The windows were draped with red velvet curtains and golden trim.

"It's so beautiful. Was this a ballroom at one time?" I said lost in thought.

I heard Thomas chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose that was its original purpose."

"What's so funny?" His amusement made me curious.

"You seem so enthralled. I always thought this place was fairly ordinary."

"I thought that you just moved here?"

Thomas paused. I had the feeling he let something slip he hadn't intended to.

"I've been here a time or two before, but never stayed long. The house belongs to my family."

"But your last name is Wilcox?"

He didn't answer. Again he let something slip. I would have questioned him but I suddenly felt a presence. An energy went through my body. I felt electrified and powerful. Someone was staring at me from the other end of the room.

"You didn't tell me we were going to have a guest, Thomas," I heard the smile in his voice from across the open space.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Danny," Thomas then turned to look at me. "Danny, this is my father."

I continued to stare across the hall as the tall, curly brown haired man came into focus. I was gazing into his face when I met his eyes. I heard myself gasp. His eyes were beyond blue, a deep, royal, beautiful blue. They reminded me of my own. His skin was slightly darker than mine, like he had a hint of a tan, with the same tint of faded freckles similar to Thomas. He was a very handsome man.

I was surprised at how this man's presence seemed to grasp me. I could feel how he was happy to meet me, like I was unexpected yet welcome. He had a very warming heart, and it felt like I was in the company of someone very loving and wise, like a grandfather. My heart knew that this man was not part of my family, but he welcomed me like one of his own.

"Call me William, please," Thomas's father offered me his hand.

Once I placed my hand into the warm, gentle grasp of William's I was jolted by a vision. I wasn't in my own body, I was in his and I was fighting. I could feel his thoughts; I was fighting to save Thomas, Michelle and Jesse.. I felt ashamed as I knew that I was too late. My children were gone. They were already transforming into the beings I was trying to save them from. They will be red eyed monsters from now on.

I snapped out of my trance once William let go of my hand. He seemed to realize what had happened, but didn't seem uncomfortable with the exchange.

"You are very gifted, aren't you?" he asked me.

Thomas chimed in, "She is not yet aware of ALL of her talents."

It was an obvious hint. Thomas's dad knew what was happening to me too, and he wasn't supposed to let me in on it. Great.

"Your bond to her is unbreakable. I didn't think it was going to be possible for you."

"Neither did I, at least not after…" Thomas stopped his sentence short.

"You're still gifted Thomas, and you can help her. That is very obvious."

"I am worried that some of my abilities have diminished or were lost. I am worried that it will affect her."

Didn't they know that I was still in the room?

"Don't worry Thomas, I will help you. Your abilities have not diminished and others have enhanced themselves greatly. She will not suffer."

William then turned to speak to me.

"Well Danny, there will come a time when you have many questions. When that happens, I want you to know that you are welcome here. In fact, I will be insulted if you don't come to me," he said with a warm smile and a teasing tone.

"Umm, yes sir." I didn't know what to make of what he was talking about. But his offer did seem generous, whatever it was.

"Why don't you show her the rest of the house Thomas? I am sure she would be interested in the gym or the library."

Thomas turned to me.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house Danny?"

I had to admit that I was dying of curiosity.

"Sure, lead the way." I waved at Thomas's father. "See you later William. It was nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Danny… and I mean it! When you have questions I want you to come see me. You are welcome here anytime you like!"

As Thomas and I left the room I realized that this house should have at least three other occupants.

"Where're Jessie, Michelle and Theresa?"

"They are out at the lake… fishing."

"Oh." It seemed innocent enough but the way Thomas said "fishing" made me wonder if he was hiding anything.

"How come you aren't with them?"

"I was but then you…, " he stopped.

"What?"

"I hate lying to you Danny."

"Then don't. Why do you have to lie?"

"Because it's not time to tell you the truth yet," he paused and then held out his hand. "Welcome to our gym."

He led me into a large circular room. It was amazing. There were ropes and poles hanging from the ceiling. Handles and mirrors were placed along the walls. Odd shaped objects were scattered on the floor. It was the most unique gym I'd ever seen, as though it was made for combat training rather than for athletics.

"We don't use this as much as our father does. He practices consistently."

That's when I saw the weapon on the wall. I recognized it instantly. It was an object that perfectly resembled the "Arme" charm that I wore around my neck. I walked up to the massive weapon and grasped it with my right hand. It was lightweight, and somehow familiar. I was moving the object around in circles when something on the floor caught my eye. A rope, coiled up like a snake. It too matched one of my charms that I wore. Seeing these objects with my own eyes was drawing something out of me. My mind was racing trying to figure things out. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Suddenly I was aware of everything around me.

I was aware of the heat in my necklace and the electricity in my bracelet. I was aware of the blood racing through my heart and pulsing in my veins. I was aware of Thomas's emerald green eyes pressing on me. He was pleading. But most of all I suddenly became aware of what I could not sense.

My mind searched Thomas to his very center where his heart should be, but found no pulse, no beat, no warmth, nothing.

Thomas walked up to me, holding me with his eyes. He grabbed onto my free hand.

I felt horror fill my eyes as I tried to yank my hand from the smooth icy grasp that now held it.

"Don't be scared, Danny. Please?" Thomas's voice was calm, yet authoritative. Thomas's grip tightened on my hand.

My body started to shake. I was frightened, terrified. I was pulling at my arm but he would not free it.

"Danny, listen to me…"

"Let me go!" my voice trembled. I felt a burn in my eyes.

My mind swelled slightly, and helped my free hand push at his chest.

Thomas looked at me, defeated. He let my hand go and turned away.

"I am sorry Danny, I cannot change what I am." I could hear the regret in his voice. "I know that you know who you are Danny, and now you know what I am. Once you can accept us both, I will help you. For now I can only protect you."

He seemed to be talking in slow motion. How could he know what I was thinking? I had to get away from him. I had to leave. I turned and started to run. I don't know why I wanted to escape, my heart was pulling me back towards him but my mind would not let me turn around. I raced out of his home and through the yard. Once on the trails my feet seemed to find their way back to the grassy meadow of my backyard in only a matter of seconds. There I paused. My head was still racing even though my feet had stopped. I leaned up against one of the tall poplar trees and started to cry.

The tears ran freely while my eyes were held shut. I could feel Thomas. He had followed me and was worried. He was waiting for me to call him back. I could feel his pain. I tore a piece away from his soul. I curled down to my knees to cradle myself.

I could also feel my siblings; they were in the house sitting in the living room. My father must have taken Mel home; I could not sense either of them. I called out with my mind to my sister. I didn't want to be alone, but I couldn't turn to Thomas.

In a matter of seconds Lindsay was with me. I sensed her heartbeat immediately and it momentarily made my pain worse. It confirmed that I could sense a heartbeat, and therefore I was certain that Thomas didn't have one.

"I thought that you were going to be gone for the day?" Lindsay whispered calmly to me, stroking my hair.

"Something came up. Thomas had to go." I hoped he overheard me. I wanted him to go away. My heart ached with him so close. It was like a piece of me was missing.

"Why are you so upset? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I just realized that he wasn't who I thought he was."

"He seems nice. What's so bad about him?"

I couldn't tell my sister that our new neighbors were vampires.

"He's just not my type, ok Lindz?" I knew Thomas overheard that. I sensed his mind. The words sent a stab through his chest.

"But you like him…?"

"Lots," I replied with a sob. Thomas heard that too.

"Then why…?"

"Because I am confused, scared and there are some things that I don't need worry about right now. I need time to sort stuff out. It's too complicated and I don't want to have to explain everything to everyone."

"Whoa! Ok… not a problem. Just asking." Clearly Lindsay thought my response was more emotional than needed.

"I am sorry Lindsay, I've just been caught off guard."

"What do you want me to do to help?"

"Nothing, I think you've already done it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think it's time to read a book," I responded as I thought of the leather bound volume lying on top of my bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Character Traits

Chapter 9

Character Traits

With the fresh sting of tears in my eyes Lindsay and I walked together up to my room. I sat on my bed with my back against the wall while my sister perched herself at my feet. She picked up the stained leather novel and stared at it intently.

"Have you figured things out yet Danny?" her gaze did not leave the book.

"I have a theory," I pondered the way Lindsay spoke to me. "Wait a minute. Do YOU know what's going on with me?"

"Yes."

"How? WHY? And you've said nothing? Lindz! You are my best friend and my sister!" I wasn't that mad at Lindsay, I was more wounded than anything else.

"Hey, I gave you the book didn't I? Besides, I am not supposed to say anything, it's not my place."

"Yeah, yeah," I've heard this before.

"It's going to happen to me too, you know," my sister's eyes met my own.

"Really? How can you be sure?"

"Read the book Danny," she handed me the leather bound scripture.

"And hurry up would you? It's getting to be so boring not being able to talk about this stuff around you. I have so many questions to ask you and I can't `cause Auntie says I have to wait for you to figure things out on your own first."

"Sorry Lindz," I wasn't intentionally ignorant on this subject. I took the book from her hands. "I'll do my best to figure it all out right now."

"Kay, so I'll leave you alone. Call me when you're done," Lindsay jumped off the bed and skipped out my door. She was either excited for me or she liked that she didn't have to keep silent anymore.

I felt the electricity flow through me as I opened the book in my hands. I found a page that said "Character Traits…" written in center of the fragile paper. I turned the tattered page and began to read.

_Character Traits…_

_Each living thing in this world has distinct characteristics that others will use to identify them. All of Neva's creatures are tied to each other as they share one common element: time cannot touch them._

_The werewolf: Human by day, doglike creature by night. Purebloods are the strongest in strength and hunting skills however they suffer from involuntary transformation when they are threatened. Upon a full moon transformation is often uncontrollable for all werewolves, including half-breeds._

_As the blood line of the werewolf thins the descendants will often join the human race unbeknownst to others, including themselves. They will loose all transforming abilities until they are bitten by a transformed werewolf. Human descendants of the werewolf may have distinguishing athletic abilities, psychic intuition, or paranormal perception. Humans with these identifying characteristics are venerable to werewolf attacks as their lineage draws the beasts too them._

_Once transformed, werewolves may loose all inhibitions of their human life. Purebloods often become hostile even to the ones they love the most. Halfbreeds, or bitten descendents, may be able to control their instincts and not harm the ones they love while in their transformation. The presence of a vampire can make the pureblood werewolf vengeful and violent._

_During transformation, the uncontrolled werewolf is strictly a carnivore, torturing and devouring its prey. Because of this, the werewolf will often distance themselves from their families and loved ones._

_Purebloods will live until something or someone destroys them. Half-breeds and bitten descendants that can control their transformations will loose their immortality once they are able to remain in human form._

_A werewolf can only be killed when an element of silver pierces it's heart or another immortal being rips them apart._

_The shape shifter: Takes the form of any creature, at any time that they desire. Equal in strength and speed to other immortal beings they are by far the most difficult to identify by the human race. There distinctive smell is easily detected by other immortals and they will be most hostile towards vampires._

_Slayers must beware. Most shape shifters exist merely to protect their kind from vampires and were-wolves, but some seek the dark power that comes from drinking the blood of a slayer._

_The shape shifter considers itself the most venerable of the immortal creatures, as they can be killed in much the same ways that humans suffer their demise, but they are much stronger than humans, and heal much faster._

_The strongest of the shape shifters are those whom choose only one form of transformation._

_The shape shifter will obtain the diet of the creature of their transformations. Therefore, if a shape shifter wishes to drink the blood of a slayer, the shifter will change its form into a vampire. The shifter that chooses multiple forms is most likely to thirst for the power that comes from that of a slayer as they are not as powerful as the other immortal beings without it._

_The vampire: Most lethal to the human race. Unparallel strength and speed, with a constant thirst for the blood. There eyes are stained red from the human blood that they have spilled. There skin is as cold as the air that surrounds them and their body is as hard as stone. Their heart does not beat. Easily detected in the sun, as their skin breaks light down the same way a crystal will divide light rays into a rainbow._

_The vampire is disgusted by the blood of other immortal creatures except the slayer. A vampire that drinks slayer blood is an unstoppable force._

_A vampire can only be destroyed if its body is burned. Often this will require tearing the vampire apart first, so that it does not escape its execution._

_Slayers: The known protectors of the innocent. There hearts are honorable and combat skills exquisite. Given extraordinary weapons by the spirit sisters, the slayer has abilities beyond the worldly realm. The slayer is the only human force capable of destroying Neva's immortal creatures._

_By far, the most powerful of the slayers are female. The male members of the slayer families have abilities and immorality beyond that of their pure human counterparts, but are never as dominant as the females. The males are the masters and trainers of the young females._

_Female slayers will have unique abilities that their brothers can not possess. They will be able to manipulate objects with their minds, run at inhuman speeds and draw energy from the earth._

_The only true marking of the slayer is fiery blue eyes._

_Slayers will not seek training from other female slayers. The duty of training a slayer relies solely on the males surrounding the female. A slayer will have one master of whom she chooses and several trainers chosen by her master to complete her training. The slayer will obey the commands of her master until she is fully matured._

_The slayer gene can only be passed on through the descendants of male gender in the family. A female slayer cannot bear descendants of slayer heritage unless she forms a union with a male from another slayer family._

I pondered the information as my eyes traveled across the lines of delicate print. I was a slayer, I felt the assurance from deep inside of me. It made everything make sense, my new abilities in sports, my aunts guidance, my father's watchful eyes.

Now I had questions.

I could feel Thomas. I was angry with myself. He was the one I needed to answer my questions, but he was a vampire! I could ask my aunt, but this part of my training was no longer her place and she was halfway home by now. I could also talk to Lindsay, but I worried that I might have a reaction similar to this morning out in the backyard. I doubted Lindsay would fare as well against my attack as Auntie Ella did.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I took in several deep breaths and started to quiet my mind. This exercise was starting to take on a very different picture for me. In the past it was something I could do to shut the world out of my head, but now it seemed like every time I did this I let the world IN.

Thomas was here. I could place him just beyond the edge of my yard. I sensed that even though his heart did not beat, it was broken. His pain was my own, and I was somehow destroying him.

My mind reached for him and I knew that he could hear me. I didn't need to speak a word, thoughts would be enough.

"_I'm_ _sorry, but I can't Thomas. I just can't_."

I am not sure if I imagined the response, but his voice filled my head instantly afterwards.

"_I need you_," his voice was gentle.

I was petrified by the thought of being needed by a vampire.

But that wasn't the worse part; I was terrified to my core at how much I felt I needed him. I had to end this. I focused my energy inward and pointed directly toward Thomas.

"_I don't need you, Thomas. You have to leave me alone. You don't belong with me_." I could feel how each sentence shattered him. The sudden intense pain that rippled through me was devastating, I did not know if it was his or my own. "_You will never approach me again. I don't want you in my life Thomas. All that I ask of you is that you leave me alone_."

I could not be sure if I felt anger or grief, but those feelings were not mine. My words were grenades exploding inside his chest. Tears swelled in my eyes as I realize how much he cared about me. What I did to him, to us, was merciless torture. It hurt so bad from within my lungs that my body went into shock.

Suddenly the connection I had to Thomas was gone. I knew that he was there, but I could not feel the intensity of his emotions. I could not sense him. This strengthened the pain inside my heart adding a sense of loneliness and a desolate void.

The tears were rolling down my face when Lindsay bounded into my room. Her enthusiasm stopped when her eyes met mine.

"What's wrong now?" she was concerned, but also a little taken aback by my moodiness.

"We are Slayers."

"Yep. Cool huh?"

"And vampires are real?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to destroy one! Or two… or three hundred! This slayer gig is going to have its perks!"

Lindsay's words intensified my sobs. What would she think of Thomas if she knew what he really was!

"Don't cry Danny. We will be good slayers! Auntie and Dad will protect us and teach us how to fight. We'll get to help people!"

This conversation seemed surreal. I could feel how helpless Lindsay felt from seeing my tears and she was trying anything to change the subject or to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Dad said that he's taking us out for supper tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not hungry Lindz, I am going to stay home and get some sleep." I was suddenly very tired.

"Well Ok. Your loss. I hope you feel better soon," she kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

Exhausted, and not wanting to think about anything or anyone anymore, I pulled my pile of old heavy quilts over my head and fell asleep.

The intense sunlight peering through my window woke me the next morning. I was grateful that it was Sunday, and that I did not have to go to school where I knew that Thomas and Mel were going to be. I wanted to be alone.

I was up before everyone else, so I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal, pondering what to do for the day.

There was a piercing stab in my chest this morning. Something wasn't right. I was aching. I tried to stretch my upper body, but it didn't seem to help. If I were a robot, I would be missing a part or two. I closed my eyes and listened to my heart. The beat was even, rhythmic, but somehow loud and angry.

I decided that I needed a walk to help me sort things out. I went upstairs and quietly got dressed, and then wrote my father a note;

_Dad,_

_Out enjoying the sunshine. I'm walking the trails out to the lake. Be back by lunch._

_-Danny_

The sun penetrated my skin the moment I stepped out the front door. I basked in the rare sensation as the heat burned my exposed flesh. My feet started to place one foot in front of the other as I marched along the mossy floor of the forest trails.

That's when I got an idea.

I wanted to run. I wanted to run as fast as I possibly could. Not human fast, but slayer fast. I wanted to test and measure my newfound talents for myself. I knew there was a marker ahead indicating that the trail was three miles from the lake. An average pace would take someone thirty minutes to run that distance.

I felt my heart accelerate as I approached the marker. I was actually excited to test myself, curious at how my human abilities had transformed. I glanced at my watch as I placed my foot beside the three mile stone. It was 7:58am. Then I broke into a fast paced sprint. The scenery seemed to blur past me, but my heart kept a steady rhythm. I was also very quiet. I sensed that the critters of the forest barely noticed my passing.

I heard the splash of water lapping against a rocky shore. Seemingly all too soon, I was there. I glanced at my watch again. It was 8:02am. I made three miles in four minutes. I was running at a pace of forty five miles per hour, almost highway speed. I wondered how fast Thomas could run. Is forty five miles an hour fast enough to catch a vampire?

I found myself a mossy boulder that was dry enough to sit upon. My eyes glazed over the glassy surface of the lake and I let my thoughts wonder.

That wasn't a good idea.

My mind instantly raced to the one thought it was trying to avoid.

The whole in my chest began to throb again, and I realized then that it wasn't physical, merely psychological. If I could keep myself from thinking of him, I could keep myself from feeling the ruthless agony of my heart being ripped from my chest.

I focused on the pebbles that were innocently laying on the edge of the shoreline. My mind locked in on three of small shiny stones. I could feel them somehow, and I amazed myself as I lifted them into the air with only my thoughts. They were so light, delicate almost. Once they were a foot above the mirror surface of the water, I started spinning them in a circle. They seemed to twirl like tiny ballerinas in the air. I held onto them with my mind for several minutes lowering them to the water and watching them dance on the surface creating miniature patterns of waves. Eventually, even my amazing new trick couldn't hold my attention and when my thoughts started to wander a second time I decided it was time to go.

I pulled myself up off my mossy seat and headed back home. I started walking, but regular speed seemed boring now, so I broke into a run. I was home by 8:30. My all morning trip barely took a half an hour. Great.

It was a task filing up my day, trying to keep my mind off of things. I got my homework done, which took all morning and the better part of the afternoon since I missed the entire day on Friday. I barely beat my brother in a game of chess. He was very good, and I was glad that the game required most of my attention. After super I studied the list of French vocabulary I had.

I avoided my sister, which was fairly easy as she was glued to the computer downloading music most of the day. I think she was avoiding me too, scared of my recent moody behavior. My father was also easy to evade as he spent most of the day in his study. When it was close to bedtime, I was happy to seek out the members of my family and bid them goodnight before I had a bath and then secluded myself in my room.

Morning came all too soon. I had to go to school and I would have to face him. I felt the wrench in my chest the moment I thought his name. It didn't take me long to get ready this morning, to the astonishment of my siblings. In the extra minutes I spared myself I worried fervently about how I was going to face the one person who seemed to tear at my sole.

The three of us were ready to go when we heard the rumble of the bus traveling down the road, so we went outside to meet it.

It was foggy. A misty sort of gloom hung in the air. There was an overwhelming scent of wet dog. I looked around, but didn't see the pooch anywhere. I silently wondered if something was rotting in the forest nearby.

The screechy sound of the brakes on the bus sent a momentary burst of panic in my system. I followed my sister inside the vehicle and wondered if I should glance at my regular seat or just resign and sit with her.

"Hey, the Wilcox's are not on the bus today," Lindsay spoke over her shoulder. "I guess they will be driving themselves to school from now on."

I remembered when Thomas mentioned that they would only be taking the bus until their vehicles arrived. I felt the tension in my shoulders relax when I realized that I didn't have to face him yet, but my chest felt like it was suffering from a puncture wound.

I walked to the back of the bus and glided into my usual seat. The rumble of engine seemed to calm my nerves. I flinched slightly when my mind started to pick up the emotions of the other students around me. Most were annoyed, probably because it was Monday, others worried, perhaps about homework or an exam, and the remainder was looking forward something.

It was frustrating to pick up so many emotions, but never a direct thought.

The bus halted and I was stunned when I realized that it was time to go to class.

I got off the bus and glanced around the school briefly. There seemed to be a larger than normal gathering in the parking lot. I was curious to see what going on, but I really wanted to get to my locker before HE got there.

I was enjoying a brief moment of success, the hallways were still deserted. I made it to my locker and into my first period class without too many people noticing me. Again, I was excruciatingly early so I decided to try to use another one of my slayer gifts. I closed my eyes and focused attention on the busier than normal parking lot that I saw this morning. The source of the commotion suddenly became obvious. There was a new car in the parking lot: a black, all leather interior, Mercedes.

Mel was one of the first students to pile into the classroom.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Did you see Thomas's car? I half expected you to be in it with him!" My, she was perky for a Monday.

"Um, no. Why?"

"I saw him driving in with Michelle and Jessie this morning! A Mercedes! I wonder how much its worth?!"

"Not sure. A car's a car, you know," I kinda snipped at her.

"What's wrong Danny? You seem off. Something's not right," she was also very observant for a Monday.

"Thomas and I had a bit of a falling out on the weekend, that's all. I'm really not up to talking about it," I was somber by the truth in my statement.

Mel looked at me funny, like I was about to deliver a punch line or something.

Finally Miss Glaslyn stepped in the room and started handing out papers. We were having our first quiz of the year. I was glad I did some homework last night. I rather enjoyed Shakespeare yesterday; it required a lot of my concentration which made it easier to keep my mind off of things.

It took half the period for the class to finish the quizzes. The remainder of the time we watched snippets of the movie Romeo and Juliet. It was excruciating to try to force myself to pay attention to the movie so that my mind would not wonder onto other things.

Then the bell rang; it was time to go to my next class with Thomas. Like Thursday, Mel shot out of her chair like a cannon, with a huge grin on her face. I must have given her a deathly glare because she immediately curtailed her enthusiasm considerably.

"So, what happened on the weekend Danny? Why are you not speaking to Thomas?"

"I just found out that… he's not really my type. That's all. He didn't take it well." At least there were some truths to my statement.

"Liar," she accused.

"I'm not lying Mel. That's exactly what I told him."

"Well then you're lying to yourself! Thomas is exactly your type. You should have seen yourself with him on Friday! I've never seen you look that way. And the way he looks at you… it's like no one else exists."

"I just can't like him, that's all."

"What wrong with him that makes you think you shouldn't like him?"

How was I going to tell her the truth?

"It's just that, he could be bad for me, very bad."

"He's not a bad person Danny. In fact, he is a very kind and protective person, especially of you. I don't care if he was a monster raised from Hades, that's not who he chooses to be."

Those words hurt, really bad. I wondered if Mel knew how close to home she was hitting. My eyes started to tear, and I found it hard to breathe.

We got to physics class before Thomas. I knew that he sat behind me, so I made an extra effort to make sure that I didn't turn around for the entire class. When I heard someone slide into the seat behind me just before the bell rang, the sudden tingle in my necklace let me know exactly who it was.

The lecture seemed to drag. The urge to turn around was overwhelming. My eyes kept filling with tears, but thankfully did not materialize (with a great effort on my part.) I was curious to know if he was suffering the same way I was, so I gently opened up my mind. I searched for him, I knew he was right behind me, but I could not feel him. It was puzzling and annoying all at the same time. I felt the presence of everyone else in the room, except him.

Eventually the bell rang. And by the time I had gathered my things and went to leave the classroom, he was gone.

"Danny, you know I care about you a lot right?" Mel's tone was concerned.

"Sure, of course."

"Then fix whatever the heck it is that you did."

"What?"

"You broke something that should never be broken. It's not too late, you can fix it. You have to fix it."

"Fix what?"

"Whatever it is you did to him."

I wasn't in the mood to hear her preach right now. In fact, I was in a really annoyed, angry mood.

"See you at lunch," my voice was rude and spiteful.

Gym class was mostly uneventful. I did not fall down or wipe out. I found that my coordination continued to improve. Sydney was mouthy and obnoxious. Thomas did exactly what I asked of him; treat me like I didn't exist. I managed to glance at him a few times, but I didn't catch him looking my way. When I went searching for him with my mind, he simply wasn't there.

Lunch was pretty mundane. Mel wanted to scold me, but I was pouting and she new better then critique my decisions at a time like this. We ate together in the cafeteria with Mark, Peter, Clayton and Lori. It was a good idea as the conversation between them seemed to downplay the fact that we weren't speaking to each other yet.

"Hey, Danny, Mel… What are you guys doing Friday?" Mark seemed to throw a question at us in the middle of his conversation with the others.

"Um, nothing really. Isn't Sydney's birthday on Friday?" Mel spoke first.

"Yep, and were taking you," Clayton spoke next. I obviously missed an important part of their conversation.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm invited. Sydney and I aren't exactly buds or anything," I totally rejected the idea.

"That's Ok. We just invited you. She's having it at the Cottage. You can just pretend that you are there for something else, like a burger or something. Please Danny? Mel? Don't make me go alone with three boys!" Lori was in on it too.

The thought of hanging out with normal people doing normal things was alluring, even if the occasion was Sydney's birthday. I looked at Mel, who seemed to be waiting my approval before saying anything. She never stayed mad at me for long.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said with faked enthusiasm.

"Great!" Peter's tone was encouraged. "How shall I pick you two up? Together or separate?"

"Together would be cool. I will be at Danny's," Mel seemed animated. "What time?"

"Um, let's go with 7:30. It will give you time to get all purdy'd up first." Peter let out a small laugh at his attempt at an accent.

"Sound's good. How formal is this thing of Sydney's supposed to be anyway?" I inquired.

"Pretty casual I think." Lori would know.

"Good, I don't purdy-up all that well," I tried to mimic Peter's words.

"So, what did you do to that Wilcox kid anyway?" Mark asked curiously.

"Nothing. Why?" How the heck did Mark know?

"All gym class he looked at you like you shot him or something," Clayton cut in.

"Danny just has different interests right now," Mel came to my rescue. Thank god.

"What? He asked you out?" Lori was taken aback.

"No, were just friends guys. Well not even that. There's nothing, believe me." Not a thought or a feeling, not the slightest sensation of any kind.

Just then the bell rang, indicating that lunchtime was over. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my tray and said good bye to Peter, Mark, Clayton and Lori. Mel and I walked together to French.

"Danny, I am sure that you have your reason's to do what you are doing with Thomas…" Mel was searching her thoughts for the right words. "It's just that, I want you to make sure that those are the RIGHT reasons. Thomas really likes you, and for whatever reason I keep getting this feeling that you are supposed to be together."

"We are not Romeo and Juliet, Mel. I don't think that there is anyone on this planet that is SUPPOSED to be together."

"You're wrong, and you know what...? You know it! You know that something is not right with what you are doing! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

I didn't realize how much Mel actually knew. How much she always seemed to know. You never had to tell her anything; she picked everything up just from watching.

"I am not sure that I am allowed to tell you what's happening yet. Some of the secrets I keep aren't mine to tell. Mel, you are one of the best friends I've ever had. Please, try to trust me on this. I will tell you everything when the time is right, promise." I was dying to tell her everything, but I couldn't. She probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

We walked into class and took our seats. I didn't seem to miss much in my absence last week; I could follow along easily, or at least seem to follow along. With me there wasn't much difference between the two.

When the bell rang at the end of French I was glad that the end of the day was near. I knew that Thomas was going to be in Alg with me, but I've already faced him twice, I could handle once more.

Thomas was already there in his desk when I got to class, and he wasn't alone. Sydney was sitting on his desk, while Jenny stood beside her, blushing. I was shocked when jealousy hit me like a tidal wave. I could overhear Sydney do most of the talking, she was commenting on his car, and then moved the conversation to her birthday party where she then invited him. I was ready to spit fire when I heard her hint at how she could use a ride to her own party. Yeah, right.

Mel must have been listening closely too, because she cut in on the conversation before Thomas had the chance to answer.

"Hey Sydney, didn't you say some kids from Quesnel are coming down for your birthday?"

"Yes, I have a few cousins from there, and they are bringing some friends." She was not snooty to Mel, but she seemed slightly irritated that her important question was interrupted.

"Sounds like a lot of people. Do you have the entire cottage booked?"

"No, just some table," she paused to emphasize her next point as she looked over at Thomas. "So there will be room for anyone who changes their mind."

Thankfully, the bell rang then and class began. It was hard to ignore my frustrations while listening to the droning lecture. I was angry at Sydney for moving in on Thomas, I was irritated at myself for feeling so jealous and worse of all was I was annoyed that I could sense every mind in the class except for the one person I longed for. I pressed my thoughts on him twice, the first time there was no response as usual, so the second time I pressed a lot harder.

That was a mistake.

I still could not sense him, but he unexpectedly turned to look at me. His eyes seemed confused, and very sad. He knew what I was doing, and looked at me like it was torturing him. Embarrassed, I quickly glanced away.

Without warning I was very aware of the ache in my chest. It was burning with pain. My eyes started to water as the weight of the world pressed on me. I started to feel the familiar blackness creep into the corners of my vision. I was still conscious however, so I fought the darkness. I did not want to pass out in Algebra class.

I could feel Thomas's eyes on me, he seemed concerned. The darkness kept pressing, and my head was slowly starting to spin. There were hot flashes of burning heat radiating in my necklace. I was grasping at my desk, clutching on edge of consciousness when I heard him inside of my mind.

"_It's Ok. Danny. I am here_."

His voice entered my head and stopped me in the middle of my nosedive. I couldn't believe I was hearing it.

"_I am with you Danny. Calm down_."

I could not feel his presence, but the effect Thomas's voice had on me was magical and instantaneous.

My thoughts went from dark to light, dizzy to steady, weak to strong and focused. I could not sense him, but he was still affecting me. I dared to glance at him. A small smile crept up the edge of his mouth, but it did not touch his heartbroken eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has supplied me feedback up to this point! **

**Special Thanks to my sister who has surprised me with creating a Facebook Fanclub for Danny and Thomas. If you want to join, search for "Shadows Fan Club" and join our group! Every time I add a chapter, I post the info! **

Chapter 10

Tryouts

Volleyball tryouts were after school. The girl's tryouts were in gym one, boys in gym two. After class Mel and I trotted down to the locker rooms and put on our volleyball gear before going to the gym. I noticed the gym was packed with many hopefuls, and I wondered if being a slayer would give me abilities that would be advantageous over the others. I really liked volleyball, and now I needed it. It was a hobby I could use to keep my mind off of all the craziness in my life.

Miss Carlyle was going to be our coach. She was in the gym taking names when I suddenly heard her address a particular student.

"Miss Wilcox, I thought you weren't going to join us? What made you change your mind?"

My eyes met Michelle's. If being an "almost" slayer had advantages over the other girls, I knew that being vampire certainly did.

"Let's just say that someone owes me a favor for this," her response was pointed at me.

"Ah, well whatever your reason, I am glad you are going to join us," Miss Carlyle responded back.

My head searched for Michelle, I sensed her easily. In fact, I found her practically screaming. She was annoyed and irritated. Worst of all, all of her negative emotions seemed to be directed at me. I tried to block her from my head.

During practice, it became evident that my abilities had enhanced in volleyball as well. My timing was precise, I wasn't breathless even after several block jumps and I could feel the strength within my body whenever I moved towards the ball. What was even more amazing was how the pace of the game was affected. Everything seemed to slow right down. I could react to hits, serves, tips and blocks automatically, like they were coming at me in slow motion. The only person that could hit a ball past me was Michelle.

"Holy crap Danny! Who are you?" Lori asked with skepticism.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week I lost count over how many times you wiped out in soccer class! Today, you move like a goddess!"

"She's just putting some effort in it. You should see her when she wants to beat her brother. She's unstoppable!" Mel stepped in; the memory of last Friday came flooding back to me.

"We'll, it's pretty impressive, whatever the reason for it," Lori commented.

Miss Carlyle then called for the group's attention.

"We will be having the second day of tryouts tomorrow. After that I will make some of the necessary cuts. For those of you that are still on the roster we will be having another practice Wednesday followed by a game on Thursday, after which I will make my final decisions."

"Who will we be playing?" I heard a girl ask from the back of the class.

"Mr. Raymore and his senior boy's team." Miss Carlyle said flatly.

I heard the girls from the glass groan. It was understandable. We were in for a butt kicking. The boys played at a higher net, and could hit A LOT harder then most of the girls on the team.

"Don't be so sour ladies!" Miss Carlyle tried to say with enthusiasm. "It's going to be fun. It will be a good chance for us to see who cracks under pressure."

"We already know who that is." The snide voice was unmistakable. "Danny's the most likely to fall on her butt or pass out. I'll bet on it."

Some members of the group giggled quietly at Sydney's joke. I tried to swallow my hatred. Miss Carlyle ignored the comment and dismissed us from practice.

The change room filled with Sydney's voice. "God, if she makes the team again this year I will be so annoyed. She must enjoy embarrassment. I just can't believe that anyone that klutzy can also be that stupid to keep coming back for more."

That was it. I had enough of her. I interrupted her conversation.

"Well, you know what I can't believe? That anyone with as big a mouth as yourself is too chicken to say what you have to say to my face!" My necklace was getting hot, but I did not stop my verbal attack. For effect I then copied her words from practice. "What? You think that no one's noticed that you're a coward? We've all noticed Sydney, but we don't expect you to notice anyone but yourself. It's because you're arrogant. I'll bet on it!"

She was mad.

She took a very aggressive, angry step towards me. I matched it with one of my own.

"Better arrogant than pathetic," Sydney said through hated words.

"Arrogance is the worst form of pathetic. It's also considered ignorant when you don't know that." I was feeling ferocious and it was all that I had inside of me to not physically put her in her place.

The locker room was silent. Everyone was staring at us. I could sense the emotion of the girls around me. Most were in awe, but Michelle stood out. She was concerned and worried. I was confused, her emotions made me think she was talking to somebody but no words came out of her mouth.

"Alright Danny, I'll say it to your face. You are a clumsy, ditzy, useless moron who uses her embarrassing inabilities as a weak attempt to get attention. I can't believe you can even show your face at school without being completely mortified." She looked at me triumphantly. She knew how to sink really, really low.

The word used for 'female dog' was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Yeah, well you are way more simple that that. In fact, to put it simply, you're …"

"_Danny, STOP_!" I was cut off by the voice that entered my head.

I was angry. I wanted to argue with the voice, the sweat, angelic, comforting voice.

"_Leave her alone, Danny_."

Thomas's tone was steady, but very authoritative.

"_Danny, LEAVE HER ALONE. She's not worth it. You and I both know that." _I felt calmer with each word he spoke.

"Well what? That's all you got?" Sydney's voice snapped me back to reality. My angel was gone.

"You're not worth it Sydney. And I don't have to put up with your crap. Neither does anyone else." I wanted to say more, but it would just flare me up again. I grabbed my bag and left the locker room without changing. I wanted to go home. I was willing to run there if I had to.

I was thundering down the hall when I heard the rushed steps of Mel in the distance try to hustle to catch up with me. I ignored her.

I turned the corner to get to the main hallway and stopped instantly. Thomas was standing in the middle of the isle, with emerald green eyes burrowing directly into me.

I did not know what to say. What are you supposed to say to someone whom you are running away from for reason's you don't know? What do you tell them, when you see how much they care about you and it makes no difference? There weren't words to describe how I felt for the boy who was standing in my path, my escape to home. I said nothing. I just stared at him for an infinitely long moment.

"Geez Danny, you're hard to catch when you're mad! I thought you weren't going to wait…" Mel then caught a glance at Tomas, who was piercing me with his eyes. My eyes did not break contact with his to acknowledge her arrival.

"How was practice Mel?" Thomas continued to stare into me while he spoke.

"Umm…" I could sense how awkward Mel felt, but I did not break my gaze with Thomas. "Pretty good I guess. Nothing compared to Danny and your sister, they were both amazing."

"I am sure they were," his voice was heartfelt, but his body was as rigid as a statue, one that did not advert its gaze.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt guys…" Mel almost seemed embarrassed by this point. "Danny, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted a ride home. Mom gave me the car today…"

My response was almost absentminded. "No thanks, I feel like running. I will take the trails home."

"What? Are you sure?" Mel was disbelieving.

_"Go with her Danny."_

"Why?" My response was out loud, though his command was not.

"Because it's going to be dark soon and you live almost five miles out of town!" Mel thought my question was directed at her.

"I will see you later, have a good night ladies." Thomas's eyes broke contact with mine. He did not answer my question. It didn't matter; I had to obey his request.

"Good night Thomas," Mel responded to him as he glided past us. She was relieved that our stares were broken.

It took me a moment to come to my senses. I had to refocus my thoughts before I could speak. There was a recognizable loneliness in my heart again.

"Um, ok. Sure. I changed my mind." I finally turned to look at Mel. "Let's go."

Mel waited until we got into the car before she started with the questions.

"What was up with you and Sydney? It looked like you were going to tear her head off."

"I wanted to…"

"Yeah, I could tell. Then all of the sudden you just… stopped?"

"She wasn't worth it."

"Yeah, you said that. Don't get me wrong, she totally deserved what you dished out. I liked it actually…"

I laughed.

"… and what was that with you and Thomas in the hallway? You both seemed so lost."

"I'm not sure. I just froze. I didn't know what to say to him."

"I don't think you needed to say anything Danny. You both looked hurt, and well, it was like you were starving for each other. It gave me a really weird vibe to interrupt the two of you."

"Sorry." I didn't have any explanation for what happened. I didn't like making Mel feel uncomfortable.

"Danny…" I could sense Mel trail off in thought. "Promise me you will tell me what is going on with you. I want to help you. I will understand. I promise. I will believe you no matter what it is…"

"I promise, just give me some time to sort it out first." I really wanted to tell her everything. I felt like I was going crazy, I never had to keep anything from Mel before.

Mel then pulled into my driveway and I hopped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride! See you tomorrow!" I yelled at her as she put the car in reverse. She waved in response.

The next three days were uneventful and repetitive. They started with me waiting for the bus with the smell of wet dog in the air. Then I went to class where everyone still seemed captivated by the new car in the lot. I could not sense Thomas even though I knew he was there. After school Mel and I would go to practice, both relieved that we made the initial cuts. Once practice was over, Mel gave me a ride home. The biggest difference during this time was that Sydney seemed to be able to keep her mouth closed around me. That was nice for a change.

All too soon, Thursday afternoon approached and were about to play the senior boys. There were 16 of us left, and Miss Carlyle wanted a team of only 12. She placed the first six girls, which included Mel, out on the court against the boys. Mel was playing against Thomas. I don't know if it was because she was my best friend, or if it was because she was truly that good, but she was easily the most talented player on that line up. I was happy to sit on the bench and cheer her on, but I was also watching Thomas. His speed, coordination, and timing were completely graceful. He placed the ball anywhere he wanted, his spikes found the open court with a hit harder than I've ever seen. He wasn't even trying, but he made no mistakes. I wondered why he would even bother doing something that seemed to lack any sort of challenge.

The first six girls lost marginally.

For the second game Miss Carlyle put the next six girls on the court, which included both Lori and Sydney. I tried to be sportsman like when Sydney did something good, but it was hard. It was even more difficult to keep the cheers to myself when she screwed up. I felt a little embarrassed at that. Again, the game wasn't even close. Our girls were defeated.

"Ok, Ladies! Last game! Let's have the last four on who haven't played yet along with … Mel and Sydney…" Miss Carlyle tried to sound peppy. "Make it hard on those boys ladies!"

My mind focused. It reached out to the five other girls on the court, including Sydney, and somehow bound us together. We were able to play like one.

Michelle was unstoppable at middle. She blocked the boys more times in the first twelve points of the match then all the other girls from the last two games. Mel was able to read the hits from the boys perfectly. What Michelle didn't block, Mel scratched off the floor. Then there was me, I've never felt bouncy before, but suddenly I felt like gravity could not hold me. With every block the boys put up, I felt challenged and found myself hitting over them. I could feel the sting in my fingertips from snapping my wrist down on the ball when I hit. I was hitting the ball hard, very hard.

That's when Mr. Raymore called a substitution. He pulled Mark from the court who seemed upset at himself. I momentarily felt guilty that I was using my advantages against my friend, but then I saw who was to take his place in the middle. I was going to need those advantages, hitting around Thomas was going to be a lot more difficult.

The game suddenly became annoying, Thomas was blocking me, now not just with his mind, but physically on the court as well. Then there was his hitting. The previous game his attacks always seemed to be targeted at the open floor, but now he was hitting at ME. I felt like he was trying to teach me a lesson.

After the fourth straight block in a row on me, Miss Carlyle called a time out. As she addressed the group with some changes in strategy I heard a very low, soft whisper in my ear.

"He's testing you." No one else could hear Michelle over the cheering in the gym.

"Use your mind to control him. Direct where he jumps, slow his hits down…"

The whistle blew and we took back to the court. I drew in my focus. I no longer held the group together, instead my mind focused on a new target. Thomas.

It was tricky. On my next attack I tried to prevent Thomas from jumping to his full height. It worked, I got the ball past him, but my concentration limited the strength behind my hit and the ball was dug.

The game continued to become closer and closer in score once Thomas was on the court. When Sydney was front row, Thomas didn't allow one of her hits through. He let a few of Mel's hits past him, but most of those were passed up easily by the libero. When he was in the back row he was even more annoying because his skills were extraordinary. He dug every ball perfectly into the air just before it touched the ground. We couldn't find the floor with the ball.

"Let yourself feel for him, Danny." Again Michelle had another tip.

"What?"

"He can evade your control because you won't allow yourself to feel how you truly feel about him. In a way, you are blocking your own ability to touch him. He knows how to use that."

Even though we were nearing the end of the game, I experimented. I started to open my heart and thought of Thomas. Then I found him. Michelle was right. I've been searching for him for the past week and found nothing. Suddenly there he was, and in that very same place I found him, I found love. I realized I was already in love with him, but I was lying to myself about it. Suddenly the familiar stabbing sensation hit my chest like a bulldozer and I closed down. I could not stay in the place I found him. It hurt way too much. I fell back into my place of denial, and I could no longer sense him.

My eyes looked up across the net and found Thomas. He was staring at me. He felt me touch him. He knew what I had done.

The last few points of the game were a blur. I could not fully control Thomas the way that I needed to, and he punished my team for it. We lost.

Michelle looked at me after Thomas got the game winning spike.

"You know you're tearing him apart."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"You are also hypocritical," her tone was annoyed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Take a look around you Danny. Take a look at your FAMILY."

"What's wrong with my family?" Now I was annoyed.

"Nothing. That's my point. We don't judge you or your family, just because you're different."

"Just because my mom is gone a lot and my dad raised us doesn't make us different!" I spoke defensively.

"Do you honestly think that that is what I am referring to?" She was cynical.

"I haven't a clue what you're referring to."

"Well I hope I am there the day you open your eyes Danny." She then lowered her voice an octave. "Or at least be there to see your face when someone opens them up for you."

I was mortified. I didn't realize that I did anything to Thomas's family to get them this mad at me. And what the heck was she talking about anyway? Just because I prefer to not get involved with a vampire I am suddenly a hypocrite?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Cottage

The school was buzzing the next day. There seemed to be only two topics of discussion, volleyball and Sydney's birthday.

"Congrats Danny!" Mark found me as soon as I walked through the main doors of the school, smiling ear to ear.

"What?" I hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"You made the team. I saw the posting on the bulletin board this morning. You and Mel both."

"Oh, that's good," I actually wasn't surprised. "What about yourself?"

"Of course! They couldn't let this talent go!" Mark flexed his biceps and smiled at me. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

I groaned. "Are you sure that we have to go to HER party?"

"You might as well get used to her; after all, you're teammates." Mark was being sarcastic.

"Oh goody," I responded. I could be sarcastic too.

"Sorry about the butt kicking we had to give you yesterday. No hard feelings?" He was trying to tease me.

"I seemed to be able to handle YOU just fine," I retorted.

The way I said 'you' obviously got Mark thinking about something.

"Man, Thomas is impressive, hey? I mean, you should see him in practice. He's natural. We are going to have a shot at districts with him on the team this year."

"Mmm…" I tried to let my interest slide.

"You're not sulking about the way he practically ate you up last night?"

Nice choice of words, Mark.

"No, I'm not denying that he was very good."

"And his sister, man, she's just like him! You're team will have a shot at a title too! I wonder where they learned to play like that."

"Boston."

"What? How do you know?"

"They lived in Boston the last five years."

We were then interrupted.

"Danny! Danny! We made it! We're on the team!" Mel was giddy.

"Yeah, Mark already told me. It's great." Why did I feel indifferent?

"Congrats Mel."

"Thanks Mark! Congrats to you too!"

"Well, I better get to class," Mark waved. "Later!"

"See ya," I smiled as I turned to Mel. "You seem excited. Like it's a surprise… You played really well yesterday."

"I am! I like the road trips with the boys, playing out of town and stuff. It's fun."

I forgot how we would be traveling with the boys to most of our league games. They were a lot of fun to travel with last year, I will admit it.

"So are you coming right over after school?"

"Yep, I'll just get Peter to drop me off at home afterwards."

"Promise me that if things get boring tonight we will bail together? We'll chill out at your house for a while or something," I asked with a bit of a pleading tone.

"Your version of boring or mine?"

"My version."

"Fine, but you have to TRY to enjoy yourself. Kay?" Mel finalized.

"Done."

When we got to English I saw Miss Carlyle standing at the front of class as we took our seats. She smiled broadly at us. Acceptance on her team also meant acceptance in her class. I didn't mind, especially if there was a chance that it could help my grades her subject. English was the class where I needed the help the most.

Once the first bell rang, the day seemed to fly by. All of my classes seemed to blur into one. Even with Thomas around I was distracted by the enthusiasm of my classmates at the impending party and excitement of the new volleyball teams. When the final bell rang in Algebra I realized that the weekend was upon me and I perked up a bit myself.

It wasn't long before the bus was stopped outside my place and we were stepping on the familiar stony gravel of the driveway. I placed one foot on the loose pebble when the smell hit me.

"Whoah! What is that smell? Where is it coming from?"

Mel, Lindsay and Joey looked at me like I was insane.

"What smell?" Lindsay asked first.

"You guys don't smell it? It smells like a wet, sweaty dog!"

"Nope, all I smell these days is you... and that perfume you wear." Joe was still on the perfume thing.

"Seriously? You can't smell anything?"

"Nope, nothing."

I was annoyed. I knew I smelled something. It was very distinct, and not exactly pleasant.

Once we were inside the house, the smell seemed to fade and soon I forgot about it. Lindsay knew that Mel and I would be going out later, so she monopolized the majority of Mel's time until we needed to get ready to go out.

"Mel, tonight would be a lot better if it wasn't on account of Sydney's birthday! Ugh!"

"Danny, you promised me you would try to have fun!"

"I know! I know! What should I wear to this thing anyway?"

"How about your black blouse? It looks great on you!"

"Nah, too formal."

I needed something that would dress me up a bit, but also something that I could wear every day. I didn't want Sydney to think I was dressing up for her. I was going to try and make it look like I was there by coincidence, and that her birthday was irrelevant.

"Kay, well how about that pink shirt you bought this summer?"

"Yeah, I guess." It was a nice shirt, it looked like a regular T-shirt, but it was more form fitting and had a lace type edging.

"Don't put it on yet. I HAVE to do something about your hair first."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I was offended.

"Other than the fact that it looks like you just stuck your finger in a light socket?"

"Hay!?!??" Mel never cared about the way my hair looked before, what was the deal? My hair was naturally curly, and with the humidity around here frizz came naturally too.

"Don't worry, I came prepared."

I was wondering what she had in the extra bag she toted with her on the bus today. To my disbelief it held a very large assortment of beauty products, of only about half I could mention.

After Mel tamed my hair she moved on to my makeup. This was weird; she deliberated over the right colors and changed her mind several times. She seemed to like fussing over my looks, and other than the fact that I haven't seen this side of her before, I was unmoved. That was until I saw the end result.

"Put on that shirt before you look in the mirror. I want you to see the full effect."

I obeyed. Then I drew up the courage to have a peek at her efforts.

I was shocked. My hair was perfect, not a strand out of place. The curls were large and soft and seemed to land perfectly on my shoulders. My make-up looked natural; I had more color, and was somehow more vibrant. Mel focused on subtle shades of pink which seemed to complement my shirt perfectly. To my surprise I loved it.

"Wow Mel, you're amazing! I didn't know you could do this!"

"Mom's been letting me practice; she even brought me a bunch of the stuff she uses at work. Do you like it?"

"It's great! But I guess I could have worn the black blouse, I look way more formal than I was expecting." I realized then that it was going to be obvious that I was dressing up. I let out a resigned sigh.

"Peter should be here soon, it's almost 7:30…" I then looked at Mel. "Awh, you spent all your time on me! I'll go downstairs to see if I can stall him."

"Don't worry Danny, I've got my regime down pat. I'll be ready in five minutes. See you downstairs."

"Ok. I'll stay out of your way," I resigned as I wasn't going to be much help to her anyway.

I went downstairs and sought out my sister. Her jaw dropped when I walked into the room.

"Wow! You look incredible!" She seemed stunned.

"Isn't Mel a genius?" I spun around so she could have the full view of Mel's masterpiece. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, well now that you mention it, Theresa is coming over. Apparently Thomas is going to drop her off on the way to the party tonight."

"WHAT? I didn't realize you were that good of friends." I hated the idea. Lindsay alone with a vampire! If anything happened to her…

"Yeah, dad suggested it actually. He wants me to be welcoming to our new neighbors. Besides, Theresa is pretty cool, we hang out at school."

That took me aback. Dad knew what was happening to me; in fact, he should be one of my trainers. If he was the trainer of a slayer than surely he knew about the Wilcox's and what their real identities were, after all, I figured it out. Why would dad WANT Lindsay to hang around them more than she had to? Why would dad want Theresa in our home? What was I missing?

Just then I heard the honk of a vehicle outside. I went to the kitchen window to inspect who it was. I recognized the Sunbird instantly.

"Mel! Peter's here! Are you ready?"

"Coming!" She shouted from upstairs.

I then went back into the living room and found my sister.

"Well, have fun tonight Lindz. Don't give Theresa too much grief."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You have fun too. Don't be a sour puss to your friends."

"I am never a sour puss!"

She rolled her eyes again.

We then heard another honk from outside. The sound of the horn was flatter and had a lighter pitch.

"Ooh! I bet that's Theresa," Lindsay whisked past me and hustled to the door. I turned around and was surprised to see that Mel was at the door too, with her arm outstretched and my coat in it.

"Let go Danny! Our ride has arrived!" Mel smiled; she was looking forward to tonight.

We met Theresa at the door while we were putting on our coats.

"Hi." She spoke softly, she seemed shy.

"Hello! Nice to see you again!" Mel greeted her warmly.

"Thanks," Theresa spoke as she looked at me, and then quickly glanced away. "Hello Danny."

Her tone was a little more firm when she spoke to me. Could she be mad at me too?

"Hi," it was all I could say back.

Lindsay then whisked Theresa away before more words were said. Mel and I went through the front door and shut it behind us.

Once we walked outside I saw that Peter was not in his car. There was a Black Mercedes parked beside his vehicle, and he was talking to the person in the driver's seat.

"Whoa! Full car! You only have a five seat'er Pete! Where are Danny and I supposed to go?" Mel announced over her shoulder as she walked over to the Sunbird. She instantly started chatting to Lori, Mark and Clayton.

"Mark's car died. We have to ride together…" I heard Clayton's voice trail off through the rolled down window.

Then Peter walked over to me.

"Uh, yeah Danny… change of plans," Peter stumbled through his words. "See, I didn't know how this was going to work, but now that Thomas is here and, well, my car is full with Mel…"

"I'm going with Thomas?" Oh my god. The cavalier that Mark owned was going to pay for this.

"Well, I asked Thomas. He said it was up to you. It saves me a trip back here to drop you off. It makes the most sense… you know."

I looked up and saw Mel. She was grinning. Obviously she wasn't going to save me on this one. I was mad. I couldn't make a stink about this because I promised her I would make an effort to have fun. Besides, it would be immature to pout over something so trivial.

"Yeah, sure. You're right, makes the most sense. Not a problem," I tried to nod my head to convince myself. "See you there."

"Great! Thanks Danny!" A smile of relief formed on Peter's face. "Tell Thomas that I will lead."

As I started walking towards the Mercedes, the driver side door opened. Thomas got out and circled his vehicle, opening the passenger door for me. When I looked up at his face, I saw the same beautiful heartbroken eyes I saw earlier in the week. My heart flooded with a thousand different emotions just looking at him.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as he held out his hand and helped me into his car. His touch was electrifying.

He didn't respond with words, but for the first time in a while I saw a smile touch his eyes as he walked around the front of his car and slid into his seat beside me.

"Peter said that he was going to lead the way. We can just follow him."

He nodded as he put the car in gear.

"Have you been to The Cottage before?"

He shook his head no, but still didn't speak.

We sat in silence for several long minutes.

"Look Thomas…"

"I am sorry for breaking your rules Danny," he cut me off.

"What rules?"

"You said that I was never to approach you again. You told me to leave you alone. I am telling you now, I can not do that. It's impossible for me."

"Thomas, those weren't rules, they were just…" I paused. I couldn't explain what I was feeling. "I just think that I need to keep my distance from you. That's all. For the sake of both of us."

"Why?" His voice was soft, but demanded an answer.

"Because of who you are, Thomas! Because of what I am! Because one, or both of us might get hurt!" I was surprised at how easy the truth was coming out.

He sat there silent. Statuesque. Thinking. After another minute or so, he finally spoke.

"If you know what I am, then you realize that I cannot stay away from you. It's not possible. You would have to kill me."

I flinched. I felt a stabbing sensation in my heart at the mere thought.

"I would never do that to you Thomas. Never."

"Then why are you forcing me away?" He paused as he processed his own answer. "Danny, I will never, ever hurt you. Please tell me you know that."

This time it was me who was silent.

"Danny. Please?" His words were barely a whisper.

"Please what?"

"Trust me," he seemed to sigh as he spoke. "Listen to your heart. Does it really want me to go?"

Again, I only listened.

"I will fight for you, you know. I am not going to give up easily."

His words filled my head and my heart. I did not want him to stop talking. I could listen to his sweet voice for hours.

He opened his door. I didn't realize we were already there. We were parked on the street about a block away from the Cottage. Again he rounded the car, opened my door and helped me as I stepped out. When both of my feet were on the ground he pulled slightly on my hand drawing my body into his. I dared myself to make my eyes look into him, where they locked themselves. I felt one of his hands entwine his fingers with mine while he raised the other to my face and gently stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

Mel got her wish. I was having a good time.

"Shall we go inside, Miss Lanigan?" He smiled as he spoke.

I snapped out of the trance he put me under. I pulled my hand from his grasp and took a step backwards.

He didn't seem offended with my sudden revolt. He just gave me a wry smile and took my actions as a challenge.

"Are you alright Danny? You seem flustered," he boomed.

"Let's go!" I rolled my eyes at him as I turned and walked up the sidewalk.

He was by my side after only three steps.

We were about fifty feet from the cottage doors when a small gust of wind came up and brought with it a very distinctive smell. The woodsy odor was a combination of smoke, cedar and animal fur. Thomas unexpectedly placed his hand around my waist and drew me right to his side. The rest of his body became ridged.

"I want you to stay close to me tonight. Very close," he turned towards me so I could look at him. "Promise me."

"What's wrong?"

"I am not sure that anything is wrong yet. Promise me, Danny."

"I promise."

He seemed satisfied with my answer, so we went inside. His stony hand did not leave my waist.

The cottage was packed. It was a great, square, log building originally built as the town hall. Booths now lined the walls, but a large open space was in the center, which was currently over half filled by several dancers. Along the back wall was a fire place which was filled with glowing embers of a log that was burning down. Several circles of leather couches and chairs surrounded the outside of the dance floor, all with a coffee table in the center. It was in one of these nooks that I spotted Mel waving at us.

"We saved you two a seat," she said, pointing to the brown leather love seat across the coffee table from herself. I noticed that Mark and Lori were dancing, while Peter sat in a chair to himself. Clayton joined Mel on a large rusty colored couch.

We sat down just as the waiter came to our table. He left us a pile of Menu's and took our orders for drinks. I was a little surprised when Thomas ordered an iced tea, just like I did.

The leather love seat was very cozy; it was the kind that you can just sink into and fall asleep. Despite that comfort, soon my body was finding it difficult to sit close to Thomas. It felt like I wanted to climb right on him, I had to touch and hold him. I tried to distance myself by leaning on the armrest, but he managed to reposition himself so that he was leaning towards me. I then tried to curl my knees up to the side of my body and place my legs between us as a barrier. I think he sensed what I was doing because I saw an evil smile form on his face. Instead of moving over he shifted closer still and placed his hand over my knees, rubbing a soothing circular pattern across them.

Slowly, I started to feel a presence. Thomas was opening his mind to me.

_"You promised to stay close. Quit squirming,"_ His voice filled my head.

_ "I didn't think you meant this close," _I accused.

_ "Does this bother you?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Ok. But is that because you like it_?" He looked at me and smiled.

_ "That's not a fair question."_

_ "Yes, it is. But if you want unfair, I can play unfair."_

_ "How's that?"_

_ "Do you really want to find out?"_

_ "Sure, amuse me." _I should never let curiosity get the best of me.

_ "Answer the following questions yes or no."_

_ "What if I refuse?"_

_ "I wasn't asking you, Danny." _He was commanding me. I had to do as he asked. He was right. He could play unfair, he baited me, and I swallowed; hook, line and sinker.

_ "Promise me you will answer from your heart," _he looked at me as I heard his words echoed in my mind. It looked like he was pleading with me, even though he was the one with all the control.

_ "Ok Thomas, I promise. It's not like you are giving me a choice."_

_ "You aren't giving me a choice either. But I need to know how you really feel."_

_ "What are your questions?"_

_"You said that it bothers you when I touch you. Would you prefer me to stop?"_

Grrr.

_ "Answer," _He commanded as he looked into my eyes.

_ "No. I don't want you to stop," _I blushed.

_ "I see. You like it when I am this close to you?"_

Uh oh. I looked away, I was about to embarrass myself further.

_ "Not exactly."_

_ "Explain."_

_ "I would prefer you closer." _

I felt his surprise, and elation at my answer.

_"Alright Miss Lanigan, one last question, and the most important one."_

_ "I can't be embarrassed any further. Go ahead."_

_ "Do you really want me out of your life?"_

My response was instantaneous. I didn't have to think about it.

_ "No."_

I could feel the light squeeze of his hand on my knee. Happiness overwhelmed his thoughts.

_ "It doesn't change anything about us though," _I reminded him.

_ "Yes it does, you will see."_

We were then interrupted from an outside voice.

"Miss, can I take your order?" The waiter asked me gently.

"Um, I actually haven't decided yet. Sorry."

"Not a problem. I will give you'all another few minutes," He smiled gently and left with his notepad.

That's when I noticed Mel. She was bouncing off of her seat. She kept looking at Thomas's hand placement and then up to my face.

"Want to share a pizza?" I was asking everyone at the table.

"Sure!" Clayton responded first. I think he was waiting for someone to pitch the idea first.

"Cool. But you have to pick the toppings. Kay?" I wanted to get back to my conversation with the boy beside me.

"Yeah, no problem. Anyone else want in?"

"Sure," Thomas spoke. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Add me too. I can't decide off of the menu," Mel groaned in defeat.

"I think Lori and Mark would be down too. You might as well just order enough for all of us," Peter suggested.

"All ready then, let's see what they have…" Clayton gave the menu his undivided attention.

A smell started to fill my senses, the same woodsy odor that I smelled before we entered the hall. Thomas stopped rubbing circles on my knee and spun his head around to face the front doors. I turned my head to see what he was looking at.

There was a group of about eight people, some with Quesnel High School jackets. I assumed these were Sydney's cousins and friends that she had mentioned were coming. The first three people of the group looked fairly ordinary; they had dark hair, brown eyes and pale looking skin. I saw Sydney go to the group and embrace these three individually. Then the tallest of the three held out his hand and looked like he was introducing Sydney to his peers.

I followed the tall boy's hand as he pointed to the remaining five members of his party. I was stunned at the exquisiteness of each of them. There were three males and two females, all of which were almost as beautiful as the Wilcox's. One boy and one girl had dirty blonde hair, light blue-grey eyes and milky skin, and were about the same in height and stature. The remaining three had brown hair with hazel eyes and toned physiques. Even the girl looked like someone who could easily handle herself in a fight.

I started to sense darkness, evil. I shuttered at the sensation.

_"What are you feeling?"_ Thomas's voice filled my head.

_ "I just got the chills, like something bad is going to happen."_

_ "I need you to stay close to me."_

_ "I thought that was what I was doing?"_

_ "Not good enough," _He slid his body to the middle of the couch, and then pulled me across him. My legs were laying the length of the loveseat, with Thomas underneath them; I was practically sitting on his lap. I felt his right arm wrap around me as he placed his hand between my shoulder blades and gently rubbed my back. His left hand pulled out a cell phone and started to press numbers on the keypad.

"Who are you texting?" My voice was audible to the group.

"Michelle and Jessie, they were planning on stopping by tonight as well," Thomas then looked up and smiled at the group.

"When do they plan to get here?" I asked, hesitant.

"Soon," he looked at me as he snapped his cell phone shut. "I like this song. Come dance with me."

Ugh.

"No thank…" His voice filled my thoughts before I could finish.

_"I am not asking…"_

I hated that he could do that to me.

"I mean yah, sure," I retracted as I looked over at Mel. She was pleased.

Thomas spun my legs off of him only to firmly latch his hand around my waist and lead me to the slow sway of the dance floor. A measured romantic rhythm filled the room. Once we were at an appropriate spot he doubled the lock he had on me by placing is other hand around my back and pulling my body right up to his chest. I rested my arms on his hard, stony shoulders. I started to feel his body lead me in a gentle rocking motion across the dance floor.

"Will you always be able to control me like that?" I asked, slightly irritated but content in his arms.

"Like what?"

"Make me do stuff that I don't want to do just because you say so."

"No, once you are a mature slayer you can resist my commands when you want to."

"Thank god," I said with a little more relief in my voice than I was intending, when another thought occurred to me. "Until then, can you force me to do anything you want?"

"No. I cannot force you into harms way or make you do anything morally adverse."

"What?"

"I can't put you in danger or make you kill anyone or anything that you don't want to."

"Why is it that only you can control me like this?"

He smiled at me.

"Tell me!" I tried to be demanding.

"No."

"Why not."

"You will have to accept me first."

"You aren't making sense!"

"Am I allowed back in your life? Completely? Or are you still going to be stubborn and insist on keeping your distance?"

"Keep my distance? Look at us! I couldn't move an inch from you if I wanted to!" I was trying to speak in a whisper, but I was getting frustrated.

"Which one is it Danny?"

"Thomas we can't be together!"

"Why not?" His voice was firm, and full of authority.

"I don't know why Thomas. I'm sorry! I'm scared, very scared!" I looked up into his eyes; they were suddenly soft and gentle. "I've never heard of anything about vampires being kind or good. Everything that anyone's ever told me says that I should run away."

"But you aren't running."

"No, but I will try to stay away," I felt tears swell in my eyes. "I don't trust what my heart is trying to say about you, I don't trust myself. How can I trust you if I can't trust myself first?"

I looked into his gemstone eyes. They finally looked like they understood, he was reconciled.

"Danny, I won't hurt you," he raised his hand and placed his open palm on my cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb.

I was about to break down, and I couldn't stare at him anymore.

"Excuse me," I tried to shake off his hands, but they were reluctant to let me go.

"Thomas, please?!?" I begged him as I felt the first tear run down my cheek. He let go of my grasp the moment he saw the tear.

I sprinted to the washroom as the tears started to rain freely down my face. I was grateful that the room was mostly empty. I grabbed a piece of tissue from one of the stalls and approached a mirror. I then took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm myself. I wanted to wash my face to help remove the sting of the tears, but Mel would be upset if I removed all her hard work. I started the task of dabbing at my eyes hoping to salvage my makeup.

"Are you alright?" The voice was a stranger. The tone was kind, but I sensed something darker.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell. It was completely overpowering now, earthy and raw. It was not entirely unpleasant, but not a scent you would put in your air freshener either. My necklace was burning me.

I turned my head and saw the two girls from the group that came in, both of them staring at me with wide, eager eyes.

For the first time in my life, I could truly sense fear in my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Challenge

"Here, let me help you," the blonde girl spoke softly to me as she walked over with a tissue in hand.

"No thanks." It was all I could force out of my mouth.

"Don't be silly honey, I'm not going to bite." I watched as a wicked smile formed across her face. She took another step closer to me. I reached out with my mind and tried to place an invisible wall in front of her. I noticed she suddenly stopped.

"What's your name?" I heard the muscular girl speak to me from across the room.

"Danny," I stuttered a little. "My friends call me Danny. And your names are?"

"I'm Cristina," the blonde girl said first as she tried to take another step towards me. She was moving much slower now. "And this is my cousin Misty."

"Where are you from?" I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. My tone was sharp.

"We moved to Quesnel over two years ago. Have you been here long, Danny?"

"I've been here a year." I retracted a step as Cristina inched closer.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? What about your parents? Are they as tempting as you are?" Misty voice was dark and somehow luring.

I did not want to answer that question. The thought of these sinister, malicious creatures lurking after my dad, brother or sister was making me angry.

Thankfully, I didn't need to answer them, as we were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door.

"Danny, are you OK? Thomas sent us in here to check on you," Mel's voice had a worried tone.

"No, I'm fine, I was just finishing," I turned around and saw that Michelle had entered with Melanie. Michelle was staring past me darting her eyes at the girls on the other side of the room.

"You have some interesting friends Danny," Christina's voice echoed from behind my back.

"Yes, and we don't scare easily," I was shocked at the harsh tone of Michelle's voice.

"Good, I've always liked a challenge," Misty's smile was crooked. "I can't wait to tell my brothers about you three."

"I have brothers too," Michelle's voice was threatening. She walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Let's get out of here Danny, you too Mel."

"Yeah, Ok," I barely spoke.

"Danny, we will be seeing you again," Misty let out a shrewd chuckle. "I look forward to it!"

The girls laughed an ugly, high-pitched laugh as Mel, Michelle and I left the washroom.

"Who were those girls?" Mel asked full of distaste.

"I don't know. They are from Quesnel thou," my voice was shaken. I realized that my hands were shaking too.

Michelle then let go of my wrist, but as she did I felt another arm take its now familiar place around my waist.

"Are you OK?" Thomas's whisper was soft in my ear.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You seem rattled."

"I think I need to sit down."

His voice then entered my head.

_"Do you want to go? I will take you home, or anywhere else you want."_

_"Should I go? I mean with those people here, is it safe for me to stay?"_

_ "You are safe with me. Michelle and Jessie are here too."_

_ "Then I should stay. I promised Mel…"_

_ "Ok, but stay close to one of us. Please?"_

_ "I won't leave your side," _I looked up and half smiled at Thomas. He gave me a grin back.

Thomas and I sat on the loveseat for the remainder of the evening. I was half sitting on his lap, like I was earlier, and felt the smooth circles that he rubbed in my back take some of the tension away. My hands didn't stop shaking until the pizza arrived, and I finally put something in my stomach.

After eating I became engrossed in the conversations at our table. The boys had asked Thomas on the availability status of his older sister (who was lingering with some other students across the room), the girls talked about movies and music groups, and together we talked about school, classes, teachers and the upcoming volleyball season. I would have all but forgotten about the intrusive visitors, but I caught Thomas glancing over at Sydney's table several times. When I did I was unnerved to find that the male members of Cristina and Misty's family were often staring back.

The crowd slowly started to thin after midnight. I was getting tired and felt my head start to droop slightly. It was hard to resist the urge to lean against the strong, cool shoulder directly beside me. The boy that was stroking my back sensed my thoughts and leaned in to gently whisper in my ear.

"You're tired."

"A little. It's been a long week."

"I should take you home," his lips brushed my ear as he spoke.

I couldn't speak as low as he could, so I closed my eyes lightly for a moment and answered him with my mind.

_"No, not yet."_

_ "Why not?"_

I needed to think of a good excuse to stay. I didn't want the protected feeling that Thomas gave me to go away. Inside I still felt scared and he was the only thing that could shield me.

_"I promised Mel that I would try to have a good time, I told her I would stay and have fun."_

_ "Are you having a good time Miss Lanigan?"_ I could hear the laughter in his thoughts.

_"Surprisingly, yes I am."_

As I spoke I saw Thomas turn his head and look towards the front door. I glanced over and was relieved when I saw that it looked like Sydney's friends were leaving.

_"Danny, I need you to try something."_

_ "OK. What?"_

_ "Can you sense them?"_

_ "Yes, I've sensed evil ever since they got here."_

_ "Focus on them Danny."_

_ "How?"_

_ "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Try to block everything else out, including me."_

_ "And then what?"_

_ "See if they are leaving town. Find out what they plan to do for the rest of the night."_

_ "Ok, I will try."_

I closed my eyes and tried to fall into the meditative trance that Auntie pressed on me so many times. Soon the conversation of my friends beside me was nothing more then faint background noise. I prodded my mind to track the people outside the hall. I felt the existence of many outside, and searched each individual until I found the group that I was looking for.

I recognized who must have been Sydney's cousins. They had the same type of aura that Sydney did, but did not stand out when compared to their five companions.

The two females in the group were disappointed. It was like they were leaving something behind. I sensed the evilness in their hearts. Then there was the leader of the group, he was calm and in control. I shivered as I felt the pure darkness of his soul. He made the first two girls look like saints. He was assuring himself of something. The fourth mind was ignorant, without any of his own thoughts. He was a puppet that mimicked his master. The last mind, to my surprise, was softer and kind. There was a sense of relief that overcame him.

My mind refocused back to Sydney's cousins. They seemed resigned, like they were headed someplace familiar and welcoming. My guess was that they were going home.

_"I think they are going back to Quesnel,"_ I thought as I retracted my concentration on the group.

_"What makes you think that?"_

_ "I can sense their feelings and emotions. The girls are disappointed, they wanted to stay but can't. Sydney's cousins have that same feeling that I get when I get to go home. My guess is that Sydney's cousins gave the others a ride here and they have no choice but to leave when they leave."_

_ "Good."_

_ "Not really."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I am positive that the leader of the group is planning on coming back. I sensed that he is much darker than all of them combined. He was planning something."_

Thomas stopped rubbing my back and used his hand to draw me close to him; he was trying to hold me tighter.

_"Thomas?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "What are they?"_

_ "They are shifters."_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "Their scent."_

_ "How do they know what I am? Why do they suddenly seem to be after me?"_

_ "You have a scent too."_

_ "Really? What do I smell like?"_

_ "You smell wonderful, fresh and edible."_

My thoughts suddenly flashed to my brother and how he accused me of wearing perfume all the time.

_"What do they want with me?" _

_ "They want your power."_

_ "I don't have any power." _

I didn't even know how to be a slayer yet!

_"Yes you do. You have a very great power. You just don't know how to use it."_

_ "How will they get it from me?"_

I should know better by now then to ask questions when I am curious.

_"They would have to kill you."_

I felt him squeeze me tighter still as he thought the words.

I pondered what he was telling me for a moment. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Right on cue, like he knew what I was feeling, Thomas's hand resumed making smoothing circles across my back.

After several moments lost in thought Thomas and I rejoined the conversation of our group as the party wound down further. Another half hour or so later Mel got up with a yawn and stretch.

"Can you take me home now Pete? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. I'm ready to go too. You guys ready?" Pete directed his question at Mark, Clayton and Lori.

"This man is danced out!" Clayton spoke as he strutted across the floor.

Lori shook her head.

"We are all piling in with you Pete?" Mark asked casually.

"Sure, that way Thomas can just head out with Danny."

"Thank you Peter," Thomas's voice was velvet, he turned to face me. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I didn't want to go, but I was tired. I spun off the leather love seat and stood up. Thomas's hand found its usual spot around my waist.

Once outside everyone bid each other good night, and soon Thomas and I were alone and he was helping me into his car.

"Where did Michelle and Jessie go?" I asked once Thomas was inside the car and we had pulled out onto the street.

"They will follow behind us."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a pair of headlights.

"I didn't know you had another vehicle."

Thomas just grinned. I stared at his eyes while he smiled. I noticed how they weren't as green as they usually were; there was darkness to them. Grayish black circles formed under his eyes.

"You look tired. Your eyes are darker than they normally are."

Thomas laughed. "I don't get tired Danny."

"Really? But you look tired. It looks like you have bags under your eyes."

"Vampires don't sleep. We can't." His tone was accusing, like I was supposed to already know that.

"Then why are your eyes so dark? I've never noticed that before."

"It happens when I get hungry, Danny. It means I need to feed."

I felt a large lump form in my throat. I tried to swallow but couldn't. I also couldn't speak.

"Ask me Danny."

"Ask what?" I could barely choke out the words.

"Whatever it is that you are curious about."

I didn't want to ask, I didn't want to think about him "feeding" on someone.

"You need to drink blood?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes." For the first time he seemed slightly uncomfortable around me.

"Where do you get the blood from?"

"We hunt in the forest. There is plenty to sustain us there."

"Wait a minute?" My thoughts were suddenly derailed. "You drink animal blood?"

"Of course," a smile formed across his face as he turned to look at me. "What did you think we fed on?"

"I just assumed…" I let my thoughts trail off as I started to picture Thomas hunting a human. I shivered at the thought.

"We haven't fed on human blood in a very long time. Not since we learned that animal blood could keep us alive."

"How did you find that out?"

"A very compassionate vampire tried to convince me and some others to try it."

"Why?"

"He valued human life. He tried to do the best with what happened to him."

"So, does animal blood work the same as human blood?"

"Mostly. We are not as strong with animal blood, but the difference is minimal. The biggest distinction for someone like you would be the difference in eye color."

"What?"

"Drinking human blood turns a vampire's eye red but drinking the blood of an animal turns the eye a honey yellow, like Theresa's."

"But your eyes are green!"

"Yes. We can't be positive, but it's likely that it's because drinking animal blood keeps us closer to who we were as humans. Michelle, Jessie and I were very powerful creatures before we changed. The one true mark of that power was our deep blue eyes. Our conclusion is that our eyes only made half the transition. Yellow and blue make…"

"Green," I spoke absentmindedly as I processed what he was saying. Then a question popped into my head and I blurted it out without thinking. "How long did you feed on humans?"

"A short while. It was a very dark time in my life Danny."

"Please tell me."

"It was when we were first changed. Michelle, Jessie and I were told that it was the only way to stay alive."

"So you were told to hunt humans?"

"We had no choice so we tried to use judgment when we hunted. We found the vilest of humans to feed on. We stocked those who assaulted others, those who murdered, and those who were criminally insane."

"How long did you have to do that for?"

"Until we ran away from the group that held us," his voice was solemn.

"Somebody was holding you hostage?"

"Not exactly, but yes."

"Who can hold three vampires hostage?"

"A very large group of vampires. They call themselves the Volturi."

My mind was snapping through various images trying to picture what Thomas was telling me. Anger was boiling inside me as I thought of someone controlling him and making him do things he had no desire to do.

"Danny?" His voice turned velvet in an instant. He put the car in park, we were in my driveway.

"What?"

"You have to let me protect you. Please?" He didn't turn to look at me. "You have no idea how helpless I felt tonight. If anything would ever happen to you, I couldn't forgive myself. I can protect you. I am strong enough for that."

"What if it's YOU that needs protection from ME?" I was still hesitant.

That's when he turned and unleashed his eyes on me. A slow, devious smirk crept up one side of his face and I was stunned at how irresistible he was. He gradually leaned toward me until his lips were at my ear and I felt the sensation of his cool breath down the nape of my neck.

"I am strong enough for that too," his whisper was soft enough to send shivers down my spine.

He drifted himself a few inches back towards his seat, stopping to linger when his lips were just inches away from mine. I could taste the sweetness of his breath on my tongue. A powerful surge of electricity flowed through us; we were two ends of a live wire. My necklace was charged and it was radiating heat throughout my body.

"Have a good night Miss Lanigan. I will be watching over you… and by the way, you look absolutely amazing tonight." The sound of his deep masculine voice sent vibrations through me. I closed my eyes to absorb the sensation. A deep quiver originated from my heart.

When I slowly reopened my eyes I was saddened to find him sitting back in his seat. The smile he wore was devastating.

I heard a short tap at my window. I shook my head in an effort to shake the sensations that were overwhelming me. I reluctantly opened the door and reached for Theresa's outstretched hand as she helped me climb out of the car.

"Thank you, Theresa. Did you and Lindsay have a good time?" I asked, still a little dizzy.

"Yes we did," she smiled as she realized how dazed I seemed to be. "Did you and Thomas?"

I felt my cheeks fill with heat and turn read. Her smile widened.

"Yeah, it was great."

"I'm glad… Have a good night Danny."

She then let go of my hand and climbed into the car.

"Yeah, you too," I leaned down to look at the driver. "Good night Thomas."

"Good night Danny," he was still grinning.

Then Theresa's car door slammed shut and I waved as the car slowly backed down my driveway. Once they were out of sight I lingered for a moment before heading back into the house. I was immediately greeted by my sister.

"DANNY!!! GUESS WHAT!?!?" Lindsay was hopping at the bit to tell me something.

"Ok. What?"

"Theresa is a vampire!"

"You noticed that too, huh?" This was old news to me.

"I can't believe it! I thought they were all supposed to be bad!"

"They can still be dangerous Lindz. How did you find out?"

"I picked up on all the signs. She never eats anything, her skin is cold, and at school when one of the window props in our play was about to fall on a student she got in the way shielded the kid. The window shattered on top of them, but she didn't have a scratch on her. No one else seemed to notice that she was completely unhurt, but I did."

"And from that you concluded with certainty that she was a vampire?"

"No. I just had a hunch"

"Then what convinced you?"

"I asked her tonight... She told me."

"And you weren't scared?" It was maddening how Lindsay didn't seem to care at all about the dangers that came with being around a vampire!

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because she could hurt you!"

"Why would she do that?"

I stopped. I couldn't think of an answer. I knew that all of the Wilcox's could hurt me and my family, but I never stopped to think of why they would want to do that. After all, just because you can hurt something or someone, doesn't mean you will.

"They don't drink human blood Danny. They hunt animals. She told me that." Lindsay seemed to want to assure me.

"I know," I recalled the conversation that Thomas and I had in the car.

"Dad said that we are not supposed to tell Joe yet. We have to keep it a secret for a while. I don't see the point. He's going to find out pretty soon anyway…"

"Good night Lindz," I interrupted her. I really needed to go to bed.

"Awh! But there is so much stuff she told me that I want to tell you!"

"Tomorrow Lindsay. Kay? I've had a really long day."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Good night."

I went to my room and peeled off my clothes and put on my pj's. I then went to the washroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Within five minutes I crawled into bed and buried myself under the covers.

I was very tired but my mind was very active. I started to think about the events of the evening. The thought of the shape shifters and what they wanted from me was still unnerving. Thomas promised to protect me. He promised that he would be close. I wondered how he was going to do that.

I lightly closed my eyes and searched for him. There was nothing. I could sense my sister still pouting at the computer, my brother watching TV and my father reading a book in his study. I felt a pang of loneliness without my personal protective shield being close to me.

My mind kept racing when, for whatever reason, it flashed to something that Michelle told me while we were playing volleyball. "Let yourself feel for him Danny…" I closed my eyes and started to think of Thomas. This time I didn't just think of him, I tried to deal with all the emotions and thoughts that flooded my head when I thought of him.

My heart instantly started aching. I've never experienced such a longing for someone before. I needed him. I loved him. He was the other half of my whole.

Immediately after I realized this, Thomas suddenly appeared in my thoughts. He was just outside my yard on the edge of the forest hidden amongst the shadows. I knew he felt me touch him with my mind. I sensed a smile form across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annoying Sibling

**I was looking for him in the forest. Evil was everywhere. I could feel it in my soul. Why couldn't I find him? He promised me he would be here!**

** "Thomas?" I was shouting. Even I could hear the fear in my voice.**

** There was movement in the trees. The shadows were too dark; I could not make out the creature that lurked between the tall, thick pines. I stood frozen; watching as the figure slowly stepped into the light. I noticed that it was carrying something.**

** "Finally!" I felt a mild sensation of relief "I was worried! What took you so long?" **

** Thomas didn't make eye contact with me. He was staring at what he was holding in his outstretched hands.**

** I glanced at what he held in his stony arms. Horror struck deep through my core as I looked at my sister's cold, limp and lifeless body. Blood dripped slowly down her neck.**

** Then Thomas met my gaze. I looked into his scarlet red eyes and felt his black, ruthless heart.**

"Danny! Get up! Come on! UP!!!"

"Grrrr! What do you want Lindsay?!?"

"I want you to GET UP!!!" She demanded as she tried to shake me awake.

"WHY?!?!?" Annoying sibling!

"You're spending the day with me! You keep avoiding me, so I decided that I was going to bug you until give in! NOW GET UP!!!"

"What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Go away!" It was too early considering my late night last night.

"No."

"Go bug Joey."

"No," she defied me and started to pull the covers from off of my bed. Now she wasn't just being exceptionally annoying, she was mean too.

I had to fight to get my blankets away from her and back over my head where they belonged. Then I tried to ignore her, but being the youngest sibling she was experienced at people trying to tune her out. She didn't take my inattentiveness as a hint to go away; to her it meant it was time to start jumping on my bed.

"Lindsay, I swear if you don't go away…." I started to grit my teeth as I spoke to her. I removed the covers and looked up. She was holding a folded note in an outstretched arm as she danced across my bed.

She caught my glance at the note and bounced herself into a sitting position beside me.

"Thomas was here," she handed me the letter. "We wrote you a note."

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago. It's actually his note, but I helped him write it."

I opened the folded paper and found his unmistakably neat print on the page.

_Danny,_

_ Theresa and I need to go hunting. Jesse and Michelle will be watching out for you until I come back. We should return sometime this afternoon._

_ Please stay close to home until I return. Spend some time with your sister. She misses you._

_ Love, Thomas_

I shuttered slightly as I thought of Thomas hunting. My dream was too fresh in my mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just remembering a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?" Lindsay's voice was filled with curiosity.

I didn't want to tell her my dream. I didn't want to scare her.

"It's nothing Lindz, really."

"Then tell me!"

"NO!"

"Yes! You keep holding stuff from me! I'm going to go through all this stuff too! Why can't you tell me?!"

"Fine, but you must remember that it was just a dream and it doesn't necessarily mean anything," I paused to make sure she understood. "Alright?"

"Duh! Of course Danny! Just a dream, got it."

"Kay, well in my dream I was waiting for Thomas in the forest and I was worried because the forest seemed to be filled with evil."

I looked at my sister. She was giving me her undivided attention.

"Finally he showed up, and he was carrying you. You were dead."

Again I looked at my sister; she wasn't even slightly fazed by what I said.

"You had blood dripping down your neck, and Thomas's eyes were deep red. When I felt his heart, it was very dark and black," I stared at my sister. After a few seconds of silence she realized that I was done with my story and gave me a disappointed look.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"Just seems pretty uneventful."

"Uneventful? You were dead!"

"The book says that slayer dreams will help to warn them about stuff. I wonder what your dream is trying to warn you about."

"Isn't it obvious! I should stay away from Thomas!"

"No, I don't think that that's it," Lindsay's tone was nonchalant. "Thomas would never do that to me."

"Of course that's it. What else could it be?" I said exasperated.

"I am not sure, but I will figure it out," she paused for a second as she thought about how she was going to do that. "Get dressed. We're going to make pancakes!"

After I was dressed I went downstairs to find Lindsay in the process of making the pancakes. The kitchen was a complete disaster. Flour was all over everything, there was a liquid gooey egg mess dripping down the counter. Boxes and cartons of ingredients were spilled all over the table. Hurricane Lindsay had definitely hit the kitchen.

"Oh, my god! What happened?" I was flabbergasted at the disaster before my eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you by already having them made," Lindsay said through the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Awh Lindz, you should have waited. Do you even know how to make pancakes?"

"No," she almost looked sad now. "But I've seen you do it lots of times. It didn't look that hard!"

Her melancholy at the obvious disappointment in herself softened me up a little bit.

"Let me help you, Ok?" I looked at her and smiled. A half smirk crawled up the side of her face. "Where's your recipe?"

"Right here! I downloaded it off the internet." She handed me the sticky, pasty, pancake covered piece of paper proudly.

"Alright. Why don't we clean up all of this mess first and then start over. Kay?"

Lindsay pouted a little at cleaning up the mess, but she agreed. We then proceeded to load and start the dishwasher. After that we began to make the second round of pancakes, which was much less eventful than the first.

Lindsay and I were seated at the table eating our maple syrup covered breakfast when I noticed she was staring at me; I could tell she wanted to ask me something.

"What brought all this on Lindz?"

"I have questions to ask you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Shoot."

"Why isn't Thomas training you?"

"What?"

"Isn't Thomas your trainer? Last week before Auntie left she told me that he was going to be your trainer. Why aren't you spending time with him? Why isn't he training you?"

"I am not comfortable being trained by a vampire Lindz. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? It's perfect! Think of all the extra stuff he would know! Think of all the extra things he can do! You would be the best trained slayer EVER!"

"Or, I could end up dead," I retorted.

"How?"

"He could kill me in the process."

"He won't do that to you Danny. He likes you. I mean, he REALLY likes you. He looks at you the same way dad looks at mom."

"He might not want to kill me, he could just loose control and then it would happen."

"He won't. I know he won't."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I can feel how strong he is Danny. How he feels about you, it makes him stronger." Lindsay's was giving me flashbacks to the night before. They were the same words Thomas told me in the car.

"Alright, then there was also my dream this morning. Why are my dreams warning me then? I have to stay away from him."

"I already told you I don't think your dream was about Thomas. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will."

"Well until that time, I am going to keep my distance," I said defensively.

"Fine, but when I figure it out, will you promise to go back to him? You have to let him train you Danny! It's very important!"

"Alright, I promise. If you are able to figure out my dream and that it's really not about Thomas, I will go back to him," I smiled smugly. Lindsay wouldn't figure out any more than I already knew. The dream reminded me that I was getting too close last night. I needed to keep my distance, Thomas could be dangerous.

Soon the morning turned into the afternoon which slowly rolled into the early evening. I felt angry and lost. I was angry because I knew in my heart that I really wanted to see Thomas but my stupid dream was telling me I shouldn't. I was lost because without seeing him, I didn't know what to do. I knew I was supposed to do something with my gifts as a slayer, but I couldn't be pointed in the right direction. Why did the one person in this world who could help me also have to be the one who could truly hurt me? I felt so hopeless.

I went outside in my backyard and sat down on the bench just off of the trails. I pondered my thoughts as I listened to the sounds of the forest. I realized I had changed my mind. I didn't want to tell Thomas to stay away again. I couldn't. But I needed time; I needed distance until I could figure everything out.

My necklace started to tingle slightly, but it didn't alarm me. I remained surprisingly calm as it let me know a visitor approached. I knew he was behind me.

There was a cool, comforting touch on my shoulder. I tilted my head ever so slightly to absorb the tenderness in the touch. The calm he brought to me was amazing.

"How was hunting?" I asked, still not having met his gaze.

"Nerve-racking," Thomas's voice was calm, warm and beautiful.

"How is that? Scared of the dear?" I turned my head to stare into his gemstone eyes that seemed to glow the most amazing shade of green that I ever saw. The grayish half-circles under his eyes were gone.

"I've never had to be away from something I cared so much about before."

Why was he always so charming? He was making what I needed to tell him impossible to do!

"Thomas I need to talk to you," my voice was monotone.

He reached up and softly touched my cheek. I covered my hand on his and then slowly pulled it away. I could tell doing this saddened him.

"What do you know about a slayer's dreams?" I turned my head to stare into the forest.

"They are meant to inform the slayer. Sometimes they teach the slayer something, other times they can serve as warnings." I felt his eyes pressing into me as he spoke. "What have you been dreaming about Danny?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You killed Lindsay and your eyes turned red."

There was silence. I could tell that he was deliberating over something, but he kept it to himself.

"In another there were werewolves trying to protect me from you," I added in an attempt to break the stillness. I think what I said only made things worse.

After what felt like several excruciating minutes he finally broke his silence.

"Danny, I will never ever hurt you or your family," he sounded desperate and loving at the same time. He was breaking my heart.

"I know that you think you won't, and that you don't want to, but does that really mean you are not going to?" I was trying to be logical, but it was bringing tears to my eyes.

Again he was silent.

"I told you I need to trust myself. This is what my head is saying to me. It is trying to warn me about you!"

"What does your heart tell you Danny?"

"My heart never wants you to go. It hates me when you are not around," I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were starting to look heartbroken again. "How come they seem so different? It doesn't make any sense! It's torture!"

"I'm not sure, Danny. A slayer has the best instincts of any of the world's immortal creatures. They possess partial psychic ability. They say that a slayers heart will never lie to them, but they also say that neither will her dreams."

"Lindsay thinks my dreams are lying to me."

"Why does she think that?"

"She says she knows you will never hurt her. She thinks my dreams are trying to tell me something else. I'm not seeing the whole picture."

"I think she's right," a small smile formed up the crook of his mouth.

"Why is that?"

"I have a slayer's heart too you know. Or at least I did at one time. Everything inside of me knows I will never hurt you."

I never considered that.

"And if Lindsay knows in her heart that I won't hurt her…"

"Her heart is not lying to her, is it?"

"The odds of three of us being wrong on the same thing are next to impossible." He reached to touch me again, this time I didn't stop him.

"I just don't get it. Why would my dreams tell me the opposite of everything my heart is saying?"

"Your dreams aren't lying to you Danny, but I think you are missing something, something very important. Something the life of you or your family depends on."

"What if I don't figure it out?"

"We will. I will help you," he then put my hands in his. "Danny, think about your dream, please. Open your mind to me and let me see it."

It wasn't difficult. I closed my eyes lightly and immediately the painful images of my dream flooded my mind. I was filled with fear as I walked on the floor of the evil forest. I felt heartbreak the moment I saw my sister's body in Thomas's arms, and the horror of looking into his eyes while sensing the blackness of his heart.

I reopened my eyes and saw the concern on his face.

"Danny, can you feel my heart?"

"You mean the fact that it's not beating?" I questioned.

"No. I mean can you feel what is IN my heart?"

I closed my eyes again and reached out for him, he wasn't blocking me. His presence was familiar, even though he had been hiding from me. I reached inside of him and was nearly blown away. A tidal wave of love and kindness swept over me. A sense of longing was there too, he was longing for me in a way I could never have thought possible. There was also helplessness, he was frustrated with how I kept him at a distance and he could not protect me the way he wanted to. He didn't want to smother me; he just wanted to love me. Love and protect me with his entire heart.

It couldn't be further from what I felt in my dream.

"What do you feel?" He asked softly.

I did not realize that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Love," I barely spoke the word.

He softly kissed my forehead.

"Now you know why I could never hurt you."

"Ok. I give. I just need one thing from you."

His smile was perfect, and completely irresistible.

"Just give me some time Thomas. Please? I will figure it out."

"Ok. But don't take too long Miss Lanigan. I will be waiting… and watching."

"Thanks," I uncontrollably smiled back at him. I wasn't letting him go, but I was allowing myself time to sort things out. For the first time, I started to trust myself. I was doing the right thing.

The rest of the weekend continued to roll along smoothly, Joe had Jesse over Saturday evening and played catch in the backyard as I gazed at them through my back window. Sunday I was able to sleep in because there wasn't a pesky sister to wake me. It rained most of the day, so I spent the afternoon in my room listening to rumbles of thunder while doing my homework.

I thought about Thomas often. I couldn't help it. I still couldn't sense him freely, but I had a feeling that if I let my emotions wash over me, he would suddenly appear. He was giving me time, and I was going to try to get through all of my aversions. My mind kept flashing back to the memory of his heart and every time it did I felt warmth take over my body.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Master

The next few weeks seemed to roll by uneventfully. I was busy, very busy. I had volleyball practice three times each week, my homework, and I spent a lot time helping around the house as dad was working extra hours at work. He said that he wanted to be able to take some time off during Thanksgiving, so he needed to bank some hours.

Thomas was very elusive. I was grateful for it, but it was maddening all the same. His eyes weren't heartbroken anymore, and every now and then I would catch him hovering around me, but he was always very subtle about it. My heart was aching for him. I kept pondering my dream, and I kept coming up short for an answer. I desperately wanted to figure things out so I would have no excuse not to be close to him again.

I was slowly growing familiar to the stench of wet dog in the morning and after school when suddenly it became so intense it was actually somewhat infuriating.

"My god! What IS that smell?" I spoke aloud to my sister after getting off of the bus. Joe was out playing football and didn't come home with us.

"I really can't smell anything, Danny," Lindsay responded in a way that let me know she believed I smelled something, but it was beyond her ability to sense it.

"Seriously Lindz, it's awful and gross and weird all at the same time."

"Why don't you ask Thomas if he can smell it too? He might know what it is."

I pondered that. I would like an excuse to talk to him, even if it's over a sweaty, wet dog smell.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I agreed casually. "At least then I will know if I am crazy or not."

"I don't think you're crazy Danny. My abilities just aren't what yours are yet," she said matter-of-a-factly. "I wish I could help more. It's frustrating to see things happen to you and know that I have to wait to experience them for myself."

I empathized with my sister. In most ways, she was far more ready for this transition then I was. I still hadn't even finished reading the Slayer book.

"I am going to hit the trails and see if I can discover what that scent is," I told her as I dropped my backpack off in the entranceway once we stepped in the house. "I will be back in time to make supper."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lindsay was quick to offer.

"No, I better go alone; I don't want anything to interfere with my senses," I lied to her. I wanted to talk to Thomas and I had a feeling that he was outside watching me… somewhere.

Lindsay was dejected slightly, but bought into it.

"Be careful Danny."

"I will Lindz. See you in a bit."

I then closed the door behind me and went outside to the middle of my backyard. I inhaled a large, disgusting breath of dog filled air and tried to find out the direction the scent was coming from. When I finally detected the essence I started to follow it.

The smell was coming from the forest. I began to make my way through the thick ferns and pine trees as the scent intensified both in the air and in my mind. An urge started to come over me. I suddenly felt like hunting. I was no longer walking through the forest, I was running. I was tracking something, and I felt my pace quicken as I got closer.

My heart was beating in my ears; my bracelet was burning around my wrist. My legs evenly soared across the floor of the forest; I was running very fast and covering a lot of ground in a very short time. Soon I would catch what I was seeking. Excitement filled my body. I was so close.

Just before I got to my target, I was tackled. I felt no danger. Whatever tackled me wasn't going to hurt me. I was just annoyed that I didn't sense him coming. There was only one being on the planet that could avoid my detection.

"Why did you do that?" I said to the person responsible for my tumble as he helped me up from off of the black forest floor.

"What were you going to do when you caught her?" Thomas's voice was gentle. Once I was standing on my feet he held me securely in his arms. I wasn't sure if he was being affectionate or if I was being restrained to keep me from chasing what I was after.

"What? How do you know it's a her? A female?" I slowly started to come to my senses. "Do you know WHAT is out here?"

"Yes, of course. I didn't realize that you could sense her though. I should have known you were strong enough for that. I am not surprised."

"Sense her? I've smelled wet dog for weeks! I thought I was going crazy!"

Thomas laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You will see," he was smiling broadly at me.

"Wait a minute! You know it…" I then stuttered. "… I mean her?"

"Yes, I do. She is really very nice."

I felt a mild pang of jealousy take over me. I hated being jealous.

"What is she? Another shifter?"

"No. She is a werewolf."

"WHAT?"

"Relax Danny, she isn't going to hurt you."

"Then why is she hanging around here so much?" I was skeptical.

"She is trying to get used to you."

"Why? I don't even know her."

"Yes you do. You know her very well actually."

Now I was laughing.

"How does she know me?" I was curious.

"I think she would like to explain everything to you herself."

My brain was racing at a million miles per minute. I was intrigued at Thomas's calm nature, and the prospect of meeting a werewolf.

"I thought that werewolves were the most dangerous when they are transformed. Is it even safe to meet her?"

"She isn't a pure-blood Danny. And she is practicing control. That's why she's been slowly spending time around you. She doesn't want to hurt you, but now that you have started to mature as a slayer she has to be more cautious."

"What do you mean MORE cautious? How much time have I spent around her before?"

"Lots," Thomas's smile stretched across his face. He was amused at my ignorance. He knew that keeping me in the dark about this would bug me enormously.

"Why can't I meet her now then?" I said though I was a little frustrated. "Especially since I already know her?"

"She will come to you when she is ready. Have patience," he moved his arm to grab my hand and started to lead me home.

"Are there a lot of werewolves around here?"

"There are some, but they don't stay close to the towns and villages, they mostly keep to themselves."

"Are they really as dangerous as the stories say that they are?"

"They can be, yes. But those that are dangerous tend to know when they are about to loose control. They then try to seclude themselves from others. They are the most selfless of the immortal creatures."

"How long have you known her? The one that I was after?"

"Since the day we met on the trails and you fainted in my arms… She saw it happen."

I suddenly remembered the beastie howl that intensified my head spinning that day. It sent chills down my spine.

"She saw me bring you home, and then she introduced herself to me while I was waiting outside."

"What? You've known that there's been a werewolf stocking me for over a month and you never said anything?"

"She hasn't been that close Danny. And she really wants to explain everything to you herself."

"Why not now? The gig is up!" I was suddenly disappointed and angry.

"When she is ready Danny, she is going back to the place where she stays now. You will meet her soon enough."

"Thomas?" I lowered my voice to ask him a question. I was shy. "How long have YOU been watching me out here?"

He didn't turn to look at me when he spoke.

"Often."

"How often?"

"Lots."

"How much is lots? Thomas, please?!? Tell me!"

"Danny, I HAVE told you. I can't stay away from you. It's my job to protect you. I am where you are."

"Oh," I said a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I am just trying to understand why I can't sense you as easily as everyone else."

"Because I won't let you."

"Why not?"

All of the sudden I was being wound into his arms, he locked me so tightly to his body it was almost hard to breathe. I know I should have been frightened, but all I could feel was excitement and electricity pulse through my veins.

He leaned his forehead softly against mine and slowly opened his thoughts to me.

_"Because you have to call me back first."_

I could smell his sweet breath in the air and it animated my senses immensely. My heart rate accelerated, and I felt warmth radiate from my necklace and bracelet.

_"How come my jewelry always tingles around you?"_

_ "You know you are cheating…"_

_ "Cheating? How?" _I cut him off.

_ "I shouldn't be answering your questions. That is the job of your master."_

_ "But I thought that that was you, otherwise how can you control me? Why can I only hear your thoughts? Why do I feel like you are the only one who can protect me?"_

_ "You're right, all of those things only a master can do for his slayer."_

"So you aren't going to answer me?" I spoke aloud, a little defeated.

"Maybe," he grinned at me.

"Are you my master?"

"Only if you want me to be," his grin turned into a full out smirk. "But you have to call me back to you first."

"You're impossible!" I said a little frustrated, pushing my hands against his stone hard, muscular chest trying to free myself from his grasp.

Once he let me go I started marching back home, but it wasn't easy in non-slayer mode. The ground was really uneven.

It wasn't long before my foot caught on the root of a large tree and sent me tumbling to the ground, but before I hit the floor of the forest I was gently scooped up by a pair of stiff, unbreakable arms. He did not help me back to my feet; instead he pulled me close to his chest and continued on the way.

"I'm impossible?" he laughed. His laugh was oddly seductive to me considering I was mad at him. "Then, my dear, what does that make you?"

"Annoyed." It was the only answer he was getting.

He laughed again at my response, and then I felt his cool lips in my hair as he tenderly kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, you win," he kissed me again. "What do you want to know?"

"My jewelry tingles a lot. Does it mean anything?"

"Your jewelry is your most important weapon. It is your lifeline. It will always warn you, excite you and protect you when needed."

"Protect me? How?"

"You haven't read any of your book yet have you?" Thomas's tone was amused.

"How did you know about the book?" There was accusation in my voice.

"Lindsay."

"Should have known. She must have read the thing a thousand times."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"You can show me how my jewelry can protect me?"

I regretted asking, because I was suddenly standing on my own two feet and he walked several paces away from me.

"Normally I would get Jesse to show you this because he is the best with charms, but since you asked we will give it a try," he smiled gently. "Now, for the first time you do this it might be easier if you close your eyes."

I hesitantly shut my eyes.

"Danny, I want you to think of something that would make you scared or want to fight, it can be anything at all, just as long as it stirs some emotion within you."

I immediately thought of my dream. My necklace started to warm up and tingle around my neck.

"The language of your charms is French. Since you are new at this it's best if you speak in that language."

I listened as his voice surrounded the air and filled my thoughts, the vision of my dream intensified in my mind.

"Say ARME," he urged.

I didn't just say it, I commanded it.

"ARME!" I shouted.

Instantly, electricity flowed violently through my blood. It felt like my necklace was burning at over ten thousand degrees. It almost hurt, I needed to remove it. Without thinking I reached up with my right arm and tore it from my neck.

It came off too easily; I didn't even feel a tug when the clasp broke.

I heard Thomas laugh and I slowly opened my eyes.

I felt my jaw drop; my necklace was NOT in my hand. Instead there was the long crescent moon blade that resembled the picture of the "Arme" charm. It was the same blade that I saw in the training room of Thomas's house, only this one was solid silver, with an edge so sharp it looked like it could split hairs if it needed too.

I slowly waved the weapon through the air. I could not believe it was real. It was so beautiful and flawless. The color of silver almost seemed to glow under the dark canopy of trees surrounding us in the forest. My blade was feather light, no more than the weight of the necklace itself. It was a part of me; my energy seemed to freely flow through it.

"That is your weapon Danny. It is very beautiful, but it is also the most dangerous weapon that has ever existed. It can cut through anything, metal, steel, werewolves, shifters and," he paused briefly looking to make eye contact with me. "… vampires. All creatures of the world will fear you when you seize your blade."

"Do all my charms work this way?" I was still dumfounded by the glorious weapon clutched between my fingers.

"Mostly, but if I was your master, I would make Jesse be the one to teach you how to use your charms. He really is the best," he winked at me.

"So, my jewelry tingles around you because it wants me to use my weapons when you are near?"

"No, it's just letting you know that an immortal is near. Haven't you felt it when you are around your sister?"

"Sort of. When I touch her necklace I feel a faint jolt in mine."

"Ah. That may be because she isn't strong enough yet." Thomas walked up to me and tenderly grabbed my free hand. "What about your father?"

"Um," I prodded my memories. "Yeah actually. When he stares at me funny it happens."

"See, it's just trying to help you identify immortal creatures. When you are in the presence of an immortal you know and trust, the sensation will be faint or even non-existent or it will tie into your emotions. When you first meet an immortal, or when you get to know them and do not trust them, the sensation will be more intense."

"But the sensations vary around you…"

"Yes," he beamed back at me, apparently this didn't bother him.

"Does that mean I don't trust you?"

"You know whether or not you trust me Danny," his smile broadened.

"Then why do the sensations very so much?"

"I said your blade can tie into your emotions. What else are you feeling when that happens Danny?"

My face flushed. I remembered the heat I felt whenever I was close to him. My jewelry reacted whenever I wanted to be around him or was excited that he was near.

"Will it always react that strongly to my feelings?" I tried to dodge his question.

"Your blade will always react strongest when pertaining to the one you seal yourself too."

"What do you mean 'seal yourself'?"

"It is part of our Calling, Danny."

"Auntie said that we had a Calling, but I don't know what that means."

"It's complicated," he sighed, a little defeated.

"Tell me."

"Each Slayer has special talents, and the strongest slayers manage to find a Master that can help her enhance those particular gifts. They say that a Calling can happen when destiny intervenes and unites a Slayer with her perfect Master and the two willingly choose to seal themselves to each other. They are bound by the code of the slayers and they are sealed by love. It is rare, but it produces the most powerful slayers. Master and Slayer are two that become one."

"What do you mean when you say love seals them?"

"A Master may train many slayers, but he will only seal his heart to one person. It is rare that a Master will choose another slayer, and it is even less common that he meets her in time to be the one to train her. It is the same for a slayer, she will bind herself to only one person and that person is rarely her Master. In a Calling, a Master and slayer choose each other forging a seal through mind and body. Some say that not even death can separate them."

"So, have you chosen to seal yourself to me?"

"I am not sure that I had a choice… I am not sure that I wanted one."

"You didn't have a choice?"

"I just know what my heart feels Danny, and it chose you. Perhaps it's been waiting for you. I loved you before you even existed."

Tears started to swell in my eyes. He spoke so softly, honestly. His mind was still open to me, and since I didn't trust my voice not to crack I entered his thoughts.

_ "Come back to me, Thomas. I'm so sorry. Come back, please?"_

He looked at me tenderly with his emerald eyes as he gently wiped a tear away with his cool, smooth hand. He then grabbed my hand with the blade and moved it up to my neck.

He whispered "retourner". Then the blade quickly melted back into its original form, my necklace, which hung warmly around my neck. I felt him move one hand around my arm while his other hand softly stroked my hair.

I just stared at him dumbfounded; I didn't know what to say.

"About time," he spoke with a smile.

"Don't leave me, Thomas. I trust you! With all my heart, I trust you!" I couldn't help it, I placed my hands around his waist and buried my tear stained face into his shoulder.

I heard the low rumble of a laugh from somewhere inside his chest.

"I never have, Danny. I was always with you. Why would I want to start leaving you now?"

"You kept hiding from me. I was searching for you!"

"I know, I felt you looking."

"It hurt when I found you. My heart kept breaking. What were you doing?"

"I needed to know how you really felt about me Danny. If a slayer refuses a Master, the Master must leave. However, the slayer must make the choice from her heart."

"So you hid from me?"

"All I thought about was how much I loved you. I shielded my mind with that. The only way you could find me was if you realized you loved me too. If you found me, it would be because it was what you truly wanted, and I knew that I needed to stay. If you couldn't find me, then I knew that you didn't feel the same as I did and you meant it when you said that you wanted me to leave."

"I didn't mean it Thomas! I never wanted you to leave. I was so scared at the things that I felt when I was around you! I didn't trust myself!" I wanted to start crying again, but I managed to maintain my composure by closing my eyes and pressing my forehead into his hard, strong shoulder.

"You were scared at that? But that was only the very beginning. I am sorry, Danny what you felt was nothing in comparison to …" his voice trailed off.

"To what?" I asked sheepishly as I raised my head ever so slightly.

He didn't use his voice, instead his answer flooded my mind. His hand gently lifted my chin.

_"To this."_

And then I FELT him. His lips were cool, gentle and smooth, placed directly on mine. His left hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me into his chest while his right hand tangled itself gently in my hair at the back of my neck. I fell into the security of his hold and suddenly became alive.

I instantly started to kiss him back. The piece that was missing inside my heart was suddenly replaced. In response, I couldn't seem to get enough of him. There was no fooling my heart. It was going to win this time. It was going to make the demands. My mind either agreed or knew better then to protest.

My hands struggled to latch themselves around him, determined to make up for all the time they could have held him, holding on tight and never wanting to let go. My lips moved with alarming impatience. They could taste him, and were angry at me for delaying my time with him for so long.

I felt my whole body, my whole being, want to trap him. I wasn't sure if it was because of my illogical stupidity that resulted in us being apart for longer than necessary, or because I knew deep down that I needed him. For the first time, I truly realized what I had to loose. Loosing him meant loosing everything.

I felt him gently push away from me but I would have none of it. The vampire inside of him was trying to be cautious, but I liked him exactly where he was and I loved what we were doing. He wasn't going anywhere.

I leaned in as he started to aggressively press against me to try to separate us. His unnatural strength wasn't a match for the power of my mind. I stopped him, focusing on the position of his body and encased him in the form that currently held me in his arms. He could not move unless I wanted him to. I wasn't going to let him move away.

Then I heard the growl. It was a warning, angry and protective.

Instead of being scared, this seemed to intensify my emotions and I shifted focus, making his arms hold me tighter while allowing me to press myself against him. I pushed myself into his thoughts while my lips aggressively tasted the smooth marble surface around his mouth.

I sensed that he was angry with me for not being more careful, but he was even angrier with himself. He knew that if he told me to stop I would have to obey. He didn't want me to stop.

He knew I was looking into his mind then, and I felt a small vibration of laughter.

_"Let me go,"_ the tone of his voice in my mind was playful.

I hated the fact that I was compelled to obey, but my mind let go of him. Once I set him free he grabbed me vigorously with his unnatural strength and I could not fight him.

_"You're not the only one that can play unfair,"_ his excitement and determination filled my head.

And then he took over. If I was aggressive before, it was nothing compared to his assault.

His arms surrounded me, and held me so tightly I found it impossible to breathe. That didn't matter because his lips moved so feverishly that I couldn't break for air even if I wanted to. Everything dissolved around us. He was all that I could feel. He was all that held me. I was right. He was everything.

_ "See what you started?" _he accused.

He moved his attack to my neck where the combination of his cool lips and calm breath sent shivers down my spine. I loved the sensation.

I slowly opened my eyes. The world seemed to spin even though everything was completely still.

"Tomas?" I was finding it hard to concentrate.

He spoke with his mind. I felt his lips move up towards my ear.

_"Yes?"_

"Is something wrong? I mean, I am sensing hesitation, even though you don't seem to be hesitating at all."

Regretfully, he stopped kissing me to answer my question. He moved his head up to gently place his forehead on mine.

"I am scared that I'm going to forget that you can be as fragile as a human. I don't want to hurt you just because you drive me insane."

I closed my eyes as he spoke, his breath was so sweet, the air around me filled with a sent similar to butterscotch.

"It's also hard not to BITE you, Danny. You, buy your very nature, are designed to lure me. Before I changed, I would have wanted you from the bottom of my soul. But now, I can't describe the desire inside me to have you."

I pressed into his mind then, and I could feel his confusion. He wanted to keep going; he wanted to kiss me, to hold me, to protect me. But there was this darker, yet not evil, side. I made him thirsty. Then suddenly, his thoughts disappeared.

"That's enough pressing in my head, Miss Lanigan. If you want to know more you'll have to learn how to break my defenses," he smirked, he knew that the challenge would frustrate me.

"Does this mean that you are going to answer all of my questions now?" I smiled hopefully.

"I will," he was still grinning. "But for now, we better get you home; I believe you have a sister that wants to know what's going on."

I sighed. "Yeah, OK. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Come with me."

"I am always with you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I mean come IN with me."

"Lead the way." He motioned with one hand and held mine with the other.


	15. Chapter 15 Lineage

Chapter 15

Lineage

"Thank god! What took you so long? I was worried sick! I didn't know what to do! I didn't know if I should call dad or maybe Jesse and Michelle. I didn't know if Thomas was…" Lindsay was ranting at me the moment I walked through the door. She stopped instantly when she realized I wasn't alone.

"Sorry Lindsay," Thomas's voice was sincere. "I didn't mean to keep Danny so long. There were some things I needed to show her."

"Ah. OK." Lindsay looked at me completely puzzled.

"What do you want for supper Lindsay?" I ignored her mystified look as I removed my coat and hung it on the wall.

"Um... Pasta," she half stuttered. She was obviously trying to assess the situation.

"Ok," I responded. "It should be ready in about an hour."

I then reached out for Thomas's hand which he softly placed in my own. A small grin formed on Lindsay's face. Thomas's laugh lit up the room when he saw her expression.

"Yes Lindsay," he smiled at her.

"Really?" She started jumping up and down, then bounced right into him and gave him a huge hug.

"I've obviously missed half of that conversation…" I was looking at them confused.

"You didn't tell her what you can do?" She asked him skeptically.

"I haven't had a chance to bring it up yet."

"What is she talking about Thomas?"

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'll help you make supper," he looked at me sheepishly. _"I will explain Danny, promise."_

"Oooh. I'll help too. I'll make Salad." Lindsay had never been eager to help before, but she was obviously interested in being where Thomas was.

We got to the kitchen and I pulled some chicken out of the freezer. I then got a glass casserole dish, sprayed it with cooking spray and placed the frozen chicken inside. I went into the fridge and pulled out the salsa and spaghetti sauce and poured them both evenly over the chicken until all the pieces were covered. I then placed the glass lid over the dish and put it in the oven. I filled a large pot half full with water and placed it on the stove. I didn't turn the burner on, because the chicken wouldn't be ready for about an hour. Lindsay and Thomas were preparing vegetables for salad.

"Alright, my job is done. Now speak! What are you two keeping from me?" I leaned against the counter top trying to stare both of them down.

"You go first, she's your slayer," Lindsay looked guiltily at Thomas.

Thomas glanced at me; this was going to be an awkward conversation to have while he was peeling carrots.

"Danny, there are things that you need to know about humans when they move from one world to the next: mortal to immortal."

"What sort of things?"

"Mortals possess very subtle gifts or abilities."

"Like what?"

"Take school for example. Some people are gifted athletically, others physically, others mentally."

"What does that have to do with you?" I asked, a bit pointedly.

"Well, when you change form, everything about yourself changes with you."

"Keep going..."

"In transition you take some of your skills with you and those abilities are multiplied in your new life. As a trainer, I found I've always known when others were thinking about me, when they needed me. I knew how to use my mind very well. When I changed forms this gift expanded itself immensely."

"What do you mean expanded?"

"I know when someone is thinking about me, I hear their thoughts whenever it pertains to me, no matter where they are in this world."

"You can hear others thoughts?"

"Only when I am in them."

"You've known every time I've though of you?" I was suddenly horrified and incredibly embarrassed.

"Not exactly, but yes. Your mind as a slayer naturally protects you. The fact that we are sealed enhances my gift where you are concerned, but that doesn't mean I am able to hear what you don't want me to. I can see pictures of what you are after. I have sensed your emotions when you are thinking about me, but your exact thoughts are protected unless you let me in. When you want me to hear you, I can, just like anyone else."

"So Lindsay was talking to you with her mind when we came in?"

"Yep," Lindsay chirped into the conversation.

"How did you know he could do this?" I accused her.

"Theresa," she said nonchalantly. "Remember the night you went out and she came over? She told me all about each of their gifts."

"What gifts do your brother and sisters have?"

"Michelle was never the strongest slayer; she didn't have the ability to use her mind like other slayers could. What she lacked in psychic ability she made up for in physical strength and skill. She was an exquisite fighter as a slayer, and now I doubt that there is a creature in this world that she would loose a battle to."

"What about Jessie and Theresa?"

"They have the most subtle and powerful gifts of any vampire I've ever met. Theresa was brought up knowing the existence of vampires and spent her earlier years hiding that existence from other humans. Therefore, her gift hides us. We can walk in sunlight around her, we can play amongst the humans and no one will know the wiser, we blend very well whenever she is even remotely close to us."

"What do you mean 'hide you'? How?"

"We can move very fast, Danny. Theresa seems to be able to make the human eye accept our movement as normal. When we collide with each other, like when we were playing football with your family, the sound can be as loud as a clap of thunder. She is able to mute that somehow, just by her mere presence."

"How close does she have to be?"

"Approximately eight miles or so, her abilities keep expanding and we've never done an exact measurement."

"So, whenever a vampire is near her, they are hidden from the rest of us?"

"Not exactly. Her talent is also somehow connected to an ability to locate us. She knows were we are and then she shields us from others. She has to want to protect your identity; if she doesn't then you will be exposed, just like any other vampire."

"And Jessie? What's his gift?"

"As a trainer, Jessie was very good with charms. One in particular is the ability to heal. Jessie's bite heals; it will reverse the transition process. If Jessie bites a vampire, they will return to human form."

"What? Then why don't you just get Jesse to bite you? Do you like being a vampire?"

"No, Danny. I don't. But we don't know exactly how Jesse's gift works. The last vampire he bit died, as a human, the moment the transformation was complete."

"What? How is that healing someone?"

"The vampire that he bit was over five hundred years old. When he returned to human form he aged immediately and died. With newborn vampires his talent works well, but for others it is deadly."

"But you are a slayer! If you change back, won't you still be immortal?"

"Like I said, we are not sure exactly how his talent works. If his bite does not heal, but simply turns the body human, we will age to how old we actually are. We would die instantly."

I felt myself swallow hard.

"And even if we didn't die, there would be no guarantee that our abilities as slayers would be returned to us."

"Do you possess any other talents?"

"Jesse and I are also very good fighters. Not as skilled as Michelle, but our natural ability to fight as a slayer was magnified. Michelle has incredible tracking abilities. The three of us are much faster than regular vampires. Our slayer abilities turned us into the most powerful vampires to exist."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"For almost two hundred years." He stated solemnly.

"How long were you a slayer before you became a vampire?"

"About sixty years."

"And your brother and sisters?"

"Michelle, Jessie and I were changed at the same time. They are my biological siblings. Theresa came to us later."

"Is your father really your father?

"Yes."

"What happened to your mom?"

"She was killed just before we were changed."

I looked up into his eyes. They seemed sad and almost heartbroken again. I felt so helpless looking at him. He pressed into my thoughts as he walked over to me and lightly kissed my forehead.

_"Don't worry about me. I am alright."_

_ "You just seem so sad."_

_ "I am the happiest I've ever been when I am with you. Never forget that." _His tone was genuine. _"I didn't think it would be possible to have the chance to be with someone like you, not after what happened to me. You have no idea what it's like for me to be close to you."_

"Hey Danny, guess what?" Lindsay's voice cut through our silent conversation.

"What?" This better be good little sister…

"I figured out your dream," she stated smugly.

"Really? What did you figure out?"

"I am not sure it matters now, since you're back with Thomas…"

"Spill it anyway."

"Well, you said in your dream that Thomas had a black heart, right? And that evil was everywhere."

"Yes."

"You also said that I had blood dripping down my neck and that Thomas's eyes were red."

"Yes."

Come on little sister, get to the point…

"Well, I couldn't stop shaking the feeling that Thomas would never do that to me, and if he did his heart wouldn't turn black. He would be remorseful."

I glanced up at Thomas; he was processing Lindsay's words.

"I kept thinking, it's not like him, he wouldn't do that," she was almost talking to herself now.

"Then the answer hit me. It's because it's not Thomas that was doing that to me."

"What do you mean?" What was she getting at?

"What I mean is that someone was trying to fool you into thinking that they were Thomas, but they aren't really him." She then spoke in a lighter tone. "Then I remembered what I read in our book. That some shape shifters seek the dark power that come from drinking the blood of a slayer… I am a slayer! Or at least I will be! That's why there was blood running down my neck. I think your dream is warning you that a shape shifter is going to pretend to be something that they aren't to try to get close to you… or me."

I froze. I never told Lindsay about my encounter with the shape shifters the night before my dream.

"That is a very good observation Lindsay," Thomas spoke, there was concern etched in his voice.

"I know. I told Danny I would figure it out," she looked up at Thomas. "So do you think I'm right?"

"Yes Lindsay, I do," Thomas looked at me. _"Did you tell her about the shifters you met at The Cottage?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Well, perhaps we won't worry her with it then, for now. She will be on her guard anyway. I doubt they will fool her."_

_ "Alright. What else should I do?"_

_ "Have supper with your sister. I am going to talk with Jesse and Michelle."_

_ "Thomas?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Please come back when you are done?"_

_ "I promise." _He kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Lindsay, please excuse me. I need to go speak to my family."

"Ok. See ya." Lindsay seemed pretty indifferent that our guest was leaving. I couldn't say that I felt the same.

I reluctantly let go of his hand and he quickly whisked out of the kitchen. Once I heard the front door shut Lindsay shocked me by embracing me in a big bear hug.

"Hay! What are you doing?!?"

"He's going to train you!" She let go of me and started parading across the kitchen floor in excitement. "You're going to be a slayer!"

"Yes, just like you will be someday."

"AND you admit that you like him!"

"Yes, I still don't see what YOUR excitement is about!"

"I am just happy for you! He will be a great master!"

I laughed at her as I turned the water on to boil.

"What did he show you out in the forest?"

My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment as I remembered ALL of the events of this afternoon.

"He showed me how to work one of my charms. It was pretty amazing actually."

"Which charm did you use?" I could hear the curiosity in Lindsay's voice.

"Arme." My necklace burned slightly at the mere mention of the word. It was like it had a memory of its own.

"Really? You got to see your blade!"

"Yep."

"When is he going to show you the rest?"

"I don't think he is. He said that he would make Jesse do that. Apparently he's the expert."

"Cool! Jesse is going to be one of your trainers! Ooh! I wonder who else is going to help you. Each slayer can have up to four trainers and one master… I bet dad will be one too…"

"Yep. Probably."

"I wonder if Thomas knows anyone else, since you don't get to pick your trainers."

"What?"

"You haven't read much of the book have you Danny?" She looked at me skeptically. "Once you pick your master HE gets to choose who and how many other trainers you will have. He can appoint up to four others to help him."

"Really?" I think I read that…

"Yep. And you might as well start reading the book. It will only be a matter of time before Thomas asks… or makes you read it."

"Yeah, you are probably right."

There was a moment of silence between us… I could tell Lindsay wanted to ask me something. I let her spit it out.

"What made you change your mind?"

"About what?"

"What do you think? Thomas! What made you change your mind about Thomas?!?"

"I was tired of fighting him. I started to trust him. I started to trust my heart."

"There is something more between you isn't there? I mean, you're not just a "couple", you are somehow more than that…"

"Yes, Auntie called it a calling."

"Really!!!" She was excited again. "How could she tell?"

"I am not sure." I inhaled the smells coming from the room. "Let's eat. I'm famished."

Lindsay was setting the table and I was draining the pasta when Joe came home and strutted into the kitchen.

"What's for supper? I'm starving!" He took a whiff of the air in the kitchen. "Smells good at least…"

"Geez, thanks Joe," I said sarcastically. "You know how I live to serve you."

Then I got a good look at my brother. He looked completely bushed. His face was flushed, his hair sticky from sweat, and he was almost panting he was breathing so heavily.

"What the heck were you doing? You look like you just ran a marathon!" I demanded.

"Pretty close, probably. Some of us were playing a game of pickup after school. I got stuck marking Jesse. Man! He's fast! And he doesn't stop! I was chasing him for the last three hours!"

I laughed, that's what you get for chasing a vampire…

"I mean, I am good, I used to be the best around here. But Jesse, he's unstoppable! I almost think he was toying with me! It was like he was only doing half of what he could or something. He wasn't even breaking a sweat!"

The thought of Jesse tormenting Joe with his talents amused me. I was going to really like Jesse…

Just then I noticed a smell, not intense but slightly foul all the same.

"Joe, you really need to shower before you eat. You stink!"

He just smirked.

"Yeah, How about you chase that kid around for three hours and get all sweaty. Then we will really see how well that perfume you wear works!"

Joe put an image in my head. Since Jesse was going to be one of my trainers there was a chance I would have to chase him around. If Joe had difficulties then I knew that I certainly would. I groaned.

"Yuck! Joe, you do stink! Go shower…" Lindsay said in protest as she inched close to our brother while setting the table.

"Fine, but save me a plate would ya?" Joe resigned as he walked towards the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, we'll save you lots of plates… You can do the dishes when you are done," I laughed at my job appointment. Joe didn't respond.

Lindsay and I ate supper together. She kept firing questions at me about being a slayer, but eventually stopped when I couldn't give her an answer beyond "I don't know." or "Not yet."

Despite the fact that I asked, or told, my brother he was cleaning up the dishes, I decided to do it myself anyway. I then went upstairs, grabbed my backpack and a quilt and trotted outside to the front porch swing. I didn't know when Thomas was going to come back, but I wanted to make sure he knew I was still up, in case he came by late.

I opened the front door and took a deep breath of the night air. I was glad to find it uncontaminated of the now familiar wet dog smell. The scent of dew, pine and grass filled the atmosphere and was refreshing to my senses. I sat on the padded vinyl cushions of our front porch bench and curled up inside my quilt. There was just enough light coming from the living room window that I could see comfortably, but not enough to attract any pesky bugs.

I started to devote my attention to my French vocabulary when my Dad walked up the driveway.

"You look cozy," my father noticed as he walked up the front steps.

"Yeah, just out here reading my vocab."

"French, Huh?" My dad walked over and sat beside me.

"Yeah."

"Is it easy for you?"

"No, not really." I then thought of something I wanted to ask my father. "Why does Ella give us charms with French names?"

"Your great, great grandmother, Manon, was a French woman from overseas. I was told she was a great slayer, her charms were in French and it's simply been passed down. I think Ella just wanted to keep up with tradition."

"Does that mean that Manon found a slayer husband? I was told that female slayers can't pass the gene on…"

"Yes, she did. Your lineage is filled with slayers."

"Really?" I was intrigued.

"Yes, but you will have to give me some time to gather up the story, I haven't told it in a while," my dad winked at me. "So… This is an odd place for you to be doing your homework?"

"Yeah, I wanted to enjoy the night air. I've smelled a wet dog around this place for weeks, the plain air is refreshing."

"You've noticed that, have you? You're abilities are getting stronger."

"Thomas told me that the reason is because a werewolf is trying to get used to me, before she introduces herself."

"Yes, I expect her to do that soon," Dad volunteered.

"You know her too?"

Dad laughed. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself…"

"Why don't you just tell me who she is dad?"

"Because she would kill me!" My father replied defensively with a laugh.

"Hah! The way you say that you make it sound like you are talking about mom!"

Dad was suddenly very still and soundless. We sat in silence. He allowed me to process my statement.

"NO!" I stood up and looked at him shocked. "Mom! The werewolf that's been hanging around here for the past month is MOM?!?!!!"

"Yes," my father whispered lightly in the night air as his blue eyes gently focused on mine.

It made perfect sense. Mom was hardly ever home. She found it difficult to be in a house with a slayer husband and three slayer children. I never knew what her job as an artist was, probably because she didn't really have one. Once I hit puberty, she was home even less, possibly because I was getting stronger as a slayer. I can't believe I didn't see this before!

Out of nowhere, blackness crept in from all sides and hit me like a ton of bricks. I remember the sound of my knees thumping against the dusty porch floor, and trying to brace my fall with my hands. Before my head hit the ground I was consumed by a pool of darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Perfect Match

I was having the same dream.

_I was looking for him in the forest. Evil was everywhere. I could feel it in my soul. Why couldn't I find him? He promised me he would be here!_

_ "Thomas?" I was shouting. Even I could hear the fear in my voice._

_ There was movement in the trees. The shadows were too dark; I could not make out the creature that lurked between the tall, thick pines. I stood frozen; watching as the figure slowly stepped into the light. I noticed that it was carrying something._

_ "Finally!" I felt a mild sensation of relief "I was worried! What took you so long?" _

_ Thomas didn't make eye contact with me. He was staring at what he was holding in his outstretched hands._

_ Horror struck deep through my core as I looked at my sister's cold, limp and motionless body. Her heart was barely beating. Blood dripped slowly down her neck._

_ Then Thomas met my gaze. I looked into his scarlet red eyes and felt his black, ruthless heart._

_ I realized that it wasn't Thomas before me._

_ "Put her down!" I commanded of the being that held my sister in his arms._

_ "Come and get her." The creature demanded as it changed form. Misty now clutched my sister within her grasp._

_ I wielded my blade and took two aggressive steps towards her._

_ I stopped when I saw my sister gently lift her head. Her voice was weak when she spoke._

_ "You're missing something, Danny. Please. Look harder."_

I bolted upright. I was surprised to find myself in my bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock, it was three AM. I took in a deep breath of air and was surprised at how sweet it smelled. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone in my room.

"Thomas?" I asked in the darkness, my eyes still hadn't focused.

I felt some movement pull the blankets at my feet as he sat down. A cool hand took my own, while another stroked my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" His tone was soft.

"Ok." I moaned as I tried to pull my thoughts together. "What happened? How did I get in bed?"

"I brought you here. I am sorry; I should have been with you. I could have stopped this from happening instead of just catching you as you fell."

"I don't remember you being there."

"I arrived just as you fainted."

"Does dad know you are here?"  
"Yes."

"And he's letting you stay in my room? Really?"

"Your dad knows the rules, and I know his. We have an understanding." I sensed a strange and conflicting emotion within him. "He knows it's my job to protect you as your master. You aren't some ordinary teenager. You do need extra help to be safe. As a slayer himself, he will not interfere with that."

"And what are his rules?"

"You are still his daughter Danny, I am sure you can figure it out."

I slowly started to lie back down on the bed.

"Thomas?"

"Yes."

"Why can I hear your thoughts? You said that you can hear others, but that doesn't explain why I can hear you so clearly. Does it have to do with the Slayer, Master thing we have between us?"

"Somewhat, but we are different than others."

"How?"

"Well first, there's you. Normally a slayer can only feel the heart of those around them. It's a gift that helps a slayer determine who is evil and who isn't. You seem to be able to pick up a little more than that, correct?"

I remembered all the times someone came near me, and I seemed to always know exactly who they were.

"I guess, but I haven't picked up anyone's direct thoughts yet."

"Ah, but then there is also me. We were tied together instantly, the moment we first met at your locker. As a result, some of what I can do has rubbed off on you. It's why a calling can be so powerful. We can both enhance and share each others gifts."

"How does your gift work then?"

"My gift has no range. If anyone or anything thinks of me anywhere in this world, I know it instantly. I hear their thoughts like they were talking right beside me."

"You said that you don't know my exact thoughts."

"As a slayer, you are slightly different. When you don't want me to know what you are thinking I seem to get pictures from you instead of words. It's frustrating because I loose a bit in translation."

"Can all slayers block you like that? You know, only send you pictures."

"Males cannot. Your aunt has shown some ability to shield me, but I get flashes and words from her as well. Lindsay is not strong enough to block me in any form, yet. My gift is very strong Danny. I was immortal before I changed; enhancing that gift was like enhancing a superpower. It's another reason why some of it rubbed off on you. It could be the real reason we can hear each other, even if we didn't have a calling."

"Not all slayers can hear the thoughts of their masters?"

"Not like we can. They get faint feelings, sometimes, when they are needed or wanted by the other. But for the most part that is all."

I pulled gently at the arm that held my hand. He moved up my bed and his beautiful face came into view, my eyes had adjusted to the dim light.

He wore his usual smirk.

I frowned. "You knew my mom's a werewolf?"

"Yes. She asked me not to say anything. She wanted to tell you herself."

"Does that mean that I might turn into a werewolf myself?"

"I doubt it. The slayer in you is way too strong. You don't feel anything like the way she does too me. Your dominant gene is slayer."

I started to fidget with his fingers, intertwining them in my own. I felt how smooth, cool and strong they were while I held them. I avoided his gaze.

"What are you thinking?" He gently prodded.

"You're sister knew this as well didn't she?"

"Yes. She sensed your mom a while back."

"Michelle told me I was a hypocrite. This is what she meant, wasn't it?"

"This was part of it, I imagine. I wasn't in her thoughts when she told you those things."

"Really? She told me that when she said I was destroying you."

"That I did hear."

"She told me how to find you."

"I know."

"I would have been able to on my own, eventually." I was almost speaking to myself.

"I know that too." He smiled gently.

"So, how long are you performing babysitting duties? I am sure that you have better things to do with yourself then stay in my room and watch me sleep all night."

"Actually, I couldn't think of anything better to do." He started to lean in towards my face.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I am not leaving you Danny. Not unless you make me. You need to start reading your book."

"Lindsay said that you would say that."

"If you did, you would know just how impossible it is for me to do that. I will watch you sleep for one thousand life times if I have to."

"Well then, you might as well get comfortable." I tried to joke as I grabbed at his shoulders and tried to motion him to lie down beside me. He cooperated with a small laugh.

Once he was lying on his back, I curled up on his chest placing my ear close to his heart. It was strange how quiet his chest was, there was no beat or rhythm. Blood did not flow through his veins. It was silent, yet somehow incredibly comforting.

"How old are you Thomas? EXACTLY…"

"I was born on November 30th, 1752. I am two hundred fifty seven."

"Oh…" I was a little weirded-out by that.

"It bothers you?"

"Yeah, a little…"

I felt him start to rub my arm gently.

"I keep forgetting how different the world has become; our age difference is relatively small for immortals."

"Huh?"

"I knew several immortal couples Danny. My father was four hundred years older than my mother. Your father James is also over a hundred-eighty years older than your mom."

I remembered when Ella told me that she was five hundred thirty one years old. I now realized that she was telling the truth.

"Danny, I'm not denying that age differences can be a problem for mortals. It's mostly because a mortal's life has stages; you go through things physically and emotionally as a human that we immortals don't have to deal with. It also helps humans, as a species, when individuals pair with people their own age. We are different, these things don't touch us."

"I think I understand what you are saying…" but my voice didn't sound convinced.

"I will give you an example. You, as a teen would not want to date a human who is in their fifties, right?"

"Uh, no." Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!

"Even if he was your perfect match?"

"How could he be? He would be some old guy!"

"That's my point, Danny. It's not entirely about the age; he would be close to retirement and thinking about settling down, you would be thinking about college and your future, maybe even having kids some day. He would already be past all of that. Age for mortals means something entirely different then it does for us."

"Oh." That made me feel a little better.

"Once you and I live for the next five millennia, our age difference would be similar to humans who were born less than four years apart. To us there is no such thing as age, only time."

I squeezed tightly around his waist, thinking that maybe it really isn't such a big deal after all. In response he grabbed me and I slid up the side of his body placing my head on his firm, stiff shoulder.

He held me in his arms, stroking his hands gently through my hair. I felt him lean in as he started to kiss my forehead, my cheek, my ear and filled the air around me with a very sweet, delicious scent.

I was scared to say what I really wanted to tell him, because of the truth in it. I told him anyway.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have sealed my heart to you forever," he whispered between kisses.

Even though my mind was racing I was completely comforted by the strong arms that held me. My heart was complete again. I was loved. I felt more then loved, I felt like I belonged. I wanted to stay awake, because I didn't want to loose those feelings to my dreams. But it was late, and I felt protected and secure. Before long I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone softly rubbing my neck. A gentle kiss touched my forehead and I heard a sweet angelic voice whisper "Good morning".

I fluttered my lashes as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight peering through my window.

"Would you like me to take you to school today?"

"Um, sure," I sighed, trying to fully process if last night was a dream or actual reality.

He moved his lips to my ear and spoke gently. "I'll be back in a half hour to get you. Jesse will be outside watching over you until I return."

"Okay." I was still groggy.

He stood up and walked over to my window and slowly pulled it open. I felt cool air rush into my room.

"Our doors work too, you know." I looked at him skeptically.

He flashed over to the bed so fast my eyes didn't catch all the movement. He then kissed my cheek with a small laugh radiating from his chest.

"Yes, your father knows I am here, but your brother and sister do not. Perhaps it's not the best time to let them know I spent the night?"

Lindsay would believe me if I told her the reason why Thomas stayed. Joey however, would make up his own mind… and then tell half his friends about it.

"OK," I said as I stretched. "See you soon."

I blinked and my guardian was gone.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and slowly sat upright. I felt incredibly well rested, like I'd been sleeping for the last five days. I looked outside my open window and smiled, it was going to be a sunny, beautiful day and I was getting an escort to school.

I had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. When I got to the bottom of the staircase I noticed that my brother and sister were getting their coats on; they were ready to go.

"Running a bit late aren't we?" My brother looked at me with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Not really, I'm getting a ride." My tone was smug.

"Really? Who?" Mel coming this way to get you? Joe questioned.

"Nope. Not Mel." I didn't volunteer any further information, though I could tell in Lindsay's expression that she knew how I was getting to school.

"See you after school Danny," she smiled at me as we heard the screech of the bus coming down the road.

"Yeah, see you guys!" I shouted as I heard the front door close. I was already in the kitchen putting cereal in a bowl.

I found myself too nervous to eat. Each time I raised the spoon to my mouth, I found that I was shaking so violently all the Wheaty O's had fallen off. I was mad at myself when I realized why I was so edgy. Going to school with Thomas would mean that everyone would know we were dating. If you could even call it that, I was not sure what a good name for our relationship even was…

I gave up on the cereal and poured myself a glass of juice. Once I finally got that down I went upstairs to brush my teeth, put my hair in its usual frizzy ponytail and gathered my things for school. I felt that he was near the moment I got downstairs. He was outside and waiting for me. Conflicting emotions overwhelmed me. I didn't want to go to school today, I would be happy spending the entire day alone with Thomas, but that was not going to happen. I also didn't want to face the stares and glares of my classmates, but that was inevitable too.

I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my schoolbag. My lungs let out a very audible sign as I opened my front door and stepped through. The moment I pulled the door shut behind me he was there, with two hands on my hips and a pair of cool lips kissing my forehead.

My reluctance suddenly became very, very silly.

"Good morning," his deep velvet voice spoke, but his lips did not leave my hair.

"Morning," I said hesitantly. "You seem very…"

I could not find the words to express the tenderness in his touch, it seemed odd for the early hour that it was, but also perfectly natural.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" A small laugh echoed in his question.

"No, just giving me more reason's to not want to go to school."

He leaned back allowing me to see his half crooked smile on his face.

"You'll have to forgive me; I haven't been around a slayer when they've had to attend school before. I am used to being able to dominate their time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you on the way." He then took my hand and led me to the car. He opened up the passenger door and helped me inside; giving me a kiss on the cheek as I brushed passed him to sit down. I hadn't yet strapped in my seatbelt, when he was in the car and we were backing out of the driveway. He started his story where he had left off.

"The world has changed, everything is much more official. In the past formal education was not very popular, especially for women. Once a slayer was chosen and started her transformation her training dominated most of her time. I am not used to sharing a slayer with the rest of the world."

"You've been a master before?"

"No, but I have helped train three other slayers."

"Where they all young like me?"

"Yes, you even know one of them."

I paused to think.

"Michelle?" I guessed.

"Yes, she was the first slayer I helped to train, and I probably learned the most from her. Our father was her master, he taught us both: Michelle, how to be a slayer and myself, how to become a master."

I suddenly remembered what Lindsay told me earlier.

"Who will you choose to help train me?" I asked carefully.

"Are you sure you want to know now?" He grinned as he turned his head to look at me with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Alright, well, first will be Jesse. He is going to teach you how to use your charms and he really wants to help. He's excited. We haven't trained a slayer in a very long time."

"Really?" I was flattered that Jesse WANTED to help ME. I didn't think he even cared about me at all.

"Yes. And then of course is your father. He is new to training a slayer, but he has some very interesting experiences with the werewolves that I am sure you will benefit from…"

The thought of my mother suddenly flashed through my head.

"Your third trainer will be my father. He is by far one of the most experienced and powerful trainers I could ever ask."

I never thought of Thomas's father as one of my trainers, though it seemed like a very obvious choice.

"So I will have three trainers then?" I couldn't think of anyone else that could do the job.

"No, you will have a fourth."

"Really? Who?" I was curious.

"Your brother," Thomas kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"WHAT?!?! JOE? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!" I didn't mean to shout, it was just a reaction I had on account of my brother: my brother TRAINING me, CONTROLLING me in some way.

"No Danny, I am not. And you've just proven why he is PERFECT for the job."

"Huh? How?"

"He makes you mad, and sometimes angry. He stirs a lot of conflict inside you. It's something you have to work on and he's the best one to teach you how."

I groaned. That really sucks! Especially because I knew that Thomas was right. No one could annoy me like my little brother.

I suddenly noticed that we were within the town limits, and I thought of a much more pressing, but unrelated question I needed to ask before we got to school.

"Thomas?"

"Yes?'

"What are we?" There was uncertainty in my voice. "I mean, what should I say when people ask?"

Thomas smiled. "We'll, if you are comfortable with it, we could use the term 'dating' to describe our relationship?"

I blushed.

"Are you ok with that?" He reached over and held my hand.

"Yes. It's just…"

I noticed him glance my way with a raised eyebrow.

"… I've never actually dated someone before. I feel like I'm about to enter a zoo as the main attraction…"

Thomas let out a deep, genuine laugh and squeezed my hand slightly. He placed the car in park and leaned over to speak softly in my ear.

"I'm the vampire and you think that YOU would be the main attraction?"

His tone was soft and playful. I closed my eyes, his voice made it easy to forget where I was or what I was about to do.

He let go of my hand and stepped out of the car. I opened my door and as I started to climb out he was already there, with an outstretched hand to help me. Again, I bounced into him when he gave me a gentle pull once both of my feet were on the ground. This time I knew better then to look into his eyes, I didn't want to feel dazed in the middle of the school parking lot.

"Ready, Miss Lanigan?" He whispered to me as I continued to stare into his chest.

"Yeah," I squeaked.

I felt his arm lead me through the parking lot. When he sensed that I was lagging behind he gently twisted my palm inward ever so slightly, and slowed his pace allowing me to keep up.

_"Are you sure Danny? No one has noticed us yet. We can play it down a little if you need time."_

As hesitant as I was, I knew that that was something I didn't want. I clutched his hand and quickened my pace towards the school. Now I was leading him. I heard his small chuckle at my response, but still did not turn to look at him.

We were only about twenty feet through the front doors, when I was overwhelmed by the weirdest of sensations. I felt the eyes, the eyes of almost everyone starting at me and the perfect boy who held my hand. My mind voluntarily felt the emotions of those around me. There was indifference; most of the boys didn't seem care at all, as if some of them had already suspected such a thing from us. But the most powerful emotions emanated from the girls. Shock combined with large amounts of jealousy filled the air. I sensed that none of them believed I was good enough to be holding his hand.

My heart sank.

We arrived at our lockers. I felt Thomas press in to my thoughts and unfortunately, I could not hide my despair.

_"Danny, it could only ever be you. You are enough, Danny. You are everything to me."_ He gently kissed my forehead as he tried to reassure me.

I finally looked up to meet his sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but smile a little.

After we grabbed our things from our lockers, Thomas placed a cool, gentle hand on my arm.

"See you next class," he whispered.

"Bye," I spoke timidly as I felt myself blush. Thomas hesitantly walked towards his class. I sensed the feelings of shock intensify from all my female on-lookers. The boys had long since lost interest.

One female, however, was throwing an entirely different set of emotions my way; elation, happiness and even excitement. I looked up and saw that Mel was bouncing towards me.

"You are public!!! Really? When did this happen?!? Why didn't you tell me?" She was jubilant with her tyrant of questions.

"Kinda just happened last night Mel…" I trailed off.

"I can't believe it! I thought you were going to be stubborn forever! You guys are so perfect for each other! I am so excited for you!" Mel seemed to go on and on, but she was positive and happy for me in a school filled with shock, jealousy and indifference. For whatever reason, her excitement made me relax a little. I realized that the worst was over.

The stares and the glares that I received for the rest of the day were surprisingly bearable. Between my own personal angel escorting me and attending most of my classes and Mel's upbeat and chirpy nature, I didn't dwell on the negative emotions of the contemptuous onlookers. Things went very well, up until volleyball practice.

I entered the locker room after class to the tune of the usual snide voice chirping to anyone who would listen.

"Like I said, there has to be something wrong with him. At least MY boyfriend isn't cowardly."

She was at it again, and if she thought that Thomas was cowardly, she obviously hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"How long have you been dating now?" JJ asked innocently.

"He asked me out a week after my birthday. He said he would have asked me out then, but he was too shy since it was the first time we met."

"How does he know your cousins?" I heard another girl ask from the locker room, but couldn't make out who it was.

"He goes to school with them. Preston is on the Quesnel volleyball team. I'll introduce you to him when we he comes here Thursday."

My mind slowly started to process what Sydney was saying. After a moment, something clicked. Sydney was dating one of the boys that came with her cousins from Quesnel on her birthday. She was dating one of the shifters. Did she know what they really were?

I looked over at Michelle, who I hadn't notice come into the locker room. Our eyes made contact.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe. But not likely." She obviously knew what I was talking about. "There is nothing that we can do about it either way. Just be careful around her."

I hoped that Michelle was right. There would be a lot of ugly implications if Sydney knew what I really was, but having her know what I was wouldn't be the worst of it. If someone with a mouth like hers found out about Thomas and his family, it could be devastating.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jump

I was nervous throughout practice. I didn't want to be too obvious about any of my talents, yet I didn't want to be overly awkward either. I tried to tune into Sydney's emotions and was relieved when all I found was her usual smug, self-righteous, pompous demeanor. She was not experiencing hate or vindication of any kind.

At the end of practice, Miss Carlyle reminded us of our league games on Thursday at 5:00pm against Quesnel.

Mel brought me home after practice was over. She didn't drill me too heavily on my new relationship with Thomas, I could only assume that it was either because she ran out of questions or already knew the answers to what she was going to ask.

After I thanked Mel for my ride home I gratefully walked into the serenity of my house. It had been a very long day.

I was overpowered by the aroma of a home cooked meal. The smells were familiar; they were some of my favorites. Roast beef and homemade biscuits wafted through the air and tantalized my senses. The smells could only mean one thing: mom was home.

At first I doubted myself. I didn't smell her, or at least I didn't smell wet dog. I couldn't really sense her with my mind either. Her signature dish was definitely cooking in the kitchen however, so I decide to seek out the chef in question. I let my nose lead the way, smelling the delicious aromatic scents pouring out of the doorway and down the hall.

"Hello Danny," A warm, womanly voice greeted me the moment I stepped into the kitchen as she reached to embrace me. I was right, Mom was home.

"Hey!" I gave mom a small hug. I wasn't overly affectionate with my mother; it somehow always seemed awkward for me. "You have some explaining to do young lady!"

My mom laughed. Lindsay was at the stove poking at the potatoes boiling in our large saucepan with her spoon.

"I mean it! Spill it! How is it that you became a werewolf?" I said a little frustrated, obviously this was a conversation that wasn't going to wait until dinner.

"WHAT!?!" Lindsay turned around.

Oops. I probably should have waited until Lindsay knew about that first.

"Sorry Lindz, apparently Mom was the stench I've smelled around here for the last month."

Mom gave me an irate look, (probably wasn't the best choice of words to describe the smell) but after about three seconds she burst into laughter. I was annoyed, and Lindsay looked like she was just hit by a bulldozer.

Finally my mom spoke.

"I got the gene from your grandmother. I've been this way for as long as I can remember."

Lindsay was still looking a little dumbfounded.

"Your grandmother Fern was a pureblood werewolf. She was born in this area of Canada. It's why I wanted to come back here. I have, well we have, a lot of family here."

Lindsay was starting to shake. I walked over to her, pulled the spoon out of her hand, and guided her to the table where she could sit down.

"That's it?" I was hesitant. Mom had a lot more to her story, I just knew it.

"No, Danny… I am just trying to pick a good place where to start…" my mom debated.

"Try the beginning." I gently suggested.

"Fern was a pureblood werewolf. She met your grandfather, Eli as he was wondering about the woods about eighty years ago. Eli exiled himself from his home because of his beliefs."

"What do you mean? What were his beliefs?"

"Eli believed that truces should never be made with vampires. He was from a reservation just south of the border. His older brother Ephraim made a treaty with a group of vampires that Eli was opposed to. Eli said that he could never honor the treaty because he swore that vampires could never be trusted. He did not want to dishonor his people by breaking the treaty, but he knew that if he stayed he could not help himself, so he went into exile."

"What kind of treaty would vampires make with a reservation anyway? Aren't vampires strong enough to do what they want, whenever they want?" I was skeptical.

"Eli, your grandfather, was from no ordinary reservation. You see, Eli came to your grandmother in the form of a wolf. Your grandfather was a shape shifter."

"Wha…?" That I didn't expect. My head starting to spin, and I plopped myself into one of the chairs beside my sister.

"Yes, Danny, Lindsay. I am half shifter, and half werewolf. The werewolf gene has been dominant in my system since the day I was born. The shifter traits within me are very subtle, but they allow me some control over the werewolf gene."

"What do you mean?"

"Both gene types are very strong and similar as they both involve a physical change of your body away from human form, but shifters can control where and when they transform. Some of that was passed on to me; I have much more control than the average half-breed at preventing my transformation. I am still cautious, but refraining from altering my physical body is easier for me then it is for many others that I've seen."

My dad silently walked into the room and placed an arm around my moms back.

"So what you are saying is that we are half slayer, half were-shifter?" My head was still whirling about, and focusing seemed difficult. I looked at my sister, her face was very red.

"There's more," my father intervened looking us directly in the eye. "My mother Marie was a slayer, she was your Auntie Ella's best friend. She married Ella's twin brother, Allan, your other grandfather. Shortly after they were married, Allan got into a fight with several vampires. Marie was able to get to him before he was killed, but he was badly hurt and bitten several times."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Marie tried to heal him with her healing charms, but the venom had already set in. Within three days, your grandfather Allan was a vampire."

I think my heart stopped. I heard my sister's heavy breathing from across the table.

"Allan was very controlled as a vampire, and he refused to give into his barbaric urges. He drank the blood of animals and continued to live with your grandmother Marie. Marie was able to help him; she used charms to help reduce his thirst, and her mind to help control his behavior. He then helped her become one of the most skilled slayers to fight that has ever existed. Not many slayers had the opportunity to practice combat with a vampire, especially not every day like she did."

My heart flashed to Thomas. I suddenly missed him terribly and felt horrible for the way I had treated him.

"For all Allan and Marie knew, vampires could not have children, but after sixty years of marriage Marie became pregnant. About two months later, I was born."

"What? Two months!!! That's impossible," I scoffed.

"No, it's not Danny. I grew to full maturity within seven years. When I was two, a war started between the slayers and the Volturi. The Volturi, a very dangerous group of vampires, were trying to destroy all slayers that existed and their families. Many vampires attacked my mom and killed her after a very long fight. They then captured my father, and I am told they gave him the option to conform or be killed. He chose death. Your aunt and I ran from the Volturi for the next two hundred years, until we came to a coven that was willing to hide us."

"What coven was that?" I asked hesitantly. My sister and I were already suffering from information overload.

"My mothers," mom answered. "As you have noticed, Danny, we werewolves have a very distinct smell. We used that to hide your father and aunt from the vampires of the Volturi that were tracking them. When the Volturi came looking, we simply told them we had killed your father and aunt."

"And they believed you?"

"Not at first, but we had proof."

"What proof was that? They were both alive."

"We gave them ashes," mom answered.

"Huh?"

"When a slayer dies and someone of an evil nature tries to claim their charms, the charms turn to ash. The Volturi didn't know that we knew this. When they came looking, we told them a falsehood and showed them some ashes that we said were the remnants of the charms they wore. Between the lies and the complete loss of scent, they believed us."

"Danny, Lindsay, you need to listen to me," my father cut in. "You and your brother are the only three creatures known in existence to have the bloodlines of all four immortal beings run through you. For the two of you, your dominant gene is obvious, but for your brother, it has not fully been determined. As slayers, you have the potential to become the most powerful this world has ever seen."

I saw a smile creep up my sister's face. She was looking better.

"The flaw of the slayer is that the more powerful you are, the more danger you will attract. Terrible, menacing things will wish you dead and seek your power. They will be drawn to you."

Lindsay's smile faded.

"I don't think that it's a coincidence that Danny's chosen Master is a Vampire Slayer." Dad was suddenly looking right into me. "Danny, I think you have a Calling to that boy because he is one of the only Masters to ever be strong enough to protect you!"

"I don't know what to say," I was completely speechless.

"Say you will be careful. Say that you will listen to Thomas and trust his judgment. Promise me you won't keep things from him or myself," my dad implored me.

"Why haven't you told us sooner?" I asked timidly.

"You wouldn't have been ready sooner. You wouldn't have believed us," mom volunteered, looking directly at me. "You've known the stories of the slayers for years, yet you never suspected it of yourself until it was staring you in the face."

She didn't have to rub it in.

"There was no good time to tell the both of you, but you know now," she finished.

"Look, I know we've given you a lot to think about. Give yourselves some time to adjust to it," dad added.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Go wash up, your father and I will finish getting things ready for supper," mom encouraged gently.

Lindsay and I got up in a bit of a trance. She went to the washroom and I went straight to my room.

I crawled onto my bed resting my head on my pillow curling my arms underneath. I felt overwhelmed. I wanted Thomas. I wanted someone to tell me that being scared was normal. I needed to know everything was going to be OK.

_"Danny, are you alright? I am sensing that you're worried,"_ his voice penetrated my thoughts; he must have been paying attention.

_"Where are you?"_

_ "I am outside. Do you need me?"_

_ "Yes."_ I didn't hesitate. _"Please?"_

I sat up and was about to leave my bed to go and answer the front door when I sensed that he was already in my room. He came in through the window and sat down beside me.

"What wrong?" His voice was tender. I noticed his forehead crease with a look of concern carved in his perfect face.

"Mom and dad just gave Lindz and I a lesson on our family tree. It turns out that with their combined heritage they brewed a batch of super slayers," I paused and then met his eyes. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, Danny. I did. But it wasn't my story to tell you. Now you understand why I've been so overprotective right from the start. You're family, my family, everyone is going to make sure you and Lindsay are OK."

"So what now? When is all the bad stuff going to start happening?"

He let out a small laugh, and placed his arm around me.

"What bad stuff?" he spoke softly, whispering gently into my ear.

"Dad said that evil creatures are going to be drawn to us, they are going to attack me and my sister."

"That is not entirely correct," he said as he started to kiss my hair gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Immortal creatures will be drawn to you, just like I am. It doesn't mean that they will attack you, even the more evil ones. They will have to have an incredible thirst for power," he paused to continue his kisses. "It's not easy to overtake a slayer Danny. Just because a being is evil doesn't mean that they are stupid… or not cowardly. It takes a very brave, cunning and wicked creature to knowingly attack a slayer."

"Like the shape shifters at Sydney's birthday?"

"Yes, but that's what you were designed for."

"Huh?"

"Slayers are SUPPOSED to attract the evil, power hungry creatures of this world. It's why you were created. You're existence attracts those that innocent beings need protection from. It is your purpose, Danny. Super-weird family heritage or not they would be attracted to you either way."

"Then what was dad making such a big deal about?"

"You will draw in more danger than the average slayer, but I also think your dad is a little overprotective of his daughters. He is very new to this, so he wants to make sure that you are cautious."

"But even you said that you were being overprotective for a reason."

Thomas sighed, picked me up from off on the bed and placed me gently on his lap.

"Yes, Danny. Let's just say that the average slayer emits a signal, like a radio tower, once they are mature. This signal covers a certain area, and all the immortals within that area can tune into that transmission."

He ran his fingers through my hair as he spoke.

"I am protective because your signal has been turned on before you have fully matured, therefore you cannot protect yourself, yet. Your father is concerned because your signal covers a larger area than regular slayers, therefore potentially drawing in more evil."

"You are not worried about the AMOUNT of evil that will come after me?"

Thomas smiled broadly. "Danny, when I am done with you NO amount of evil will ever be able to overtake you."

"And if they attack BEFORE I am mature?" I questioned his confidence.

"Then they will have to get passed me," he boasted.

We were interrupted by my mother's voice calling me down for supper.

"Go eat," Thomas nudged. "Then come outside when you are done with supper. I will meet you in the backyard."

I sighed and reluctantly got off the strong, secure lap that held me.

"I'll be about an hour," I spoke as I left the room.

"I'll be waiting," he said with a smile.

I sensed that he was already outside by the time I got to the washroom. After I washed up I went downstairs to join my family for supper.

The atmosphere was surprisingly light given the intensity of the conversation that happened a half hour earlier. Perhaps it was due to my brother's blissful ignorance as we were continually required to keep him in the dark. The fact that the air had finally been cleared may also have been a factor; there weren't any secrets between my sister, myself and our parents.

My nerves were getting to me as supper started to wind down, I was anxious to get outside. I had a date, if you could call it that, with a boy who was waiting less than one hundred yards away.

"Is someone waiting for you outside?" my dad leaned in speaking very low into my ear. Lindsay, Joe and mom didn't hear what he said.

I confirmed with a nod.

"Go," he smiled at me, and then turned to address everyone at the table. "You kids are off the hook tonight, your mom and I will do the dishes."

"Right on. Thanks!" Joe spoke as he got up and quickly left the table. I think he was scared they would change their minds.

"Cool, thanks guys." I got up after my brother with my plate in hand and put it in the sink. I then went back to the table and kissed both my parents on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner. It was great."

"You're welcome," mom replied. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

I guess she knew Thomas was waiting too.

"Where are you going?" My sister spoke with sudden interest.

"Just outside with Thomas." I was inching towards the door.

"Ooh! Can I come?!?" My sister said with sudden excitement. Her eyes were practically begging me. "Please?!?"

"Geeze, Lindz…" I was a little taken aback by her sudden interest. "… I don't even know what we are doing…"

_"Let her come."_ His voice was suddenly inside my head. I guess Thomas was paying attention too.

"Fine," I amended a little disappointed that my alone time with Thomas was no longer that: Alone time… annoying sibling.

"Yay!" Lindsay continued with her excitement. "Let's go!"

I groaned.

My sister and I went to put our coats on and then trotted outside.

When we got to the back yard I saw that Thomas was leaning against the trunk of one of the large poplar trees. He was NOT standing on the dewy grass however; he was standing on a large, sturdy branch halfway up the tree.

"Where's Thomas?" Lindsay asked.

I pointed up, way up. Lindsay's eyes reluctantly followed my finger and then opened in shock when she found him standing on a bough over forty feet up in the air.

"What are you doing up there?" Lindsay asked absentmindedly.

"Good evening Lindsay," Thomas replied. "This is one of Danny's lessons. You BOTH can come get me when you are ready."

I looked at Lindsay, she looked at me, and then together we looked at the very large tree with branches and limbs scattered about. You couldn't plan a better obstacle course even if you tried.

"Take your time ladies; I can wait as long as you need," his tone was surprisingly smug. It was a side of him I wasn't completely familiar with, but liked all the same.

"You first, he's your master," Lindsay insisted. She has used that line before.

"Ok, but you do realize if I fall, you will be below me," I spoke as I reached for an outstretched branch.

Lindsay grabbed my arm and stopped me before I got even one foot in the air.

"On second thought, I'll go first."

"Lead the way," I laughed at her change in thought process.

Then we started to tackle the tree. I noticed that Lindsay was very agile; she slithered through the branches like a snake. She was fast too. I was loosing ground (so to speak) behind her. After I climbed halfway to Thomas I made the mistake of looking down. Twenty feet isn't that far, unless it's the distance between you and the ground. I felt my head spin and began to feel woozy.

"Danny?" My guardian spoke to me. I looked up into his angelic face. "Focus. Come to me."

His voice instantly stopped the spinning and energized my body. I started to climb faster, and more aggressively. Within a minute I was reaching for his hand.

"Now what?" Lindsay chirped holding on to Thomas's other hand with a death grip.

Thomas laughed, "Now that you ladies have learned to climb, I will teach you how to fall."

Lindsay looked at Thomas in disbelief. The phrase "you've got to be kidding me" popped into my head.

Thomas raised our hands to an outstretched branch. We both reluctantly let go of his and grasped the limbs he directed us to.

"Walk out about five feet along this bough," he slipped away along the outstretched limb of the tree, demonstrating as he spoke. "You can fall straight down; there aren't any branches to break your fall from here."

He then turned to face us, smiled and stepped off the branch. I heard myself gasp as I watched his body fall gracefully to the earth below. He landed softly, his knees bending only slightly on impact.

"Um, sorry Thomas, I don't think I can do that yet," I could hear fear in Lindsay's voice as she trembled through her words.

"I will catch you if you fall too fast, don't worry. This is an exercise for Danny. She is going to control the speed of your fall."

"What?" Lindsay looked up at me skeptically.

What was Thomas talking about? The dumfounded look I gave my sister did nothing to comfort her.

"Danny, focus on Lindsay. Grab her with your mind. Steady her," he requested. "Find her center and hold her."

I remembered the day that I played with the pebbles at the lake. I closed my eyes for half a moment and then opened them intently focusing directly on my sister.

"Do you have her?" Thomas questioned.

"I think so."

"What do you mean THINK so?" my sister repeated. I should have answered him with my mind.

"Lindsay, listen to me," Thomas directed. "Slowly walk out to where I was along the branch. I promise you I won't let anything hurt you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, but…"

"Don't worry, even if Danny fails at this, I will catch you. I promise."

"Ok." Her voice was still shaky as she took a step away from the safety of the trunk and tried to hold onto random flailing limbs as she crept along the large branch out to the desired spot.

"Lindsay, let go of everything. Danny won't let you fall; she has a hold on you."

He was right, I did. My sister reluctantly released her grasp of the flimsy twigs she thought were supporting her. She continued to trek slowly down the branch. She stopped when she reached the spot where Thomas stepped off the tree.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Danny will hold you, and control your fall. Step off of the tree Lindsay."

"Are you sure?" Lindsay didn't trust me yet, or at the very least didn't believe in my talents.

"Yes Lindsay. I will catch you no matter what. Please trust me," he encouraged. I knew that would be enough for her, she trusted Thomas thoroughly.

Lindsay then stepped off of the branch but did not fall. She was suspended hanging in midair, unmoving.

"Cool!" I heard her speak to herself.

"Danny, slowly let her down."

I watched my sister as I directed her slow descent to the earth; I simply guided her with my eyes and mind as she floated downwards. Thomas held an outstretched hand to her as she neared the ground. Once I saw her take is hand, I released my focus and heard her feet plop when they touched the wet grass.

"That was amazing!" Lindsay half cheered. "I can't wait until I can do that on my own!"

Thomas chuckled then looked up at me.

"Alright Danny, it's your turn."

I suddenly felt panic. I could control Lindsay because I was holding onto something. How could my mind lock itself when there was nothing secure to latch on to?

"I can't," I whispered.

"Yes you can," he spoke back. He heard me doubt myself. "Danny, trust me. Trust yourself."

I closed my eyes and focused on my core. I started to feel lighter, like I was being lifted from the inside. I opened my eyes and pushed away from the trunk of the tree confidently placing one foot in front of the other. I marched down the branch.

"Alright, any advise?" I hesitated when I got to the spot Thomas and Lindsay dropped to the earth.

"Come to me," Thomas said, his voice commanding and loving at the same time. "Focus on what you want to happen, not on what you don't."

"Right," I muttered absentmindedly. "Focus on floating, not falling… Floating."

I drew in a deep breath and sent my energy to my core while I stepped off the branch. I started to fall, perhaps slower than normal, but faster than I would have liked. My hands desperately tried to clutch at the branches as my body twisted and turned in the air. When that didn't help my body surged with determination. I focused on the ground and tried to repel my body from it.

It worked.

About eight feet from the earth my body stopped its freefall, like I was hooked to an invisible line that suspended me horizontally in the air.

Thomas laughed as my sister stared at me in awe.

"Come all the way down Danny."

I removed the focus on my core forgetting that I was still eight feet from the floor of forest. I fell with the speed of gravity. My eyes firmly closed and my heart momentarily stopped as I braced for impact with the earth.

Impact did not come; instead I heard the low rumble of a chuckle. I realized I wasn't going to hit the ground. I was in a pair of strong, stony arms. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful velvet green gems staring into me. His eyes were filled with laughter and happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two Bonds

"So, will you be MY Master too Thomas?" Lindsay asked as Thomas set my feet to the ground.

Jealousy overwhelmed me. Get your own master… opportunistic sibling.

"That's something that you must choose when you are ready, Lindsay. I can't say for sure now, but I will if that's what you need," he smiled slightly. I could tell he took Lindsay's question as a compliment.

"Well, I am going to need someone soon, and Dad doesn't have any experience."

"He will once he helps Danny," Thomas corrected.

"Yes, but you're still going to be better."

"Just do me a favor Lindsay. Follow your heart when the time comes, it will lead you to who is best for you," he encouraged.

"OK," she answered skeptically. "But I don't see my mind changing anytime soon."

"It's getting late. I will let you ladies get to your homework." He kissed me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

I started to protest but then a voice entered my head.

_"I will come to you once she's asleep. I promise."_

"Good night Thomas," Lindsay waved as she spoke.

"Good night," I added as my face blushed at the thought of seeing him later.

_ "See you soon Miss Lanigan. I won't be far."_

Once I got upstairs I found that I was too wound up to do my homework. I wanted to let Thomas into my room now, but then he would know that I was avoiding my studies and I was certain he wouldn't approve. I needed something productive to procrastinate with. My eyes flashed across my room to the leather bound book sitting on top my dresser.

It was time to do some reading.

I grabbed my book and turned on my bedside lamp, then crawled under my warmest quilt and let my eyes attack the paper in front of me.

_Two Bonds_

_ Every female slayer will experience two different bonds. The bond between Master and Female slayer and the bond she has between herself and the one she seals herself to._

_ A male slayer can experience these same bonds but some may not have the opportunity to be a Master._

_ Both bonds are unbreakable, but the bond between a Master and Slayer is finite and ends the moment the female slayer reaches maturity. Once a male slayer accepts the responsibility of Master for a female, a piece of his soul is given. If a slayer dies before maturity, then so will a part of her Master's soul. This often makes a Master overbearing of his slayer. His heart, his sanity and his soul will depend upon his ability to protect his slayer. Separating a Master from his slayer is beyond devastating._

The lump in my throat made it difficult to swallow. My eyes filled with liquid at the thought of what I did to Thomas hit me, but I continued to read on.

_The second bond is between slayer and their seal. Male or female a slayer will seal their heart in body and mind to only one creature in this world until death separates them. A slayer's seal is their life partner and their only love._

_ The rarest and the most powerful of all seals come from the power of a __Calling__. A Calling will happen when all the needs of a female slayer are met perfectly by her Master. The Master will possess all the talents and knowledge necessary to make her the perfect slayer as well as the ability to love her unconditionally. A Calling between Master and Slayer involves the two bonds intertwining together to form a never-ending love. Callings produce the strongest slayers, allowing Master and slayer to share each others gifts and use each others charms._

I was not ready to attack my homework yet, so I started to read the next chapter.

_Duties_

_ The duties of a Master are Henceforth:_

_The Master must protect his slayer._

_The Master must prepare his slayer to the best of his ability._

_The Master must answer the questions of his slayer._

_The Master must choose up to four males to help train his slayer._

_The Maser must leave his slayer if she demands it from her heart. The slayer cannot be coerced into abandoning her Master, but if she freely chooses an alternate path for her life, the Master must accept regardless of the fact that a piece of his soul will be lost forever._

_ The duties of the Female Slayer are Henceforth:_

_The female slayer must choose one Master, and that choice must be made from her heart._

_The female slayer must obey the commands of her Master until she is fully matured._

_The female slayer must train with her Master and trainers at her Master's request._

_The female slayer must protect the innocent._

_If at any time the female refuses the responsibilities of a slayer she must turn away her Master and return her charms to the earth._

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes I found my room was black, my lights were off, my curtains drawn and my book closed on the nightstand beside me.

I slowly inhaled a breath of the sweetly scented air around me.

"What time is it?" I demanded of the silence. I knew he would answer.

"Just after midnight, you were fast asleep when I got here about two hours ago." The whisper came from across the room.

"You should have woke me; I've been asleep for over three hours. I am not going to be able to sleep the rest of the night," I yawned.

"You looked tired, and peaceful. I enjoy listening to your dreams."

"I was talking in my sleep?"

"No."

"Then how did you …"

"You're mind opens to me when you sleep. I can't remember what dreams were like so it's nice to be able to listen you yours."

Mortification overwhelmed me, and as it did my mind swelled. It felt like a thick fog formed just outside my skull.

He immediately responded by lying with me on my bed, one hand draped across my waist and the other combing through my hair.

"Don't do that," he urged. "Please?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"You are blocking me, your thoughts suddenly vanished."

"Really? I felt it. It was just a defense to…" I trailed off.

"To what?"

"To being embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?" His voice was gentle.

"My dreams, aren't they silly to you?"

"Your dreams are beautiful Danny, just like you are." He then started to kiss my forehead. "Please don't block me."

He gently continued to kiss my forehead, and with each touch of his lips the fog dissipated.

_"Thankyou,"_ his voice entered my mind. _"So, you really aren't that sleepy are you?"_

I raised one eyebrow skeptically. What could he have planned this late at night? I felt my cheeks blush as my thoughts wondered.

_"Nope,"_ I responded not wanting to elaborate further.

"Good," he spoke aloud as he whirled me out of the bed. Before I realized what was happening I was outside in the chilly darkness. He carried me through my oversized window.

"Umm?" I said confused. "Ok. So, what do you have in mind?"

He placed me on a cold, dewy bench before he spoke.

"Just give me a moment, I will be right back."

Then he vanished. Two seconds later he was back with his arms outstretched, my jacket in one hand and shoes in another.

"We are going to have a little race," he stated as he handed me my possessions.

"A race?"

"Yes. To my place."

"And then what?"

"And then you will train with my father."

"Really? Won't he be sleeping?" It was late for the rest of the world.

"No. He's a night owl, and he would gladly stay up for you," he smiled. "Ready?"

I zipped up my jacket and hopped to my feet.

"As I will ever be." There was no trace of confidence in my voice.

"I will give you a head start," he commanded with a smile. "Go."

My body surprised me with its reaction to his direction. Without thinking my legs were running. The ground moved quickly with the even drumming of my legs, while my senses adjusted accordingly. The darkness seemed to brighten, the unevenness of the ground smoothed over and despite the speed of my body everything around me moved incredibly slow.

I was about halfway to my destination when I felt something was approaching me, FAST. I urged my legs to move faster, but it was still gaining on me. I didn't like being chased, and I couldn't contain my body's response. My mind focused and anger started to flow through my veins. I stopped instantly and turned around. I closed my eyes fleetingly and reopened them. My mind threw out a large white flash in the direction of the oncoming predator.

I saw him stop before the light touched him. A look of panic spread across his face as the beam lit up his velvet green eyes and whitened his pale milky skin.

The light wasn't just light; it was a force, a very large, supernatural explosion. As the beam made contact with his body it also hit him, like a knockout punch, instantly reversing his direction and throwing him into the air.

The thundering crack of the impact tortured my eardrums with its intensity. I watched horrified, as his skin went from smooth to shattered and broken, like someone hit a piece of glass with a hammer.

I was suddenly sickened.

Thomas's body flew over fifty feet through the air until it hit the trunk of a very large birch tree, snapping it like twig. He fell lifelessly to the earth amongst the shattered limbs, flying leaves and splinters of freshly broken timber.

My heart was in my throat as I ran to him. His body was grotesquely contorted around the fallen tree trunk, his back was obviously broken.

"Thomas?" I whispered gently at the lifeless entity.

No response.

"Thomas, can you hear me?" I begged.

No response.

I kneeled down beside my crushed guardian. When I touched his face his skin made a gritting sound, like rubbing pieces of sand paper together.

"Thomas? Please! Answer me!" I shouted at the motionless figure I was scared to touch.

I didn't know what to do. Fear overcame me. My fingers gripped the shirt on his chest and I buried my face into the back of my palms. I could not stop the tears.

"Please, please, please!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry."

A thousand thoughts flickered through my head. I didn't know if it was possible to kill a vampire this way, or how much shame there was in killing not only your own Master, but your soul mate. My chest was heavy and broken, breathing was difficult. My body shook violently with overwhelming despair. I couldn't come to grips with what I had done.

Through my desperate sobs I could hear the silence of the forest. The critters around me were frightened by the unexplainable thunder when Thomas's body shattered, and were further deterred by my intense sobbing. The only noticeable noise was a subtle crackling, similar to the sound a paper bag makes when it's being blow up.

My tears continued to flow and stain Thomas's shirt. My lungs gasped for air between sobs as I began to summon the courage to pull myself together and go and seek help.

I gently pushed away from the body beneath me but was stopped when I felt his hands clutch my shoulders. I gasped slightly as my eyes searched for his.

I noticed his skin was no longer cracked as his eyes stared intently into mine. After a moment he removed his gaze and sat up. His arms drew me into his chest and then wrapped themselves around me. I responded by holding him tightly with my own.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," his voice was sincere.

"What?" I was shocked. "You're sorry! I almost killed you and YOU"RE sorry?"

He kissed my cheek.

"I didn't realize that you were about to burn me," he whispered in my ear.

"Huh?"

"A vampire can only be killed if there body is burned, otherwise we will heal…," he kissed me again "… and usually within minutes."

I felt my face blush.

"Right. I forgot. You just seemed so… lifeless," I spoke defensively.

"Yeah, you can throw quite a punch. In the future remind me not to chase you."

"I'm sorry." Heat filled my cheeks helping the salty tears to dry.

"Don't be. It's a natural response for you. I'm impressed that your reactions are so sharp. Most slayers take several years to be able to do what you just did, and you did it on your own, merely by instinct."

"I'm still sorry."

I let go of his embrace to meet his gaze. I noticed the small frown on his face and the crease in his forehead.

"You look like you are in pain," I noticed. "Are you sure you're OK?"

He let out a half sigh, half moan.

"I didn't think that vampires could get headaches, but apparently they can." He looked into my eyes with a crooked smile spread on his face.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed with an idea.

"Hold still," I told him as I placed my pointer finger to the middle of his forehead. My other hand wrapped itself around my necklace. I closed my eyes.

"Aider," I whispered.

My necklace warmed around my throat. Electricity flowed through my body and out the finger that was gently touching Thomas. When the sensation stopped, my eyes fluttered open.

"Better?" I questioned.

He smiled.

"If you had any more natural talent you wouldn't need me," he accused. "How did you know to do that?"

"I don't know. I just felt it."

He placed my hands in his and we stood up together.

"How are you feeling? Are you up to a little training?" he smirked.

"Lead the way," I resigned.

He then slung me onto his back and ran to his home.

He brought me into the house and led me upstairs into the large training room I had been to once before. We entered silently; William and Jesse were combating against each other in the middle of a large tile circle marked on the stony floor.

_"Pay attention to my father, his fighting style will be closer to what yours will need to be,"_ Thomas's voice entered my thoughts. _"Dad is using mind control to slow Jesse down and feel his movements. His mind will never be as strong as yours but his skills, experience and instincts have been refined over the years and made him a lethal fighter regardless."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_ "They will be done shortly. For now, watch and learn. They will address us when they are done."_

I watched, but it was hard to focus. The movements were incredibly fast and it was difficult to determine who was who. The figures spun about the room with moves that were so intricate it made them seem like they were dancing. One would shift to strike the other, but they seemed to avoid each others blows with a simple twist of their body or turn of their head. It was the perfect cross between martial arts and dance, played in fast forward. I struggled to keep up and I was only watching. Nerves hit me when I realized that I would soon have to participate.

After a couple of minutes something weird started to happen to me while I was studying the two slayers fight. My interest peaked and my mind started to absorb their movements. I became incredibly interested in Jesse. His skill, speed and strength fascinated and concerned me. Something wasn't right about him; he shouldn't be attacking another slayer. I started to sense the vampire within him and it alerted my senses. I focused on him, feeling his body and limbs and how they moved about the room, and then I grabbed him. Jesse stopped instantly, his form was frozen.

"What the…?" The statue spoke when he realized that he was unable to control his own movement.

Jesse's father did not stop his battering. Jesse was stationary, unable to defend himself as his father delivered a powerful kick into his chest. As William's foot connected with Jesse's body my mind let go of its hold and Jesse sailed across the room as a result of the impact. He landed with a dull crack on the floor and slid along the glassy surface until he hit the wall at the other end of the room.

"Rematch! No fair! That was two on one!" Jesse protested as he propped himself to his feet.

"I would have had you anyway," William laughed. "Danny just sped things up a little."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. It just happened," my face flushed as I slowly realized what I did.

"Do you mind if we have a turn?" Thomas asked his father.

"Of course not! Please join us!" William looked at me with a brilliant expression on his face. "Where are you in your training Danny?"

"Uh… The beginning I guess. I haven't had any combat lessons with Thomas, just my aunt."

"Perfect. How about we start training with your blade?" He looked at Thomas for approval.

"Of course," Thomas answered his father's question.

"Thomas will demonstrate some of the basics on Jesse, and then you can try for yourself," William's eyes met mine. "You will need to summon your blade first."

I looked at Thomas skeptically. He nodded his approval.

I closed my eyes and whispered "Arme," then pulled my blade from my necklace. I turned to speak to Thomas.

"What if I accidentally hurt one of you? I really don't know how to use it."

"Try," Thomas smiled. "Strike me with it."

"Are you crazy?"

Wasn't almost killing him once enough for one day?

"Danny, just try. Hit me as hard as you can."

He asked for it.

I wielded my blade and twisted my torso. I then took a step towards Thomas, turning my body and swinging my arms through, like I was a batter in the Major Leagues.

I missed him entirely, but he did not move. Strike one.

I tried again… nothing. Strike two.

I resorted to bunting. I held my weapon up to Thomas's chest and tried to pierce him with it. The blade would not penetrate his skin. The area of blade that was supposed to touch him simply vanished just before contact.

"Your blade knows your heart Danny. You can never harm someone you love or care about with it or any of the other charms you possess," Thomas responded to my unasked question.

I absentmindedly kept waving my blade through Thomas as he spoke, mesmerized by its disappearing act just before it touched his skin.

After my fifth swipe through his body Thomas held out his hand and stopped me. I looked up at his face and saw that he was filled with silent laughter. My fascination amused him.

"Alright Danny," William addressed me and I turned around, "one of the most important things to remember when fighting is that you must always keep your balance. Do not loose control of your body by over swinging your blade. Remember that it will pierce anything, no matter how hard you strike with it."

Thomas grabbed my blade from my hand and started to circle Jesse.

"What we are going to do first is as simple balance exercise. Jesse will stand in the center circle and hold out one of his hands. Your objective is to strike his outstretched hand with your blade. If you hit too hard, you will loose your balance and fall into Jesse's ring where he will hit you back. You want to be able to attack Jesse while staying out of his reach, just like in a real fight."

I looked down at the floor and noticed that the large circle in the center of the room contained several rings of smaller circles, one inside the other. Jesse stood in the center of the smallest circle.

I watched as Jesse held out his hand while Thomas swung with my blade. The end of the weapon dissolved before it passed through the outstretched hand and reformed again once it was through. Jesse then held out his other hand and Thomas circled him, again swinging at his outstretched arm. They continued their match and the pace quickened with every swing Thomas took.

"It reminds me of that game you play at an amusement park. The one where you have to hit the gophers on the head with a hammer each time they pop up," I commented.

William laughed at my comparison.

"Alright Danny, you've seen how it's done. Your turn," he directed me towards the boys in the circle.

Thomas handed me my blade and leaned towards my shoulder.

"Striking lightly is key," he whispered in my ear.

I grabbed my blade and looked into Jesse's eyes. He smiled brightly and held out an out stretched hand.

I swung. The handle hand of my blade lit up when the opposing end disappeared. It was letting me know that I would have hit him.

Jesse held up the same hand, only lower. I swung again. Another hit.

Jesse then held up his opposing hand, I moved and struck, my blade lit upon the imaginary contact.

Jesse slowly started to increase his pace, forcing me to move a little faster each time. I didn't realize it, but the quicker I moved the harder I wanted to hit. The harder I hit, the more difficult it was to keep my balance.

After about the tenth attack I over-swung and my follow-through spun my body around. I lost my footing. One misplaced foot stepped into Jesse's circle with the weight of my body underneath it. Jesse kicked the back of the intruding limb's heel thereby removing all support to my upper body. I fell to the ground with a dull thud, landing on my backside.

I groaned.

"Again," William's tone was demanding but not rude.

Jesse helped me to my feet with a smile and we recommenced the drill.

After about the twelfth attack I overstepped while lunging at Jesse. This resulted in a hard push between my shoulder blades and I was sent stumbling across the room.

"Again," William directed.

Jesse seemed to enjoy making me flail about the room at random. Each string of attacks I delivered got longer in duration, but I still felt like I was making some of the same mistakes over and over.

After one particular mishap Jesse body-checked me with enough force that I flew across the room and landed at William's feet.

"Danny, remember that its better to miss with your attack than it is to hit with a strike that puts you in jeopardy. Take your time. You can always strike again if you are standing. You cannot if he overpowers you."

The advice helped a little. My control improved with each attack.

I continued with the drill until my muscles ached and sweat poured down my body. I was starting to feel incredibly tired.

"Well done Danny. That is enough for tonight," William smiled gently at me and took my hand. "Go home and get some rest. I hope we can do this again soon."

I gratefully stopped.

"Thanks for your help," I panted, exhausted.

William patted the back of my palm.

"Good night Danny," he released my hand and made eye contact with Thomas. "Good night boys."

"Good night dad," Thomas responded as his dad left the room.

"She's looks tired Thomas. Better take her home," Jesse noticed then turned and smiled at me. "You did well Danny. It may not seem like it but you really did."

"Thanks for your help too. I am sorry if I bored you," I clutched at the stitch in my stomach as I spoke.

"Bored? Nah. Glad to be of service," he grinned. "Good night guys."

"Good night Jesse," my voice followed Jesse as he left the room.

Thomas glided to me and scooped me up into his arms. I rested my droopy head on his shoulder.

"Time to take you home," he whispered.

"Yes, please," I slurred, too tired to think.

I started to feel the wind in my hair as he carried me back to my place. I was asleep before Thomas's feet padded the dewy trails.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the much anticipated chapter 19! Sorry for the delay, I've been caught up in several projects and it's been a struggle to get everything done. Expect another chapter in about a week, I have some tweaking to do to it but should have it ready to go by then.

Thank you Swing Girl, constructive criticism is best thing I could ever ask for! (An extra set of eyes going over my work is an added bonus :)

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Danny and Thomas are MINE!

Chapter 19

Expecting

I awoke with a yawn and a stretch. I heard a small chuckle across from across my bedroom.

"Morning," I said to the laughter. "What time is it?"

"Eight," my Master responded. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good I guess. I don't remember you bringing me in through the window."

"We came in through the front door. I would have had to waken you otherwise. You were very tired, you needed sleep."

I curled up into a sitting position and started to run my fingers through my hair. I noticed it was sticky from the sweat of the night before.

"I really need a shower," I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

Thomas must have flashed to my side, because I suddenly felt his breath on my cheek as he whispered in my ear.

"I'll be back in forty minutes," he kissed my cheek. "See you soon."

When I reopened my eyes he was gone.

I reluctantly got out of my bed and went for a shower. Joe and Lindsay were gone by the time I got downstairs for breakfast, so I ate with mom. I wasn't as nervous this morning, which was good because I was incredibly hungry. The activities of the night before worked up a large appetite. I made myself peanut buttered toast and poured a bowl of cereal.

"Hungry?" Mom said with a snicker.

"Yes, very," I spoke between bites.

"You went out late last night, didn't you?" she accused.

I swallowed hard. I had hoped nobody noticed that.

"Yeah. Sorry. Should I have asked?" I tried to play dumb.

"That depends, what were you doing?"

"Thomas took me over to train with his dad. He was teaching me how to use my blade properly."

Mom stared into my eyes, she was looking for more.

"I fell asleep too early and was wide awake at midnight, so Thomas decided to make the most of it and do some training with me. We went to his place and I spent some time with William and Jesse. We came back right after we were done," I tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, which it wasn't.

"Danny, promise me something," mom spoke intently as she kept her eyes fixated on mine.

"Kay, what?" I dreaded what she was going to say next, but I promised anyway.

"That you will try to keep things balanced."

"Huh?" That was not what I was expecting.

"Your training is going to be very demanding of your time, but you are still a teenager. Promise that before everything in your life gets crazy you will take time for school, your friends, your family and your sports. Don't forget that these are the things you are fighting for. As a slayer you fight for the right to live. Don't get so lost that you forget living."

Mom was way too serious for this early in the morning.

"Don't worry mom. I don't think Thomas will allow that to happen, even if I do slip up."

"There is one more thing," she added.

"Kay…?"

"Don't try to grow up too fast," her tone was hinting a little more than her words said. I knew that she was talking about my relationship with Thomas.

"Don't worry mom. No plans to be overly grown up anytime soon," I tried to laugh and assure her at the same time, but the conversation was starting to make me feel uneasy. I did not want a "birds and the bees" talk with mom, especially not right before school…

I swallowed the last bit of my cereal and put my dishes in the sink, and then I quickly left the room to get ready for school.

I could sense Thomas approaching in his car as I was putting on my coat. I said goodbye to my mom and was outside waiting as he pulled into the driveway.

I let myself into the Mercedes and slammed the door shut. He didn't have a chance to be a gentleman and help me inside.

"Good morning… again," he said as he leaned over and kissed my hair. "Have you been waiting outside long?"

"No, I felt you coming from about a mile away; I just stepped outside as you pulled up."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What?" I questioned his perplexed look.

"Usually a slayers sense can detect someone within an immediate area, three hundred yards or so…" His voice drifted as he seemed to speak to himself. "… but a mile?"

"Maybe it's part of our connection…" I tried to offer an explanation.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Remind me to test it later."

"Sure," I acknowledged.

Then the car was silent. It was a tense form of quiet, somehow unnatural for us. I wanted to know what he was thinking, so I forced my mind to search for his thoughts. I started to detect a large amount of worry, and he was desperately trying to figure something out.

Again, the moment he noticed me prying his thoughts vanished. I felt like I was just pushed out of a door which slammed shut behind me.

"Ok. Then I'll ask… What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing," his tone was short.

"You're lying," I accused.

"It's nothing Danny."

"Then you will tell me."

"No," his voice was suddenly firm.

"Yes," I insisted. "The book says you HAVE to answer my questions. Now spill! What's bothering you? I know it has something to do with me!"

He growled a low, angry snarl. I hadn't heard the sound come from him before, and if I hadn't trusted him completely I would have been enormously frightened by the noise.

I saw a crease form in his forehead as he focused on what he was going to say. His eyes stared intently on the road before him.

"They were here," he said in a low whisper.

"They? Who are they?" I questioned.

"The shifters from the cottage, three of them were lurking around the forest last night just after I brought you home."

I was taken aback by his response.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know for sure," he focused. "They are obviously looking for you. I think they are trying to find a way to get to you, or they want to determine if you are alone."

"How close did they come to me?" I was suddenly curious.

"About fifty feet outside your yard. When I smelled them, I called Jesse and Michelle. The shifters ran soon after. I think they sensed them coming."

"What do you want to do about it? Should we let Dad know?"

"I will talk to our parents tonight and be extra vigilant until we figure out what they are after."

"You haven't heard their thoughts yet?"

"No, I have not been in them. They either don't know what I am to you yet or don't care."

"What about the rest of my family? Lindsay is vulnerable, if three of them attacked her…" My voice trailed as I shuddered at the thought.

"Theresa is going to be watching her closely at school. If she senses anything she will let me know. Michelle, Jesse and Theresa will be taking turns patrolling your home when you or your family is there."

We pulled into the school parking lot. I didn't want to go to school; I had too many thoughts going through my head. I wanted to train so I could protect myself and my family. I wanted to talk with Thomas and my father. I wanted to be close to Lindsay and make sure she was safe.

Mom's words were already starting to make sense. My mind was consumed with the duties of a slayer.

"Balance," I muttered to myself.

"What?" Thomas looked at me skeptically as we walked to our lockers.

"Just thinking of some of mom's advice she gave me this morning. She reminded me that I need to keep everything in perspective."

"Yes. I agree," he said as he ran the back of his hand across my cheek. "Let me do the worrying. Please?"

I didn't respond, instead I leaned towards him and gently kissed his jaw, just under his ear.

His answering smile was magnificent.

"See you in Physics," I grinned at him, then turned and walked to Mel's locker.

I was a little disappointed that after waiting for her for about two minutes she hadn't shown up. I eventually shrugged and walked to class alone.

I struggled to keep up in English class without Mel. I tried my best knowing she would have to borrow MY notes, wondering the entire time how my friend was doing and why she wasn't at school.

Physics class flew by. I met up with Thomas and told him about Mel's absence, then proceeded to take notes during the rest of the class knowing the entire time that my own personal protector was sitting right behind me.

Gym was enjoyable, we had moved on to volleyball which was an indoor sport. I paired up with Thomas, which was nice because I knew that he could manage my so called "talents". If I hit a ball harder than normal he could easily handle it, and with superb control. I never had to run for a shanked pass or dive for a ball that was too short. Gym class was starting to become uneventful, and that was a good thing.

I was surprised how the day seemed to blur. Thomas didn't talk much, and I didn't try to pry into his thoughts. I could tell that he was troubled, and it bothered me, but I knew he was worrying enough for the both of us. I focused on my lessons and tried to get as much homework done during class as possible.

I didn't take the bus home; again my personal protector drove me. He was silent, and seemed overly worried so I tried to distract him by firing questions his way.

"How do you kill a shifter?" I inquired.

"What makes you ask?" Thomas hesitantly looked at me.

"The shifters after me are evil, and may want to kill me. I might need to act in self defense. What do I need to do to kill them?"

I heard him sigh.

"They can die just the same as any other human. By obtaining wounds from a bad accident, poison, stopping their heart…"

I listened silently.

"But they are much, much stronger than humans. A fall that would kill a person might not harm them. They also heal incredibly quickly, what would take a human a few weeks to recover only takes a shifter a few days. It's similar to your ability to heal, but you only you take a few hours."

"You heal fast too…"

"Yes, if something does manage to break my skin I only take a few minutes to heal completely. The same injury for a shifter would require days, and for a human it would require months or result in death."

"How will my power help them? Why would they want it?"

"Your power would give them skin similar to mine. It would make them less venerable to injury and heal much more rapidly. It would also make them faster, and can give them telekinetic abilities amongst themselves. Basically, they would have abilities equal to or stronger than your average vampire, along with the ability to change form and hear each others thoughts. This would allow them to better coordinate future attacks."

"It would give them abilities they don't have?" I was trying to understand.

"I believe the gene of the shifter carries the ability to share one mind, but only those who choose to shift within the same form can use it. It's one of the things that make single form shifters more powerful than others. They are able to share each others thoughts and experiences."

"So, if a shifter chooses more than one form they can't talk to each other when they are transformed?"

"No more than a monkey can talk to an elephant."

"But if they take my power than they can?"

"Yes."

"And they would be impossible to destroy?"

"Yes. They would become really hard to stop, even for someone like me."

"Would my super weird heritage affect that power differently if they ever…," I swallowed hard, "… caught me?"

"Probably. The stronger the slayer, the stronger the blood within them. For any immortal to take your power, that creature would be unstoppable. Their strength and speed alone would be immeasurable. Your brother and sister's blood is much weaker than yours, but grows ever so slightly each day. You are already much stronger and are maturing at a rate beyond that of any slayer I've ever seen. I fear that if anything were to overtake you the beings could become absolutely relentless."

Now I was starting to worry.

We were in our driveway, and I climbed out of his car. My brother and sister weren't home yet, but I knew that my mom would be.

I looked up and noticed that Thomas was standing on my front porch. This was rather odd, as normally he goes home after he drops me off.

"You're staying?" I asked him, a little confused.

"Yes. You will not be out of my grasp for more that a half a second if I can help it. Besides, I would like to talk to your mom."

Two months ago this type of domineering conduct would have given me the creeps, but Thomas's behavior comforted me. He was not possessive and didn't want to control me. He was protective and merely doing everything he could to make sure that I was safe.

"Sure," I shrugged. "She is probably in the kitchen making diner."

I walked passed him and he placed his hand on my back. I opened the door and stepped into the house. The smell of curry filled the air. The best thing about mom being home was definitely the cooking, the house smelled wonderful.

Mom stepped into the hall to greet me. She smiled when she noticed Thomas.

"Welcome home guys. How was school?"

"Uneventful," I responded. Mom looked at me curiously.

"Good afternoon, Willow," Thomas's tone was polite. "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Not at all, ask away," Mom replied to Thomas and then met my gaze. "Mel phoned for you Danny. She wants you to call her when you get in."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks."

_"Give Mel a call upstairs. After I talk to your mom I will be right up."_

_ "Shouldn't I hear what you have to say?"_

_ "No Danny."_

_ "Fine," _I huffed. _"I'm just going to ask you about it later." _

He growled.

I ignored him and grabbed the portable phone from off of the end table in the living room and marched upstairs. My fingers mindlessly dialed Mel's number as I belly dived onto my bed.

"Hi Danny!" It was Mel's voice. She has caller ID.

"Hey! You don't sound sick! Now who's playing hookie?" I teased.

"Yeah, tell me about it! I got up this morning and my Dad was acting totally weird! He told me and my brother that we weren't allowed to go to school today because there was evil lurking around town, whatever that's supposed to mean."

What? Coincidence?

"I swear, I don't know where my dad gets this stuff from, but he said that we weren't allowed to go outside until he was sure that things were safe."

"Did your dad say what kind of evil it was?" My curiosity was peeked.

"No. He just kept warning me that _nothing will be as it seems_," her voice changed as she tried to mimic her father. "He told me not to trust anyone. He went totally paranoid on me…"

Could Mel's dad sense the shifters?

"So, anyway, did you get notes for me?" Her sudden change of topic disrupted my chain of thought.

"What?"

"Notes," she spoke pointedly. "Did you take any in class today?"

"Um, yeah. No warrantees though, especially on the English."

"I knew you were going to say that," she laughed. "Hopefully dad let's me go to school tomorrow. I don't want to be at home for our game against Quesnel."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Thomas had entered my room.

"Yeah, I will come over and drag you to the game if that happens!"

Mel laughed again.

I noticed Thomas grinning at me.

"Anyway, I have to go Mel. See you tomorrow?"

"I hope so. Say hi to Thomas for me."

"I will." How did she know he was with me?

"Bye."

"Bye," I then pressed the end button on the phone. I heard the familiar beep that disconnected the call.

I sat up in my bed and turned my attention to Thomas. I tried to give him a stern look. He started to laugh. Not the effect I was going for.

"What have you kept from me?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me the shifters were in town," I accused.

He sobered. The expression on his face suddenly matched my own.

"AND you didn't tell me that the shifters were outside of Mel's place."

He looked away.

"How did you know that?" he whispered.

I didn't want to answer, so I fired another accusation.

"They were there before they came here."

"Yes," he admitted then turned to look at me. "We think they are tracking down or watching the places that you frequent. They were at the school, Mel's and then here."

"What did you talk to mom about?"

"I wanted to know if she sensed them. I didn't elaborate on what happened at the Cottage, but I told her that I would like to know if, when and where she comes across their scent."

"I take it that that means mom smelled them?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she said that James did too."

Out of nowhere, a curious thought plowed into my head.

"Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't YOU want it? You or family?"

"Are you asking why we don't want your power?"

"Yes, it would be so easy for you. Against the four of you, I am helpless."

He took in a deep breath.

"I am surprised that you don't already know the answer."

"Well, I have several guesses, but I thought that it would be best to just ask and be sure."

"Well, the first and most obvious answer is because I love you. I would never do anything to harm you, and my siblings would never do anything to hurt me. They know that if they hurt you or your family it would, in turn, hurt me."

I was glad I asked.

"The second reason is because of what we were, and for the most part, still are. Three of us were once slayers, and as such we are still bound to protect all slayers, and that includes you and your family."

I looked into his eyes.

"The last reason is because of who we choose to be. We don't harm humans. If we thirsted for power we would drink human blood, as we are slightly weaker with the blood of animals. Power means nothing to us. Love, family, humanity, all theses things are more important, more lasting than power ever could be."

Understanding filled my head, but I still had questions. I held out my hand and he stepped towards me placing his marble palm into mine. Our fingers interlocked. I gave his arm a gentle pull and he sat beside on me on the bed.

The fingertips on his other hand lightly brushed my cheeks. I responded by closing my eyes. Then he slowly moved his hand to the back of my neck, rubbing my jaw line with his thumb. When I reopened my eyes I noticed the dark black circles under his.

"You are hungry. Do you need to hunt?"

"No, I'm fine."

He was lying; I pushed into his head to determine what he was hiding. His thirst was definitely commanding a LOT of his attention. I was almost startled by the sensation as it made my own throat dry and sore. Like always, he instantly blocked my intrusion the moment he sensed me press into his head when he was hiding something.

"You ARE lying to me," I charged.

"I am fine, Danny."

I was annoyed. I knew he was lying and I wanted proof. My mind searched his thoughts again, but this time I had a game plan. I threw out a flash, similar to the one I unleashed in the forest, but this one could not harm someone's physical body.

It worked. I sensed him the instant the light touched his thoughts, and as I did I saw Thomas flinch. He gave me a perplexed look, but I wasn't done with my attack. I continued to throw punches at him, psychic assaults directed towards his shielded mind. With each punch his face winced in pain, but he did not relinquish his shield. I continued inexorably.

He gave me a very evil look and it startled me. I felt a strange energy directed towards me. A ball of power, growing larger and larger as it rolled closer to my mind. I knew if this force hit me my thoughts would be derailed and I would loose concentration on Thomas. I focused on the ball, on this energy with fierce fortitude, absorbing its momentum like a spring coiling itself, then reversing it back towards the direction it came.

I timed my final strike. The ball of energy that Thomas sent out was now barreling back towards him. The moment I sensed it touch his mind I freed another forceful explosion of my own, a grenade thrown on one side of his psyche and his own ball of energy beating him on the other, crashing on him at the exact same instant.

His hand started to squeeze tightly around mine. I had to bend my mind around my own bones to keep him from crushing my fingers. His thoughts appeared suddenly, unprotected, filled with enormous unrelenting pain. I felt only a glimpse of his agony and I nearly screamed.

The hand he placed around my neck moved quickly and wrapped itself around my waist. Within an instant he brought me to his lap and held me tight to his chest. Before he buried his forehead in my shoulder I saw a look of extreme pain etched into his beautifully angelic face.

I could sense that holding me was giving him comfort, even though the pain was persistent. My free hand ran through his thick brown hair, and he squeezed me tighter in response.

"I'm sorry," I spoke tenderly into his ear. "I didn't know what I was doing."

His lips moved to my exposed neck, and I could feel the coolness of his breath as he kissed the bare flesh just above my necklace.

He was concentrating now. With each kiss he gave me his agony diminished ever so slightly. I let him take his time; he was incredibly gentle given the enormity of his pain.

When the throbbing of his aching mind started to become manageable he moved his mouth, his kisses, his tenderness, up towards my ear. He lingered for only a moment then brushed his lips down the line of my jaw.

With each touch of his lips he exchanged pleasure for pain. His intertwined fingers released mine, moving to place his hand between my shoulder blades. His other arm remained wrapped around my body pressing against the small of my back.

I closed my eyes as he gently moved his lips to mine. He was progressing gingerly, tenderly, so I tried to remain still. I moved my lips only slightly to acknowledge his, even though the cool, soft surface begged for more.

I slowly felt his pain vanish, replaced with desire and want. His mouth went from reluctant to dominate, tender to aggressive, hesitant to commanding. I responded in kind.

One of my hands ran through his brown-blonde hair while the other wrapped itself under his arm and around his back. I didn't feel rushed, my body relaxed as I let myself absorb the pleasure of just being alone with him.

I heard a noise come from outside my bedroom. I ignored the sound, but I noticed that Thomas could not. The movement of his lips slowed and became tender again, and a small laugh echoed in his throat filling the room with the sweetness of his breath.

He delicately pulled away from me and then pierced me with his jade-like eyes.

"You should go down and eat, your mom just called you," he softly encouraged.

"Not hungry," I replied, and then I moved MY lips to HIS throat.

"Liar," he chuckled.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" I kissed his neck.

"Yes, it sounds familiar."

"So, you can lie to me, but I can't lie to you?" I leaned away from his neck to meet his gaze as I spoke.

"There's a difference Danny," he sighed.

"What's that?"

"I can be here when you eat," he said defeated.

"You just don't want to leave me?"

"No, I don't. Not right now."

"I will be fine, I promise. You have to go Thomas; I felt the pain in your throat. You are VERY thirsty."

"I can manage it Danny."

"That's not the point. Aren't you weaker when you are hungry?"

"Yes, but…"

"Shouldn't you be as strong as you can to protect me?"

"Perhaps, but…"

"Perhaps nothing!" I cut him off. "After supper, your family is going to come over and we will explain our situation with the shifters. Then I will go to your place with your Dad and Jesse and we will do some more training. I will be perfectly safe in their capable hands. Michelle with stay and watch over my family and you will go hunting with Theresa."

He looked at me and grinned.

"Go eat," he pushed. I knew he couldn't disagree.

I then went downstairs to have supper with my family.


	20. Chapter 20

Alright! So, this story is done… all 26 chapters or so! I hope to spend the next two days editing, and hopefully I will have it up in its entirety. Thanks to everyone for their feedback, to all the beta's that have answered a question here and there, and to my sister, Lindsay, for encouragement when I needed it the most!

I don't own twilight, or the Cullens or the Volturi… but thank you Stephenie Meyer for creating them for me to play with!

Chapter 20

Revenge

"We have a problem." Thomas's voice commanded the attention of everyone in the living room.

William, Jesse, Lindsay, mom, and dad sat around on the couches and chairs that created a semicircle in the mist of our large living space. I stood in the middle of the room beside Thomas, who was standing with his back to the wall in front of the fireplace.

"What kind of problem?" William's tone was soft and curious.

"Over a month ago Danny and I went to the Cottage. We ran across a few shifters who gave off a very dark aura. Last night these same individuals were prowling around the High School, Danny's friend's place and here. I believe they are seeking power. They wish to harm this family." Thomas spoke staring into my father's eyes.

Dad looked worried.

"You haven't heard their thoughts?" William asked another question.

"No dad. They have not connected me to Danny yet. They don't think of me when they think of her," he addressed William.

"Jesse, Michelle and Theresa have known about the shifters since the night we encountered them. I have asked Theresa to watch over Lindsay when she is at school. I feel that we will have to be very vigilant with every member of this family, as well as yourself," Thomas continued to stare at his father. "Until these shifters are scared off or… dealt with."

I felt a ball of fear form in my stomach.

"Wait a minute! They could be after your dad too?" I screeched.

"Yes Danny, dad is a powerful slayer. Not as strong as any mature female, but alluring all the same."

"Then that would mean that my dad would be…" I stared at my father.

"Even more appealing than ours," Jesse finished my sentence.

"How do you want to deal with these creatures?" My father inquired. He showed no concern with the threat pointed towards him.

"We will wait until they come back. There were five of them in total; my hope is for us to confront them when we are together. We will find out what they want, and if it's Danny then we will retaliate." Thomas's voice was filled with anger and authority.

"Are you really prepared to fight them? Isn't that risky?" mom asked.

"Not if we get to them before they get to your family. Their abilities are relative weak compared to ours," Jesse answered. "Michelle, Thomas and I could take them on easily."

"Who will protect Danny and me if one or two of them slip past you?" Lindsay seemed rightly concerned for her own safety.

"Our fathers will help, so will your mom and Theresa. The four of them can easily handle one or two shifters until we return," Thomas addressed Lindsay as he spoke then turned to the rest of the group. "I will be with Danny at all times; she is the one they are ultimately after. Theresa, Jesse and Michelle will take turns guarding Lindsay and the rest of your family. James, Willow and Dad, you will have to back us up, both with Danny's training and protecting the girls."

"Of course," William obviously expected that.

"Shouldn't we be telling Joey?" I asked. I felt it was time he knew.

"I am not sure he's ready to believe all of this. I doubt it would make a difference for him. He would feel alienated," mom responded. "He wouldn't take it seriously, and it could make things worse."

"You mean the boy knows nothing of any of this?" William asked skeptically.

"No. He doesn't. We aren't sure what his dominate gene is, we were hoping that it would show itself before we subject him to this," my father answered more than one question.

I momentarily contemplated what the conversation would be like if I was explaining mom's heritage to my brother. It would start out something like: "Hey Joe, you know that saying "It's a dog's world"? Well, some of us mean that more literally than others…" Mom was right. He wouldn't take it seriously until it was staring him in the face. I guess my brother and I are more alike than I would care to admit.

"Wait a minute! What if we set out a trap for them? Put a mature, female slayer right out there for them?" Mom had an idea.

"Danny is not ready. It would be way too risky," Thomas's tone had an edge of resentment at the mere suggestion.

"Not Danny, Thomas. Ella! She will be here in two days, I'm sure I can convince her to come early given the circumstances."

Great, I thought. Like we need more bait for them to potentially sink their teeth into.

"Ella can handle herself. If its power they want, she would be impossible for them to resist. With her fighting, you could stay back and protect Danny and Lindsay. I will go with Michelle and Jesse to hide their scent. The three of us could ambush these shifters when they go after Ella and then…"

"Game, Set, Match!" Jesse beamed. "I like the way you think Willow!"

My mom smiled at Jesse's enthusiasm towards her idea.

"Perfect! It's settled then. Unless, Thomas, do you disagree? It's ultimately your slayer we are protecting. You make the final call," William spoke directly towards his son.

"No, it sounds like it could work. We will go with this plan for now," Thomas sounded thwarted. Was he upset that he would miss the fight or that he didn't think of the idea himself?

"Jesse and William, would you mind if I go home with you? Thomas has a … um …" I stumbled to find the right word. "… errand to run."

"Do you need to hunt?" my dad inquired.

"Yes, I am sorry. I do."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Thomas. Would you mind if I joined you? It would be safer for both of us that way."

"WHAT?" Lindsay and I shouted together.

"Girls! Your father is half vampire! He can eat like a human, but he is strongest when he feeds on blood. I met your father while he was hunting. He has always been this way, you just haven't realized it," my mom interjected. "Haven't you noticed that he comes home late every so often?"

"We thought he was working!" I said defensively.

"Not always," dad responded quickly.

"Of course not, you are more than welcome to come with Theresa and me," Thomas then turned to look at me. _"We won't be long."_

_ "Why did you seem upset at mom's idea?" _I asked the voice that entered my head.

_"I just feel out of control. I wanted to be the one to deal with the creatures that are after you,"_ his tone was sad but genuine.

_"Thomas, Jesse and Ella will be able to handle it."_

_ "I know. I just want to be the one that protects you."_

_ "You will be. You are the only one I want with me if something were to happen."_

I noticed him smile as he stepped towards me and gave me a familiar tender kiss in my hair.

"See you soon," his voice was audible to everyone but directed at me.

"Have fun," I sighed.

"Don't worry Thomas! I won't let anything happen to her!" Jesse beamed from across the room. "Get out of here! Tonight Danny's mine!"

Jesse's enthusiasm was humorous, but had me worried all the same. My eyes widened and a wrinkle creased in my forehead as I wondered what Jesse had in store for me.

"Don't worry Danny; I won't let him get out of hand," William spoke with a small laugh. He must have understood the expression on my face.

Jesse walked up to me and grabbed my arm. He started pulling me towards the door. I caught a glimpse of Thomas out of the corner of my eye. His eyes almost looked heartbroken again.

"Thomas, we'll take care of her," William spoke tenderly, fatherly. "Take care of yourself. We will handle things until you return… and don't worry; I will rein Jesse in when it comes to training Danny. He won't go overboard."

I gave a sigh of relief when I heard that.

"Spoil sport," Jesse mumbled as he pulled me along the hallway. He heard it too.

When Jesse finally got me through the front door I noticed a large half-ton parked behind Thomas's Mercedes. The large, burgundy, four-door Toyota Tundra was complete with 4x4, tow package, off-road package, sunroof and rear sliding window. The vehicle resembled a Jeep, a Hummer, and a sports car, all while still being a truck. It reminded me of myself, with my strange and all inclusive immortal family heritage. I loved the vehicle.

Jesse lifted me into the front passenger seat of the Tundra then flashed in behind the steering wheel. William sat behind me.

"Nice truck," I said enviously.

"Yeah, I don't know why Thomas bought it. He hardly uses it," Jesse grinned as he put the truck in gear.

"This is Thomas's truck?" He never told me he OWNED an auto mobile.

"Yeah. We each have our own vehicle, plus the Mercedes. Thomas thinks the truck is too flashy to be brought to school."

"He thinks the truck is too flashy so he drives a Mercedes?" That didn't make sense.

"I think it's just because the truck is a little big for his everyday taste."

"Hey, are you supposed to be driving?" I suddenly wondered how old Jesse was supposed to be…

"Danny, I'm two-hundred fifty six years old. Thomas HAD to have told you that."

"I didn't say you couldn't drive, I was just wondering if you were SUPPOSED to drive. What age are you pretending to be?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, according to my driver's license I turned sixteen a month ago… If that's what you mean."

"Is it hard for you guys? Playing the role of younger people? Don't teenagers seem immature or boring?"

"Nah, we like the game in it. It gives us a chance to be something we're not. Besides, the younger we pretend to be when we start out somewhere the longer we get to stay. It's a huge pain having to restart your life every ten or fifteen years."

"Can I ask you guys something?" my voice suddenly became sheepish.

"You can ask us anything Danny," William acknowledged.

My mind filled with power, before I asked the question I surrounded me and my two escorts with a psychic shield. My thoughts involved Thomas, and he would know if we were talking about him if I didn't put up some kind of barrier.

"Are you shielding us?" Jesse seemed surprised.

"What happened to you guys?" I was almost whispering. "I mean, how did three slayers become vampires?"

There was silence so I kept talking.

"I would ask Thomas, but I want the whole story. He tends to leave sensitive information out."

Jesse pulled the truck to a stop. I heard two doors open and close. I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door and slid down the side of my seat.

"That is a very good question Danny, but it is not a short one to answer," William finally acknowledged as he led me into the house. "Are you sure that you don't want to hear it from Thomas?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that it's YOUR story to tell me. When I first met you I had a vision, like I entered a dream or something, and only part of the story was being told to me. I feel like you've already started to tell me, you just have to finish."

William laughed for a moment and then spoke in a more serious tone. "The story has two sides Danny, and both are filled heavily with emotion."

"What two sides?"

"There is my story, and then there's my children's. Our story's overlap a bit, but what Thomas, Michelle and Jesse were thinking and exactly how everything happened does not only pertain to me."

I looked over at Jesse; he was starting to look angry. He met my gaze and I stared in to his beautiful steely emerald green eyes.

"We were betrayed by Thomas's best friend," Jesse spoke with distaste. I could sense the fury flowing through him.

"Danny," William cut in. "Our story is about revenge. Revenge turned my children into what they are today. Revenge tore us apart for many years."

"I am not sure I understand…"

William led me into their family room. He gestured me to sit down on the couch.

"I will start from the beginning," he said with a smile. "My first wife's name was Candace. She was a mortal and the mother of my children. I loved her with my entire heart and soul. I knew that she would live and die as mortals do, even with the extra years I could extend to her life. Not long after we met I married her. After a year of marriage Michelle and Thomas were born, both carrying the traits and immortality of my heritage."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Michelle AND Thomas were born within the first year? Wouldn't that make them…"

"Yes Danny, they are twins."

"And you were able to extend your wife's life?"

"Slayers can use their charms to slow the aging process in mortals. It cannot stop a creature from aging completely, but will extend a human life by a few hundred years. It was why we kept our existence secret to the general public. If they knew that we could provide them with the fountain of youth, everyone would be after us."

William took in a deep breath before continuing with his story.

"A year later our second son, Jesse, was also born with the slayer gene. This was a time of desperation for all slayers. Vampires were growing and sought our power. To protect ourselves, families of slayers would stay close to each other. There was strength and safety in numbers. As a result my children were able to form relationships with other slayers their own age. Michelle and Thomas became friends with two other slayers: Jane and Demetri."

"Jane was a cutting little wench. It gave me a headache just to be around her," Jesse cut in. "But that was her trademark, she wasn't much of slayer, she couldn't fight and didn't have a use for her charms, but my god, she could get into your head! She could cause pain just by looking at you!"

I remembered the agony I caused Thomas before I had supper. I was starting to feel very guilty.

"That was her thing, she used pain to slow a creature down, get under their skin. It helped to distract whoever she fought against, and gave her a huge advantage."

William let Jesse finish speaking before he continued with his story.

"And then there was Thomas's friend Demetri. Demetri's strength was his tracking abilities. He could locate and being, mortal or immortal, instinctively. His talent for tracking was his strongest trait as a slayer and his instincts never let him down."

"Because Michelle and Thomas were twins, and were going through many of the same things at the same time, it was natural for them and their friends to hang out together. Soon Jesse matured and joined the group and the five of them became inseparable, but with an obviously stronger friendship between the two pairs: Michelle and Jane, and Thomas and Demetri."

I listened as William's words captivated me.

"During our time of revolt against the vampires the idea of power contaminated the minds of several of our young slayers. Slayers began to consider the idea of turning themselves into vampires to enhance their abilities and defeat their foes. My children, who loved their mother dearly and felt helpless that they could do nothing about her mortality, thought that they could use the immortality of the Vampire to save her. Candace assured Michelle, Thomas and Jesse that she was grateful for her life, no matter its length and that in no way would she allow a quest for power to save her. Candace was completely against turning herself or her children into vampires, even if it was to save her own life.

"My wife convinced my children, but she could not convince Jane and Demetri. They both were absolutely consumed with the idea of power, and would stop at nothing to obtain it. They had made up their minds to become vampires, and they knew they would be more powerful if they had Michelle, Thomas and Jesse at their side. I did not know it at the time, but they were the ones who plotted to kill my wife and turn my children.

"Jane and Demetri went to the Volturi and swore loyalty to them; in exchange they asked to be turned into vampires. I am told that Aro, the head of the Volturi, was intrigued with the idea of seeing how the abilities of slayers would transform in a new life. He granted their requests and was not disappointed."

Jesse intervened. "Yeah, Jane turned herself into a personal torture chamber. As a slayer her abilities could only affect one person at a time, and at worst give them a major migraine, but afterwards she could completely paralyze an entire room. The Volturi would never have to fight a fair fight again."

"Demetri's talents magnified as well. His instincts went global. Every person he was ever after was quickly tracked down, as though they were wearing a homing beacon. Together the two could not be escaped." William continued with his story.

"After they turned themselves, they asked the Volturi if they could send some vampires out to kill my wife, because they knew that Candace was one of the major obstacles in convincing my children to change. The Volturi liked the transformation of Jane and Demetri so much that they agreed to send out several vampires to kill Candace."

I felt my stomach knot.

"Soon, Jane and Demetri asked to meet my children away from home. Jane said that they wanted to still be friends, despite their change. My children agreed to meet up with them, but before they left they told me and Candace that it was only to say goodbye. They wanted to tell their vampire friends that they could not follow the same path.

"I later discovered that the meeting was simply a ruse to separate me from my children. The night Michelle, Thomas and Jesse left to meet the vampire slayers, was the night that the Volturi sent three vampires to kill me and my wife. I could not save her alone, two of the vampires distracted me while the third attacked Candace."

I saw the tears swell in William's eyes. I glanced at Jesse and he looked devastated.

"I killed the first two vampires in a fit of rage, and then I sought revenge on the third. I left my wife's cold, dead body and tracked the vampire that killed her. It took me just over three days to find him."

"We didn't know what was going on." Jesse spoke very quietly. "We were meeting with Demetri and Jane and all of the sudden Thomas started freaking out. He said that he had to go home, that something was desperately wrong and mom and dad needed him. Demetri and Jane pretended to offer help. When we finally arrived back at home we found mom's body and saw what had been done to her.

"We were filled with rage and grief. We wanted revenge. We thought that dad was dead too. Demetri told us that the only way to avenge our parents was to join forces. He told us that if we would have joined them earlier we could have prevented their deaths. He said that vampires had become too strong for slayers to fight, that becoming a vampire slayer would soon be the new way for all slayers to battle.

"Jane and Demetri did not tell us anything about the loyalty they swore to the Volturi, they did not tell us that they were the real reason our parents were attacked. They didn't know that we would soon find out about all their lies and betrayal. At the time we trusted them, they were our friends and all that we thought we had left in the world. They encouraged our revenge. We went with them to the Volturi to be changed."

I glanced over at William, he seemed blurry. I realized my eyes were filled with tears waiting to spill over. William continued the story where Jesse left off.

"Once I finally caught the vampire that killed Candace, I had the opportunity to ask him one question. I asked him why he had done it. He started to gloat. He told me how he was sent by the Volturi to kill my wife, and that the purpose was to allow Jane and Demetri a chance to convince my children to become vampires. I knew instinctively that he was telling me the truth. I understood how hungry for power Jane and Demetri were, it was the perfect plan to sway them to change."

"I ran for home, but when I got there the place was burned to the ground. I went to Michelle's, then Thomas's, and then Jesse's home and found nothing but ashes. I realized this meant that they had said goodbye to their past and their decision was to change. Jane and Demetri had betrayed my family, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"The Volturi welcomed us with open arms," Jesse interjected. "We started to feel uneasy about the idea, but were too overwhelmed with grief at the loss of our parents that we didn't care. They immediately changed us into the creatures that we are today.

"When we woke up after three days, we noticed how different we had become. We had an overwhelming thirst for human blood and realized immediately that we had made a huge mistake. We noticed how our abilities had changed. We were incredible fighters, we were better at tracking, and our instincts were sharpened. And then there was Thomas.

"At first he thought that he had gone insane. He started hearing things. He heard the plans that Aro and his henchman had planned for us, he heard how Demetri hoped that we would never find out about his betrayal, and he heard our father mourn over him. It took him a little while, but he eventually realized that he wasn't crazy. He knew he was hearing the thoughts of anybody who was thinking of him.

"I eventually started to pick up on it myself. We were talking, and then he started answering questions before I could put them into words. It freaked me out at first."

"Then what happened? How long did you stay with the Volturi?"

"Thomas told Michelle and me everything that he found out through his ability. We were shocked at first and wanted to leave, but he also told us how the Volturi planned to kill us if we tried to escape. Thomas heard everything, the betrayal of Demetri and Jane, the loyalty they swore to the Volturi, the plans Demetri and Jane had to overthrow the Volturi, how the Volturi were going to use us to expand their power. He knew everything.

"From that point on the three of us decided that we had to find a way to leave. We were patient. With Jane's and Demetri's abilities, we couldn't just up and leave without a plan. Even if we got past the Volturi, Demetri would track us down within days and then Jane could almost incapacitate us."

"Almost incapacitate you? I thought you said that she could easily cripple someone with pain?" I questioned.

"Her abilities are strongest against non-slayers. Michelle and I can protect ourselves only slightly against her attack. Thomas is much stronger at blocking her.

"After several years Theresa was brought to the Volturi. She was hoping for a more human existence and didn't want to stay, but the Volturi loved her talent. They were all about keeping their identities secret, and she could help them do that. They forced her to protect them, threatened her with her death and the death of her family if she did not obey. One day when she finally had enough, she exposed the vampires to the humans. It made the Volturi incredibly angry and with one heck of a mess to clean up."

"How did she do that?"

"The Volturi were prancing about in the sun during the annual St. Marcus Day festival, a festival which celebrates the expulsion of the vampires from Voltura. In the middle of the ceremony, she lifted her shield and exposed them."

I laughed at the irony.

"Aro sentenced her to death, and to prove our loyalty he made Thomas, Michelle and I be her executioners."

"In her mind she started to beg us for help. Thomas saw the potential in her abilities that would help us escape. We grabbed Theresa in the middle of the day and told her of our plan, and simply walked away, in broad daylight, out of the city of Voltura and away from the Volturi."

"The years that followed were a game of cat and mouse between Thomas and Demetri. Demetri would track us, but Thomas would know what he was thinking and when he was close because he couldn't think of us and not think of Thomas. Whenever Demetri got too close, we moved. It wasn't hard to get ahead of him with the help of Theresa. Demetri kept chasing and we kept running, always just out of his reach. Eventually, our paths crossed with a pack of werewolves. Demetri lost our scent and direction altogether. We are still very careful and move around a lot, but he hasn't tried tracking us in years."

Jesse then smiled at me.

"After we shook off Demetri we started to look for Dad. It took us about a year, but we eventually tracked him down. By this time it was many years since our mother's death and although dad thought of us often, his thoughts didn't contain where he was located. His thoughts of us always contained the past, which Thomas couldn't use to find him."

"I was here," William interrupted, "with my second wife, in this wondrous place, when an idea kept popping into my head. I wondered how life would be different if my children were with me and what it would have been like for them if they would have grown up here."

"Thomas thought it was strange that dad kept thinking of us in a place where we had never been, so we went to check it out. That's when we found him."

"My children had changed, but I still loved them dearly, and words couldn't describe how grateful I was to have them back in my life," William's words were heartfelt. "Now you know the whole story."

I turned my head and met Jesse's gaze. He wore a very large grin across his face.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Story time is over! It's playtime!"

I was shocked when Jesse flashed over to me placing me in a fireman's lift across his back and then raced me through his house. When he put me down I noticed we were in the large training room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Corde

"What do you know about your charms?" Jesse asked.

"Um, I've only summoned my blade so far. Thomas told me that the others could be called forth the same way, but I haven't used them yet," I paused. "Except Aider, I tried that once on Thomas."

"What did you need to do that for?" Jesse questioned curiously.

I blushed. I was still embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I cracked him… I didn't do it on purpose! He was chasing me and my instincts took over. I let out this flash of light, and it shattered his body horribly."

Jesse's smile was now enormous. Not exactly what I had expected after you tell someone that you nearly murdered their brother.

"So Thomas told you to heal him, did he?"

"No, I just somehow knew," I paused. "An idea came into my head and I went with it. His body had already healed before I started. He said that he had a headache, so I tried to take it away."

Jesse laughed, "That must have been quite the punch."

"Yeah, it was."

Jesse laughed again.

"Alright," his voice turned slightly more serious. "Your charms are French, so for now we will summon them in that language. Once you are proficient, you may summon them in any language that seems natural for you."

"Thomas told me I could do that."

"Close your eyes, Danny."

I closed them. This was familiar to me.

"Repeat after me," Jesse's tone was quiet and strong. "Corde."

"Corde!" I shouted.

This time the burn did not emanate from my necklace; instead it came from my bracelet. My right hand instantly tore the jewelry from my left wrist.

I opened my eyes and stared at the thick silver thread that was coiled in my hand. The handle met the glowing string seamlessly, it was difficult to tell where the grip ended and the cord began.

"In the future you can summon this charm by saying the words 'cord' or 'rope'. Eventually you will not need words at all to summon your charms," Jesse instructed me. "With your charms words really aren't that important. It's what you're thinking that matters."

"So I won't have to say 'Arme' to summon my blade?" I asked timidly. My necklace started to burn, so I tore it from my neck with my left hand.

Jesse chuckled, "No, you won't. And it will help to prevent you from unwillingly summoning your weapons."

I stared at my blade and then sheepishly looked up at Jesse. William joined us in the room.

"Since you have them both out, we will work on using two of your charms together. Your rope has many purposes, it can be used to capture your opponent, if you need to climb, lower or swing yourself, and it can be used as a transmitter to deliver your fire or shock."

"Come again?" I needed clarification.

"Your Électrochoc and Flamme charms are exactly that: shock and fire. You can send these elements through your blade or cord to transmit them onto your enemies. You can only kill a vampire by fire Danny, how else did you expect to burn them?"

"I hadn't given it any thought yet," I admitted quietly.

"It's OK. Let's give it a try," he spoke as he grabbed the phony blade and rope from the wall. "Your weapons will be able to do much more than these, but I should be able to demonstrate well enough."

I remembered that only the Master and slayer of a Calling can share charms. I wondered how Thomas was doing. I could still feel the shield I placed around Jesse, William and myself. I didn't remove it.

Jesse walked over to his father.

"Take your rope and try and trap dad," he instructed as he snapped his wrist while handling the rope. I watched as the cord lashed out towards William and the end wound itself around him several times, binding him tightly.

"Then focus on your blade and say 'flamme'," he commanded as he raised his blade and then brought it down towards William's stomach. He stopped just before hitting him with it.

"You can complete your strike with your blade, you will not cut your rope or hurt dad," he smiled. "Go ahead."

Jesse flicked his wrist and the cord slithered off of his father and fell to the ground. He stepped aside and motioned me to try it myself.

I let my strand of rope fall to the floor while holding onto its handle. I then pulled my arm back and swung towards William.

The cord wriggled like a snake, but did not move with any force.

"Remember to flick your wrist Danny," William encouraged. "At the end of your throw, snap through with the top end of your handle pointed towards me."

I nodded and then wound up my arm again. As I threw the rope I flicked my wrist lightly. This time the cord wrapped around William, but only for a second. It wound itself loosely, and after only a moment the cord limply fell to the ground.

"Its timing and force," Jesse suggested. "Try waiting a half second longer and then snapping a little faster."

I was getting frustrated with myself, and circled my arm with the force of anger. It helped. On my next attempt my timing was perfect as I followed through with a hard snap of my wrist. I watched as my cord lit up gently as it tightly wrapped itself around William.

"Very good Danny," Jesse spoke proudly. "Now once you see the cord coil itself around your victim make sure you pull the rope back. This will bind your opponent as tightly as possible and bring them towards you. As you pull on the rope, step towards your victim preparing to strike. Remember that all these creatures you fight are incredibly strong and fast. Once you bind them with your rope, you will not have long before they will be able to free themselves."

I released my coiled rope with a light flick of my wrist, and then I prepared myself for another attack.

I stared intently into William's eyes and lashed my cord towards him, as the end of the rope snaked around his body I lunged myself into the air. My instincts thought of a word, and my lungs expelled it.

"Fire!" I heard my voice exclaim as I swung my blade through his body. I watched as the end of my weapon lit up with excitement but left William completely unharmed. I was impressed when I realized I just called forth a charm in English.

"Nicely done!" Jesse congratulated me with a large smile. "Now remember, fire works well on vampires, but on werewolves and shifters it's best to use your shock."

"Is there any particular way that I need to kill the immortal creatures? I know vampires must be burned, and Thomas said that shifters can be killed the same way that humans can, what about werewolves?" I inquired of my eager trainer.

"Most slayers will cut apart a vampire with their blade before they try to burn them; it's just easier that way." Jesse looked up and smiled broadly at me. "We have a tendency to run when we are on fire. If you are able to use your cord or your mind to hold a vampire still, tearing us apart first is not necessary.

"As for the other creatures," Jesse continued. "They succumb to injuries much the same as humans do, if you want to be absolutely certain with a werewolf, stab his heart with your blade. Werewolves can be slightly more resilient than shifters. Silver is deadly to them, it's the main reason your charms are made of that metal."

"Alright Danny, let's see how you do against a moving target, shall we?" William encouraged. "Not many of your victims will be standing still."

"Ok." I flicked my wrist and set William free. I watched as he moved away from me and stood in the center of the room.

"Try and anticipate his movement," Jesse instructed. William stared at me trying not to grin.

I took a step forward and William stepped to the side. As I charged further William started to dance away from me. After several casual strides I sprinted towards him and whipped my blade at my fellow slayer, but the strand did nothing but grasp at thin air. William had long since removed himself out of reach of my cord.

I tried again and again, failing with equal misery each time. Soon I was panting and breathless, and started to fill with small amounts of anger and resentment.

"You are going to have to use your mind on him Danny. Slow him down. Feel where he is and where he wants to go. Stop him in his path," Jesse advised me. This was turning out to be way more difficult than it looked.

I slowly, but eventually got the hang of the drill although I wouldn't have considered myself proficient at it. Eventually I heard Jesse's voice make me stop.

"Alright Danny, that is enough for tonight," Jesse resigned after noticing the buckets of sweat pour off my body. "We better stop before Thomas accuses me of wearing you out."

"I'm ok, really," I said defensively through gasps of air.

Jesse smiled at me.

"I can keep going," I insisted.

"Not tonight, I don't want to have to face the wrath of my brother," Jesse acknowledged as he placed his arm on my back and led us out of the training room.

"How are you going to take her home Jesse?" I heard William's voice come from behind us. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Actually, why not just let her stay here? It's not a great idea to leave without Thomas, and it's safe for her here. Danny can sleep in Thomas's room, that way we both can be here with her until he comes back. I am sure that Thomas won't mind." Jesse then pushed me down a hallway I had not been down before. We stopped outside a large oak door. "Danny, you need to lift your shield now, I will let Thomas know that he can find you here when he is done. He will tell your dad that you will stay here tonight."

"Are you sure you don't mind, I don't want to impose…" I was hesitant. I've never slept at anyone's house (aside from Mel's) that wasn't my own. Sleeping at Thomas's place, IN HIS ROOM, was something I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about.

"It's safer for you this way, and I am sure your parents would agree. I will phone your mom and let her know. Here are some towels and pajamas for you, make yourself comfortable." William had grabbed some linen from the closet in the hall and placed it in my hands while Jesse opened the door to Thomas's room and waved me inside.

"My room is attached to Thomas's through the washroom, if you need anything, just ask. I won't be far," Jesse requested thoughtfully.

I then stepped past Jesse and felt my mouth drop. The room was beyond huge. Four large glass windows lined the outside wall allowing the moonlight to cast milky shadows across the open floor. The left side of room was lined with familiar carvings of gargoyles, a fireplace and a four poster, old fashioned, king size bed. In the center of the right side of the room were two large doors, I could only assume that they led to the shower, while the back and front of the room had various pieces of furniture scattered throughout. The 18th century seemed to meet the 21st century perfectly in this open space, all the furniture was carved in oak and covered in shades of amber fabric while the room was lit with stylish lamps and lined with trendy décor, clearly designs of the last decade. Atop the oak desk was a laptop plugged into the wall, and a stereo sat on what looked like one of several dressers.

"Remember to lift your shield Danny," Jesse reminded me. "And call me, even if you simply sense something. I won't be far," he smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," I nodded and Jesse closed the door.

After taking a deep breath I was pleasantly reminded of Thomas because the room was filled with his scent. I closed my eyes, lifting the fog that I had placed earlier to protect my thoughts from him.

"You're so spoiled," I whispered into the air, thinking of my personal protector while absorbing the vastness of my surroundings. "…and I missed you tonight."

I sighed as I marched over to the large doors in the middle of the room. I heard a faint creek as I pulled them apart. To my surprise, the bathroom was very modern. This room was also large, for a washroom, with new tile, shower, clawfoot tub, sink and cupboards.

I started to go through the linen William had given me. I was grateful when I noticed a new toothbrush stashed between pajama tops and bottoms. I separated my towels from the rest of the linens placing them on top of the counter beside the shower. I started to peel off my clothes while turning on the polished steel taps and adjusting the temperature of the water. I let the shower run hotter than I normally would and steam quickly filled the room as a result.

The water fell like rain, attacking my sticky, sweaty skin. The stall contained only boy'ish soaps and shampoos, but I didn't care, they would do in a pinch. I popped open the lid of the body wash and took a gentle whiff. The smell wasn't overpoweringly masculine, so I poured some into my hand and lathered it around my body. I felt it take away all traces of perspiration from my skin. I took my time as I put shampoo and conditioner in my hair. I found that the shower was extremely relaxing; I forgot where I was and the fact that I wouldn't be sleeping at home tonight.

Before the water turned cold, I reluctantly removed myself from the comfort of the stall, dried myself off and put on the oversized pajamas. They felt like they weren't ever used, yet had a very old style to them. I tightened the drawstring around my waist and buttoned the flannel top. I then walked over to the sink and scrubbed my teeth with my new toothbrush and some toothpaste. I found a comb behind the mirror and ran it effortlessly through my hair. Thomas's conditioner worked well.

As my body started to cool down from the heat of my shower, the lids on my eyes began to drop. I let out a large yawn as I walked through the bathroom doors.

I heard a chuckle come from the bed.

"Spoiled am I?" Thomas laughed. "You do pretty well yourself, Miss Lanigan."

I practically sprinted across the room and pounced on the mattress. I wrestled myself under the covers and snuggled up to his chest.

"How was hunting?"

"Ok. We didn't go far," Thomas answered. "How come you were blocking me?"

"Oh, that," I yawned. "I had some questions for your dad, and I didn't want you to worry because I knew you would be part of the answer."

"What kind of questions?"

I looked up at Thomas and saw him staring at me with loving, yet perplexed eyes. I wrinkle creased his forehead.

"Well, when I first met your father I had a vision," I answered. "It was a picture of him on the day you, Jesse and Michelle chose to become vampires."

Thomas's arms suddenly tightened around me. His body was rigid.

"I felt that your dad was supposed to tell me what happened. Jesse filled in some of the gaps."

"How much did they tell you?" he asked curtly.

"Everything," I responded. "But don't be mad! Your father was supposed to be the one to tell me. Something inside of me told me that he was the one I needed to ask."

I yawned again.

Slowly, the tension in Thomas's arms faded. I felt a cool kiss in my damp hair.

"We will talk about this tomorrow. Get some sleep."

My mind was beginning to drift, blackness was overtaking me.

"Ok. I love you," I yawned one last time.

"I love you too. Good night Danny," his gentle voice whispered.

I quickly fell asleep as his continuing kisses brushed through my hair.

I felt myself yawn and stretch as the morning brought me out of my slumber. Thomas was at my side, with his hand across my body and intoxicating my senses with the smell of his sweet breath. I could definitely get used to this kind of slumber party.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Thomas spoke as my lashes fluttered awake.

"Dreamless, but really good." My body was involuntarily stretching itself from head to toe.

"Dad is cooking you some breakfast; I thought you would need something substantial, seeing as how you will be having a long day."

"Huh?"

"We have our games against Quesnel tonight," Thomas answered. "I put the bag of clothes you mom gave me last night in the washroom. Your volleyball equipment and school bags are already in the car… Get dressed sleepy head."

I blushed as Thomas grinned at me.

Once I was dressed and washed all the sleep from my eyes, Thomas lead me downstairs to the kitchen where we were greeted warmly by William.

"Good morning Danny! I hope you like ham and eggs." William motioned me to sit at the table.

"Love them actually." Ham and eggs were my absolute favorite.

I looked at the spread before me as I sat down. Juice, coffee, milk and water were placed in appropriate pitchers; there was a bowl of fruit, several bran muffins and warm whole wheat toast placed in the center of a table set for two. William was obviously joining me.

"This looks great. Thank you!" My mouth was watering. I forgot how hungry training had made me the morning after my last session.

"You're welcome. I enjoy the fact that I have the chance to cook for someone other than myself. You will have to come and join me more often." William placed a plate filled with eggs and ham in front of me. It smelled so good.

Thomas took a seat in a chair beside me while William went and grabbed his plate from the counter and then sat at the other place setting on the table.

"Danny, can I ask a favor of you?" William looked at me as I was shoveling in spoonfuls of egg into my mouth.

I stopped momentarily to allow myself to clear my mouth of all the pieces of egg.

"Sure."

"This weekend is Thanksgiving, and with the threat on your family it would be best if everyone was together. I was thinking that perhaps you could invite your family over here, I will cook for everyone. It would allow everyone the chance to get to know each other and then no one will be separated."

"Sounds good to me," I shrugged. I never put a lot of thought into holiday preparations before. I usually just showed up when they served the food. "Mom will insist on bringing something though, what should I tell her?"

"Tell her to phone me," he said through a smile.

"Will do," I responded as I raised a mouthful of ham and popped it in my mouth.

Thomas chuckled as he placed his hand on my back and started rubbing circles as I chewed.

"You're hungry." His soft voice was amused.

"Yep." This was not a time to be wordy, I was eating. I grabbed some toast from the pile in front of me and took a large bite.

Laughter came from both Thomas and William as they witnessed my actions.

"It's good," I insisted, forgetting my manners and talking with my mouth full of toast.

Williams responding smile was warm and genuine. He poured me some orange juice from the pitcher as I continued to devour my food.

"I'm going to like having you around Danny," he laughed.

"Thank you." It was a response to both the compliment and gesture of filling my glass. I then took a large swig of the thick, sweet liquid. It was really good too.

The rest of breakfast was filled with comfortable silence, aside from my noisy chomping. After I ate my second helping of meat and eggs, I pushed my plate away from me.

"Thanks so much for the breakfast. I was great," I spoke contently, patting my stomach.

Thomas smiled at me as he picked up my dishes and took them to the sink with movements that were too quick for a human. I instantly felt awkward, thinking I should help clean up. William noticed my urge to move and to help and assured me immediately.

"Don't worry about the clean up you two," he commanded softly then turned his attention to his son. "I've got all day. Besides, I think Danny would like a minute or two before she goes to school."

Thomas flashed over to me and took my hand.

"Let's get you… freshened up?" Thomas hesitated through a grin.

"Kay." I was blushing.

"Have a good day guys." William waved us out of his kitchen. "And good luck at your games tonight."

I waved goodbye to William and then Thomas and I went to his room. Once there he spun me into an affectionate embrace, his cool arms giving me a warm hug. I didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"We have some time to kill. Is there anything you need before we go to class?" I could feel his chin up against my ear.

"Yeah," I sighed, comfortable where I was. "I should try to tame my hair and brush my teeth and, well … human stuff."

His arms slowly dropped from around me placing his hands in my own. A kiss found its way to my forehead.

"Do you need anything?" He asked gently.

"No, mom packed my toiletry bag with my clothes. I'm good."

"Alright." His arms spun me towards the washroom although his feet didn't move. I brushed past him and he whispered, "I'll wait here."

My face flushed.

I think I did my hygiene in record time, leaving my gums a little raw from the forceful brushing in an effort to be both thorough and quick. After I was done I loaded my night bag, slug it over my shoulder and left the washroom.

The moment I opened the door I was scooped up in a pair of hard strong arms. Before I could blink Thomas was sitting on the edge of the bed with me on his lap. I looked up at his face, and saw the creases in his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I raised my hand to his cheek as I spoke. He turned away to avoid looking into my eyes.

There was a short pause. My beating heart filled the silence.

"What do you think of me?" he asked shyly.

"What do you mean?" That seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Last night, you blocked me. I have no idea why you felt you needed to do that." He looked at me with a very concerned gaze. "You found out things about my darkest hour, and you didn't come to me with your questions. It was one of the most personal, and regrettable things that happened to me in my life and you found out about it from someone else… Why didn't you want to hear it from me?"

I gulped.

"I'm not proud of what I did Danny, and I won't hold it against you if you feel… differently towards me because of it," he spoke somberly.

"What?" Huh?

"Danny, I willingly went into this. My actions were based on rage and vengeance. Then I killed people to sustain myself. The fact that you didn't come to me with your questions makes me feel like you were …," he paused, searching for the right word. "Disgusted with what you learned about me."

I tried to process his statement.

"So you think that I didn't talk to you about it because I would be repulsed?" I watched him flinch. "And that I would love you less afterwards?"

"Yes," he admitted as his eyes hit the floor.

I felt an eyebrow raise on my forehead, I started to rub my thumb across his cheek.

"There are so many things that I've done wrong Danny."

My thumb stopped rubbing his cheek as my hand cupped his jaw making him turn and face me, his mouth just inches away. I knew words could not offer comfort; so I put my mouth into action and pressed it against his.

I was forceful, aggressive, and deliberate. I felt his hesitation and reluctance as I moved my lips across the marble surface of his skin.

My mouth was busy, so I had to use another method of communication.

_"I missed you last night. I love you."_

I continued to kiss, I continued to taste.

_"I love you and I NEVER plan to stop."_

His lips started to respond.

_"I love you. I trust you. I want you. I need you."_

With each thought I showed him he sweetly deepened the return of his kiss until he started to take over. His sadness had turned to longing, his doubt was now determination.

Heat, warm and pleasurable fire ignited in my body as it responded to his touch, his want, his wish.

I could feel my lips turn red from the pressure of his mouth. I tasted the sweetness of his breath. I did not want to stop, but I knew I was going to need time to regroup from THIS. It required all of my resolve to slow the pace of my eager mouth.

_"Now take me to school."_ My lips lingered, tenderly sucking his bottom lip. I slowly opened my lashes.

_"Thank you, Danny."_ His eyes lifted up to meet mine. "I love you."

And then we made our way to school.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Game

Due to the activities that started my day, my morning passed in a blissful blur. There was buzz about the games tonight, and the fact that everyone would be meeting at The Cottage afterwards for food. Even the teachers seemed excited, but the fact that we were on the cusp of a long weekend was more likely the cause of their elation.

I was sitting in the cafeteria over noon hour with Thomas and my friends. I mindlessly ate my lunch I listened to Peter, Mark and Clayton put their game faces on, psyching them up for the upcoming game. After they could inflate themselves no further, they proceeded to antagonize Lori, Mel and myself with bets and jibes that they would do better in their matches then we would do in ours.

Mel and Lori entertained the boys with cunning and witty comebacks while I seemed to unexplainably loose myself in thought. Slowly my mind expelled all outside stimuli and drew itself into a daydream.

** "Put her down!" I commanded of the being that held my sister in their arms.**

** "Come and get her," the creature demanded as it changed form. Misty now clutched my sister within her grasp, her eyes glowing amber.**

** I wielded my blade and took two aggressive steps towards her.**

** I stopped when I saw my sister gently lift her head. Her voice was weak when she spoke.**

** "You're missing something, Danny. Please. Look harder," Lindsay pleaded. "You are going to miss it."**

"Danny? Are you coming?" Mel spoke snapping me out of my daydream. "We are going to be late."

I shook my head and fluttered my lashes. Normally these dreams involved some form of napping. Thomas grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"What was that about? You completely zoned out over the entire lunch hour!" Mel chided as we started to walk towards class.

Thomas looked at me concerned. He wanted to know the answer too.

"It's just a reoccurring dream that I keep having. I want to try and figure it out, so I won't keep having it all the time," I spoke trying my best to sound convincing. I looked over at Thomas, he was not convinced.

"I will see you two in Alg.," Thomas interrupted as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Have fun in Chem.," Mel said as she gestured a small wave and then immediately turned to me.

Thomas gave me a little smile before he walked away. I heard myself sigh.

"So, what's your dream about?" Mel chirped.

"I don't know if I should tell you," I blushed. If I told Mel about the shifters she would think I was crazy.

"Danny, you never tell me anything anymore! What's with all the secrets?"

"Um, alright," I conceded. I was going to edit the story a bit.

Mel looked at me with eager eyes as we sat in our desks.

"In my dream, someone is holding Lindsay. It looks like they've hurt her."

"Who's holding her?" Mel asked curiously.

"Remember the girls that I met in the bathroom when we were at The Cottage during Sydney's birthday?" I met her gaze. "One of them."

"Those girls WERE kinda creepy," Mel agreed.

"Anyway, Lindsay is barely able to speak, but she keeps telling me to look harder, that I'm missing something. I just don't get what it's about."

"Weird," Mel acknowledged.

"Yeah, I've got this sinking feeling, but I don't know how the dream relates, or even what to look for."

"Do you think that those people that you ran into would actually hurt your sister?"

"Yeah, I do," I admitted honestly.

"Why would they want to do that?"

"I don't know, just a vibe I got I guess." I hated lying to Mel.

Just then class had started.

"Well talk about this later," Mel whispered as she turned around to face the front of the class.

My mind started to wander.

**"Put her down!" I commanded of the being that held my sister in his arms.**

** "Come and get her," the creature demanded as it changed form. Misty now clutched my sister within her grasp, her burgundy eyes ablaze. **

** I wielded my blade and took two aggressive steps towards her.**

** I stopped when I saw my sister gently lift her head. Her voice was weak when she spoke.**

** "You're missing something, Danny. Please. Look harder," Lindsay pleaded. "You are going to overlook it. Stop focusing on what you can see, things can change."**

The ringing of the bell indicating that class was over snapped me out of my reverie. It was bad enough that Lindsay could be cryptic when I was awake, but now she was being obscure in my dreams as well. What was her deal? Why couldn't she just spit it out already? It's not like we had secrets.

I sat down at my desk in my Algebra class and immediately started to rub my temples with my fingers. Mel noticed my actions and looked at me with a concerned gaze.

"You alright?" she inquired.

"Yeah, just annoyed. I mean, it's such a dumb dream. It doesn't seem to mean anything," I said frustrated.

I felt a cool hand touch the back of my neck. Thomas had made it to class.

"Don't ignore it Danny. You'll figure it out soon," Mel encouraged. "Hopefully you'll get to relieve some stress on the court, and then the answer will come to you."

"I hope so." I gave Mel my best half smile. She gave a genuine smile back as she spun around in her seat. The lecture had started.

I held Thomas's hand on the way to the gym. I was suddenly feeling pretty bouncy. The freedom of a long weekend and the fact that I was about to play one of my favorite sports was quite a gratifying prospect. Combine that with my own personal angel, protector and soul-mate escorting me wherever I went and you have yourself a pretty happy slayer. Even despite the fact that I could be facing impending doom in the near future.

Miss Carlyle was in the girls change room handing out Jerseys when I walked in. She handed my number 10 shirt with a smile and a wink of encouragement. She was looking forward to the game. Once all the girls had arrived she started to prep us for the match. She reminded us of the importance of our serves, and that we were to take our time and make sure that we wouldn't miss them. She also instructed the middles to close their blocks, and that the outside front row players need to set these blocks accordingly.

She was cut off in mid sentence by the arrival of the Quesnel team entering the locker room. Everyone suddenly went silent as all the girls stared at their familiar foes.

The smell hit me first. The familiar, somewhat unpleasant woodsy odor I first experienced over a month ago. My bracelet flared up as I sensed EVIL. My eyes rolled upwards and directly met the glares of Misty and Christina. I cool hand firmly grabbed me around my arm and pulled me backwards. Michelle stood in front of me protectively.

"Alright ladies, we should be all changed out," Miss Carlyle addressed her team and then smiled to the guests who were lingering in the doorway. "Let's give our opponents some privacy, time to warm up."

Our coach began ushering us out the door. Michelle continued to gaze into the eyes of Misty and Christina, and they returned the favor. After only a minute everyone on our team had left the room except Miss Carlyle, Michelle and I. The girls from Quesnel started to linger into the room. Miss Carlyle noticed the awkward staring and broke our gazes with her voice.

"Michelle! Danny! Let's go!" She encouraged as she waved us on. "On the court! Now!"

Michelle took a calculated step forward as Misty and Christina passed us. Michelle's glare was deadly. I was thankful that she was protective of me; she looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

Once I stepped onto the court Michelle let go of her grasp on my arm only to be replaced by a different cool hand whirling me around and confining me in a set of strong stony arms.

"They're ALL here," Thomas's concerned whisper brushed my ear.

Michelle walked up beside us.

"Danny, hide your charms," she instructed. "But do not take them off."

I immediately put my necklace under my jersey to conceal it. I then looked at my wrist hesitantly.

"Put it around your ankle," Michelle responded to my hesitant look.

Thomas placed his hand over my bracelet and muttered something unintelligible, then knelt down quickly and touched my right leg. The feel of his skin on my limb sent shivers down my spine. When he stood up I felt the cool metal around my ankle, hidden by my sock.

"I've called your mom and Theresa." Thomas looked at me with very concerned eyes. "Your mom is coming here now; Theresa is going home with your sister and staying with her and your dad until we return."

"We don't know if they will attack yet," Michelle tried to reassure me. "But we are ready if they do, you don't need to worry."

I didn't know what to think. I know I should have been scared, but I really wasn't. I believed firmly in Thomas's abilities and the way Michelle looked I would have bet she could have taken on an entire army of shifters and come out victorious. I decided I would take Michelle's advice and try not worry about the things I couldn't control.

Michelle then pulled me out of Thomas's arms.

"Time to join our team and warm up," she sounded bored; I got the distinct impression that volleyball was a disappointment when compared to the possibility of dealing with some shifters.

Michelle grabbed a ball and we started to warm up together. I knew that she was doing this purely for my benefit; the idea of Michelle "warm" amused me. It would take a lot more than a couple of volleyball drills to accomplish that. Mel and Lori were coupled beside us, Mel throwing me a concerned glance every so often. Sydney was waving with a broad smile at the boys from the opposing team. Traitor.

After ten minutes the Quesnel team joined us on the opposing court. Michelle stiffened in her posture slightly. I looked towards the front row of the bleachers where Thomas was sitting, in uniform, with the rest of his team. He was staring intently into me, with protective, possessive eyes.

I was placed on the court with Michelle and Mel in the first of three games. I completely forgot about Christina and Misty, they were not on the floor. Between Michelle's blocking, my hitting and Mel's digging the game wasn't even close.

The second game was a mirror image of the first, but in the favor of Quesnel. Misty and Christina were on the court for this game, and they made quick work of Sydney, Lori and the rest of our team. I shouted and yelled at my teammates in encouragement, but it didn't help. Misty and Christina continued to glance my way with evil eyes every time they scored an effortless point. They stared at me 25 times. We lost. The match would be decided by game three.

While Miss Carlyle was announcing the third line up for our last game, my eyes scanned the stands once again. Mom was sitting beside Mr. Grenfell, Mel's dad, who had a very sickly look about him.

"What's up with your dad?" I whispered to Mel.

"Oh, nothing," she spoke with a shaky voice as she shrugged.

"Now who's lying?"

Mel huffed.

"He think's evil is here," she sighed. "Remember I wasn't at school yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, dad is still worried. He says it's worse now, he doesn't want me to be here."

Kay, I thought. I really need to know how Mel's dad knows so much.

Our conversation ended when our team let out a cheer, and we took to the court for the last game. I was momentarily confused as I hadn't paid attention to what Miss Carlyle had said.

"You're starting in four," Michelle pointed to the position on the floor that I needed to go.

I went to stand at the net.

"Serve receive Danny, get it together," A snide voice resounded from behind me.

Shut up Sydney.

I moved off the net to receive the ball.

The game started. This one was more of a challenge. We were playing against Misty and Christina, who were staring through me with the evilest of grins I've ever seen. I felt a shiver go down my spine as my necklace sent a shock through my nervous body.

Quesnel had started to take a lead, and it was making me angry. I started to think of the stress and trouble that these creatures had created for me, my family, Thomas and his family and now Mel and her father. Who did they think they were? I needed to remind them that I was the slayer, I was the one with power, I was the one in control; NOT them. They couldn't be allowed to beat me, they couldn't be allowed to torment me on ANY level.

I drew in my will. It was time to teach them a lesson.

Mel served. I watched the ball float to Misty, and I held her still with my mind. I focused as the ball drifted towards her and changed its trajectory just before the ball reached her. Misty could not move and the ball hit the floor.

Point.

Mel served again. This time Misty was able to move slightly, as she anticipated her restrictions but she could not adjust to the way I manipulated the ball. Her pass was shanked off towards the wall.

Point.

I did not interfere with the path of Mel's next serve. It was bumped cleanly to the setter who backset the ball to Christina. She was hitting in the offside position. I wrapped my mind around her body and controlled her like she was some kind of toy. She hit the ball directly into my block.

Point.

I met the glares of the female shifters who were on the other side of the court. They were furious. Now it was me who was grinning.

_"You're cheating you know,"_ Thomas's voice entered my thoughts with a playful laugh.

_ "Yep, I know. But if you don't mind, I am not going to stop."_

_ "That's OK. I rather you didn't."_

My attention was brought back to the game as Mel continued to serve. I chose to torment only Misty and Christina on the other team, letting the other girls play freely. I didn't want to cheat badly, just enough to send a message.

Mel served for the game winning point but Quesnel was able to rally the ball back to our side of the net. Michelle effortlessly made a perfect pass up to our setter. My voice yelled at her to send the ball to me. She obliged. I felt my feet start my spike approach as my legs powered me into the air. My hand met the ball well above the height of the opponents block, snapping my wrist so hard my fingertips went numb. I watched as the ball crashed to the floor, landing directly between Misty and Christina.

Game. Set. Match.

Miss Carlyle led us in giving three cheers for the other team, then we lined up and crossed the net for a gesture of sportsmanship to shake our opponents hands. I was hesitant as I approached Christina and Misty, but Michelle was right behind me and Thomas was less than 50 feet away.

Misty did not offer her hand; she turned up her nose and continued walking down the line. Christina however, decisively, and angrily took my offer and squeezed ferociously. Upon contact, my thoughts filled with a vision.

I saw Christina with a very frustrated expression across her face. She was in a vehicle with the other shifters. They were going home, resigned. They couldn't seek what they wanted; they realized they would never be strong enough to take it.

A smile crept across my face. They weren't going to attack. Using my skills against them made them change their minds. That will teach them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Wake Up

It was the boy's team's turn to play next. I watched contently on the sidelines as Thomas, Mark, Peter and Clayton took on Quesnel and the shifters. I knew that I had changed the course of fate already, but for effect I tormented the male shifters as they played against my friends. Thomas seemed to realize what I was doing, he would look at me every so often with a sheepish smirk on his face.

Every now and then Sydney would let out a cheer for Preston, her boyfriend, and darkest of the shifters. I would catch him glancing from her to me with anger and contempt etched across his face. I could only respond with a gloating smile as I focused extra hard on him, making sure he experienced misery.

"Hey Danny, did you manage to get through an entire match without a nap?" the familiar voice of my brother cut into my torment session.

My eyes broke contact with Preston's as I turned around to face Joe.

"So how did you do? Did you win at least?" he continued.

"Yes," I said rudely before I noticed my brother wasn't alone. "Hey Jesse!" My tone was much more cordial with Jessie.

"Hey Danny," he smiled back. "Are you girls going out after the game?"

"Yes we are," Lori answered from two seats over. I didn't know she was listening. "We are all going out after… to celebrate."

"Oh," my brother half grunted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Dad wanted one of us to be home when Ella got there, and since Lindsay is busy with Theresa he said that you or I had to be around."

"Well then I guess it has to be you," I shrugged.

"Are you going to be with Jesse?" mom asked. I forgot she was here.

"Um, yeah. We wanted to go to The Cottage too, with everyone else," Joe admitted.

"Then go. Don't worry about Ella; you will see her when you get in tonight."

"Thanks mom!" Joe chirped then turned to Jesse. "Let's book it out of here."

"See you later," Jesse waved.

"See you guys," I responded then turned my attention back to the game which was almost over.

I was annoyed with myself for letting my attention wander, Quesnel was sneaking up in points. I smiled as I quickly put an end to that.

After the boys were finished with their game Lori gave Mel and I strict instructions to meet at The Cottage in half an hour. I tried to protest because I lived out of town it would take me longer to go home and get ready, but she was resistant.

"I'll have her back in time," Tomas addressed her with a smile.

"Thank you Thomas," Lori nodded in appreciation. "I hate being alone with a bunch of boys!"

Thomas drove me home at speeds faster than I've ever traveled in a vehicle before. When I started to protest, he laughed and said that he was doing it to give me more time to get ready.

I said a quick hello to dad, Lindsay and Theresa as I raced through the halls of my house. I went upstairs to my room and started to gather my things for the shower. Thomas sat on my bed.

"Ooh. I have something to tell you!" I rushed as I started to load my arms with my things.

"Oh," Tomas inquired.

_"Yeah, but I need to hurry, I'll tell you while I'm in the shower,"_ I said as paced to my door.

Thomas flashed to the doorway in a movement that was so fast it escaped my notice. I plowed right into him.

_"Thomas! I need to hurry!"_ I protested at his stall tactics. My eyes moved up to meet his, they were very hesitant. If vampires could blush, I would swear that his face would have been completely scarlet.

"It can wait until the drive to The Cottage," his voice shook and then he quickly averted his gaze.

"Why?"

"Go shower, I will explain along the way into town," Thomas's tone was suddenly flat. "And please, don't talk to me while you are in there unless it's absolutely necessary."

I wanted to protest, but I was suddenly extremely offended. My eyes stung slightly as a reaction to the sudden rejection. I brushed passed Thomas with a cold shoulder, and stomped in a huff to the washroom.

The heat of the shower did little to ease the sting in my eyes. I scrubbed and washed myself as quickly as I could, toweling off and having my teeth brushed within ten minutes. I then combed my hair violently, wincing slightly as my comb pulled at the tangled curls.

I rubbed my face with moisturizer because I didn't have time for makeup, not that I could apply it even if I wanted to. I added some tamer to my hair, gloss to my lips and baby powder to the rest of my body. I pulled on my jeans and fitted t-shirt, gathered my dirty laundry and glanced in the mirror on my way out of the washroom. One look convinced me that my hair was going to be a disaster by the end of the night, but it was the best I could do given my time constraints.

My eyes were still burning when I reentered my bedroom.

"I'm ready," I spoke hesitantly, not meeting his gaze. I threw all the possessions from my arms directly in the hamper.

Thomas walked up to me and gently placed my hands in his. His forehead fell to rest on mine.

I began to feel calm.

"Let's go," he said as he pulled at my arm and led me out of the room.

We were silent as we left the house and got into the car, but once we were out of the driveway he addressed what he had promised to.

"I am sorry, Danny." He reached for my hand.

"I don't get it, what was so wrong with…"

He cut me off.

"It's because," he sighed. "Remember when I was explaining to you how my gift works?"

"Yes."

"That I don't always get just the thoughts, I get pictures as well?"

"Yes…"

"Well, when your mind opens to me, and you want to talk to me, my connection to you is clearer than it is to anyone. Not only can I think what you think...," he paused, finding the words he needed. "But I SEE what you see."

"So?" I muttered.

He just looked at me, begging for me to make a leap in comprehension.

"So, if I see what you see when you are in the shower…," he trailed off.

Understanding hit me like a ton of bricks. Heat turned my face red.

"Oh," I spoke with embarrassment.

We sat in silence for a moment as we both recovered our modesty. Thomas was first to break the silence again.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?"

I took a breath as I gathered my thoughts.

"I don't think the shifters are going to attack anymore."

"Oh. How do you know?"

"I touched Christina, the female blonde one. I had a vision when we shook hands after the game. She was going home with the other shifters, and never coming back," I said smugly.

"Really? Do you know what made them change their minds?"

"Yeah, I think they think I am too strong now. I toyed with them on the court tonight. I think they underestimated me and now realize it."

"A lot of people underestimate you." Thomas looked at me with a grin.

I blushed. Again.

We arrived at The Cottage and Thomas and I walked hand in hand into the woodsy building. Mark's hand was waving above his bright red mop of hair, signaling to us where we were sitting.

This particular nook was a larger circle than the one we sat in the last time we were here, and it was more crowded too. About half of the players on each volleyball team filled the space. The only available seat was a large, leather armchair. Thomas spun me around him, sat down and then pulled me onto his lap. I knew he had no problem making do with just one seat.

"Hey Danny! Glad you made it!" Lori looked at me in relief. "Do you know where Mel is?"

"Um, no. She said she was coming, maybe she just got delayed," I offered. "I'll call her."

Thomas reached into his back pocket, pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me. I realized I was a little worried when I started dialing the numbers.

"Hello?"

"Mel!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?"

"I can't come."

"What!"

"My dad is totally freaking out! He won't let me go. I've never seen him like this before Danny," she apologized. "It's not like him."

"Ok. Well, we'll miss you," I pouted a little. "I will call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, please do. I don't know how long this house arrest is going to last! I might go stir crazy without outside contact!" she laughed.

I chuckled; she always seems to make me laugh when SHE is the one that is upset.

"Bye."

"Good night Danny."

I folded the phone and handed it back to Thomas.

"Well, Mel can't make it. Her dad… er…," I struggled to find a lie; I didn't want to start any crazy rumors about my best friends father. "Her dad is not feeling well, she wants to stay home and take care of him."

"Figures," Lorie resigned. "He was looking pretty pasty at the game tonight."

I glanced at the menus on the coffee table.

"Hey Lori, did you order yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you and Mel to see if you wanted to do pizza again."

"Oh. Well I was originally craving something covered in gravy, but actually a pizza sounds great," I admitted guiltily.

"Will you do the honors again Clay?" Since you did so well last time?" Lori handed Clayton a menu.

"Of course, my ladies! I live to serve the divine maiden." Clayton tried to sound like a turn of the century Englishman as he spoke. He failed.

I leaned slightly into the chest of the person cradling me in his arms.

_"What are you thinking about?"_ My guardian's voice echoed in my thoughts.

_"Mel."_ I sighed.

_"Oh?"_

_ "Well, Mel's dad actually. I'm wondering why he seems so protective of her all of the sudden. Do you think he knows about the shifters?"_

_ "It's possible, I suppose, but it's not likely."_

_ "Do you think it's a coincidence?"_

_ "Perhaps, but he could also be an intuitive."_

_ "What's an intuitive?"_

_ "An intuitive is a descendant from one of the immortal blood lines. We also call them sensitives. They are the great, great, and perhaps even greater grandchildren of the immortal creatures."_

_ "I thought that all of those people had to BE something. You know, like a shifter or a werewolf or a slayer."_

_ "Not always Danny. Blood lines do thin, not every time an individual is born with all the genes of their immortal parents. Every time there is a pairing of an immortal and a human, there is potential for thinning of the blood line. In such a pairing, say between a shifter and a human, a couple may have one child with a working shifter gene, and another without. That second human child will still have shifter blood within them, and may have keener senses because of it. They will be able to pass on these extra senses to their children and their children's children, but will never be an immortal or be able to transform. With each generation the bloodline will thin, but perhaps never disappear. Those humans that have abilities that cannot be explained are usually a result of their immortal ancestors."_

_ "Are you saying that Mel may have immortal great-grandparents?"_

_ "Yes, it's a possibility, but it could be from anyone of the four creatures. I've felt it within her, but the scent in her blood is too weak to determine which group she belongs too."_

_"Have you sensed it in anyone else?"_ I questioned hesitantly.

_"Yes, your brother Joey is by far the most puzzling creature I've ever had to identify. His blood is very strong, but it reeks of all four immortal creatures, I can't determine which his dominant bloodline is. You and your sister are foremost slayers, with a subtle hint of vampire. Your father has a slightly stronger vampire essence to him, but the slayer is definitely evident and overpowering. Willow is dominant werewolf, with a touch of shifter. Your family gives off the weirdest set of scents I've ever encountered."_

I laughed out loud.

_ "What about anyone from outside my family. Is there anyone at school that may be a descendant?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Really? Who?"_

He squeezed me tighter.

_"Who?"_ I demanded.

_ "Sydney. She is definitely a descendant of a werewolf, and not a distant one. She is either the grandchild or the great grandchild of an immortal creature."_

_ "Holy crap! Does that mean anything?"_

_ "Well, it may explain some of her distaste for you. It could be instinct for her, she could be reacting to the slayer or vampire in you."_

I thought about that. Sydney really had a hate going on with me for no apparent reason, I guess this explains it.

_"The book did say that descendants of werewolves could possess psychic abilities. I remember reading that."_

_ "It's not just werewolves Danny, it's all of us. Werewolves just happen to have the strongest scent in their blood, and their heritage carries those abilities the longest."_

I remembered the scent of mom's blood and the stench of wet dog. A question entered my mind.

_"Thomas?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I could totally smell mom, she reeked when she was watching me from the forest."_

_"Yes, and?"_

_ "Well, at home I don't remember smelling her at all!"_

_ "That's because she was in human form, her scent will be much less potent in that form, even for me."_

_ "Then how can you detect it in Sydney? She is NOT a werewolf, she's always in human form and she is only a descendant. Wouldn't that make her almost undetectable?"_

I felt his chest move against my arm as he let out a deep sigh.

_"Alright, I am going to explain so try and picture this please."_

_ "OK."_

_ "Picture a tiny flame, one that you can barely see."_

_ "Alright."_ An image of a tiny blue flame came into my head.

_"This flame is like the scent of your mother when she is in human form. It is very faint, and seems like the slightest wind could extinguish it."_

His eyes met mine as his voice continued to echo in my mind.

_ "When a werewolf changes form it's like someone throws an oily grease rag over that flame. Even though the flame is tiny, it still lights the entire rag in an instant. Applying wind will only at fuel to this fire. That's what happens when your mom changes; her blood goes directly from controlled to raging."_

_ "I guess that explains mom, but Sydney…"_ I started to contemplate, but my thoughts were stopped.

_ "Sydney is different. With her there is no flame, only smoke. Like hot ashes gently pumping smog into the air, waiting for a gust of wind to turn the smoldering powder into a full blown fire. She always emits a scent, signaling who she is, her blood calling out for her transformation."_

_ "How is that different than other immortals?"_

_ "Other immortals are more constant, there flame is always the same size. For their descendants all you smell is the smoke, which gets fainter with each generation."_

_ "So Mel can't be a werewolf then?"_

_ "No, she might be. But if she is, she is a way more distant relative than Sydney."_

_ "Why didn't the book mention this about the other immortals?"_

_ "It's because of the rapid rate of change that occurs when a transformed werewolf bites descendant. One minute you're a mortal, a human, and the next you are a werewolf, an immortal. You are changed irrevocably in an instant."_

_ "Isn't that the same for vampires?"_

_ "No, our transformation takes three days to complete, and we can transform anyone. The bite of the werewolf only works on their own descendants. That's part of the reason that their smell is so distinct and strong."_

I took a deep breath and nestled my cheek against his shoulder.

"Eat," he nudged.

I didn't feel like it, I was distracted.

I looked over at Clayton; he was talking with Lori who was gingerly eating her pizza.

"Hey, hey! You ordered my favorite!" Joe appeared out of nowhere and strutted over with a wave.

"Hungry baby brother?" I asked.

"Totally!"

"Go ahead, there's lots. Your sister hasn't even touched her share," Lori offered.

"Thanks!" Joe said as he grabbed a piece and sat down on the wide arm of the chair that Thomas and I were sitting. He took a huge bit of his pizza.

"Yeah, so Jesse is going to give me a lift home. We got a ride here with Dustin, so we have to walk to the school to pick up the Tundra first."

I looked up at him skeptically.

"Hey, I know you're not my babysitter! Mom just said that I had to tell you when I was leaving," he spoke as he chewed.

"Did you talk to dad? Is Ella home yet?" I asked.

"I don't know, left my cell at school," he mumbled as he stuffed the last of his first piece of pizza in his mouth.

"I should be home within the hour too. I'm tired," I said honestly. I looked over at Lori who gave me a defeated look in response. She overheard me.

"Alright! Well thanks for the pizza guys!" Joe grabbed another piece as he stood up. "Catch you later!"

Clayton and Lori gave a nod and wave as they continued their conversation.

_"That's my brother,"_ I thought. _"Master of the art: I come, I eat, I leave."_

Thomas laughed and pushed me forward so I could grab a piece of pizza and a napkin.

Thomas played with my hair, stroking it softly behind my ear as I picked at my food. I wasn't really hungry. I realized I was getting tired.

After I finished my slice of pizza a settled back into the nook of Thomas's shoulder. He moved his hands to my back, rubbing lightly, which only intensified my drowsiness.

I listened to the outside world, not participating in it. I heard Thomas address Clayton and Lori, as well as other passers by a few times, but I said nothing. My mind was slipping into darkness.

I yawned.

Thomas rubbed my back a little deeper in response and the massage increased my urge to slumber. The last thing I remember is the faint voice of Clayton asking Lori to dance.

**I was looking for him in the forest. Evil was everywhere. I could feel it in my soul. Why couldn't I find him? He promised me he would be here!**

** "Thomas?" I was shouting. Even I could hear the fear in my voice.**

My dream shifted, I was at the cottage and Thomas was speaking to me…

** "Your brother Joey is by far the most puzzling creature I've ever had to identify. His blood is very strong, but it reeks of all four immortal creatures, I can't determine which his dominant bloodline is. You and your sister are foremost slayers, with a subtle hint of vampire. Your father has a slightly stronger vampire essence to him, but the slayer is definitely evident and overpowers that within him. Willow is dominant werewolf, with a touch of shifter. **_**Your family gives off the weirdest set of scents I've ever encountered**_**."**

My dream drifted back to my familiar nightmare…

** There was movement in the trees. The shadows were too dark; I could not make out the creature that lurked between the tall, thick pines. I stood frozen; watching as the figure slowly stepped into the light. I noticed that it was carrying something.**

My dream flashed to Thomas's volleyball game.

**I tormented the male shifters as they played against my friends. Thomas seemed to realize what I was doing, he would look at me every so often with a sheepish smirk on his face.**

** Every now and then Sydney would let out a cheer for Preston, her boyfriend, and darkest of the shifters. I would catch him glancing from her to me with anger and contempt etched across his face. I could only respond with a gloating smile as I focused extra hard on him, making sure he experienced misery.**

** "Hey Danny, did you manage to get through an entire match without a nap?" The familiar voice of my brother cut into my torment session.**

** My eyes broke contact with Preston's as I turned around to face Joe.**

My dream wondered back to my nightmare in the forest.

** I stood frozen; watching as the figure slowly stepped into the light. I noticed that it was carrying something. **

** Preston now stood before me. He didn't make eye contact. He was staring at his outstretched arms.**

** Horror struck deep through my core as I recognized the shape instantly. I screamed. I knew what I was missing.**

"Danny, wake up!" Thomas was nudging me.

"Oh my god! We have to go NOW!"

"Why?"

"THEY HAVE JOEY!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thomas

Thomas stood up immediately placing me on his feet. His right hand grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards the door while his left reached around his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. His fingers danced across the numbers and pushed the send key.

We raced towards the door. Once there he used his hip to push in the lever and we exited to the outside.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang.

As we walked to his car Thomas snapped his phone closed and stuffed it back in his pocket. He opened the passenger side door for me and I rushed in, closing it myself.

Within seconds we were screaming towards the town's outskirts.

"Who did you phone?" I asked.

"Jesse."

"Does he ever not answer?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"I am dropping you off at your place, then getting Michelle and my father. We will go and find your brother."

"How?"

He ignored my question as he pulled out his phone and started dialing another number.

"Thomas?" The feminine voice questioned.

"Get dad and meet me at Danny's," Thomas's voice was full of authority. "They found Joey. Jesse was with him but is not answering his phone."

"Give me two minutes, I will meet you there," Michelle acknowledged.

Thomas flipped the phone shut. The only noise was the acceleration of the car's motor.

"Thomas?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he responded seriously.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave without me."

"It's too dangerous. You have to stay at home."

"It's dangerous without you. I'm safest where you are."

"Danny, I could be distracted. It could be a trap."

"All the more reason to be there! I can help!"

"NO!"

The ringing of his phone interrupted our conversation.

"Thomas?"

"Jesse?"

"They got to me, Thomas. We were ambushed."

"I know."

"How."

"Danny had a dream."

"I'm tracking them, Joe's still alive, but…" Jesse went silent.

"But what Jesse?"

"That big one drained him, he's really strong now. I can't get near Joe to save him."

Tears instantly filled my eyes. My brother. My baby brother. He was hurt, dying, and I couldn't do anything about it.

My chest heaved. A large stabbing sensation hit me and sucked the air from my lungs. All I could feel was pain. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. It hurt to feel.

My eyes stung with fire, as water spilled from over the lids. Blackness was starting to creep in at the sides of my vision. I wanted to scream, I needed to fight and break free. I wanted to hurt something, anything.

"Danny, you need to calm down. We will get Joe back, I promise." He reached over and grabbed my hand. It stopped the darkness from enclosing, but it couldn't heal the hole in my chest. I needed to hear the voice of my annoying baby brother telling me to settle down.

Thomas pulled into our driveway, and I saw my family gathered with William, Theresa and Michelle together on my front porch. When I realized that Auntie Ella was with them, I got out of the car and sprinted into her arms. I couldn't help but start to cry again.

"Did Jesse call you?" I heard Williams voice address Thomas.

"Yes, he says that he is tracking them. We must leave now."

"Thomas… You are not leaving with us," Ella spoke to him firmly while stroking my hair trying to hush me.

I turned my head, keeping it buried in Ella's chest. My lids lifted and found my Master searching me.

"Are you sure that you can handle them alone?" he asked the group while piercing me with his eyes.

"Yes," William answered. "Ella's here now, she'll take your place. You'll stay back here with Danny, Lindsay and Theresa. The rest of us will go and get Joe and put an end to this."

Thomas walked over to me and pulled me out of Ella's arms.

"Alright," he spoke with a low voice as he held me tightly. The gesture surprised me as I felt his thoughts open. He seemed grateful.

"Keep your mind open to me Thomas. I will let you know as much as I can," Michelle put a hand on her brother as she walked passed us.

"Danny, Lindsay, you must listen to Thomas and Theresa while we are gone. Don't do anything and don't go anywhere without them. We hope to be back soon, but it could take days. We don't know what they have planned," dad addressed Lindsay and I like we were five years old. His royal blue eyes were bloodshot and teary. "Your mom and I love you; stay here until we get back."

Mom walked passed Lindsay and I, giving us a kiss on the cheek, followed by Auntie Ella.

Tears flowed from my eyes as our families drove out of the driveway. I didn't know what to think, and I was overwhelmed by how much I felt for everyone. I loved my family, and cared deeply for Thomas's. Having such a large group of everyone gone left a gaping hole inside my heart. Thomas was in pain too; his thoughts carried a sense of loss.

I looked over at my sister; her face was streaked with tears. Theresa was holding her in a caring embrace with a sober expression on her face. She was rocking Lindsay gently in her arms.

How did this day go so wrong?

"I can't believe my vision was off," I cried through the sting of tears.

"Your vision wasn't wrong Danny; something happened after that that changed their minds."

"What?"

"I don't doubt your dream, Danny. The moment that Christina's vision came to you, that was the course of fate, something happened afterwards that changed that."

"Well what good is a vision if it can change?" I continued to sob into Thomas's shirt.

"Visions of the future are more like warnings and are meant to guide us. The future is never written in stone, choice can change things. That's why images of the future aren't as clear as the one's of the past. The past is absolute but the future is undetermined."

"I think I know what changed their minds," I mumbled between sobs.

"What's that?"

"In my dream, my visions flashed to your volleyball game. That was after I received the images from Christina. I remembered how Preston saw me talking with Joey. He must have put it together that we were family, then stayed behind to wait for an opportunity to attack."

"It's very likely that that's how it happened, but its not going to help to worry about it. Let's go inside. I think you need to rest."

I felt my feet being lifted off of the deck as a pair of strong arms cradled me. He walked me through the house, and sat down on the couch, keeping me on his lap. Cool hands ran through my hair trying to comfort me. Occasionally Thomas would brush his fingers across my cheeks, wiping away the tears. Eventually, I fell asleep.

I was playing chess with my brother.

** "It's all in the strategy Danny," Joe laughed as he put the pieces back in place on the board.**

** "You had a strategy?"**

** "Of course. You have a piece of bait that you use to distract or kill off your opponents weaker players first, making you stronger. This allows you to set your sights and take the one and only piece that really matters."**

** "Hah! It takes you three hours to do that?"**

** "Patience is always rewarded."**

The next dream began immediately after the first.

**I was in the forest, but I wasn't there.**

** I was watching, but I didn't exist.**

** My body wasn't here, but this was happening. I couldn't interfere, but I could watch.**

** The woods were thick with fog, and the cool, crisp scent of autumn drifted in the air. Screaming, howling, and scratching blared against the trees. There was a fight, a battle. Someone was winning and someone was loosing.**

** A snarling beast was attacking one of the male shifters, tearing into his stomach with their teeth. Another shifter was running, escaping.**

** Misty and Christina were fighting; making their way to Preston. They were trying to seek protection.**

** "Put him down! He is not yours!" The strange man snarled at Preston.**

** "I will take you out old man," Preston seethed back.**

** "You might, but you won't take down all of us!"**

** Preston looked at the minions surrounding his adversary; he scoffed in rage and surrendered the boy.**

I awoke the next morning in my bed, holding my Master's hand. I was still in the clothes from the night before, but my shoes were removed and my hair was missing its usual elastic.

"Good morning," said the masculine voice.

"Time?" I moaned and stretched.

"Ten thirty, I brought you up here at about two in the morning," he smiled gently. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks," I accepted, taking the glass of water and drinking it deliberately.

"Danny? Theresa and I want to move you and Lindsay to our place."

"Really? Why?"

"We don't know how long this is going to take, and I want to be able to train you while we wait."

"When do you want to go?"

"Right after you shower and pack what you need. Lindsay is ready to go and Theresa is expecting a delivery at the house by two this afternoon. We need to be there by then."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? Dad said to stay here."

"I will be more comfortable knowing you and Lindsay are in a place that the shifters haven't been to yet, and it may buy us some time if we need it. Your dad will know where you are, I'm sure he wouldn't object."

"Alright," I grunted a little as I sat up and scratched my forehead. "I'm going to need a minute or two to get ready; I'll try not to take too long…"

I showered quickly and then went back to my room. I gazed at my full laundry hamper and sighed. I hadn't washed clothes in awhile; most of the stuff I wanted to take was in the hamper. I heard Thomas chuckle as he watched me stare at the container full of dirty clothes.

"Take it with you, you can do your laundry at our place," he grinned as he walked over and picked up my laundry hamper. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Um, yeah… just a few things, give me a minute?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure, pack away."

Not being sure what exactly I had in the hamper I started throwing random items into my duffle bag. When I was sure that I had enough clothing, I threw my slayer book, some CD's and some magazines into the bag as well. I then zipped it up and grabbed my schoolbag off of the floor.

"Ready, my Master!" I said as I gave Thomas a salute.

He beamed at me in response and raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't called me that yet."

"Hmm, well don't let it get to your head," I teased.

"Too late," he smiled as he spun around carrying my hamper. Together we marched down the stairs.

When Thomas pulled up into his driveway I could hear Lindsay let out a gasp.

"Holy crap! I didn't realize that they built castles out here!" she said in amazement.

"You should see it from the inside," I winked at her as I climbed out of the Tundra. Her mouth was agape and made me smile.

"Where do you want them Thomas?" Theresa asked, grabbing our luggage from the truck box.

"Danny will stay with me, and Lindsay will stay with you. Your room is directly across the hall, we should be able to get to each other fairly quickly if needed."

I think I blushed. Another night in Thomas's room…

I noticed that Lindsay was racing behind Theresa, who was gliding towards the front door, even thought she was carrying most of our bags. Thomas grabbed my hamper from the back of the truck and then the two of us followed behind.

I nearly plowed into my sister as she stood barricading the doorway. She had stopped to gawk at the enormity of the hall before her eyes. When Theresa realized that Lindsay wasn't following her she stopped halfway up the steps, rolled her eyes and smiled, then galloped back to Lindsay.

"I will give you the tour after we put your stuff away and feed you both some lunch," she joked. "Come on."

Theresa then grabbed Lindsay, who was still staring in awe, by the wrist and pulled her up the stairs. I admired how she moved so fluently, toting all of the luggage and pulling my sister along.

"I'm going to put your hamper in the laundry room," said the masculine voice from behind me. "Meet me in the kitchen."

When I started to walk toward the kitchen I noticed a pulling sensation across my chest. I followed its direction towing me into a large room lined from floor to ceiling with books. My eyes wandered across the magnificent library searching for what was calling out to me.

Against the back wall, between two oversized windows was a large glass case with the bottom lined in red velvet. On one end of the box was a leather-bound scripture. As I walked closer to the book I gasped, noticing the silver symbols on its cover instantly. It was the book of Slayers. Eventually my eyes wondered to the other side of the case, where nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I felt my heart break.

They were almost identical to each other. The metal was eroded, tarnished, and a dull black. The trinkets looked scratched and battered with no hint of their former invulnerability. My jaw dropped as I stared at the slayer charms belonging to Jesse, Michelle and Thomas.

The necklace in the middle was calling to me, pleading.

I lifted the large glass container and exposed its contents to the stale air around me. The center necklace let out faint glow, urging me to reach for it. I gently lifted the charm off of the soft fabric and held it up to the light.

There were several charms on this necklace, including a couple I didn't recognize because the metal was badly worn and damaged.

My body ached in yearning; I needed to heal this necklace. My heart knew what to do. I placed the jewelry around my neck and intertwined it with my own. I grabbed the center Slayer charm from each piece and bound them decisively in my hand.

I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth emanate from the jewelry.

"Aide," I hushed.

I felt the glow, the heat, and even joy at my actions. My neck tingled as the charms responded to my command.

When I reopened my eyes I saw Thomas staring at me.

I lifted his necklace, now gleaming silvery white and shining with perfect immortal glory, off my neck. I slowly paced towards Thomas, lifting my arms, holding and spreading open the chain. I stood before him, gazing into his beautiful eyes for a moment, watching as he slowly dipped his neck allowing me to place his jewelry around him.

The necklace began to radiate a snowy white glow the moment I released my hands and watched it hang freely from his neck.

Thomas moved a hand to my waist and pulled me into his body. With his other hand he lifted his glowing jewelry, examining the shiny metal.

"What happened to it?" I asked, curious.

"They started to deteriorate the first time we fed. When we were with the Volturi, we thought that we had to live on humans to survive. Even though we hunted very malicious and evil individuals, the charms still started to disintegrate when we started to drink human blood. They deteriorated each day we were with the Volturi."

"So you stopped wearing them?"

"Our charms were returning to the earth, it was a sign that we weren't worthy of such an honor. They stopped working and we were worried that we would loose them forever if we kept wearing them. We carried them with us, which slowed the deterioration, but they didn't actually stop breaking down until we left the Volturi and placed them in storage."

Thomas then looked at me with a warm glow of excitement in his eyes. He let me go and took a step backwards, muttering something indecipherable. His necklace flamed white and he tore it from his neck.

His blade was astonishing. It stretched out more than a foot longer than my own, and had a straighter curve in its arch. The handles were merged together to form one center piece and there were rounded spheres on the ends of the weapon.

"I haven't been able to see my blade for two hundred years," Thomas whispered staring into his weapon, and then looked up gazing into my eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you Danny."

I blushed. Thomas had addressed me with respect and amazement.

"It wanted me to do it. It was calling me," I said defensively, even though I didn't need to feel guilty.

Thomas returned his charm to his neck, and then walked over to me placing my hands in his.

"Thank you anyway Danny," he urged with a smile.

I closed my eyes and nodded awkwardly while taking in a breath.

He surprised me by placing his cool lips on mine and giving me a brief, tender kiss. When I reopened my eyes he was pulling me out of the Library.

"Let's get you some diner, you must be hungry," he grinned playfully.

The smell of toasted bread wafted from the kitchen. I noticed that Theresa was flipping sandwiches on a frying pan while Lindsay was putting lettuce into bowls.

"Grilled cheese? That's like…, my favorite!" I chirped, enthused and hungry. Everything was my favorite when I was hungry.

"I know! You should see the stuff William's got in the fridge! There's actually food in there! You can tell he doesn't live with Joey!" Lindsay said cheerfully, and then suddenly saddened when she thought of our brother.

I walked up to Lindsay and gave her a hug.

"He'll be back, I can feel it," I whispered in her ear.

"Really?" she spoke hopefully.

"Honest," I said as I made an X across my chest. "Cross my heart."

Lindsay gave me a smile and handed me my bowl.

"Sit down girls, your lunch is ready," Theresa prodded.

Lindsay and I sat down at the table while Theresa brought a large plate filled with toasted sandwiches.

"I hope there done right," she added.

I grabbed one of the sandwiches from off of the pile and took a huge bite. The outside was golden brown and crispy but the cheese was warm and gooey on the inside. I gave Theresa a thumb's up while I chewed with my mouth full.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed.

"Thomas, what are you going to teach Danny today?" Lindsay asked with a gentle hint in her voice.

He smiled at her. "Would you like to join us Lindsay?"

Lindsay practically jumped out of her seat.

"YES!"

"OK, well, after lunch you and Danny can combat," Thomas smiled.

I frowned.

I started eating much slower than normal. Dinner went by way too fast, and all too soon I found myself with my sister in the center circle of the training room.

"Summon your blades ladies," Thomas instructed.

Lindsay looked at me hesitantly, and a little scared. I smiled and called forth my weapon.

I gazed at Lindsay expectantly, and she hesitantly copied me.

"Arme," she cried as she closed her eyes and held on to her necklace.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

Her face fell as her charm didn't respond to her.

"It's OK Lindsay; you're not ready to summon it yourself yet," Thomas acknowledged and then turned to me. "Danny, you need to help her," he encouraged.

I raised my arm up firmly grasping Lindsay's hand that was holding her charm. I inhaled a deep breath staring into my sister's eyes.

"ARME!" I commanded.

Electricity radiated through my fingers as I felt Lindsay pull her hand away. I watched her eyes travel down to her glowing blade.

When her eyes finally lifted to meet mine I could tell that she was giddy.

"Danny, Lindsay, don't leave the second circle. I want to see you attack each other. Use your blade to both strike and protect yourself."

Lindsay smiled.

I frowned. Again. I was going to loose.

Lindsay was going to win, and she knew it. Annoying sibling.

Lindsay struck me as I stood there dumbfounded. Her blade lit up in response to her hit.

When I struck back she blocked me with her weapon. She then spun around and hit me from behind across my shoulder blades.

I turned around to meet her; she was wearing a large smirk.

She then held out her blade and attacked with another swing; before I could meet her with a block she pulled away her blade and changed direction with her shoulders. She struck at a different angle then what I was expecting and cut me through my stomach. Her blade lit up happily in response.

Score: Lindsay, 3; Danny, 0. Annoying sibling!

Thomas stood there and watched. A look of contemplation etched across his face.

Lindsay attacked again. She was persistent and it was infuriating me.

I blocked her with my blade.

She spun around changing direction and swung again.

I focused. I blocked her again.

She continued to spin, dance, and attack while amplifying my anger with each strike. I blocked her infuriatingly with my weapon. I could feel my heart beat inside my eardrums and my pulse race in my throat. I focused my anger, my energy.

Then I attacked her.

My strikes were fast and unrelenting. I hit at her side, her back, her legs, twisting and spinning before she could react. I moved effortlessly, twirling around her like a ballerina, a piranha attacking and biting at my prey.

Using my mind, I sprung myself in the air flipping and twisting over top of her, swinging my blade through her chest, enjoying its glow in response to the hit. My energy was focused on Lindsay; I didn't realize she couldn't move. At some point during my attacks I had trapped her.

Score: Lindsay, 3; Danny, 27.

I smiled. And more importantly, I won.

"Wow, that went a little one sided," Lindsay said in surprise.

"Sorry," I lied. I wasn't.

"Can you let me go now Danny?" Lindsay asked.

I closed my eyes momentarily as I released my hold on my sister.

When I looked over at Thomas I saw that he was still focused on us, debating. When his eyes met mine a smile crept up across his face.

"My turn," he taunted.

Uh oh.

I watched as he summoned his blade, itching to use it for the first time in HUNDREDS of years.

My smile faded into a frown.


	25. Chapter 25

This is ALMOST the end… Hope you've enjoyed the journey so far!

Disclaimer: Twilight was a great idea, too bad I didn't think of it.

Chapter 25

Attack

"Attack me Danny," Thomas instructed as he stood with me in the center ring.

I was nervous.

"Your instincts will take over, trust yourself," he encouraged.

I swung. He limply used one hand to hold his blade and stopped me effortlessly before contact.

This was also going to be one sided, but not in my favor.

I swung again, and he blocked me.

"Is that all you got?" he mocked me.

I started to get angry, but this anger was different than anything I felt. I was controlled; determined. I gripped my blade tightly with both my hands.

I started to focus and attack Thomas like I had attacked Lindsay, but he was much faster and stronger. I couldn't touch him, he was able to shield or evade each blow.

I got a little angrier.

My mind reached out to trap him, but I felt my energy being deflected.

I watched him grin.

I continued to attack harder and faster, changing my angles with my blade, using the force of my body behind my attacks. I lunged, I twisted, I pounced and he blocked me. Nothing worked.

He kept encouraging me, taunting and teasing. Egging me onward, compelling me to strike again.

"Is that all you got?" he asked again.

Anger raged through my blood, but I kept in control. My body felt energized and full of fire. My eyes burned and my bracelet sent electricity through my body. The voice of my sister shouting words of encouragement echoed in the background.

"Cord," I commanded in a low voice, full of irritation.

My thoughts raged like a caged animal. No Thomas, that isn't "all I got" I thought.

Thomas gave me a challenging smile.

I held both my cord and blade in my right hand as I continued to torment with my weapon. My left hand gripped firmly around my blade and controlled my attacks, as my right struggled to hold on to both objects.

When I thought I was ready to release my rope, my strategy was derailed and I found myself suddenly in defensive mode. Thomas was now attacking me. He moved precisely, and his strength was immeasurable. My arms burned and my stomach ached, using all my power to block his attacks. My mind struggled to keep up with the speed of his body, trying to assist my muscles in preventing Thomas from striking me.

"Good," he encouraged, hitting me harder, faster and moving with all the grace and elegance of a god.

My body had long since broken a sweat and I was now dripping wet. I was starting to succumb to fatigue, but I would not let myself quit.

I saw his blade light up. He hit me.

"Keep your focus Danny, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for," he pushed me on.

I kept attacking and he kept fighting back. He was wearing me out. I lashed out with my cord, and he evaded it. I tried to trap him with my mind, and he redirected my energy. I swung with my blade and he thwarted my weapon.

Then he hit me again. And again. And again.

He spoke in a soft, loving voice, "I know your tired, find the energy. Search inside of yourself."

I took in a deep breath, summoning my strength.

Thomas half smirked, then raised his hands motioning with his fingers to bring it on.

I obliged.

Everything inside of me radiated strength and power as we dueled; forcefully challenging each other, adverting and striking, dodging and attacking, twisting and turning.

He grinned irresistibly, both loving and cunning as we continued to spar. Instead of tiring, I became invigorated. Thomas's actions seemed to slow, and I began to keep up with his movements. I started to fill with an energy I've never felt before, and at the peak of this force I threw all my power at Thomas finally trapping him momentarily with my mind. My arm didn't hesitate. My rope flashed out wrapping around him, while my legs pushed me into the air. I lunged at him, bringing my blade down through his hips. Finally, I hit him.

Thomas gave me a warm smile, shaking the rope off his body.

My body gave out a sigh in relief, and I quickly began to sense the newly discovered energy escape me. My head was spinning and my feet wobbled slightly as I changed my weapons back to jewelry.

Thomas walked over to me and placed the cool skin of his hands on my cheeks.

"You are so warm," he marveled.

"You're hands feel good," I admitted, closing my eyes to absorb his touch, reducing the burn on my cheeks.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes, gazing into his.

He didn't answer, he just stared at me with his jade green eyes. I felt his thumbs brush my cheeks.

"Danny! That was AWESOME! Holy! I didn't know you were THAT good already!" Lindsay's voice cut through the silence and broke the intensity of our stares.

"It was harder than it looked," I mumbled.

Way harder.

"We're done, why don't we do some homework together?" Thomas spoke tugging my arm out of the room.

"Kay, but…" I looked down at my sweaty t-shirt and felt the stickiness in my hair. "Can I bath first?"

I flushed as I remembered the clawfoot tub in Thomas's bathroom. A hot bath was definitely in order; my muscles were going to be very sore tomorrow.

I slipped into the silky hot water of the tub and let the warmth overtake me as it soothed my muscles. I slid my body deep into the water, feeling its surface on the bottom of my chin. I rested my head against the back of the tub and began to daydream.

I was playing chess with Joe.

** "You have a piece of bait that you use to distract or kill off your opponents weaker players first, making you stronger. Then you knock off your competition one by one. This allows you to set your sights and take the one and only piece that really matters."… "Patience is always rewarded."**

I missed my brother. Realizing that he was hurt, taken, and probably scared worried me immensely. I hated that I could do nothing about it.

While the hot water tried to soothe me, I thought about my brother's captures, conjuring up various forms of torture I would inflict if I ever had the opportunity to face them. Eventually my muscles started to tense in anger, and when I realized that the water was starting to get cold I decided that it was time to pull myself out of the tub.

After toweling off I pondered what to wear for the rest of the day, the afternoon was almost over and my body was already starting to stiffen because of the dueling with Thomas. I looked for my most comfortable clothes as I rooted through my duffel bag. I pulled out my spandex shorts, sports bra and cotton t-shirt.

"How do you feel?" Thomas asked as I emerged from the washroom.

"Good, a little sore, and..." I paused noticing the growling protests of my stomach. "Hungry."

"Would you like something to eat?" Thomas asked. "We can do homework later."

"Yes, but I want to make it. If that's ok?" I needed the distraction of cooking, something to divert the anger of my brother's absence.

When I got to the kitchen I contemplated what to make for my sister and myself for supper. I opened the refrigerator and smiled broadly. It was fully stocked with everything from vegetables to meat and a variety of dairy. Comfort food was definitely in order.

I took out a package of sausage and found a roaster from the cupboard. After placing them in the oven, Thomas directed me to the potatoes, which he searched out by smell, from the kitchen pantry. I happily peeled, cut and spiced them into a frying pan on the stove. I then grabbed handfuls of veggies from the fridge, cutting mushrooms, peppers, cucumber, radishes and carrots for a veggie tray.

"I can smell the sausage from upstairs," Lindsay said as she and Theresa immerged.

"It should be ready in five," I answered the question I knew she was going to ask.

We sat at the table together, me inhaling my food while Lindsay poked and played with hers. She seemed lost in thought and sad.

"What's the matter Lindz?" I choked after swallowing a forkful of potato.

"I'm just worried, we haven't heard anything yet. It makes me feel like something's wrong," she murmured, picking up a small piece of sausage and covering it in ketchup.

"Don't be Lindsay, Joey will be OK. The werewolves are going to save him. I saw it in my dream," I said in a really peppy, convincing voice.

"Really? How come you didn't say anything?" she asked skeptically.

"What?" Thomas stared at me perplexed.

"Yeah, I had a dream last night. The shifters ran into a pack of werewolves and surrendered Joey," I said defensively, then realized something and stared right into Thomas. "I thought you said that my mind opens to you when I sleep, and I haven't been blocking you lately, how do you NOT know this?"

He pinched the bridge in his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I've been tuning you out," he spoke in monotone.

"Huh? Why?"

"When the shifters came back I started to tune out your thoughts hoping to give my mind some space. I knew you were safe, so I tried to eliminate interference, hoping to catch the faintest of their thoughts. Last night I was blocking you in case Michelle or Jesse wanted to address me," he barely whispered regretfully. "Danny, show me your dream."

I placed my fork on the table as he turned and took both of my hands.

I closed my eyes.

The dark green of the forest and the sounds of the fighting filled my head. I witnessed the shifters being attacked and remembered the one that ran away. I saw the strange man speak and the anger on Preston's face. I watched as he surrendered my brother with a look of loathing.

Thomas let go of my hands and reached for his cell phone, he stood up from the table and left the room.

I shrugged and continued to eat my food. Would training always make me this hungry?

After I was halfway through my second helping, Thomas abruptly reentered the room.

"Willow is going to phone your grandparents. She is hoping that they know something."

"Wait!" I choked again. "Grandparents?"

"Yeah, Eli and Fern. They live several hours north of here."

Lindsay looked up at Thomas in amazement. How did Thomas know this and not us?

I was suddenly done eating.

Thomas walked over to me starting to rub my back. This felt much better than it normally did, my muscles were really sore and it was soothing the ache as well as comforting me.

"I can't believe my grandparents are alive! How come mom never introduced us?" I screeched looking a Thomas, in his eyes I could see that he wasn't telling me something. "What do you know?"

"Ask your mom."

"She's not here. Tell me."

"No, ask your mom," he commanded.

I started to push with my thoughts. His voice instantly entered my head. His tone was harsh and filled with authority.

_"Danny, I said NO! Stop it! This is something your mom needs to tell you! How would you feel if I started to tell your mom YOUR secrets?" _He breathed a deep sigh, and then his tone softened considerably. "Please understand Danny?"

I instantly felt guilty for reacting so intrusively. I loved my privacy and should know better than to encroach on others.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Come on," he urged, pulling to my feet.

I started to protest that I needed to do the dishes, but Theresa and her vampire speed had already finished all of them, minus our plates. I said thank you to her and let Thomas pull me into an immaculate study where I noticed my bookbag.

"An hour of homework, then perhaps we'll watch a movie together?" he suggested.

"Alright."

Thomas motioned me to sit at a large, heavy wooden desk and handed me my homework. I sat down and noticed that he picked up a book and moved to sit on a leather sofa.

"You are not doing your homework?" I asked skeptically.

"No. I'm already done," he pointed towards himself. "Quick study, remember?"

No fair.

"What are you reading?" I asked, curious.

"A Law journal."

"What? Why?"

"Things have changed quite a bit since I got my degree. I try to keep up."

"You're a Lawyer?" I scoffed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I don't see you as a Lawyer. You're in high school."

"I got my degree in 1986, I've also studied Medicine, Journalism, Education and Engineering. I've been around for two hundred and sixty years, I don't sleep and I've got an incredible memory. I was bound to learn something."

"You have degrees in ALL of those areas?"

"Not with my current identity, but yes. Masters actually."

I grunted. My Master with multiple Masters.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Do your homework," he laughed.

I tried to focus on the work in front of me, but it was difficult. I was tired, annoyed at my mom and still worried slightly about Joe. I also felt stupid. I was struggling with high school work while Thomas had degrees, scratch that, Thomas had MASTERS in several of the most difficult areas of secondary education. After an hour passed I threw my pencil across the desk in frustration. Thomas came to embrace me, but I pushed him away.

He gave me my space and nodded his head towards the door.

I went upstairs to his room, instantly missing the solitude and privacy of my own. I crawled onto his bed and spooned one of the large, fluffy pillows, willing the flush of aggravation to deteriorate from my cheeks. I felt him press into my thoughts, I tried to ignore it.

_"Talk to me,"_ he insisted.

I didn't want to let him know what was bothering me; I thought my frustrations were childish. I just couldn't NOT think about my insecurities, especially after being asked. Instantly he knew what was bothering me.

I felt him crawl up behind me placing an arm around my waist; another hand gently rubbed at the stiff muscles in my neck.

The relief from his touch was instant.

"I love you," he said tenderly kissing my ear.

I relaxed further, all insecurities deflated.

"_I love you too_," I thought, exhausted.

It was early, but I was tired and comfortable. My mind started to loose focus as I drifted into a daydream.

**They were at my house, looking and frustrated.**

** "She was here earlier, this morning maybe," Misty snarled in disappointment.**

** "There is another one in this family, I can smell her. She is younger and more vulnerable, but definitely a slayer. We should attack her first; she will give us enough strength to help take down Danny," Preston addressed his assailants.**

** A slightly wounded male shifter lurked through the backyard. "I smell vampire," he snarled.**

** "Hey, do you think she's with that vampire guy, … Thomas?" Cristina suggested.**

Thomas instantly shifted beside me.

**"I heard they live just up the trail, in that big old house."**

** "Shouldn't we wait for Allan?" Misty asked her leader.**

** "No, that coward ran willingly. We attack her now, as planned, before her family gets back," Preston commanded. "If Thomas is with her, we'll kill him too."**

Thomas growled beside me.

** "I will distract the vampire, Glen and Christina will attack Danny. Misty, the young one will be the most vulnerable, kill her first and then you'll be strong enough to help Christina and Glen take over Danny. Just make sure after you kill the slayer you leave some of her for me," Preston ordered as he strutted down my driveway.**

I sat up and looked at Thomas.

"They will be here in less than two minutes," I cracked.

He nodded, he heard my dream along with their thoughts.

"Theresa, get Lindsay. We are going to have company," his voice wasn't any louder than if he'd been talking to her from across the room. "We don't have much time. We'll meet you in the hall."

Thomas was in front of me, pulling me off of my feet. He held my hand as we ran down the hallway towards the stairs. Thomas flipped open his cell and started to press in the numbers.

"Hello?" said the male voice.

"Where are you?" Thomas asked.

"We are about to see Eli. Hopefully he knows something. We lost their scent; there are too many werewolves around here."

"They are here Jesse. We can't run, it's too late, I have to go."

Thomas snapped the phone shut without another word. Theresa and Lindsay were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Lindsay's skin was pale, and she looked frightened.

"What are we going to do?" Theresa looked up at Thomas.

"We have no choice, you and I will have to fight them," he sternly told his sister.

"What about me? I'm ready! I can help!" I protested.

"And you will. You will protect your sister; don't let them get to her."

Lindsay's wide blue eyes looked at me, begging. Letting me know she knew I was strong enough to protect her.

I walked up to her and took her hand. I lifted it up to the center chain around her neck and firmly wrapped my hand around hers.

"Shield!" I demanded.

Electricity flowed through my body releasing a light blue energy from my finger tips. A faint haze surrounded my sister, my arm instantly bounced away from her body, like it was being repelled.

"Danny, her shield may buy you some time, but you still need to protect her. Lindsay may only be able take a hit or two, each attack on her will drain her energy, the stronger the hit, the sooner her shield will fail her. You will have to lend her energy."

He looked up at me urgently.

"You must shield yourself, Danny. Very few slayers can fight with their blade and still use their shield charm. Shielding requires the most energy. Use your shield, protect you and your sister; I will fight."

I remembered how drained I felt after summoning two charms this afternoon.

"Can you take on these four by yourself?"

"If I have too," he stared into me. "I promised you I was strong enough to protect you."

"I will help him Danny, don't worry. Focus on Lindsay, she needs you," Theresa added.

"Let's meet them outside," Thomas instructed.

I called for my shield and then reached for my sister's hand. With my shield up, my hand could penetrate the energy surrounding her, merging the two together. The glow that surrounded us was brighter and deeper in color as a result of our combined forces.

Lindsay and I slowly paced behind Theresa, walking towards the middle of the driveway. I could feel Thomas behind us, no more than two feet away.

An eerie silence fell in the forest. I heard the whisper of the wind in the trees and the scratchy call of a crow in a nearby tree. All other creatures, all other sounds, all other whispers had stopped; an omen of what was to come.

Thomas and Theresa walked out in front of us. Theresa's eyes searched the landscape, but Thomas remained focused.

_"Don't be scared."_

_ "I'm not worried about me, just Lindsay. If I fail…"_

_ "Danny, you need to trust yourself."_

_ "How do you know I can do it?"_

_ "Everyday you prove it to me. Your combat skills today were better than most mature slayers."_

_ "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_ "Because I was just…"_

_ "Just what?"_

_ "To be honest, I was speechless."_

Thomas suddenly stiffened in posture. I looked down the driveway and saw the shadows of four stalky, bold figures approach us. They stopped their approach twenty yards in front of us; glaring intimidating, menacing stares. The blonde haired male, Christina's twin, was missing.

My eyes met Misty's. She was licking her lips and wearing a hostile smile. She looked different; stronger and even viler than the last time I saw her.

"I bet the two of you are even more delicious than your brother, it's too bad we had to give him up to that old man. He made a tasty snack," she sneered.

"Yeah, he was a nice little appetizer. We'll let you be our main course," Christina smiled as she started to change form. The differences were subtle, her irises turned amber and her skin lightened several shades. I sensed her heart rate slow to almost a complete stop. She was now like a vampire, ready to feed.

She flashed me her flawlessly white, perfectly sharp teeth.

Preston looked absolutely dangerous. The anger and contempt in his blood red eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"We don't want you blood suckers. Hand over the girls and we will let you live," Preston demanded.

Thomas snarled.

"Don't be foolish, the two of you cannot possibly take down the four of us. We have fed on the slayer's brother, our power will overtake you."

Thomas summoned his blade. I watched Glen's eyes grow wide.

"Ah, a vampire slayer. Well, at least you will offer us a challenge," Preston voice filled with mock delight.

"Too bad you changed into a leach, pretty boy. I would have LOVED to drain you!" Misty's eyes were seductive and evil.

"I suggest you leave now," Thomas voiced, angry.

Three shifters laughed, Preston smiled broadly.

"And if we don't?" the shifter asked.

"You can't say you weren't warned," Theresa's teeth clenched as she spoke.

"Why do you have to be like that Blondie?" Glen responded. "We didn't expect you here; you and I should hook up and get to know each other!"

Theresa growled at the shifters mocking tone. I watched her take a step forward, but Thomas stopped her. All the shifters stiffened and crouched.

"What is it going to be?" Thomas glared.

"Are you letting us have the girls?" Preston challenged.

"Never," Thomas hissed.

"I'll take Blondie…," Glen grinned sardonically, "my little unexpected surprise."

"Ladies, you know what you need to do. Get the girls," Preston commanded as he took two steps towards Thomas.

Instantly, the fight began. Glen lunged at Theresa who just got out of the way before contact. Thomas and Preston circled each other, Preston trying to wrap his hands around Thomas, and Thomas defending himself with his blade. I noticed how Thomas had scratched him with it several times, but the moment the blade was removed from Preston's skin the wound was gone. Preston was healing faster than a vampire.

Misty and Christina bolted over to grab Lindsay and me. Christina reached out to us, but was instantly jolted by an electric shock. I felt my energy decrease slightly as the two females snarled at their inability to grasp us with their own hands. Misty found a large boulder on the edge of the driveway and charged at us with it. The collision did not hurt, but bowled me and my sister over, draining my energy considerably more. Upon impact, my sister and I lost contact, and I instantly felt myself recharge, the energy surrounding Lindsay was dim as she struggled to get to her feet. I took back her hand, strengthening her shield, weakening my own.

I heard several snaps and pops coming from in front of me. Theresa wasn't moving quite right, but neither was Glen. They both seemed to be tearing each other apart, neither one taking over.

Thomas wasn't fairing any better with Preston, there fight was intense and fast, it was hard to tell if either was in control. That's when I heard Preston call to Christina for help.

I stared dumbstruck as Thomas held his own against the two shifters. He had now shifted into defensive mode, and was taking hits from the creatures. I winced as I heard him groan weakly in pain when Preston kicked him square in the center of his back.

Misty took advantage of my distraction.

"Hey Danny?" she sneered. "Catch!"

I watched in horror as she threw the large oversized bolder directly at my sister, who was holding my hand tightly. Instinctively, I gave Lindsay a shove, pushing her out of the way flying rock and breaking our contact, again. Misty ran to Lindsay as soon as she released the bolder, striking her hard across the chest and sending her flying into the side of the parked Tundra. Lindsay managed to land on her feet seemingly unharmed. I felt a surge of panic as I looked at my sister, standing over a hundred feet away and no longer glowing with any energy. Her shield was gone. That was the last hit she could take.

Misty sneered as she stood between Lindsay and me. Then she turned around and sprinted straight for my sister.

Instinctively my shield dropped.

"Lindsay! Run!" I screamed, running after Misty.

I used my mind to slow her, and then tackled her around her shoulders just before she reached Lindsay.

Misty pushed me off of her back effortlessly, sending me flying across the driveway. I winced slightly as the rocks of the loose gravel scratched my arms, drawing blood. Once my body skidded to a stop I noticed the red stains that had seeped to the surface of my white cotton shirt.

"No more shield, my slayer?" Misty loathed.

I drew my blade.

"Very well, have it your way. Your sister will make a nice treat," Misty lurched and grabbed Lindsay around her arm, spinning her to face me.

I took a slow, hesitant step towards my sibling and her capture.

"Stop slayer! Take another step and she dies!" Misty smiled ferociously.

My blood was raging through my body. I sensed Thomas, he could not help me. He was holding his own, but barely. Theresa was struggling with Glen, and was busy keeping up with her fight. It was me that had failed, I didn't protect my sister.

Misty started to laugh hysterically.

"Actually! I think I might have to kill her anyway!"

She laughed again, staring at me. She raised a hand to Lindsay's hair, pulling down, forcing her to tilt her head and expose her neck.

Then I heard the snarls.

There were two of them, and they were right behind Misty.

They had long hair and slender wolf legs, their eyes seemed human, but their faces were canine. They would easily be mistaken for wolves from a distance, but there was something distinctly human-like about them. They were not quiet like the creatures I pictured in my dreams, they were amazing and beautiful.

The creatures crept in, one on each side of Misty and my sister, and then crouched and pounced. The first one attacked Misty directly in the face, the other ripping Lindsay from the shifter's grasp.

Once Lindsay fell to the ground, the werewolf stood over her protectively, snarling at Misty. The first creature that attacked Misty bounded towards my sister as well, staring at me, and then my blade, and then the shifter.

Destroying Misty was my job, they would protect Lindsay.

I stepped in front of the werewolves, staring at the shifter, wielding my blade.

Misty instantly sprung for an attack.

I lunged out of the way, spinning and reaching with my weapon, slicing Misty across her chest. The cut bled slowly, healing from its ends. Anger flared in her scarlet eyes. She lunged again, with arms outstretched, trying to grab me.

I swung my blade through while taking a step and forcing a kick from my legs. I sliced off one of Misty's arms, which landed like a rock onto the gravelly earth below me. I heard her ear piercing scream.

Filled with rage and pain, Misty lunged her entire body at me. I instantly summoned my cord charm and lashed it towards her, binding her body tightly, and securing her arms to her sides.

"Fire!" I commanded, alighting my rope. Misty's scream of pain and terror tormented my eardrums. I brought my blade down through her body, ending the howling instantly, incinerating her body into no more than a pile of ash.

I stared momentarily into the pile of smoke, then turned my attention to Theresa, feeling the fire burn in my eyes. Her body was moving awkwardly, she looked malformed. Glen was tormenting her, laughing. He didn't see me coming.

My rope snared around him, glowing with fire. I brought my blade through the shifter, commanding it to obliterate what it touched. Glen was turned to dust before he could scream.

Theresa looked into my eyes with a touch of relief; I smiled slightly as I began to fill weak in the knees. I heard fighting nearby, and I wanted to help Thomas, but I was suddenly incredibly tired. I listened to several cracks and pops as Theresa's body corrected itself. I looked at her desperately.

"I'll help Thomas," she told me and then flashed away.

I turned to face the fighting; I noticed that one of the werewolves had joined Thomas and Theresa. My knees gave beneath me. I looked up and saw Preston, staring at me.

"This isn't over slayer," he mouthed. I watched as he turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving Christina to fend for herself.

Blackness started to creep in from all sides, obstructing my vision.

In the haze, I saw Christina panic and lash herself at Thomas; he met her with his blade.

I placed my hands gently on the loose rock in front of me, catching my fall. The sharp stones scratched at my cheeks as my face hit the earth. I could no longer see; there was too much blackness. I could barely hear the whisper of the soft masculine voice speak gently in my ear. I could barely feel the strong arms peeling me off the gravel. I could barely sense the presence of my Master.

And then the world was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**ALL DONE! …. Well sort of, some of you have pointed out some errors in my work and I will be taking some time to correct them before I start the next book. (Then I plan to enjoy some time off this summer!)**

**For those of you that would like more, I hope to start posting the next book in the fall, perhaps October'ish. It doesn't look like I will have much time to write this summer! Sorry!**

**Please let me know what you think of my work and any improvements that I should work on for the next book! This story doesn't have a lot of reviews to date! I assume that if you read up to this point, you may have a suggestion or two... or just tell me what you think!**

Chapter 26

Safe

**I was safe, Thomas was with me.**

**Joe was safe, Jesse was with him.**

**Lindsay was safe, Theresa was with her.**

**It was going to be OK.**

"Mmmh," I grunted.

"How are you feeling dear?" It was Ella.

"Good actually," I answered the voice, not sure if I was awake or dreaming.

"Thomas said that you missed supper last night, are you hungry?"

I opened my eyes and noticed I was not in my room. I was in Thomas's bed, and my shirt was missing.

"Ella?" I asked, putting pieces together in my head.

"Yes?"

"Ella!" I suddenly realized who I was talking to. "You're back!"

I sprang up out of my bed and wrapped her in a warm hug. The light peering through the windows told me that it was early morning.

She laughed.

"Joey! Where's Joe?"

"He's in the other room with Jesse," Ella started.

Instantly, I found my feet running towards the bathroom that joined the two rooms. I threw open both sets of doors and saw my brother sitting in the center of the bed talking to Jesse, Lindsay and Theresa. Once I got to the edge of the bed I planted both feet on the ground and pumped myself into the air flying towards the body sitting innocently in the middle. I wrapped my arms around my brother giving him a huge bear hug.

"Settle down!" Joe protested, trying to worm free from my grasp.

I ignored him. I missed him, but I would never tell him that. Instead I thought of a question to ask him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little smothered right now, but otherwise I'm good," he said, hinting for release.

I hesitantly loosened my grip, but only a little.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I was worried about you. Were you scared?"

"Don't get all mushy on me, Danny," Joe answered. "Yeah, I was freaked out, but for the most part I don't remember anything, they kept sucking my blood or something. I kept passing out. I don't even remember Ellie taking me from them."

"Ellie?"

"Yeah, grandpa Eli. You're the one that gave him that nickname. Don't you remember?"

An image of a man with short dark hair, deep brown eyes and bronze skin suddenly appeared in my head. He was a young looking man, who had kind eyes. I remembered marveling at how perfect and warm his skin was, the heat that radiated from his body always put me to sleep when I was tired and throwing a temper tantrum about not wanting to go to bed.

I never realized that Ellie was my grandfather. I haven't seen him since I was a child.

Ella and Thomas walked through the open bathroom doors.

"Can you take your slayer off of me please?" my brother asked Thomas in a mocking tone.

I grunted, and then was pulled off the bed by a pair of cool, gentle hands. As I was being towed away, I gave my brother a jibe in the shoulder – for good measure – and then stood on my own two feet beside Thomas, holding his hand.

"So, you know all about our weird family now and stuff?" I was looking into my brother's eyes.

"Yeah, Ellie filled me in on most of it. I also remembered some of the stories that Ella told us as kids, Jesse filled me in on the rest this morning."

"What do you think?"

"It's kinda surreal, but whatever. As long as I don't run into anymore blood sucking shifters…"

I winced.

"So, I heard you took on a couple of those leeches? Are you a full blown slayer now or what?" Joe asked.

"Um no. I had help, some werewolves came, otherwise…"

"Alexi and Jenna," my aunt cut in.

"Huh?"

"Those werewolves' names are Alexi and Jenna, they are your cousins."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Jenna is a year old than me and Alexi is a year older than you," Lindsay added.

"How did they know to help? They came just in time," I asked anyone in the room.

"Your mom called her brother as soon as I got off the phone with Thomas, the girls just happened to be close by, so your uncle told them to stop and see if they could help," Jesse answered.

"We have an uncle? Cousins? Werewolf cousins?" I pinched the bridge in my nose as I spoke. I was still tired, and a family heritage lesson was hurting my brain.

"Lucky for you, yes you do," Ella agreed.

_"Come. I need to talk to you."_

I felt the small tug on my arm as the voice filled my head. He started to pull me towards his room. This did not escape Ella's notice.

"William is making everyone brunch, it will be ready in a couple of hours. I'll see you two downstairs then," she requested.

Thomas nodded at her. I waved to everyone as I was being pulled out of the room. Once Thomas closed the doors behind us, I yawned.

"You are still tired," he noticed, scooping me up and placing me down on his bed. He covered me with blankets and laid down beside me, pressing his body against mine, and whispered in a low, soft voice into my ear.

"You should sleep, it's the fastest way for you to recharge."

My eyes were starting to feel heavy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, a little dreary.

"Next time you kill a shifter, you don't need to incinerate them, it takes way too much energy and it's not necessary."

"You're scolding me on slay tactics?"

"No, you're just really tired, and I'm letting you know the reason."

"What else?"

"You did well last night. I'm proud of you," he whispered as he kissed my cheek and gave my body a gentle squeeze.

I was too tired to be embarrassed.

"What about Preston? Is he coming back?" I mumbled.

"I am not sure, Christina said he would."

"What?" I screeched, waking up a little. "I thought you killed her."

"No, she surrendered. She is looking for her brother, just happy to be alive. She warned us about Preston's convincing nature and how he easily manipulates others to follow him. Apparently he's not easily deterred."

"So what do we do? Wait until he attacks?"

"He sensed my abilities when we were fighting, he knows I have some sort of mind reading talent, though he's not sure what it is, or how to beat it. I've been able to hear his thoughts; he isn't planning on coming back yet."

"But he is planning on coming back?"

"Maybe, time will tell."

I grunted.

"I will protect you, always," he whispered assuring me. I felt his hands stroking my hair as I let out a yawn. "Sleep Danny."

"But I have so many questions… I have cousins, and a grandfather! Who is my uncle? Why didn't mom tell me about them?"

A small laugh radiated from beside me.

"Sleep, we will talk to your mom later."

I sighed and then yawned, again.

**I was safe, Thomas was with me.**

**Joe was safe, Jesse was with him.**

**Lindsay was safe, Theresa was with her.**

**It was going to be OK.**

**For now.**

**But tomorrow was another day.**

Please come back for book two in October 2010! In the meantime, let me know how I did!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the phony chapter update, but I just wanted to let all of you know (for those that have alerts to this story) that "Glow" the second book in the Shadows series is now up! It's a short Chapter, expect a new one every two to three weeks… (Sorry the progress has been slow!)

The story of Danni and Thomas continues…


End file.
